Magic Wand Brothers
by ma-fic-hp-in-the-futur
Summary: Peu avant son entrée à Poudlard, Harry se retrouve projeté 50 ans en arrière dans le passé. Il fera la rencontre de Tom, un étrange orphelin, possédant lui aussi des pouvoirs. En compagnie de son premier vrai ami, Harry découvrira le monde incroyable des sorciers. Mais leur amitié sera-t-elle toujours possible lorsqu'Harry découvrira la véritable identité de Tom Jedusor ?
1. Chapter 1- La fugue

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

 _J'ai décidé de commencer une nouvelle fic, en parallèle de ma première :) C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, et comme j'ai déjà écrit 3 chapitres je commence à la publier. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)_

Harry courait. Il ne savait pas où, mais il était bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter. C'était stupide en fait, la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais faite. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait paniqué. Il le savait, ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il savait pertinemment que cette fois-ci, son oncle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il faut dire qu'il avait tout de même enfermé son cousin dans l'enclos du serpent… En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait trouvé d'autre option que la fuite.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de partir. Il ne supportait plus cette vie, il ne supportait plus de vivre sous le même toit que son oncle, sa tante et son insupportable cousin. Quant à passer à l'action, c'était une autre histoire…il n'avait pas d'argent, et n'avait que onze ans après tout. Enfin, il les aurait bientôt en tout cas.

Harry était inquiet. Les Dursleys finiraient surement par le retrouver. A moins qu'ils ne cherchent pas à le retrouver…ils ne cessaient de répéter que Harry était de trop, ils avaient enfin une raison de se débarrasser de lui ! Mais en même temps, après ce qu'il avait fait à leur fils, ils auraient très certainement envie de le punir…Harry tenta de ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'il était sorti discrètement du zoo, il avait gardé un pas extrêmement rapide, mais après plusieurs minutes de marche intense, il avait fini par s'essouffler et ralentir. Il semblait hors de portée de sa famille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de tous les côtés s'il ne les voyait pas arriver. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et continua à avancer.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, que les rues commencèrent à se vider, qu'il décida de s'arrêter un moment. Il s'installa dans un parc, derrière un buisson. S'il était convaincu que désormais, son oncle et sa tante ne pourraient pas le retrouver facilement, il risquait fortement de croiser un policier qui lui demanderait ce qu'un jeune garçon de onze ans faisait seul dans la rue à cette heure-ci.

Il commençait à vraiment avoir faim, et s'approcha discrètement de la poubelle la plus proche en espérant trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. A ce moment-là, tout se passa très vite.

Il entendit des voix et se dépêcha de se mettre à couvert. Il eut l'impression de voir un éclair de lumière rouge alors que quelqu'un criait. Puis il entendit des pas précipités qui s'éloignaient. Il resta pendant plus d'une minute sans oser faire le moindre geste. Mais le silence était de nouveau tombé sur le parc, et il se redressa lentement et prudemment. Il ne détecta pas le moindre mouvement, tout le monde était parti. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Lorsqu'il s'avança sur le chemin traversant le parc, il buta contre quelque chose.

Un corps. Il y avait un corps inanimé sur le sol. Harry se baissa. L'homme, qui était habillé d'une étrange robe noire, ne respirait plus. Harry commença à paniquer. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait appeler la police, ils le ramèneraient chez les Dursleys… mais s'il restait là comme un idiot, quelqu'un finirait par arriver, et il serait accusé. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, cela lui faisait de la peine, mais il devait s'éloigner le plus possible d'ici. Il se releva et c'est à ce moment qu'il vit un éclat doré.

L'homme portait autour du cou une chaine dorée, au bout de laquelle pendait un étrange sablier. La chaine était cassée, et Harry prit ce drôle d'objet pour le regarder de plus près. Le sablier était accroché de manière à pouvoir tourner. D'une pichenette, Harry le fit tourner. Pris dans son élan, il se mit à tourner vite, très vite, faisant un nombre incroyable de tours sur lui-même. Mais Harry ne s'en souciait pas, car tout ce qui l'entourait s'était mis à se comporter bizarrement. Tout semblait s'être accéléré. La nuit laissa place au jour, qui laissa de nouveau place à la nuit. Il vit des gens flous passer en accéléré à côté de lui. Mais ils marchaient à reculons. Les arbres, perdant et retrouvant leurs feuilles, ne cessaient de rétrécir. Et soudain tout s'arrêta.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était toujours dans le parc, mais tout avait changé. Il n'y avait plus le banc à cet endroit, l'arbre à côté n'était pas plus grand qu'Harry. Et le corps n'était plus là. Seule la chaine et le sablier étaient encore dans la main de Harry. Il se releva, tremblant. Il faisait jour, le parc était plein, et les passants le regardaient bizarrement. Il décida de s'éloigner un peu.

Il sortit du parc, tout en restant le regard fixé sur le sablier. Que venait-il de se passer ? Etait-ce cet objet qui avait fait ça ? Il le tenait au creux de sa main en osant à peine le toucher, comme s'il avait peur que le phénomène ne se produise de nouveau. Il ne comprenait pas. Les rues de Londres ne semblaient plus pareilles, pourtant il était certain qu'il était toujours au même endroit. Les rues, d'habitude embouteillées en ce quartier de Londres, étaient quasi vides, il n'y avait qu'une ou deux vieilles-très vieilles- voitures qui passaient tranquillement de temps en temps. Et les gens, semblaient s'habiller à la mode d'il y a cinquante ans.

Il vit un kiosque et s'y arrêta pour prendre un exemplaire du journal du jour.

« L'accord de défense mutuelle avec l'URSS enfin signée »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Cet article en première page semblait dire que le pays était en guerre…le garçon eut un doute et regarda la date « 13 juillet 1941 ».

Il resta un moment sans voix, comme hypnotisé par le journal. Il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Avait-il réellement voyagé dans le temps ? Il jeta un coup d'œil au sablier. Cet objet était-il réellement capable d'une telle chose ?

\- Bon, tu l'achètes ou pas ce journal ?

Harry marmonna et reposa le journal. Il avait vu ce qu'il voulait, et de toute façon, n'avait pas d'argent pour l'acheter. Il repartit mais en réalité sa tête était trop occupée pour y penser, et ce fut ses jambes qui décidèrent d'avancer. C'est ainsi qu'il erra sans but, sans même s'en rendre compte, pendant plus d'une heure, et qu'il se retrouva dans une rue déserte isolée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là tout seul ? demanda une voix.

Harry fit volte-face. Il vit une femme décharnée devant la porte d'un grand bâtiment lugubre. Harry se contenta d'hausse les épaules.

\- Où sont tes parents ?

\- Ils sont morts, souffla Harry.

\- Tu n'as pas d'autre famille ?

\- Ils ne veulent plus de moi.

La femme soupira.

\- On peut dire que tu as de la chance… je m'appelle Mrs Cole. Je suis directrice de cet orphelinat, que tu vois juste derrière moi. Je devrais pouvoir de trouver une place… tu as de la chance, ici on ne pose pas beaucoup de questions. On recueille simplement les enfants qui, comme toi, n'ont plus personne.

Elle lui fit signe d'entrer. L'endroit était aussi lugubre à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Après avoir traversé le grand hall, Mrs Cole monta les escaliers. Ils empruntèrent un long couloir où des dizaines de portes se succédaient. Tout au bout de ce couloir se trouvait une dernière porte, et c'est là que Mrs Cole se dirigea. Elle fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

Ils se trouvaient dans un bureau contenant de vieux meubles dépareillés. Mrs Cole alla s'asseoir derrière le bureau et invita Harry à s'installer de l'autre côté. Elle lui posa des questions pour pouvoir remplir son dossier. Il dut évidemment mentir sur sa date de naissance pour ne pas attirer de soupçons –heureusement qu'il était bon en calcul mental. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la directrice assura qu'elle avait toutes les informations qu'il lui fallait et alla lui montrer sa chambre.

De retour dans le long couloir, elle s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes et toqua. Personne ne répondit, mais elle entra tout de même.

\- Tom ?

Harry vit un jeune garçon du même âge que lui, assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il regardait dehors d'un air rêveur. Il ne tourna même pas la tête quand deux personnes entrèrent dans sa chambre. Tout comme Harry, il était brun, et n'était pas tellement plus grand. La chambre contenait deux lits en fer, deux armoires et une autre chaise que celle sur laquelle Tom était déjà assis.

\- Tu vas devoir partager ta chambre, Tom. Nous avons un nouveau pensionnaire. Sois gentil avec lui, d'accord ? Harry, je reviens, je vais chercher ton uniforme.

La directrice sortit alors de la chambre, laissant Harry seul avec Tom.

\- Salut, tenta Harry.

Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Tom n'avait toujours pas tourné la tête.

\- Cette idiote n'a toujours pas compris, finit par lancer ce dernier.

\- Compris quoi ? questionna Harry.

\- Qu'il ne fallait pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans cette chambre.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu demanderas aux autres. Aucun n'a tenu plus de deux jours. Ils ont supplié pour qu'on les change de chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui leur faisait si peur ?

\- Moi.

Harry se retint de rire.

\- Tu ne fais pas si peur que ça !

Tom se retourna enfin, et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Son regard sombre était transperçant, et Harry dût bien reconnaitre que malgré sa petite morphologie, ce garçon était un peu effrayant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- C'est que…mon cousin était plus imposant que toi, alors…

\- Ton cousin, je peux le réduire en bouillie quand je veux, menaça Tom.

\- Ca ne me déplairait pas, souffla Harry.

Tom se leva brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

A ce moment, ce fut comme si un poing invisible, avait frappé Harry au visage. Il s'écroula au sol. Il releva la tête et vit Tom s'approcher à pas lents, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur son visage. Harry était incapable de se relever, il tenta de reculer, mais derrière lui la porte le bloquait. La peur s'empara de lui. Il vit alors sur le visage de Tom qu'il allait lancer une deuxième attaque. Harry ferma les yeux, et entendit un choc. Il réouvra les yeux et réalisa que Tom était également au sol. Il reçut de nouveau un choc derrière la tête, mais cette fois-ci c'était simplement la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait.

\- Voilà ton uni… oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre, tous les deux ? Vous vous êtes battus, c'est ça ?

Tom se releva le premier, visiblement très honteux d'avoir été vu dans cette position très peu valorisante.

\- Non, ça va…

Mrs Cole ne put s'empêcher de les regarder sous toutes les coutures pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas blessés, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient pas la moindre égratignure. Elle quitta alors la chambre, non sans avoir rappelé à Harry d'enfiler immédiatement son uniforme. Celui-ci s'exécuta.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? questionna Tom.

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Renvoyer le coup que je t'ai donné.

\- Et toi, comment tu fais ça ? Frapper sans toucher.

\- J'ai toujours été différent, avoua Tom. Je peux faire du mal à ceux que je n'aime pas.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas alors ?

Tom haussa les épaules. Harry resta songeur. Lui aussi était capable de faire des choses inexplicables. Ca lui était arrivé de nombreuses fois…mais jamais il n'avait songé à s'en servir pour faire du mal, même à Dudley.

\- Moi aussi, je peux faire des choses, répliqua Harry.

\- Tu es comme moi alors ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas si cette nouvelle réconfortait Tom ou le contrariait.

\- Tu as déjà attaqué des gens ?

Harry hésita.

\- J'ai lancé un serpent sur mon cousin.

Tom le regarda avec des gros yeux, cela fit rire Harry.

\- Alors toi aussi, tu peux parler aux serpents ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

\- Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre, ajouta Tom avec un petit sourire.

Harry, qui venait de finir d'enfiler son uniforme, se regarda en regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir dans la chambre.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ?

\- Depuis ma naissance. Ma mère m'a mis au monde ici, et elle est morte.

Il avait dit ça sans la moindre once de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé… moi non plus je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Ils sont morts quand j'avais un an, dans un accident de voiture.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas d'eux ?

\- Non, je me rappelle seulement de l'accident…parfois j'en rêve. Il y a eu une sorte de flash vert.

\- Tu étais là pendant l'accident ? Tu as survécu ?

\- Oui, j'ai juste gardé cette cicatrice, avoua Harry en la dévoilant en repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs.

Il vit que Tom la regardait avec une certaine fascination. Il s'approcha lentement et la frôla de la main. A cet instant, Harry sentit une douleur fulgurante et recula d'un bond en hurlant. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit que Tom avait l'air ébranlé.

\- Qu'est-ce que…j'ai senti comme si…c'était bizarre. Tu as encore mal après tout ce temps ?

\- Non… enfin si, mais je ne comprends pas, c'est la première fois qu'elle me fait mal ainsi !

\- C'est vraiment étrange…mais où était-tu avant de venir ici, si tes parents sont morts depuis si longtemps ?

\- Chez mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Et tu es parti ? Pour venir ici ?

\- Je suis arrivé ici par hasard. Mais oui, je suis parti. Il faut mieux ne pas avoir de famille du tout qu'en avoir une comme ça…ce sont des gens odieux, je n'en pouvais plus de vivre sous le même toit.

\- Tu sais que Mrs Cole va faire des recherches sur les membres de ta famille ? Elle va les retrouver.

\- Non, elle ne les retrouvera jamais.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sur ? s'étonna Tom.

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Harry.

Il lui raconta alors comment il s'était échappé du zoo, qu'il avait trouvé ce corps inanimé –cette partie sembla plaire à Tom. Il préféra cependant ne pas parler du sablier. Il ne connaissait pas encore très bien Tom et il n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui. Or, il ne voulait surtout pas que le mystérieux objet devienne source de convoitise, il tenait vraiment à le garder pour lui. Il raconta donc que soudainement tout avait bougé bizarrement autour de lui et qu'il s'était retrouvé… cinquante ans en arrière !

\- Tu veux dire que tu viens… de 1991 ? s'exclama Tom.

\- Oui, oui…

\- Mais…c'est comment le futur alors ? Dis-moi que les gens sont moins idiots que maintenant…

\- Mon oncle et ma tante sont la preuve que non, soupira Harry. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça « le futur ». La technologie a beaucoup avancé, il y a beaucoup plus de voitures que maintenant, et extrêmement plus rapide…

Mais ça ne semblait pas beaucoup intéresser Tom, qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Peut-être m'as-tu déjà croisé dans le futur ?

\- Euh oui c'est possible, mais pas très probable quand même.

\- J'avais espoir…de devenir quelqu'un de célèbre. Tu aurais pu entendre parler de moi.

\- Je suis désolée mais je n'avais jamais entendu le nom « Tom Jedusor » auparavant.

\- De toute façon, je préfère que ce nom ne soit pas connu. Je le déteste. C'était le nom de mon père, qui nous a abandonnés, ma mère et moi. Si jamais je suis devenu célèbre j'imagine que j'ai changé de nom.

\- Oui, peut-être, souffla Harry.


	2. Chapter 2 - Une étrange amitié

_Coucou tout le monde! Je me suis un peu pressée pour mettre le nouveau chapitre, car le premier a eu un succès auquel je ne m'attendais pas. J'ai eu en quelques jours un bon paquet de follow et de favoris, ainsi que quelques reviews! Franchement merci mille fois ! Je suis contente de voir que cette fic a l'air de plaire et j'espère que ça continuera ;) En tout cas ça me motive à continuer ! :)_

 _Voilà donc le second chapitre, avec pas mal d'action, dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)_

A la grande surprise de Mrs Cole et des autres pensionnaires, Tom et Harry devinrent rapidement inséparables. Malgré cette nouvelle amitié, Tom ne cessa pas pour autant de martyriser ses camarades, et Harry fut bientôt aussi craint que son ami. Pourtant Harry n'était coupable d'aucun des méfaits dont les autres enfants étaient victimes. Au contraire, il tentait souvent –et vainement- de raisonner Tom lorsqu'il allait vraiment trop loin. Même si personne n'avait de preuve quant à sa culpabilité, personne n'était dupe, ni Harry, ni Mrs Cole. Tom était bien à l'origine de tous ces malheurs.

\- Tom, je ne suis pas sûr que ça ait vraiment été une bonne idée de faire tripler de volume la tête de Bastien.

\- C'était juste pour rire un peu !

\- Mais tu l'as laissé trois jours dans cet état ! Alors que tu savais très bien que personne n'avait le pouvoir de lui redonner son état normal !

\- Ce n'est pas si grave ! Et puis je ne l'aime pas, il l'avait mérité.

Toutes les discussions à ce sujet finissaient ainsi. Tom avait toujours le dernier mot, et Harry ne pouvait l'empêcher de commettre de nouveaux méfaits.

Mais les enfants oublièrent bientôt ces désagréables mésaventures, car comme tous les étés, ils partaient une semaine en vacances au bord de la mer, sur la côte de Grande-Bretagne. Les enfants étaient surexcités, et même Tom ne pensait plus à faire subir des misères à ses camarades. Quant à Harry, il était également très impatient. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer. A chaque fois que les Dursley partaient en vacances, ils le laissaient chez la vieille Mrs Figgs. Elle avait beau être très gentille, il aurait préféré être sur la plage qu'au milieu d'un salon sentant un peu trop fortement le chat.

Pourtant, le voyage ne se passa pas comme prévu. Le car tomba en panne à un peu plus de la moitié du chemin. Ils durent attendre plus de trois heures que le véhicule soit dépanné. Les enfants devenaient intenables et la pauvre Mrs Cole eut bien des difficultés à les calmer. Finalement ils arrivèrent au centre d'hébergement en début de soirée, et la directrice annonça qu'il était trop tard pour aller à la mer aujourd'hui. Malgré les protestations de ses petits protégés, elle fut inflexible. Mais quand elle annonça que c'était l'heure d'aller manger, tous oublièrent soudain leur déception. Enfin presque.

Harry était déçu, mais il était extenué, et l'idée de trouver un lit bien chaud ne lui déplaisait pas. Tom, en revanche, paraissait extrêmement frustré. Et Harry savait que cela n'était pas bon du tout.

\- J'espère que tu ne penses pas à faire exploser le centre, lança Harry à son ami.

\- Non…bougonna Tom. Ça ne résoudrait rien. Mais j'irai voir la mer, et je n'attendrai pas demain pour cela.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment…

\- Cette nuit.

\- Tu es complètement fou !

\- Tu ne veux pas venir, c'est ça ? Tu te dégonfles ?

\- Je…non…mais on risque de se faire prendre.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne me fais jamais prendre.

Harry soupira. Il devait bien avouer que Tom avait raison. Il ne risquait pas plus de se faire prendre que de se retrouver en danger lorsqu'ils seraient à l'extérieur. Car le danger, c'était Tom.

Ils attendirent alors que tout le monde soit endormi dans leur dortoir. Harry entendit Tom se lever avec grâce et discrétion de son lit. Il fit de même. Il avait un peu peur, c'est vrai, mais au fond il avait vraiment envie d'y aller. Il se découvrait un côté intrépide qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné avant, lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Mais alors qu'ils allaient atteindre la porte du dortoir, ils entendirent un matelas grincer et une petite voix lança :

\- Où est-ce que vous allez ?

\- Retourne te coucher Dennis, souffla Harry qui songea que les choses allaient mal tourner.

\- Vous vouliez sortir du centre, vous avez pas le droit. Je vais appeler Mrs Cole, cette fois-ci, vous pourrez pas échapper à la punition !

\- Tu as envie de voir la mer, Dennis ? demanda Tom.

Harry resta abasourdi. Tom était-il en train de proposer à leur camarade de venir avec eux ? Lui qui ne supportait la présence de personne d'autre que Harry ?

\- Quoi ? On va la voir demain la mer…

\- Eh bien nous on va la voir aujourd'hui. Cette nuit, c'est presque la tempête. On pourra voir d'énormes vagues s'écraser contre les falaises. Demain, Mrs Cole nous laissera pas nous approcher s'il fait encore ce temps. Et il parait que la nuit, lorsque la lune est au plus haut dans le ciel, on peut apercevoir des sirènes qui sortent de la mer.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me croire.

Dennis soupira.

\- Mais tu es obligé de venir, maintenant, ajouta Tom en ouvrant doucement la porte du dortoir.

Dennis ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il se ravisa et obtempéra en silence. Mais arrivés dans le couloir, ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine.

\- Dennis ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Amy…tu n'es pas dans ton dortoir ?

\- J'étais allée aux toilettes. Pourquoi avez-vous pris vos vestes ? Où allez-vous ?

\- Amy, tu devrais aller te recoucher…

\- Dennis ! Dis-moi où vous allez ! Vous n'allez quand même pas sortir ? Surtout avec… _lui_.

Il lança un regard à Amy qui disait « _je n'ai plus le choix »._ Tom continua alors à avancer, et la fille suivit le groupe, après avoir attrapé au passage sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Elle avait envie de leur crier de revenir, mais sa gorge semblait trop serrée pour cela. Elle aurait pu aller réveiller Mrs Cole mais elle était persuadée que lorsqu'elles reviendraient, les garçons ne seraient déjà plus là depuis longtemps.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du couloir, et une porte se dressait devant eux. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Tom.

\- La porte va être fermée, annonça Harry.

\- Pas pour longtemps, souffla Tom.

Il passa la main au-dessus de la poignée en exécutant un mouvement souple du poignet. Il y eut un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry resta abasourdi, mais ce n'était rien comparé aux deux autres enfants.

Une fois sortis du centre, ils marchèrent pendant un moment sur une petite route. Puis Tom tourna à droite et s'enfonça dans les bois.

\- Tom…on devrait rester sur le chemin. On risque de se perdre.

\- Ce sera plus court par là.

\- Tu sais où tu vas ?

\- Oui.

Harry ne répondait rien. Après tout, il n'imaginait pas que Tom puisse se perdre. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas si convaincus, ils tremblaient autant que les feuilles des arbres. Le chemin parcouru dans la forêt parut interminable. Harry se demandait comment Tom pouvait ne pas se perdre. Il n'y avait que des arbres, tout se ressemblait, et en plus il faisait sombre, très sombre. Il suivait plus son ami grâce au bruit que faisaient ses pas, en réalité. S'il n'avait produit aucun son, il n'aurait été qu'une ombre dans l'ombre, impossible à retrouver.

Bientôt cependant, les bruits de leurs pas et du vent ne furent plus les seuls qu'ils entendirent. On aurait dit que le vent soufflait plus fort, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. La forêt s'éclaircissait.

Tom s'était arrêté à la lisière du bois. Ils étaient arrivés au sommet d'une immense falaise. La mer, d'un noir d'encre, était déchainée, et d'énormes vagues s'écrasaient avec fracas contre la falaise, projetant de minuscules gouttes d'eau jusque sur le visage des enfants qui se tenaient là. Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de magnifique. Il avait presque envie de pleurer de joie, mais il se retint car il savait que cela déplairait à Tom.

Tom regardait loin devant lui quand il lança.

\- Il y a une plage en bas, on va descendre.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Dennis. Tu ne songes tout de même pas à sauter ?

Harry frissonna. L'idée ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Il avait déjà vu dans des films des jeunes sauter du haut d'une falaise, mais elles étaient moins hautes que ça. Et puis s'il y avait vraiment une plage en bas, ils risquaient de s'écraser sur les galets.

\- J'ai bien mieux que ça, souffla Tom.

C'est alors que les pieds de Dennis quittèrent le sol. Il se mit à agiter les bras et les jambes dans tous les sens, mais il ne put rejoindre le sol. Il lévitait, et s'approchait de plus en plus du bord de la falaise.

\- Non ! NOOOON ! S'il vous plait ! Pitié !

Il s'agitait toujours en vain. Il était désormais au-dessus du vide. Il avait fermé les yeux, et sanglotait. Soudain, la gravité sembla avoir réapparu et Dennis tomba.

\- Dennis !

Amy, tout en criant, s'était approché du bord en espérant rattraper son ami, mais il était bien trop tard. Dennis était déjà plusieurs mètres plus bas, peut-être même déjà ... Harry s'approcha lentement du bord, et s'accroupit. Luttant contre le vertige, il pencha la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Il vit la petite silhouette de Dennis. Il était assis sur la plage, la tête entre les genoux. Il était vivant…

Tom poussa alors Amy près du bord et lâcha :

\- A toi, Harry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Fais-la descendre.

\- Non ! Tom, je suis incapable de faire ça ! Je ne sais pas comment faire…

\- Tu as des pouvoirs oui ou non ?

\- Oui mais…pas comme toi ! Je ne sais pas les maitriser.

\- Il faudra bien que tu y arrives.

Il poussa Amy dans le vide.

Dans la tête de Harry, ce fut le chaos. Il ne savait plus où il était, qui il était. Il oublia tout, de Tom à l'orphelinat, jusqu'aux Dursley, en passant par ses rêves, la lumière verte et les motos volantes. Tout ça disparut en un éclair, il ne resta plus qu'une chose : ce qu'il devait faire en ce moment précis. Il concentra toute sa puissance en cette mission, même s'il se souvenait à peine en quoi elle consistait et en quoi elle était importante.

\- Harry ? C'est bon, on peut y aller aussi.

Harry entendait à peine la voix qui lui parlait. Il ne lui sembla même pas anormal de se lancer du haut de la falaise, de tomber comme une masse dans le vide, puis de ralentir à quelques mètres du sol pour atterrir en douceur sur les galets. Désormais, ça lui paraissait simple et naturel. Il suffisait de ne pas y réfléchir, en fait. Et de le faire, juste de le faire.

Ce qui le fit revenir à lui, fut de voir Amy en train de serrer dans ses bras Dennis qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Il était pris de tremblements violents. Mais ils avaient réussi, Harry avait réussi. Tout le monde était descendu de la falaise sans la moindre égratignure.

Derrière eux, se trouvait l'entrée d'une immense caverne. Tom avait déjà commencé à s'avancer à l'intérieur. Amy aida Dennis à se relever, et s'approcha d'Harry.

\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

\- Je n'ai rien fait. C'est Tom qui t'a poussée, j'ai juste ralenti ta chute.

\- Comment vous avez fait ? Vous avez donc des pouvoirs ?

Harry resta sans oser répondre. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'avouer ça à n'importe qui.

\- Pour Tom, je m'en doutais. A chaque fois qu'il était là il se passait des choses…étranges. Mais toi… c'est pour cela que Tom t'a accepté non ?

Harry acquiesça.

\- Il est trop différent, et il a trouvé quelqu'un comme lui, avoua ce dernier.

\- Tu n'es pas comme lui, lança Amy. Tu n'es pas aussi cruel.

\- Il me dit qu'il fait ça pour rire…je ne crois pas qu'il se rende compte de…

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Tom rire. Je ne sais même pas s'il en est capable.

Harry réfléchit et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il y eut un blanc puis il ajouta :

\- Tu vas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?

\- Je… on va surement me poser des questions, vu l'état de Dennis.

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait. Tom se vengerait. Il serait capable de te faire énormément de mal.

Amy hocha la tête d'un air triste.

\- Tu as raison. Je ferai comme si j'étais trop choquée pour parler. Comme Dennis.

Harry acquiesça. C'est alors que la voix Tom, résonnant au fond de la caverne, les appela. Harry s'avança alors dans cette direction, mais Amy le retint.

\- Merci, Harry.

Tom s'était avancé vers le fond de la caverne, tellement immense qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond. Mais il s'était arrêté car la plage ne continuait pas plus loin. Il n'y avait plus que de l'eau et de la roche à perte de vue.

\- On va nager, annonça Tom.

\- Tom, tu es sur que …

\- On est venu jusque-là, continuons.

Il entra alors dans l'eau comme si la fraicheur ne l'affectait pas du tout. Harry le suivit, mais il sentit son corps se contracter lorsqu'il entra dans l'eau glacée. Il se dépêcha de nager pour ne pas geler sur place. En réalité, il n'était pas très à l'aise, car il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à nager. Il faisait des mouvements peu coordonnés qui lui permettaient de rester hors de l'eau, mais il avait du mal à avancer au même rythme que Tom. Il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas pieds mais il tenta de ne pas y penser, sinon il risquait de paniquer. Heureusement, Amy devait nager en soutenant Dennis et ils n'avançaient pas plus vite qu'Harry.

Ils finirent par arriver à un endroit où la roche émergeait et ils purent sortir de l'eau. Ils étaient entourés par la paroi rocheuse de la caverne, mais il y avait un petit passage qui leur permettait d'aller dans une autre partie de la caverne. Tom n'hésita pas une seconde et s'y faufila. Les autres suivirent.

Cette partie de la caverne était également immense. Il y avait, malheureusement, encore de l'eau. En réalité, c'était une sorte de lac souterrain. Il y avait au milieu une sorte de petit îlot émergé. Il ne semblait rien y avoir, mais Harry espérait de tout son cœur que Tom n'aurait pas la lubie d'y aller. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de replonger dans l'eau.

Mais Tom sembla satisfait de ce qu'il avait découvert. Il regardait la caverne et le lac avec fascination. Il faut avouer que c'était beau. Harry commençait à avoir moins peur et à profiter de cet instant de contemplation. De plus, il n'y avait aucune autre issue que celle où ils étaient entrés, donc Tom n'irait pas plus loin. Ils avaient enfin atteint le but de leur escapade, et il faut dire que ça valait le coup.

Harry regarda derrière lui et eut un instant d'incompréhension. Dennis et Amy n'étaient plus derrière lui. Pourtant il était certain qu'ils les avaient suivis.

\- Tom…où sont Dennis et Amy ?

Ce dernier ne répondait pas et gardait le regard fixé sur l'îlot.

\- Tom, tu m'as entendu ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il regarda alors dans la même direction que Tom. Deux silhouettes étaient apparues sur l'îlot. Comment Tom avait-il pu les transporter jusque-là bas si rapidement ? Et s'il était capable de faire cela, pourquoi avoir nagé pour venir jusqu'ici ?

\- On devrait rentrer, lança Tom.

Il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Tom ! Tu ne vas quand même pas les laisser ?

\- C'est plus prudent, lâcha-t-il sans se retourner. Et tu le sais.

Il allait atteindre le passage, mais soudain Harry sentit une nouvelle fois une grande force l'envahir. Les parois de la caverne se mirent alors à trembler et soudain le passage se referma. Tom, se retourna, un mélange de surprise et de colère dans son regard.

\- Tu comptes vraiment m'arrêter comme ça, Potter ? Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Les murs tremblèrent, plus fort cette fois, et des stalactites tombèrent du plafond, à quelques centimètres à peine d'Harry. Il se jetait d'un côté puis d'un autre pour éviter les éboulements. Il se releva tremblant, et leva les yeux pour voir si Tom se préparait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, mais ce dernier avait utilisé sa magie pour dégager le passage qui s'était bouché à cause de l'éboulement qu'Harry avait créé.

\- Tom ! s'énerva Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça !

Ce dernier ne se retourna même pas, et plongea dans l'eau pour rejoindre la plage de galets. Harry hésita à le suivre, car il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait capable de retrouver tout seul le chemin du centre d'hébergement. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner les deux autres qui étaient toujours coincés sur l'îlot.

A ce moment-là, il entendit un craquement derrière lui, et vit la surface du lac qui tremblotait de plus en plus. Soudain, des rochers sortirent brutalement de l'eau, formant un petit passage étroit reliant l'îlot à la sortie de la grotte. Harry resta un moment bouche bée, puis rejoignis Amy qui avançait en soutenant toujours Dennis. Harry l'aider à porter son ami, et ils rejoignirent la sortie de la grotte.

Il fut difficile de retourner dans l'eau glacée et de nager en aidant Dennis. Harry n'était déjà pas un bon nageur mais en plus la fatigue commençait à le gagner, et il sentait tous ses membres s'engourdir. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la plage de galets. Pourtant le plus dur était encore à venir.

\- Tu…vas nous faire remonter ? demanda timidement Amy.

\- Non, trancha Harry. On va essayer de trouver un autre chemin.

Ils savaient tous trois que cela signifiait faire un détour incroyablement long, mais Harry se sentait incapable de faire à nouveau voler ses amis. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il avait procédé la première fois. Mais il vit le soulagement sur le visage d'Amy à l'idée de garder les pieds sur terre pour ce retour au centre.

A côté de la plage, ils trouvèrent un petit sentier qu'ils empruntèrent même s'il n'allait pas en direction du centre. De toute façon c'était le seul chemin qu'ils pouvaient prendre. Si cela paraissait plus sécurisant que de voler, en revanche la pente était rude et leurs jambes douloureuses priaient pour arriver en haut le plus vite possible.

Seulement, lorsque le sommet fut atteint, le sentier devint de moins en moins visible et ils durent s'enfoncer dans la forêt à l'aveugle. Sans le mystérieux sens de l'orientation de Tom, Harry se sentait d'un seul coup vraiment perdu. Ils risquaient vraiment de ne pas retrouver leur chemin…sa crainte s'accentuait à chaque minute.

Ils finirent par arriver devant le bâtiment, après plus d'une heure d'errance dans la forêt. Des lumières étaient allumées, et Harry savait ce que cela signifiait. Il se prépara à passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.


	3. Chapter 3 - La visite de Dumbledore

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolée je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment à cause des partiels :/_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me laissent des reviews! Pas énormément beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais il faut bien passer par là ^^_

Comme prévu, lorsque Mrs Cole les avait accueillis avec très peu de tendresse, et leur avait demandé des explications, Amy avait feint le traumatisme. Dennis n'avait pas eu besoin de faire semblant : il était réellement incapable de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réouvert la bouche depuis.

Harry, quant à lui, avait décidé de ne pas jouer la comédie. Mrs Cole n'était pas dupe, elle savait que si Harry était capable de supporter Tom, c'est qu'il avait un esprit fort et qu'il faudrait vraiment y aller fort pour le traumatiser. De plus, il avait participé à cette escapade de son plein gré et non sous la contrainte contrairement à ses camarades. Il avait avoué à la directrice qu'ils étaient sortis pour aller voir la mer. Il avait ensuite raconté qu'ils avaient été pris dans la tempête et que les deux autres avaient eu très peur. Comme punition, les trois orphelins furent de corvée pendant une semaine, mais Harry trouvait que ce n'était pas si terrible comme punition. De toute façon, il était _toujours_ de corvée chez les Dursleys. Mais Mrs Cole savait bien que toute la vérité n'avait pas été révélée et elle demanda à Harry :

\- Tom était avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fut obligé d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

\- Je n'ai pas de preuve contre lui, soupira-t-elle. Il était dans son dortoir quand je suis allée voir. Je suis désolée, c'est injuste, mais je ne peux le punir également, et pas non plus lever votre punition. Mais je finirai par le prendre sur le fait, je ne désespère pas.

Harry ne dit rien mais il pensa que Mrs Cole était bien optimiste. Non, jamais elle ne réussirait à coincer Tom, c'était certain.

Pendant toute la semaine qu'ils passèrent à la mer, Tom et Harry s'évitèrent le plus possible, ce qui surprit tout le monde, hormis Amy et Dennis. Cependant, Harry savait que lorsqu'ils rentreraient à l'orphelinat, tout serait différent, puisque Tom et lui partageaient la même chambre. Il redoutait un peu ce moment. Comment réagirait Tom après ce qu'il s'était passé ? Harry avait clairement refusé de le suivre aveuglément comme il l'avait fait jusqu'alors, et avait défendu ses camarades. Il savait qu'en faisant ça, il avait posé un frein énorme à leur amitié naissante. Mais en même temps, Tom était-il vraiment l'ami idéal ? Non, il était horriblement cruel, aussi cruel que Dudley mais bien plus dangereux. Si Harry l'avait suivi, c'était parce que pour une fois, c'était bien plus confortable d'être l'ami du bourreau que la victime…

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour à l'orphelinat, il se passa une journée entière sans que Tom ne partage un mot avec Harry. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir se venger. Peut-être après tout n'osait-il pas attaquer le garçon qui détenait lui aussi des pouvoirs magiques. Le jour de leur rencontre, Harry s'était défendu, il pourrait très bien recommencer.

Ce fut en début d'après-midi, juste après le déjeuner, que Mrs Cole vint frapper à leur porte.

\- Tom ? Il y a quelqu'un qui demande à te voir.

Surpris, Harry jeta un regard à son camarade. Pour la première fois, il vit une lueur de stupéfaction sur son visage. Tom n'avait plus de famille, jamais personne ne lui avait rendu visite en onze ans. Qui pourrait bien avoir envie de le voir ?

A ce moment, un homme de grande taille entra dans la pièce. Il avait une longue barbe de couleur aubrun, des lunettes en demi-lune, le nez cassé, et portait une longue robe couleur prune qui lui donnaient un aspect assez étrange.

\- Voici Mr Dumbarton… pardon, Dunderbore. Il est venu te dire… et bien, je vais le laisser t'expliquer. Harry, viens, je pense que nous devrions les laisser.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, et il croisa le regard pétillant de ce Dumbledore qui lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Mrs Cole ferma la porte derrière lui et lança :

\- Allez va jouer un peu dehors avec les autres. Au moins, vous serez tranquilles pendant quelques minutes, ajouta-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la chambre où se trouvait Tom.

Harry fit mine de lui obéir, mais dès que la directrice eut disparu, il se hâta de faire demi-tour et vint coller son oreille contre la porte. Cet homme étrange portait une robe, tout comme celui, inanimé, qu'il avait trouvé dans le parc…et il venait voir Tom, la seule personne hormis lui-même qui savait faire de la magie. Il devait en savoir plus…

« Qui êtes-vous? » entendit-il.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis le Professeur Dumbledore et je travaille dans une école nommée Poudlard. Je suis venu t'offrir une place à mon école - ta nouvelle école, si tu souhaites venir. »

Une nouvelle école ? Qui l'avait inscrit si Tom n'avait plus de famille ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Tom allait quitter l'orphelinat ?

Il entendit ensuite Tom crier même s'il ne distingua pas ce qu'il disait. La voix de Dumbledore, en revanche, restait très calme.

« Poudlard, » continua Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots de Jedusor, « est une école pour des gens avec des capacités spéciales - »

« Je ne suis pas fou! C'est lui qui m'a dénoncé, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres ont trop peur…mais c'est idiot, parce que lui aussi est comme moi»

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi ou de qui tu parles mais peu importe. Je sais que tu n'es pas fou. Poudlard n'est pas une école pour les gens fous. C'est une école de magie. »

Harry crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cet homme venait il de parler de magie ? Les Dursleys n'avaient cessé de lui répéter que la magie n'existait pas. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était faux, il en était encore plus certain depuis qu'il avait rencontré Tom. Mais il pensait que Tom et lui étaient des cas à part. Et qu'en aucun cas, un adulte ne les croirait s'ils en parlaient. Et pourtant ce Dumbledore semblait être au courant de l'existence de la magie. Il parlait même d'une _école_. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait d'autres enfants comme eux. Surement un grand nombre, suffisamment pour ouvrir une école. Pourquoi Harry n'en avait jamais croisé d'autres avant Tom ?

Mais quelque chose d'autre l'inquiétait. Dumbledore était venu chercher Tom pour qu'il vienne dans cette école. Mais pas lui. Il songea avec amertume que ses pouvoirs n'étaient peut-être pas assez puissants. Il était loin d'être aussi fort que Tom… Ou alors les parents de Tom savaient qu'il aurait des pouvoirs –peut être en avaient-ils aussi – et ils l'avaient inscrit avant même sa naissance. Harry songea alors à ses parents. Etaient-ils comme lui ? Savaient-ils utiliser la magie ? Pendant une fraction de seconde il s'étonna qu'ils ne l'aient pas inscrit à cette école dès sa naissance, lui aussi. Puis il se rappela que s'il était bel et bien inscrit, son entrée dans cette école ne se ferait pas avant cinquante ans ! S'il était resté chez les Dursley, est-ce qu'un homme ou une femme habillé bizarrement serait venu toquer à la porte pour lui dire de venir dans cette école de magie ? C'était tellement improbable… en plus, les Dursley n'auraient jamais laissé quelqu'un d'aussi étrange que Dumbledore entrer chez eux.

« Je savais que j'étais différent, je savais que j'étais spécial. Toujours j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose. »

« Et bien, tu avais raison, dit Dumbledore. Tu es un sorcier. »

Tout cela paraissait trop irréel à Harry. Il savait qu'il avait des pouvoirs…mais de là à être nommé « sorcier ». Il n'en avait pas vraiment une bonne image, à cause des nombreux livres pour enfants où ils étaient considérés comme les méchants. Harry se douta que ce n'était pas le cas, Dumbledore avait l'air très bienveillant. Mais lui ? Un sorcier ? Non, il n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant orphelin, maltraité par son oncle et sa tante, et maintenant enfermé dans un orphelinat miteux. Il était juste lui, juste Harry.

« Si, comme je le crois, tu acceptes ta place à Poudlard. »

« Bien sûr que oui! »

« Dans ce cas tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que 'professeur' ou 'monsieur'. »

Harry se rendit compte que la conversation devenait tendue. Tom commençait à redevenir l'enfant arrogant. Mais allait-ce faire le même effet avec cet homme ? Il savait faire de la magie lui aussi, il n'avait pas de raison de craindre Tom…

Par la suite, tout ce qu'Harry entendit fut un grand souffle, suivit d'un cri de Tom. Il vit de la fumée passer sous la porte. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas rentrer dans la chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il y avait probablement le feu, et Harry aurait parié que c'était encore un méfait de Tom, s'il ne l'avait pas entendu crier. Le vieux sorcier avait-il attaqué Tom ? Il hésita à aller chercher Mrs Cole, mais la fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse, et lui piquait les yeux. Une quinte de toux incontrôlable le prit soudainement, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

La fumée se dissipa et Harry aperçut le vieil homme assis sur le lit de Tom, bien trop loin de la porte pour avoir pu l'ouvrir à la main.

\- Il semblerait que le respect de la confidentialité ne soit pas un concept mieux connu que celui de la propriété dans cet orphelinat.

Harry baissa les yeux. Le regard de cet homme était vraiment transperçant, et le reproche qu'il pouvait y lire était insupportable.

\- La propriété ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui essaie de sortir de ta penderie.

Et en effet, un petit bruit de ferraille s'y faisait entendre. Pour la première fois, Tom parût effrayé.

\- Ouvre la porte, dit Dumbledore.

Tom hésita, puis traversa la pièce et ouvrit grand la porte de la penderie. Sur l'étagère la plus haute, par-dessus un tas de vêtements usés jusqu'à la corde, une petite boîte en carton remuait et cliquetait comme si plusieurs souris frénétiques y étaient enfermées.

\- Sors-la ! dit Dumbledore.

Tom descendit la boîte qui tressautait. Il semblait troublé.

\- Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit dans cette boite que tu ne devrais pas avoir en ta possession? demanda Dumbledore.

Tom jeta à Dumbledore un long regard nettement calculateur.

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est le cas, monsieur, répondit-il finalement d'une voix vide d'expression.

\- Ouvre-la ! dit Dumbledore.

Tom enleva le couvercle et renversa le contenu sur le lit sans le regarder. Harry, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus excitant, vit des petits objets du quotidien entremêlés les uns aux autres: un yo-yo, un dé en argent et un harmonica terni en faisaient partie. Une fois sortit de la boîte, ils arrêtèrent de bouger et restèrent bien tranquille sur les minces couvertures. Alors comme ça Tom volait également des jouets et babioles à ses camarades ? Harry n'était pas au courant de cela, mais ça ne l'étonna guère.

\- Tu rendras tout ceci à leurs propriétaires avec tes excuses, dit Dumbledore calmement, rentrant sa baguette dans sa veste. Je saurais si cela a été fait. Et sois prévenu : voler n'est pas toléré à Poudlard.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

\- Quant à toi, ton méfait te semble peut être moins grave, mais je dois dire que la situation est embêtante, très embêtante. Tu as entendu des choses dont tu ne devrais pas avoir connaissance.

\- Euh…monsieur, demanda Tom, avec une voix étonnement plus timide que d'habitude.

\- Oui, Mr Jedusor ?

\- Harry aussi il fait de la magie. Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas demandé de venir aussi à Poudlard ?

Le professeur sembla soudain abasourdi.

\- Non, tu dois te tromper.

\- Je vous jure, professeur, je l'ai vu faire.

Le vieil homme questionna Harry du regard.

\- C'est vrai. Ca fait des années qu'il se passe des choses étranges autour de moi. J'ai compris ce que c'était quand j'ai rencontré Tom et que j'ai découvert qu'il avait des pouvoirs aussi.

\- C'est étrange, murmura Dumbledore dans sa barbe.

\- Mes parents sont morts depuis des années, ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le temps de m'inscrire… avant, proposa Harry.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est le cas de ton ami Tom aussi. Et beaucoup de sorciers naissent de parents moldus.

\- Moldus ? s'étonna Tom.

\- On nomme ainsi ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques. Mais le ministère de la magie dispose de systèmes puissants capables de détecter la magie dès qu'elle se déclenche chez un jeune sorcier. Pourtant, nous ne t'avons pas détecté, c'est très étrange.

\- Si vous ne le croyez pas, il peut vous faire une démonstration ! s'exclama Tom.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je sens une aura magique en lui. Tu seras également accueilli à Poudlard, Harry, n'aie aucune inquiétude là-dessus. Il faut juste que je trouve ce qui a posé ce fâcheux problème. Et régler quelques problèmes administratifs, pour que tu sois officiellement inscrit dans les registres de Poudlard. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'occupe de tout. En revanche, j'avais amené la lettre d'admission pour Tom, mais je n'en ai pas pour toi. Il y a la liste des affaires à acheter, vous la partagerez, ça vous convient ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent, coupa Tom.

\- Moi non plus, avoua Harry.

\- Voilà qui peut être facilement arrangé, dit d'un ton rassurant. Il y a des fonds pour ceux qui ont besoin d'un soutien financier pour acheter leurs livres et uniformes. Je vais aller au plus vite à la banque pour te faire ouvrir un coffre, Harry. Vous devrez peut être acheter des livres de sorts et autres d'occasion, mais-

\- Où est-ce qu'on achète des livres de sorts ? questionna Tom. - Au Chemin de Traverse, dit Dumbledore. Je peux vous aider à tout trouver …

\- Vous venez avec nous? demanda Harry, surpris.

\- Certainement, si vous…

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous, le coupa Tom. Comment vous arrivez à ce Chemin de Traverse - monsieur ? ajouta-t-il en croisant le regard de Dumbledore. Harry pensait que Dumbledore allait insister pour les accompagner mais une fois de plus il fut surpris. Dumbledore tendit à Tom l'enveloppe contenant la liste de fournitures, puis, après leur avoir expliqué précisément comment se rendre au Chaudron Baveur depuis l'orphelinat, il dit:

\- Tu seras capable de le voir, les Moldus autour de toi par contre ne pourront pas. Demande après Tom le serveur, c'est assez facile à retenir puisqu'il porte ton nom…

Jedusor eut un geste irrité, comme s'il cherchait à chasser une mouche lui portant sur les nerfs.

-Tu n'aimes pas le prénom 'Tom'?

\- Il y a beaucoup de Tom, marmonna Jedusor, puis comme s'il ne pouvait retenir la question, comme si elle lui brûlait les lèvres en dépit de ses efforts, il demanda:

\- Est ce que mon père était un sorcier ? Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor lui aussi, ils me l'ont dit.

\- J'ai peur de ne pas le savoir, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

\- Ma mère ne pouvait pas faire de magie, sinon elle ne serait pas morte, dit Jedusor plus pour lui-même que pour Dumbledore. Ça devait être lui. Donc - quand nous aurons toutes nos affaires de classe - quand est-ce que nous allons venir à Poudlard ?

-Tous les détails sont sur le deuxième parchemin à l'intérieur de cette enveloppe, dit Dumbledore. Vous partirez de King Cross le premier septembre. Dans l'enveloppe, il y a également un billet de train. Evidemment, je t'enverrai le tien, Harry, avant la fin des vacances.

Harry était totalement chamboulé par la visite de Dumbledore à l'orphelinat. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était heureux d'avoir échappé aux Dursley et de s'être trouvé un ami, cependant il devait avouer que la vie à l'orphelinat n'était pas très drôle. Mais Tom et lui allaient partir d'ici, ils allaient entrer dans une école, et pas n'importe laquelle, pas un vieux collège de banlieue où les Dursley prévoyaient de l'envoyer. Non, il irait dans une prestigieuse école de magie !

Il sentait que Tom était également surexcité à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard et de pouvoir développer ses dons, même s'il ne le montrait pas et gardait son habituel air impassible. En tout cas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu la patience d'attendre très longtemps, et le lendemain de la visite de Dumbledore, ils étaient partis en quête de ce fameux Chemin de Traverse, où ils devraient acheter leurs affaires scolaires.

Mrs Cole les avait autorisés à y aller, mais elle n'avait cessé de leur répéter d'être prudents et leur avait demandé de rentrer à l'orphelinat avant dix-huit heures. Ainsi, ils étaient partis, le sourire aux lèvres, dans les rues de Londres. Grâce aux instructions du vieux sorcier, ils avaient facilement trouvé l'enseigne du Chaudron Baveur. Il semblait en effet que les moldus passaient devant le lieu sans le remarquer. En même temps, le pub était assez lugubre, et Harry ne fut pas étonné que personne ne veuille s'y aventurer.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé : le pub était plein à craquer ! En revanche les personnes qui étaient installés en train de boire avaient tous une apparence assez inquiétante. Ils étaient pour la plupart vêtus d'une cape sombre, parfois miteuse, et Harry remarqua qu'un des sorciers était borgne et il eut un frisson. La plupart des regards s'étaient tournés vers eux. Tom ne sembla pas dérangé le moins du monde d'être le centre de l'attention et il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le bar.

\- C'est vous Tom ? demanda-t-il d'un air hautain.

\- Oui, répondit l'homme. Il paraissait assez jeune, cependant il commençait déjà à se dégarnir. Je suppose que vous voulez aller au Chemin de Traverse, lança-t-il après avoir reluqué les deux jeunes garçons.

Ils acquiescèrent et le barman leur fit signe de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers une petite porte à l'arrière de l'établissement. Harry commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de suivre cet homme étrange, qui les emmena dans une petite cour derrière le bar. Et si c'était un piège ? Tom ne semblait pas inquiet le moins du monde en revanche.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la petite cour, il n'y avait devant eux qu'un grand mur de brique. Le barman sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être une baguette en bois, et tapota une des briques rougeâtre du mur. Harry se demanda s'il était fou, mais rapidement il constata avec admiration que les briques se déplaçaient pour laisser un passage dans le mur ! L'excitation qu'il avait ressentie lors de la visite du Dumbledore refit surface, mais Tom fut plus rapide que lui à s'avancer. C'est alors qu'ils découvrirent la large allée bondée de monde.

Tout ce qui se trouvait devant les yeux d'Harry semblait irréel. Que ce soient les gens qui se promenaient joyeusement, accoutrés de longues robes et vêtus de chapeaux pointus, les objets incroyables qu'ils transportaient ou achetaient, jusqu'aux vitrines étincelantes des magasins. Rien ne paraissait ordinaire ici, comme si cela venait d'un film ou d'un monde parallèle. Tandis qu'ils avançaient dans la foule, les deux jeunes garçons ne savaient plus où donner de la tête tellement il y avait de choses merveilleuses qui les entouraient. Ils finirent par diriger leur regard l'un vers l'autre et se lancèrent un sourire complice.

Ils savaient qu'ils avaient un horaire à respecter, ils savaient qu'ils devaient passer à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers avant de faire leurs courses, mais malgré tout ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant chaque vitrine pour la contempler. Harry fut particulièrement ébahi devant la boutique qui vendait des balais volants. Ça devait être tellement génial de monter là-dessus ! Tom, quant à lui, s'intéressait à la boutique de l'apothicaire qui présentait de nombreux ingrédients très étranges et peu ragoutants.

Cependant, Harry finit par sortir de sa contemplation du Brossdur 4 et ils continuèrent de traverser la grande allée. Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bout, où se dressait probablement le plus grand bâtiment de la rue. Harry n'avait jamais vu une banque aussi grande chez les moldus. Le bâtiment était incroyable. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent devant la grande porte en argent, de petites créatures bien étranges. Plus petites d'une tête que les deux jeunes garçons, elles possédaient de longs doigts fins, et n'avaient pas l'air très gracieuses. A côté d'eux, il y avait un panneau, où étaient inscrits les mots suivants :

 _« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir,_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Harry se rendit compte que la banque devait regorger d'incroyables trésors pour être aussi bien sécurisée. Tom en avait visiblement tiré les mêmes conclusions, car Harry vit une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux. Cela l'inquiéta. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'argent, et il se doutait que Tom non plus. La richesse semblait comme un rêve à ses yeux, et c'était probablement le cas pour Tom également. Mais il espérait que son ami n'irait pas faire de bêtises. Maintenant qu'il était dans un monde de sorciers, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à rouler les autres. Et commencer sa vie dans le monde magique en cambriolant une banque n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

Mais Tom n'en fit rien, et après être entrés dans le grand hall tout en marbre, le jeune homme avança d'un pas assuré vers un des comptoirs.

\- Bonjour, nous devons récupérer de l'argent dans notre coffre.

La créature lui lança un regard noir, mais Tom ne cilla même pas.

\- Vous avez la clé ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Dumbledore ne leur avait rien donné du tout.

\- Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard, continua Tom. Il y a des fonds pour nous.

\- Vos noms, s'il vous plait.

\- Tom Jedusor.

\- Harry Potter.

Il parcourut du regard une des nombreuses feuilles qu'il venait d'extraire d'un dossier. Il écrivit quelque chose à l'aide d'une longue plume noire, et ajouta :

\- Mon collègue va vous amener aux coffres, si vous voulez bien le suivre.

Harry se tourna et vit qu'un autre gobelin attendait devant une des nombreuses portes qui se trouvaient dans l'immense hall. Il se dirigea vers lui en compagnie de Tom. Le gobelin leur fit un signe de tête mais ne dit pas un mot, visiblement ces créatures n'étaient pas très bavardes.

Ils entrèrent dans un long tunnel sombre, où se trouvaient des rails sur lesquels les attendaient un petit wagonnet. Le gobelin leur fit signe de monter dedans. Harry se demandait vaguement si c'était une bonne idée. Il ne voyait pas où menaient les rails à cause de l'obscurité, et le wagonnet ne paraissait pas de toute jeunesse et il émit des craquements inquiétants lorsqu'ils montèrent à bord.

Harry se demanda vaguement comme ce transport fonctionnait, quand le wagonnet démarra à pleine vitesse. C'est alors que la réponse lui apparut, et il songea que c'était évident : la magie. Après une dizaine de secondes sur terrain plat, ils se retrouvèrent au bord d'un grand gouffre. Ils eurent l'impression de tomber en chute libre tellement la pente des rails devint raide, presque verticale. Harry dut se retenir de ne pas crier. Mais en fait il avait simplement le souffle coupé, et il crut un moment que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Après quelques autres descentes et une poignée de loopings, le wagon s'arrêta brusquement et Harry eut l'impression d'être dénuqué.

Il sortit du wagon en titubant mais il avait envie de rire de cette expérience même s'il avait eu un peu peur au début. Cependant, il regarda les deux autres et constata que ni le gobelin ni son ami ne semblaient avoir ressenti la moindre émotion suite à ce voyage. Lorsqu'Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, croisa le regard de Tom, celui-ci roula des yeux, blasé à l'idée que son ami ait pu trouver ce petit voyage amusant.

\- Coffre n°877, annonça le gobelin de sa petite voix éraillée, tout en sortant une clé. Mr Jedusor, je vous en prie.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le coffre. Harry découvrit des petits tas de pièces répartis dans la pièce. Il n'y en avait pas une quantité incroyable mais c'était déjà énorme, songea Harry. Tom prit environ un tiers du contenu du coffre, en espérant que ce soit suffisant pour acheter ses affaires. Harry ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur les grosses pièces, et constata qu'elles étaient très différentes de l'argent moldu. Certaines étaient en bronze, d'autres en argent, et enfin, plus rarement, en or. Il songea qu'ils allaient avoir du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'argent sorcier et que ça allait être compliqué, au début.

Mais il se détourna de Tom et de son butin, car le gobelin les emmenait désormais dans le coffre voisin, le 878, où Harry allait récupérer son argent. Son propre argent, à lui et lui seul. Enfin.


	4. Chapter 4 - Rentrée à Poudlard

Si leur excursion à Gringotts avait été incroyable, les deux amis étaient désormais impatients de pouvoir dépenser leur nouvelle fortune. Lorsqu'ils parcoururent des yeux la liste, ils tombèrent tout de suite d'accord : ils allaient commencer par acheter leur baguette magique. C'était ce pour quoi ils étaient les plus impatients. Ils savaient que cet instrument les aiderait probablement à développer et mieux maitriser leurs pouvoirs. Harry songea que lorsqu'il aurait une baguette, il serait peut être capable de faire des choses aussi incroyables que Tom.

Une cloche sonna lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la petite boutique. Il y avait des tas de petites boîtes empilées en vrac dans tous les recoins, et un homme assez jeune était au fond de la boutique, visiblement en train de classer ces boîtes.

\- Oh bonjour, messieurs. Vous venez acheter votre première baguette, je suppose ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Harry sentit que Tom était fébrile. Lui-même avait du mal à cacher son excitation.

\- Bien, bien, continua le vendeur. Nous allons voir ce qui peut vous convenir.

Il commença par Tom. Après avoir pris de nombreuses mesures sur le garçon, il commença à amener une petite pile de boîtes rectangulaires. Tom essaya alors les baguettes, unes à unes. A chaque fois, des étincelles jaillissaient, et une fois même le comptoir prit feu quelques instants avant que le vendeur ne l'éteigne d'un coup de baguette. Mais à chaque fois, l'homme arrachait la baguette des mains de Tom sous le regard agacé de ce dernier, et lui en mettait une nouvelle dans les mains. Mais d'un seul coup, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de s'endormir, il y eut comme un courant d'air dans la pièce, et Harry se sentit frissonner…c'était comme si une vague de magie venait de le frapper.

\- Bois d'if et cœur en plume de phénix, 33,75cm, cette baguette vous a choisi, Mr Jedusor.

Tom regardait fixement sa nouvelle baguette, de couleur claire, une grande fierté émanant de lui.

\- Maintenant à vous, Mr Potter.

Il essaya à son tour quelques baguettes, mais rapidement, Ollivander devint pensif. Soudain, il lança :

\- Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais parfois les frères ont des baguettes semblables.

Tom se releva brusquement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas frères !

Harry devait avouer qu'ils avaient une certaine ressemblance physique, mais de là à déduire directement un lien de fraternité…

\- Evidemment, souffla le vendeur. Mais il y a ce lien entre vous. Je le ressens.

Harry et Tom se regardèrent, surpris. Cet homme délirait-il ? En tout cas, il revenait avec à la main une seule boîte, qu'il posa fébrilement sur le comptoir. Harry prit la baguette, et il sentit à nouveau la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée peu avant, mais cette fois-ci, la magie émanait de lui ! C'était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais ressenti…

\- Etrange…très étrange, murmura le vendeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Ce lien, je n'avais pas rêvé. C'est la baguette qui choisit son maître, Mr Potter. Et il est étrange que j'aie vendu en une seule journée deux baguettes ayant un cœur jumeau, contenant en elles chacune une plume de Phénix provenant du même animal.

Ils allèrent acheter le reste de leurs affaires dans un calme assez étonnant. Toute leur excitation avait été coupée par leur étrange expérience dans la boutique de baguettes. Etait-il possible qu'il existe réellement un lien entre Tom et lui ? Leur rencontre n'avait-elle pas été un simple hasard ? Et si quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'il se trouve au bon endroit au bon moment ? Ce n'était quand même pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait un objet capable de voyager dans le temps par terre. Ou peut-être que c'était simplement le destin qui les avait réunis.

Une autre idée avait submergé Harry. Ollivander les avait qualifiés de « frères ». Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas, c'était même impossible puisqu'Harry était né cinquante ans plus tard. Mais est-ce que Tom ne pouvait pas être de sa famille ? Un de ses ancêtres ? Cette éventualité lui semblait tellement étrange, mais il en fit part à son ami. Ce dernier contesta cette idée immédiatement, il la trouvait absolument ridicule. Harry se sentit vexé, comme si Tom pensait qu'Harry n'était pas digne d'être de son sang. Tom ajouta simplement qu'il n'avait pas de famille, et qu'il n'en aurait jamais.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat avec une demi-heure de retard, et furent sermonnés par Mrs Cole, mais aucun des deux garçons n'y prêta attention. Cette journée avait été tellement incroyable, que la vie habituelle ne semblait plus avoir d'importance : une nouvelle vie loin de tout ça s'ouvrait à eux.

A peine installés dans leur chambre, ils commençaient à ranger leurs nouvelles et précieuses affaires, quand Harry entendit des coups répétés derrière lui. Il se tourna vers la porte mais le bruit ne provenait pas de là. Il bifurqua vers la fenêtre et vit avec surprise une grosse chouette qui donnait des coups de bec contre la vitre. Tom fut plus rapide pour aller ouvrir, et il remarqua que quelque chose était attaché à la patte de l'animal.

\- C'est pour toi, Harry.

Ce soir-là, Harry relut plusieurs fois sa lettre d'admission avant de s'endormir, et rangea avec précaution son billet de train dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre le premier 1er Septembre désormais.

La dernière partie des vacances fut incroyablement calme. Tom était tellement obsédé par sa nouvelle école qu'il ne pensait même plus à jouer des sales tours à ses camarades. Harry était heureux, à l'idée que cette nouvelle vie permettrait peut-être à son ami de revenir sur la bonne voie.

Si Mrs Cole avait presque supplié Dumbledore d'emmener Tom pour en être débarrassée, elle fut tout de même émue. Le garçon semblait se calmer et mûrir un peu ces derniers temps, et elle était un peu triste de le voir partir juste au moment où il commençait à devenir plus agréable. Quant à Harry, il n'était pas là depuis longtemps, mais elle s'était attachée au garçon. Il était adorable, et elle se demandait comme un gamin aussi gentil et innocent avait pu se lier d'amitié avec Tom. Mais elle était certaine qu'il avait eu une influence positive sur ce dernier.

Elle ne pouvait laisser les enfants de l'orphelinat sans surveillance, alors elle avait réservé un taxi qui devait les emmener à la gare de King's Cross pour prendre leur train. Lorsque la voiture s'éloigna, elle ne put retenir une larme. Elle se félicita de ne pas avoir pleuré devant eux. Surtout devant Tom, en fait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux enfants se trouvaient devant le grand bâtiment. D'un air décidé, ils avancèrent dans le hall. Harry vérifia qu'il avait toujours son billet. Il vérifia l'heure. Ils avaient encore dix minutes. Cependant, ils devaient encore trouver le quai.

\- 9 ¾ ? Ça existe ça ? s'étonna Harry.

\- On a affaire à des sorciers, ne l'oublie pas. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être un train ordinaire. Le Chaudron Baveur était caché au moldus, j'imagine que c'est le cas de notre école aussi. Et du train, du coup. Ca poserait problème si des moldus montaient dans notre train par erreur non ?

Harry acquiesça. Pourtant, le Chaudron Baveur était bien visible pour eux, mais là il ne voyait rien de spécial en dehors des moldus qui courraient dans tous les sens, et des trains ordinaires qui partaient aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre voire même plus loin.

\- Nous devrions déjà aller sur la voie 9. En toute logique la voie 9 ¾ ne doit pas être loin.

Ils de dirigèrent donc vers le quai qui séparait les voies 9 et 10. Au début, ils ne virent rien d'anormal. Puis ils remarquèrent que certains passants étaient habillés bizarrement. Ils ne portaient pas de robes comme Dumbledore ou les sorciers du chemin de traverse, leurs habits semblaient d'origine moldue, mais ils n'étaient pas du tout assortis…certains avaient vraiment l'air ridicules. Puis Harry remarqua une famille qui transportait en plus des lourds bagages, une cage contenant une chouette. Il eut un vague souvenir de la ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse, et de la chouette qui lui avait apporté sa lettre. Oui, ils étaient certainement au bon endroit.

Ils suivirent d'un air naturel tous des gens à l'allure inhabituelle. Tous semblaient s'arrêter à un endroit précis du quai, mais aucun ne montait dans un wagon d'un des trains qui les entouraient. Au milieu du quai, il y avait une barrière, et d'un air tout à fait naturel, les sorciers fonçaient dedans et disparaissaient un à un. Harry fut à la fois surpris et terrifié. Il avait beau voir des choses incroyables depuis sa fuite de chez les Dursley, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ébahi devant chaque phénomène magique. Mais surtout il se demandait comment les moldus ne pouvaient pas les voir. Et enfin, il se demandait où il trouverait le courage de foncer tête baissée contre cette lourde barrière.

\- Alors, tu y vas ? souffla Tom.

Harry resta figé, et son ami soupira bruyamment avant de se lancer contre la barrière. Tout comme les autres, il disparut instantanément.

Harry se reprit. S'il voulait aller à Poudlard, il devait y arriver. Il ne voulait pas non plus passer pour un froussard devant son ami. Il n'avait que lui, lui et Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas déjà abandonner, il n'avait plus rien d'autre qui l'attendait de toute façon. Il ferma les yeux et fonça contre la barrière.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur un autre quai, plus petit. Il y avait une grosse locomotive rouge qui crachait des panaches de fumée, et le quai était bondé et bien plus bruyant que du côté moldu. Cela était dû au nombre incroyable de jeunes enfants. Certains pleuraient, d'autres riaient, mais seulement les plus intimidés restaient silencieux. Harry croisa le regard de Tom et ils échangèrent un sourire. C'était tellement rare de voir son ami sourire, songea Harry avec une once de tristesse. Mais en cet instant, rien ne pourrait gâcher leur bonheur, et il semblait que leur passé douloureux, leur passé d'orphelin, Privet Drive et l'orphelinat, tout cela était désormais derrière eux.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient installés tous les deux dans un compartiment. L'agitation était au maximum, ils n'arrêtaient pas de voir passer d'autres élèves chargés de bagages dans le couloir du train. Cependant, personne ne vint dans leur compartiment. Certains ralentirent quelques instants, mais après avoir croisé une seconde le regard de Tom, continuèrent leur chemin pour trouver de la place ailleurs.

Harry était partagé. Dans un sens, il avait envie de faire connaissance avec ces autres enfants qui comme lui, avaient des pouvoirs magiques. Il avait rencontré Tom, mais discuter avec d'autres dans le même cas pouvait être intéressant. Mais en même temps, Harry ne s'était jamais imaginé entouré de beaucoup d'amis. En réalité, il n'en avait jamais eu, avant Tom. Dudley ne lui permettait pas. Déjà avoir un seul ami lui paraissait exceptionnel, alors plusieurs…il songea qu'il serait certainement mal à l'aise d'être trop entouré.

Le train démarra, et Harry vit toutes les petites têtes penchées à la fenêtre en train d'adresser des signes à leur famille. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Jusque-là il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ça. Lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, malgré le peu d'affection qu'il recevait, il les considérait tout de même comme sa famille. Puis à l'orphelinat, il était entouré d'enfants qui, comme lui, n'avaient plus personne. Mais à Poudlard, tout serait différent. Tom et lui seraient les orphelins, et ils seraient regardés différemment.

Harry pensait à ses parents. Tom pensait que son père était sorcier et sa mère moldue, car cette dernière était morte en le mettant au monde. Harry n'avait aucune idée en ce qui le concernait, mais s'il suivait le raisonnement de son ami, ses parents n'étaient certainement pas des sorciers non plus. Une personne avec de grands pouvoirs ne pourrait certainement pas mourir d'un simple accident de voiture, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, Harry ne trouvait pas cela logique. Il n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être plus résistant que les autres enfants. Lorsqu'il tombait il se faisait mal, il saignait, se faisait des bleus, comme tout le monde. Alors si l'accident avait été violent, il avait pu blesser mortellement son père et sa mère. Il songea que Tom idéalisait peut être un peu trop leur condition de sorciers : ils avaient des pouvoirs mais n'en étaient pas moins mortels. Mais Tom avait toujours tendance à se sentir tout-puissant, et cela inquiétait Harry. Un jour, la trop grande confiance en lui-même de son ami se retournerait contre lui.

Le silence s'étendait entre eux depuis de longues minutes, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Harry vit alors apparaître un jeune garçon qu'il trouva un peu étrange. Très costaud, il était également très grand. On aurait pu lui donner facilement seize ans, mais Harry vit que son visage indiquait qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune que ça. En fait il se demanda même s'il n'entrait pas en première année, tout comme eux. Mais il était tellement immense ! Il paraissait un peu intimidé, mais contrairement aux autres, le regard de Tom ne sembla pas le perturber. Il finit par prendre son courage à ses deux énormes mains et lancer :

\- Je peux venir vers vous ? Les autres, ils disent que je leur fais peur.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire un peu gêné. Il remarqua que le garçon tenait entre ses mains une boite rectangulaire, comme une boite à chaussures.

\- Au fait, moi c'est Rubeus. Je rentre à Poudlard pour la première fois ! Mon père est super fier de moi. Et vous c'est ?

\- Tom, coupa ce dernier avant qu'Harry ait même eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et lui c'est Harry. Et nos parents ne sont pas fiers de nous puisqu'ils sont morts.

Rubeus resta bouche bée devant cette réplique cinglante. Harry lança un regard noir à Tom. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi cruel avec les autres élèves, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à Poudlard ! Il essaya de changer de sujet :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boite ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Oh ! lança le garçon en rougissant. Rien. Rien de bien intéressant.

Tom, qui n'avait pas daigné tourner le regard de la fenêtre depuis que Rubeus était entré dans le compartiment, vit volte-face, le regard soudain plein d'intérêt pour le gigantesque garçon.

\- Dis-nous ce qu'il y a dans cette boite, cracha-t-il.

\- C'est-à-dire que, bredouilla le jeune garçon, tout à l'heure les autres ont eu peur quand je leur ai montré, donc je voudrais pas…

\- Montre-nous ce que c'est, ou c'est toi qui auras peur !

Harry voulut dire à son ami de se calmer, mais à ce moment-là, une douleur vive traversa sa cicatrice. Tremblant, Rubeus ouvrit légèrement le couvercle de la boite. Harry put voir une petite créature assez incroyable. Ressemblant un peu à une fée, elle était recouverte d'une épaisse fourrure noire. Elle paraissait engourdie d'avoir été coincée dans cette boite et ne bougeait pas. Rubeus referma rapidement la boite. Il constata que les deux autres garçons étaient ébahis.

\- C'est un doxy, expliqua-t-il. Les gens en ont peur, ils disent qu'ils sont dangereux, mais c'est pas vrai ils sont très gentils. Ils mordent même pas si on les embête pas. J'ai trouvé celui-ci cet été, mon père voulait pas que je le garde alors je l'ai caché. Vous allez pas me dénoncer, hein ?

\- Pourquoi les autres en ont-ils si peur ? questionna Tom, soudain intéressé.

\- C'est que…s'ils mordent. Enfin, ils peuvent être un peu venimeux.

\- Donne-moi cette boite !

\- Quoi ? Non ! s'indigna Rubeus. Non ne me dénoncez pas, s'il vous plait !

\- Je ne veux pas te dénoncer, je veux que tu me donnes cette boite.

\- Mais il est à moi !

Harry pensa quelques instants à rappeler à Tom les paroles du professeur Dumbledore sur le vol à Poudlard, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Alors que Tom et Rubeus tentaient tous les deux de récupérer la boite, celle-ci s'ouvrit brutalement et la créature s'envola.

Elle se mit à voleter dans tous les sens, se cognant contre les murs et la vitre. Les trois enfants durent se baisser plusieurs fois pour éviter qu'elle ne leur fonce dessus. Harry se jeta vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en espérant que la créature meurtrière s'échappe. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps car une jeune fille qui devait avoir au moins cinq ans de plus qu'eux, portant un badge sur sa robe de sorcier, entra dans le compartiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Comme réponse, elle se reçut une créature poilue dans la figure. Le doxy s'emmêla dans ses cheveux et elle s'agita dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser, en vain. Harry était tétanisé. Il aurait voulu l'aider mais s'il touchait la créature il risquait de se faire mordre lui aussi. Tout se passa alors très vite. Tom sortit brusquement la baguette en bois d'if de sa poche et la pointa sur la fille et la créature. Sans qu'il dise un seul mot, un filet de lumière verte jaillit en direction de sa cible. Harry fut aveuglé pendant un moment, il entendit un cri déchirant, puis il put voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

La fille avait cessé de gesticuler, mais continuait à respirer bruyamment, tremblante. La créature, elle, était tombée au sol, morte.

Alertés par le bruit, les autres préfets arrivèrent. L'un d'eux s'occupa de sa collègue, tandis que les autres débarrassèrent le cadavre de la créature. Pendant ce temps-là, Rubeus sanglotait bruyamment. Harry vint s'asseoir timidement auprès de lui :

\- Je suis désolé…

-Il l'a tué. C'était mon ami, et il l'a tué…

Harry trouvait ça un peu exagéré d'appeler cette créature poilue qui avait failli les tuer un « ami » mais il comprenait que ce garçon y était attaché, et il était désolé pour lui que ça ait fini ainsi. En même temps, il fallait peut être mieux que le doxy n'ait jamais été introduit dans l'enceinte de l'école, où il aurait pu faire plus de dégâts.

Lorsqu'il vit Tom approcher, Rubeus lui lança un regard noir et sortit à la volée du compartiment. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire le moindre commentaire là-dessus car ils furent prévenus qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver à Poudlard et qu'ils devaient enfiler leurs robes de sorciers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur le quai de la gare d'un petit village nommé Pré-au-Lard. Il entendit des préfets crier aux premières années de se regrouper. Il y avait également un homme, costaud et assez bourru qui les appelait. Quand il fut assuré que tout le monde était là, il leur fit signe de le suivre, tandis que leurs bagages seraient pris en charge jusqu'à Poudlard.

\- Regarde-moi ça, souffla Tom alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer.

Harry leva la tête et fut émerveillé par la vision qui lui apparut. Devant lui, de l'autre côté du lac, se tenait le château le plus gigantesque et magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il découvrait d'incroyables choses, mais ce château dépassait de loin tout ce qu'il avait vu avant. Etait-ce vraiment possible que ce soit Poudlard ? Que ce soit leur école ? Sa nouvelle école ? C'était tellement grand, Harry était certain qu'il se perdrait. Il faisait déjà nuit, il ne voyait donc pas tous les détails de l'architecture du bâtiment, mais rien que la silhouette du château était incroyablement massive.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés du lac, et Harry vit à la surface de l'eau scintillante des dizaines de petites barques en bois. Ils allaient donc traverser le lac ! songea Harry avec excitation. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve quelques instants plus tard lorsqu'il se trouva avec Tom et deux autres filles de première année, dans une barque, glissant silencieusement sur l'eau, et se rapprochant de plus en plus de Poudlard, dont les centaines de fenêtres allumées ressemblaient à des étoiles supplémentaires dans le ciel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied du château, dans un grand hangar où ils déposèrent les bateaux. Ensuite, l'homme, qui s'appelait Ogg et était le garde-chasse, avait entendu Harry, les fit monter un nombre incalculable d'escaliers. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans une grande cour pavée, au pied de la plus grande tour de l'école. L'immense porte en bois de chêne s'ouvrit, et Harry vit apparaitre le professeur Dumbledore. Le regard de ce dernier parcourut rapidement la foule des nouveaux élèves, et s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur Harry et Tom auxquels il adressa un sourire discret. Ce dernier n'y répondit cependant pas et se crispa.

\- Bienvenue à toutes et à tous au collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Je suis Albus Dumbledore, professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Gryffondor. Vous allez rentrer rejoindre les autres élèves dans la grande salle et serez répartis dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, et Serpentard. Votre maison est très importante puisque vous la garderez pendant toute la durée de vos études à Poudlard.

Harry et Tom se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre entendu parler de cette histoire de maison. Harry sentit une vague d'angoisse l'envahir : et s'ils étaient séparés ? Cependant, il dut tout de même avancer, car les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa. La pièce était immense et très lourdement décorée. Quatre longues tables occupées par les autres élèves, étaient réparties côte à côte dans la salle, et tout au fond, en face d'eux se dressait une cinquième table où étaient assis tous les professeurs, et au centre, un homme qui devait être le directeur. Des centaines de bougies flottaient au-dessus de leur tête, mais ce fut le plafond qui retint l'attention d'Harry. A première vue, il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond justement, mais en réalité, comprit Harry, c'était un plafond magique qui reproduisait la nuit étoilée qu'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur. Devant la table des professeurs, se trouvait un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Et à la plus grande surprise d'Harry, celui-ci se mit à parler :

 _Encore cette année, je vois des visages nouveaux,_

 _Il y a plus de mille ans, on me nomma le Choixpeau_

 _Cette appellation, je la dois aux fondateurs,_

 _Eduquer les sorciers, ils le firent avec ardeur_

 _Gryffondor le hardi,_

 _Pour sa maison, les courageux choisit_

 _Quant à Rowena, ses serres elle referma_

 _Sur ceux à qui la sagesse sourira_

 _Celle qui pour blason, le blaireau adopta_

 _N'était autre que la patiente Helga_

 _Pour Salazard, le sang importait,_

 _Et souvent, les plus ambitieux il choisissait_

 _Aucun n'était éternel,_

 _Et pour assurer la répartition de la génération nouvelle_

 _De leurs pouvoirs ils usèrent_

 _Et un beau jour, naissance ils me donnèrent_

 _Non seulement doté d'une grande intelligence_

 _En plus, de pouvoir lire votre cœur j'ai la chance_

 _Afin de vous envoyer dans la bonne maison_

 _Et que votre chemin choisi soit le bon_

Il y eut une salve d'applaudissement. Harry n'était pas rassuré…comment ce chapeau pouvait-il lire dans leur cœur ? Et s'il pouvait lire dans leur tête également ? Découvrirait-il qu'Harry n'était pas dans son époque d'origine ? Dévoilerait-il son secret devant tout le monde ?

Le professeur Dumbledore déroula un long parchemin et commença à lire les noms. Au fur et à mesure, les élèves tremblants s'approchaient et s'asseyaient sur le tabouret avant de vêtir le Choixpeau. Ce dernier restait silencieux, parfois pendant de longues minutes, puis il s'écriait le nom d'une des quatre maisons. Enfin, la pauvre fille ou le pauvre garçon allait se réfugier à la table qui lui avait été attribuée, sous les applaudissements, et les accolades de ses nouveaux camarades.

\- Rubeus Hagrid !

L'énorme garçon qui dépassait toute la foule des premières années d'une tête s'avança d'une démarche pataude jusqu'au chapeau. Harry remarqua qu'il avait encore les yeux rouges. Si le Choixpeau tombait sur les yeux de la plupart des jeunes élèves, ce ne fut pas le cas pour lui. Il se passa une dizaine de secondes avant que le chapeau ne s'écrie :

-Gryffondor !

Il se dirigea vers la table des rouge et or, mais les applaudissements étaient un peu retenus. Tous les élèves de la table semblaient surpris par la carrure du jeune homme. Quand ce dernier prit une place au milieu du banc, il dut pousser tout le monde et l'élève qui se trouvait au bout de la rangée manqua de tomber par terre. A côté de lui, Tom eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

\- Jedusor Tom !

Ce dernier s'avança d'un pas absolument pas intimidé et intérieurement Harry l'admira. Il se doutait que lorsque ce serait son tour, il deviendrait subitement aussi pataud que Hagrid et se ridiculiserait devant toute sa nouvelle école. Il regarda son ami s'asseoir sur le banc, et Dumbledore approcha le Choixpeau de sa tête. Ce dernier ne frôla qu'une fraction de seconde le crâne de Tom, Dumbledore n'avait même pas eu le temps de le lâcher, qu'il s'écria :

-Serpentard !

Harry vit Dumbledore froncer les sourcils, tandis que son ami rejoignait ses nouveaux camarades, un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur son visage. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Et s'ils étaient réellement séparés ?

Il passa encore une bonne poignée d'élèves avant que ne vienne son tour. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge lorsqu'il entendit :

-Harry Potter !

Harry souffla un bon coup et s'avança en tentant de son mieux de ne pas trébucher. Il réussit cette exploit même s'il avait l'impression, soudainement, que sa démarche était ridicule. Comment marchait-il d'habitude ? Que faisait-il de ses bras ? Mais lorsqu'il arriva vers le Choixpeau, le professeur Dumbledore lui sourit et il se détendit un peu. Puis il sentit le Choixpeau qu'on posait sur sa tête.

\- Mmh…intéressant, murmura une voix qui semblait être dans sa tête. On n'a pas l'esprit tranquille hein ? On n'aurait pas dû se rencontrer avant un moment, si je ne m'abuse ?

Harry frissonna…il savait ! Il allait probablement dévoiler son secret aux professeurs…et ils le renverraient dans son époque, ils le renverraient chez les Dursley. Etait-il bien inscrit à Poudlard en 1991 ? Poudlard existait-il même encore ?

\- Tu as d'immenses qualités, je suis donc content de te rencontrer plus tôt que prévu. Tu montres une envie de faire tes preuves, et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur.

Harry sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Le Choixpeau n'avait rien dit, et en plus il parlait de l'envoyer dans la même maison que Tom !

\- On dirait que ça te plait ? Murmura de nouveau la voix. Dans ce cas, allons-y…SERPENTARD !

Harry se précipita à la table des serpents, et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Tom qui lui fit grâce d'un léger sourire. Harry ne remarqua même pas la jeune fille qui venait de trébucher en approchant du Choixpeau, et de paniquer en entendant les rires moqueurs retentir dans la Grande Salle, avant d'être finalement envoyée à Serdaigle.

C'était la dernière élève à être répartie. Harry songea avec l'eau à la bouche que le festin allait bientôt commencer, mais il se trompait. Le directeur, qui se présenta comme le professeur Dippet, leur fit un discours, en insistant particulièrement sur certains points du règlement –ce qui, sans surprise, sembla profondément ennuyer Tom.

Enfin, devant les yeux émerveillés des nouveaux élèves, des dizaines de plats apparurent soudainement sur les différentes tables. Jamais Harry n'avait vu autant de nourriture d'un coup, et pourtant dieu sait que Dudley exigeait des réserves monumentales dans le garde-manger. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il goûta le premier plat, il était tout simplement délicieux ! Ça lui donnait envie de goûter un peu à tout ! Contrairement à chez les Dursley, il n'avait pas manqué de nourriture à l'orphelinat, mais les plats étaient loin d'être succulent. Sur le moment, il ne s'en était pas offusqué, déjà bien heureux de pouvoir manger à sa faim. Mais maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard et y avait goûté, il serait bien incapable de revenir à l'orphelinat… ce lugubre bâtiment avait été un refuge accueillant, mais il lui paraissait désormais tellement pitoyable à côté de Poudlard !

Le repas toucha à sa fin et Harry sentit ses paupières de plus en plus lourdes. Il se demanda quand le festin allait finir, mais fort heureusement le professeur Dippet demanda aux préfets d'amener les premières années dans leur salle commune. Harry et Tom se levèrent, mais lorsqu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle, ils entendirent une voix douce les appeler :

\- Harry, Tom, pourriez-vous venir dans mon bureau s'il-vous-plait ? demanda Dumbledore. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous raccompagnerai à votre salle commune ensuite…

Harry serra les dents…convoqués dans le bureau d'un professeur dès le premier jour, ça commençait bien ! Etait-ce par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train ? Probablement…mais Harry n'y était pour rien, lui, alors pourquoi le faire venir ? Tom ne semblait pas aussi inquiet et fixait Dumbledore avec un regard de défi.


	5. Chapter 5 - Premiers cours

_Coucou à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre! Pas de grosses actions, mais des conversations assez intéressantes (enfin, je l'espère!). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Merci aussi à tous les follow et favourites qui sont de plus en plus nombreux ;)_

Dumbledore les emmena jusqu'au premier étage, et Harry fut impressionné par les immenses escaliers qui bougeaient tout seuls ! C'était encore mieux que les escalators moldus. Mais passé cet instant d'amusement, il sentit de nouveau l'anxiété le gagner lorsqu'ils entraient dans le bureau du professeur de métamorphose. Ce dernier leur fit signe de s'asseoir et s'installa lui-même sur un siège de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Nous devons parler de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train tout à l'heure.

\- Pourquoi vous occupez-vous de ça, coupa Tom. On ne devrait pas être envoyé chez le directeur ?

\- Le directeur est très occupé, répondit le vieux sorcier calmement, avec la rentrée il a énormément à faire.

\- Nous sommes à Serpentard, continua Tom. Pourquoi ce n'est pas le directeur de notre maison qui s'en charge ?

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Je suis venu vous chercher à l'orphelinat pour parler avec vous de Poudlard. Nous avons discuté un moment, je vous connais donc un peu il m'a donc semblé plus logique que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de vous, plutôt qu'un parfait inconnu. Quand les autres professeurs vous connaitront mieux, ce sera évidemment le professeur Slugorn qui s'occupera de vous, cela va de soi. Je dois également signaler qu'un élève de ma maison est concerné par ce qu'il s'est passé, et il est passé dans mon bureau juste avant vous. Il est donc intéressant pour moi, d'avoir les deux visions de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tom resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis annonça :

\- Il avait une bestiole dangereuse dans sa boîte… si je n'avais rien fait…

\- Miss Fradley de Serdaigle vous est en effet reconnaissante de l'avoir libérée du doxy, et les professeurs sont d'accord de dire que votre acte peut être considéré comme héroïque puisqu'il a permis de mettre hors de danger cette jeune fille.

Dumbledore semblait crispé en disant cela, comme si c'était quelque chose de difficile à avouer.

\- Cependant, même si cet acte partait d'un bon sentiment, il y a deux choses dont nous devons parler. La première, vient du fait que Mr Hagrid m'a révélé que la boîte contenant le doxy s'est ouverte, alors que vous vouliez lui prendre.

\- Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir une créature dangereuse à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment, avoua Dumbledore. Et il sera puni pour cet acte, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu voulais empêcher que cette créature ne soit introduite dans le château, c'est très bien, mais tu pouvais venir en parler à un professeur ou à défaut à un préfet. Tu te souviens, je l'espère, de la conversation que nous avons eu à l'orphelinat à propos du vol à Poudlard.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui voler ! s'indigna Tom. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, comme pour lui demander de valider ses propos. Harry se figea. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était intimement persuadé que Tom avait bel et bien l'intention de voler la créature pour s'en resservir contre quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas envie de mentir, il savait qu'il le faisait très mal, mais en même temps il n'avait aucune envie de trahir son ami.

\- Je…je suppose que Tom voulait simplement regarder. On a à peine entrevu la créature, on ne savait pas ce que c'était et si elle était vraiment dangereuse.

Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore ne trouva rien à répondre à ça.

\- Bien, il y a également autre chose, de bien plus grave, dont je tenais à vous parler. Lorsque tu as débarrassé Miss Fradley du doxy, Tom, tu as utilisé un sortilège. Où l'as-tu appris ?

\- Nulle part ! s'exclama Tom. Où voulez-vous que je l'aie appris ? Je n'ai jamais côtoyé d'autres sorciers.

\- Ce sortilège fait partie des plus complexes qui existent, et la formule ne s'invente pas.

\- Je n'ai pas utilisé de formule ! C'est comme ce dont vous m'aviez parlé, monsieur. Vous savez, les enfants qui ne contrôlent pas leur magie. Ils ne connaissent pas de formule, mais à certains moments, ils jettent des sorts sans le faire exprès.

-Je vois, murmura Dumbledore, pensif. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tom, il faut que tu saches une chose. La magie est régulée par un ministère et des lois. L'une d'entre elle concerne l'utilisation des sortilèges. Certains d'entre eux, au nombre de trois, sont classés dans une catégorie qu'on appelle « impardonnables ». Il est strictement interdit de lancer ces sortilèges, peu importe le contexte. Celui que tu as utilisé fait partie de ces trois-là, et il se nomme l'Avada Kedavra, le sortilège de la mort. J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu causer la mort –accidentelle j'en suis certain- de Miss Fradley.

Tom semblait fasciné par ses paroles.

\- J'en suis désolé. Quels sont les deux autres sortilèges impardonnables ? demanda-t-il, intéressé.

\- Je ne vois pas l'utilité que tu le saches maintenant, rétorqua Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Je suppose que tu ne connaissais pas la nature de ce sortilège, et encore moins la réglementation associée, mais désormais tu devras être très prudent car si tu venais à jeter une nouvelle fois un sortilège impardonnable tu aurais de gros problèmes avec la justice magique et alors je ne pourrai rien pour toi, c'est compris ?

Tom hocha la tête mais ajouta :

\- Professeur, comment puis-je savoir si les sortilèges que je lance sont autorisés ou pas, si vous ne me dites pas quels sont les deux autres « impardonnables » ? Je pourrais en lancer un sans le savoir.

\- Eh bien, quand on voit la nature de ces sortilèges, il va de soi qu'ils ne sont pas très conformes à la morale, mais il semblerait que pour toi cela ne soit pas aussi évident… L'un d'eux permet de prendre le contrôle de n'importe qui, le second crée une douleur atroce. Mais je pense que tu n'avais aucun intention de réaliser une de ces deux actions sur qui que ce soit.

-Evidemment, confirma Tom avec un petit sourire.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, tu peux attendre dehors. J'ai encore quelques mots à dire à Harry.

Ce dernier fut étonné. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le professeur veuille lui parler ? Tom adressa un signe de tête au professeur, se leva et sortit du bureau. Dumbledore agita sa baguette et annonça :

\- Sortilège d'insonorisation. Au moins nous serons à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as bien reçu ton billet de train à temps et qu'aucun problème administratif n'a entravé ton entrée à Poudlard. Maintenant, Harry, j'aimerais que nous discutions un peu.

Comme tu le sais, ta magie n'avait pas été détectée par le ministère d'où le fait que tu n'aies pas été d'office inscrit à Poudlard. J'ai fait de plus amples recherches, et ai notamment commencé par questionner Mrs Cole. Elle m'a avoué que tu n'étais à l'orphelinat que depuis quelques semaines. Où étais-tu avant ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il sentait que la conversation tournait mal pour lui.

\- Chez mon oncle et ma tante.

\- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé à l'orphelinat ?

\- Ils ne voulaient plus de moi.

\- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce ne sont pas eux qui t'ont amené à l'orphelinat, non ? Tu es arrivé seul.

Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- S'ils t'ont laissé à la rue, cela peut être très fortement punissable par la loi, qu'elle soit moldue ou sorcière.

\- Franchement, avoua Harry, je m'en fiche. Je ne voulais plus vivre avec eux, c'est moi qui suis parti. Laissez-les tranquille, je ne veux juste plus entendre parler d'eux. Je retournerai à l'orphelinat l'été, ce sera très bien.

\- C'est comme tu veux, Harry. Mais cependant, je suis perplexe…le nom « Potter » est très connu dans le monde des sorciers. Une famille très ancienne…

\- Si je suis certain d'une chose, affirma Harry, c'est que mon oncle et ma tante sont des moldus. Ils ne supportaient même pas que la magie soit évoquée.

\- Etrange, remarqua Dumbledore, les moldus sont en général intéressés voire fascinés lorsqu'ils entendent parler de magie.

\- Pas eux.

\- En tout cas, j'ai étudié attentivement l'arbre généalogique des Potter, mais je n'ai trouvé aucune trace de ton existence. Que sais-tu de tes parents, Harry ?

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua ce dernier. Mon oncle et ma tante ne voulaient pas parler d'eux, comme s'ils avaient…déshonoré notre famille. Ils s'appelaient Lily et James, c'est tout ce que je sais.

\- Mmh…je n'ai trouvé aucun de ces deux noms dans la généalogie…

\- Monsieur, il est possible que ça ne soient pas des sorciers, non ? Ils étaient peut-être des moldus qui avaient le même nom de famille ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer que la sœur de ma tante soit…une sorcière, même si c'est ma mère.

Au fond de lui, Harry était persuadé du contraire. Il se plaisait à croire qu'il descendait d'une grande famille de sorciers, et la version « moldue » lui paraissait moins plausible. Mais en même temps, si Dumbledore se rendait compte qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté logique avec les Potter actuellement en vie, il ferait des recherches plus approfondies et finirait peut-être par découvrir la vérité. Si Dumbledore pensait que la famille entière d'Harry était moldue, il partirait sur une fausse piste, du moins Harry l'espérait.

\- C'est possible, Harry, dit simplement le vieil homme mais Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre. Avant de vous raccompagner au dortoir, ajouta-t-il, j'aimerais te parler d'autre chose.

Harry le regarda, un peu étonné du ton que prenait l'homme. Il paraissait soucieux.

\- Tom est ton ami, et c'est une bonne chose pour vous d'arriver à deux à Poudlard, cela vous aidera certainement à vous intégrer. Mais ce garçon, contrairement à toi, a passé de nombreuses années à l'orphelinat, et je pense pouvoir dire qu'il l'a assez mal vécu. Il ne s'en rend peut-être pas encore compte, mais avant même d'avoir commencé ses études, il montre un penchant pour la magie noire. Mrs Cole m'a raconté les évènements étranges qui se produisaient à l'orphelinat. Il n'y a aucun doute que Tom est à l'origine de chacun d'entre eux. Il a également lancé tout naturellement un sortilège mortel dans le train, ce qui aurait pu conduire à la mort de votre camarade de Serdaigle. J'espère de tout cœur que son entrée dans le monde de la magie lui permettra de trouver sa place et de revenir dans le droit chemin, mais je dois te mettre en garde Harry. Méfie-toi de lui.

\- A l'orphelinat, j'essayais de lui dire d'arrêter. Mais il ne craint pas l'autorité. Il ne se fait jamais prendre.

\- Je vois. Continue de tenter de le raisonner. Tu es son ami, peut-être finira-t-il par t'écouter.

-Vous avez peur que je devienne comme lui, professeur, demanda Harry.

Ce dernier resta abasourdi pendant quelque secondes.

\- Non. Tu dois faire attention évidemment, certaines personnes sont plus influençables que d'autres. Mais je pense que tu n'es pas comme lui.

\- Pourtant, on se ressemble beaucoup, rappela Harry. On nous l'a déjà dit.

Il lut sur le visage de Dumbledore que ce dernier avait pensé la même chose.

\- On se ressemble physiquement, mais pas seulement. On a une baguette qui a une plume du même Phénix. Le vendeur a dit que c'était exceptionnel, qu'il y avait un lien entre nous.

Le professeur se raidit soudain, et demanda brusquement :

\- Je peux voir ta baguette ?

Harry la sortit timidement de sa poche et la posa sur le bureau. Le vieil homme la regarda et une grande surprise s'étala sur son visage, comme s'il voyait une baguette magique pour la première fois. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire et rendit la baguette à son propriétaire.

\- Et puis, ajouta Harry, on est dans la même maison en plus. Mais j'imagine que ça, c'est parce qu'on parle aux serpents.

Cette fois-ci, Dumbledore sursauta carrément sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Que…que Tom et moi pouvions parler aux serpents.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une gaffe.

\- Comme… nous avons tous les deux été envoyés à Serpentards, j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être une qualité requise pour entrer dans cette maison.

\- Détrompe-toi, Harry. La plupart des élèves de cette maison en sont incapables. C'est même un don très rare. L'un des plus connus en étant capable est Salazar Serpentard lui-même, il y a donc un lien avec la maison dans laquelle vous avez été envoyés, c'est évident. Depuis, aucun document officiel mentionne l'existence d'un tel don chez un sorcier –même s'il y en a certainement eu- c'est donc assez étonnant que vous soyez deux à détenir cette faculté. Mais je préfère te mettre en garde –et tu pourras également le dire à Tom. Ce qu'on appelle le Fourchelang est très peu connu de par sa rareté et est souvent associé à la magie noire. Il faudrait donc mieux éviter d'en parler, que ce soit devant les autres élèves ou les professeurs. Cela vous évitera certainement à tous les deux des regards en coin, et ça évitera de semer la panique chez les autres élèves inutilement.

Harry hocha la tête et Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire forcé.

\- Allons rejoindre Tom, je vais vous raccompagner au dortoir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry songea qu'il avait énormément de chance d'être encore dans le château. Dumbledore n'était pas passé loin de découvrir que quelque chose clochait par rapport à son passé. Il prit dans sa main le pendentif en forme de sablier et s'assura bien que ce dernier était totalement dissimulé sous son tee-shirt.

Lorsqu'il enleva la grosse couette verte qui le recouvrait, il se sentit frissonner. Quelle idée de mettre la salle commune dans ces cachots glacés ? Il sortit du dortoir et se retrouva dans une pièce faiblement éclairée par une lumière verdâtre. Il comprit qu'ils devaient se trouver en dessous du lac et il se sentit nauséeux à l'idée d'avoir tant de litres d'eau au-dessus de la tête. Tom était déjà levé et était assis dans un fauteuil, fixant le feu. Il ne posa pas de questions à Harry sur sa conversation avec Dumbledore, et ils descendirent en silence prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Leurs emplois du temps leur furent distribués, et ils constatèrent qu'ils commençaient par le cours de potions et que celui-ci avait lieu dans les cachots. Harry fut déçu, il aurait bien aimé découvrir d'autres parties du château. Il dut donc se résoudre à redescendre dans les profondeurs de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions, Harry fut surpris par le mélange d'odeurs qui attaqua son odorat. Certaines ne lui rappelaient rien de connu. Il fut également étonné par le nombre impressionnant de bocaux contenant diverses substances, en général peu ragoûtantes. Le professeur Slugorn les accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il était vêtu de d'une veste de velours, et pour son âge était déjà relativement bedonnant.

\- Allez allez ! Asseyez-vous ! Mettez-vous par deux, près d'un chaudron. Dépêchez-vous les retardataires ! lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Le cours fut très théorique au début, et Harry trouva le temps long. Ils commencèrent à concocter la potion seulement vingt minutes avant la fin. Celle d'Harry n'avait pas pris la teinte verte qu'elle aurait dû avoir, et celui-ci se sentait frustré, il pensait que ce cours serait plus amusant. Celle de Tom était mieux réussie, mais Harry n'osa pas lui demander comment il avait fait. Son ami tenait toujours à garder une part de mystère autour de lui. En revanche, le professeur Slugorn rendait son cours relativement intéressant, et il ne cessait de s'extasier, même si presque toutes les potions étaient ratées. Au moins, les professeurs sorciers étaient moins exigeants et sévères que les professeurs moldus.

Mais cette première impression fut vite détruite. Les autres professeurs n'hésitaient pas à dire lorsque le travail fourni par les étudiants était médiocre. Dumbledore, même s'il était gentil, faisait également partie de ceux-là. Il était strict, mais juste. Cependant, ce qui marqua le plus Harry, pendant le cours de métamorphose, fut la tension qui existait entre le professeur et son ami. Le premier semblait surveiller intensément son élève comme s'il allait sauter d'un seul coup sur ses camarades pour les torturer, tandis que le second lançait des regards foudroyants à l'adulte. A peine un jour, et ces deux-là se détestaient déjà.

Le second jour, ils assistèrent à un cours que tous les élèves attendaient impatiemment : le cours de balai volant. Seul Tom ne semblait pas surexcité à cette idée, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné. Harry trouva ce cours merveilleux, le seul depuis son arrivée qui lui ait vraiment fait réaliser qu'il était dans une école de magie. Ils n'avaient volé qu'à quelques mètres du sol pendant un temps très court, mais Harry avait trouvé la sensation merveilleuse. Tom avait, comme à son habitude, réussi avec une facilité déconcertante l'exercice, mais n'avait pas semblé en tirer le moindre amusement. Cela avait déconcerté autant les autres élèves que la prof, évidemment.

Malgré le comportement étrange de Tom, la plupart des professeurs étaient très satisfaits de ses capacités et de son travail. Ce fut une semaine après la rentrée, que le professeur Slugorn vint voir Tom à la fin du cours.

\- Ah Tom ! Je voulais vous dire, j'ai lu votre devoir, et je suis incroyablement surpris par sa qualité. Vous avez un don indéniable pour les potions, c'est certain ! Dites-moi, faites-vous quelque chose ce soir ? J'organise une soirée privée, il n'y aura que les membres du club de Slug, mais je serais honoré de votre présence.

\- D'accord professeur, j'essaierai de venir.

\- Parfait, Mr Jedusor ! Parfait ! Bon allez-y, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard pour votre prochain cours.

Harry fut assez stupéfait de la façon dont le professeur Slugorn l'avait ignoré, alors qu'il était juste à côté de Tom. Non pas qu'il aurait été à l'aise d'aller à une soirée, jamais il n'avait fait ça de sa vie…mais tout de même, il avait eu l'impression de ne même pas exister. Tout cela parce que son devoir de potion était probablement de moins bonne qualité que celui de Tom.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, le club de Slug ? questionna Harry.

\- Un club formé par le professeur Slugorn. J'ai entendu des septièmes années en parler.

\- Comment sont choisis ses membres ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- J'imagine que Slugorn a des coups de cœur pour certains de ces élèves.

\- Ca n'a pas mis longtemps pour toi, fit remarquer Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune et se laissèrent tomber chacun sur un fauteuil vert émeraude. Tom sortit un énorme livre de son sac.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- Un livre.

\- Merci, je n'avais pas remarqué. Et plus sérieusement ?

\- Tu poses beaucoup de questions. Trop.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Tom reprit :

\- J'ai découvert quels sont les deux autres sortilèges impardonnables dont Dumbledore nous a parlé. Ils s'appellent le Doloris et l'Imperium.

\- Tu as trouvé ça dans ce livre ? Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

Tom hocha la tête.

\- A la bibliothèque.

\- Quoi ? Il y a des livres qui parlent de…ce genre de magie dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

\- Dans la réserve, oui.

Harry renonça à lui demander comment il avait pu y avoir accès.

\- C'est ce que Dumbledore avait dit. Le Doloris permet de créer une douleur très intense, sur chaque partie du corps en même temps, tu te rends compte ? Et l'Imperium, il permet de prendre le contrôle de qui l'on veut.

Tom paraissait surexcité par cette idée, et Harry trouva de nouveau son ami terrifiant.

\- Et alors ? demanda-t-il. De toute façon, on ne peut pas les utiliser non ?

\- Je sais bien, avoua Tom en roulant des yeux. Mais on peut rêver, non ? Imagine, on pourrait jeter l'Imperium sur nos professeurs pour qu'ils arrêtent de nous donner tant de travail.

\- Vu comme ça, s'esclaffa Harry, ça parait tout de suite plus intéressant.

Le soir-même, lorsque Tom annonça à Harry qu'il partait à la soirée de Slugorn, ce dernier fut pris d'un grand sentiment de solitude. Il réalisa que Tom et lui étaient tout le temps ensemble et n'avaient jamais tenté de s'intégrer avec les autres enfants. C'était déjà le cas à l'orphelinat, mais là-bas c'était différent, ils n'étaient pas comme eux, ils étaient des sorciers alors que les autres étaient des moldus. Ici c'était différent, les autres élèves de Poudlard étaient censés être comme eux.

Mais au fond, Harry savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer jusqu'à maintenant, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Tom et lui n'étaient pas comme les autres sorciers. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens...lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier, il avait pensé que ça expliquait toute sa différence, mais visiblement ce n'était pas que ça. Qu'est-ce que Tom et lui avaient de plus –ou de moins que les autres ?


	6. Chapter 6 - Le duel

_Coucou tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre disponible! Désolée, il a mis longtemps à arriver, mais je suis en stage et je ne trouve plus le temps pour publier mes chapitres, et encore moins pour écrire! (mais je vous rassure, j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance^^). J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y a pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre et l'histoire prend une tournure totalement différente ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;) Bon week-end!_

Le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis longtemps quand Harry finit enfin son devoir de sortilège. Il leva les yeux et remarqua que la salle commune s'était presque totalement vidée. Quant à Tom, il n'était toujours pas revenu de la soirée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver ! J'étais sure qu'il était dans mon sac !

\- Calme-toi Olive ! A quoi il ressemble ?

\- A un scrutoscope ! A quoi veux-tu qu'il ressemble ?

\- Eh attends ! Je crois que j'en ai vu un cet après-midi…c'était cette fille de Serdaigle qui l'avait.

\- Laquelle ? s'écria Olive.

\- Tu sais, la petite avec les lunettes.

\- Quoi ? Mimi ? Cette saloperie de sang-de-bourbe ? Elle va voir !

Elle sortit à la volée de la salle commune, et ignora son amie qui l'appelait et lui rappelait que c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Harry resta perplexe. Cette fille en avait insulté une autre de « sang de je ne sais pas trop quoi ». Que voulait dire cette insulte ? En tout cas, Olive avait vraiment l'air en colère. Harry était inquiet, et si cela tournait mal ? Il posa sa plume, referma son livre de sortilège, et sortit à son tour de la salle commune.

Il eut peur, pendant quelques instants, de ne pas la retrouver, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu quelle direction elle avait pris. Mais il entendit des cris hystériques et n'eut qu'à les suivre. Il arriva dans un couloir où il trouva Olive en face d'une jeune serdaigle qui paraissait terrorisée.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était à toi ! Je te le jure !

\- Je m'en contrefiche ! cracha Olive. Je ne veux pas des excuses d'une sale sang-de-bourbe, en plus tu as vu ta tronche franchement ? Et tes lunettes sont ridicules !

-Hum, hum, tu as un problème avec les lunettes ? demanda Harry.

Les deux filles se retournèrent, surprises. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

\- Rends-lui, Mimi, ajouta-t-il. Et arrêtez de vous chamailler.

Mimi tendit donc la main dans laquelle elle tenait le scrutoscope, mais soudain, celui-ci se mit à tourner à toute vitesse. Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Mimi referma sa main sur l'objet, et de l'autre attrapa sa baguette. Une seconde plus tard, Olive était tombée par terre.

\- Aidez-moi ! Je peux plus bouger les jambes ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait espèce de sale garce ?

\- Je ne sais pas, s'excusa Mimi. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…c'était comme si je pouvais plus…me contrôler.

\- ENLEVE MOI CA TOUT DE S…

Mimi avait de nouveau pointé sa baguette vers l'autre fille et cette dernière semblait désormais incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Harry entendit une voix familière crier à l'autre bout du couloir. Une seconde plus tard, Tom arriva, suivi du professeur Slugorn.

Ce dernier lança un sortilège sur Olive, et elle fut libérée des deux précédents maléfices.

\- Que s'est-il passé, mesdemoiselles ?

\- C'est elle ! souffla Olive. Elle m'a attaquée !

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je voulais pas faire ça, j'ai pas fait exprès !

\- Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait ! Miss Warren, je vais vous envoyer vers votre directeur de maison, d'accord ? Miss Hornby vous allez venir me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé. Potter, vous étiez là aussi ? Vous pouvez venir également. Tom merci de m'avoir…

Mais à ce moment-là, le professeur Dumbledore apparut au bout du couloir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, deux élèves se sont battues mais j'ai géré la situation ! Heureusement que Mr Jedusor est venu me prévenir.

\- Mmh…murmura Dumbledore d'un ton suspicieux. Mr Jedusor, pourriez-vous passer dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Je voudrais juste que nous en discutions. Si tu es réellement innocent, je ne vois pas ce qui t'effraie autant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mon directeur de maison ! C'est au professeur Slugorn de s'occuper de moi.

Ce dernier s'esclaffa.

\- Eh bien, Mr Jedusor vous ne manquez pas d'air ! Mais vous devez avouer, Albus, qu'il marque un point. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de lui.

Tout le monde sauf Dumbledore partit donc en direction du bureau de Slugorn. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Slugorn se tourna vers Tom.

\- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pourquoi Dumbledore vous croit coupable de quelque chose ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- Pas la moindre, professeur.

\- Très bien, attendez-moi ici. Le témoignage de Potter et Hornby suffiront, vous n'avez vu qu'une partie ce qu'il s'est passé de toute façon.

Harry et Olive racontèrent donc chacun leur version des faits. Cette dernière s'énerva un peu lorsqu'Harry avoua qu'elle avait agressé Mimi. Mais au final, elle ne reçut que trois jours de retenue, et Harry songea que Mimi allait avoir une punition bien pire vu qu'elle avait lancé deux sortilèges.

Lorsqu'Harry sortit du bureau, Tom était toujours là. Après s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien parti, il lui demanda :

\- C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Tom ! Mimi a dit qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ce qu'elle faisait.

Tom resta silencieux.

\- Tu es resté caché et lui as lancé l'Imperium, n'est-ce pas ? Tom répond moi, s'il-te-plait !

\- Et si je te dis oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ?

\- Tom ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu savais que c'était interdit ! Que c'était…mal.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, c'est mon problème.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Tom. A l'orphelinat tu te sentais différent des autres, et tu te défendais d'eux…mais là, on est tous des sorciers, tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça !

\- Ils ne sont pas tous comme nous ! Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi, ne le nie pas. Ils sont plus ou moins puissants mais certains sont faibles, aussi faibles que ces sales moldus de l'orphelinat ! Cette Mimi, elle est ridicule, elle passe son temps à chouiner et n'est même pas capable de lancer un sort correctement. Je suis sure que c'est parce qu'elle est née de sang-moldu, on ne devrait pas laisser une place aux gens comme elle, ici.

\- C'est une née-moldue ? Oh ! C'était ça l'insulte qu'Olive lui a lancée tout à l'heure !

\- En fait je pense que ma mère était sorcière aussi, comme mon père, sinon je serais aussi nul que ces nés-moldus, ou pas loin.

\- S'ils ont été acceptés, c'est qu'ils ont la capacité d'apprendre la magie, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Serpentard n'était pas de cet avis.

-Serpentard ?

-Oui, le grand Salazar. Il voulait virer toute cette racaille de Poudlard, mais les autres fondateurs n'ont pas voulu.

\- Et du coup, tu espères faire partir tous les nés-moldus en leur jetant des sortilèges impardonnables ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Tom, je suis ton ami mais là tu exagères ! J'ai toujours cru que tu ne te rendais pas compte de ce que tu faisais, mais là tu as utilisé un des trois pires sortilèges existants en pleine connaissance de cause et tu parles de recommencer! Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? M'attaquer ?

\- Non, je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

Il esquissa un pas mais Tom l'attrapa par la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

\- Je t'interdis de faire ça.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation, Tom.

Il se dégagea brutalement et attrapa la baguette dans sa poche. Un éclair lumineux se dirigeait déjà vers lui mais il eut le temps de lancer un expelliarmus –le sortilège de désarmement qu'ils avaient commencé à voir en défense contre les forces du mal. Mais lorsque les deux sortilèges se rencontrèrent, ils ne ricochèrent pas comme Harry l'avait espéré. Ils semblèrent fusionner en un seul rayon doré qui reliait les deux baguettes, et Harry sentit la sienne vibrer très fortement dans sa main. D'autres fils de lumières vinrent s'entrelacer autour d'eux, formant un dôme. Le long du rayon qui reliait les deux baguettes apparurent des perles dorées, qui se déplaçaient d'un côté ou de l'autre. Harry remarqua que plus les perles s'approchaient de sa baguette plus elle tremblait et devenait brulante. Il s'efforça alors à les repousser vers Tom. Il réussit à les faire changer de direction. Pour une fois, il réussissait quelque chose mieux que Tom. Harry vit un éclair de fureur dans le regard de son ami et tout à coup il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice.

Il hurla et tomba à genoux, tandis que le lien se brisait. Sa vue se brouillait, la douleur semblait l'emporter loin, très loin…et en même temps si près. Il sentait encore la présence de Tom devant lui, mais il sentait également sa colère, une colère si vive, si féroce, qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Pourquoi la ressentait-il lui aussi ? Il n'était pas en colère, il avait juste envie de pleurer tellement il avait mal, alors pourquoi ce sentiment ne pouvait pas le quitter ?

Puis ce fut comme si la foudre le frappait. Ce ne fut plus seulement sa cicatrice mais chaque parcelle de son corps qui devenait douloureuse. Il devait faire quelque chose, sinon il allait devenir fou. Mais il ne pourrait pas bouger, tant que cette colère, qui semblait provenir de sa cicatrice, serait présente. Il ne se sentait même plus lui-même, alors comment pourrait-il bouger son corps ? Il se concentra de toutes ses forces, et soudain ce fut comme si tout ce qui l'assaillait quelques secondes avant avait disparu. Il entendit Tom hurler et l'effet du Doloris s'arrêta également. Harry reprit ses esprits, et vit Tom qui était tombé sur le sol. Harry profita de cette opportunité, et après s'être relevé en chancelant, s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put.

Il n'entendit pas Tom le poursuivre, mais il fut tout de même soulagé de croiser rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait : le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Harry ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu trembles comme une feuille !

\- P…professeur… c'est Tom. Il m'a attaqué !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

\- Monsieur…c'est lui qui a forcé Mimi à attaquer Olive. Il lui a jeté l'Imperium.

\- Oh mais oui bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser. Merci Harry de m'avoir prévenu. Maintenant Tom ne pourra plus jouer l'innocent très longtemps. Allons le chercher.

Ils trouvèrent Tom dans un couloir un peu plus loin, et lorsqu'il vit Harry il lui cracha :

\- Tu es allé rapporter à papa Dumbledore, finalement. Espèce de lâche.

\- Tom, je pense que nous devrions aller dans mon bureau.

\- Non ! Je vous ai déjà dit, c'est le professeur Slugorn qui…

\- …décidera de ta punition, oui. Mais en tant que professeur j'ai tout à fait le droit de te convoquer dans mon bureau.

Tom grommela mais finit par obtempérer. Dumbledore les amena jusqu'à son bureau et leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

\- Mr Jedusor, il semblerait que malgré mes avertissements, vous ayez lancé un sortilège impardonnable à deux reprises ce soir.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Potter ne vous a raconté que des mensonges !

\- La parole d'Harry n'est en effet pas suffisante. Donne-moi ta baguette, Tom.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Je ne veux pas te la confisquer. Seul le ministère possède ce droit. Je veux juste l'examiner.

Tom sortit la baguette en bois d'if de sa poche et la posa nerveusement sur le bureau. Dumbledore la prit délicatement entre ses doigts, et la fit tourner pour l'observer quelques instants. Puis il la dirigea vers le plafond et murmura :

\- Priori Incatatem.

Des filaments colorés sortirent de la baguette et formèrent des motifs étranges qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Harry. Dumbledore en revanche, sembla satisfait.

\- Eh bien, je crois que nous avons la preuve que Mr Potter n'a pas menti.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Tom. Je n'ai vu aucune preuve ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- Priori Incatatem, le sortilège qui révèle les derniers sorts lancés par une baguette. Les vôtres ne sont autres que le Doloris et l'Impero. Je pense qu'il est inutile de mentir plus longtemps, Mr Jedusor.

Harry sentait la tension monter. Avec autant de preuves contre lui, Tom risquait d'être bel et bien renvoyé cette fois. Ce dernier, pour la première fois, ne semblait rien avoir à répondre.

\- Je vais appeler le professeur Slugorn et lui apprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Ensuite il décidera de votre sanction.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Slugorn arriva effectivement dans le bureau, tout essoufflé.

\- Albus ! Que se passe-t-il encore ? Tom, Harry ? Que faites-vous là ?

Dumbledore se lança alors dans le récit de ce qu'il s'était passé : depuis la vérité sur le comportement de Mimi jusqu'au duel entre Harry et Tom. Il mentionna évidemment l'utilisation des deux sortilèges impardonnables.

Slugorn semblait à deux doigts de défaillir et s'assit sur une des chaises qui émit un craquement sonore, en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir.

\- Albus, ce n'est pas croyable ! Une histoire pareille…

\- J'ai bien peur que tout ceci soit vrai, Horace.

\- Tom, je n'arrive pas à croire cela de vous. Vous êtes si brillant, pourquoi ?

\- La question, Horace, est surtout de savoir ce que vous allez décider pour Tom.

\- Moi ? Je…

\- Vous êtes son directeur de maison, rappelez-vous. C'est donc à vous que revient cette décision.

\- Oui, oui bien sûr mais…ne devrions-nous pas demander son avis au directeur lui-même ?

Slugorn ne semblait vraiment pas prêt à prendre une telle décision. Il n'avait visiblement jamais eu le devoir d'exclure un élève de Poudlard.

\- Evidemment, il nous faudra son approbation, si vous prenez cette décision. Mais si vous voulez un autre avis professoral, je pense que nous devrions laisser une chance à Tom.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans le bureau. Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que Dumbledore venait de défendre Tom ? C'était surement la chose la plus improbable qu'il soit arrivé lors de cette soirée. Même l'intéressé semblait surpris.

\- Oh… souffla Slugorn, une expression de soulagement apparaissant sur son visage, oui oui je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, Albus. Une chance… toujours une seconde chance. Les erreurs de jeunesse ne devraient pas avoir autant de conséquences…

\- Merci Horace. Ah et si vous êtes d'accord, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de prévenir le professeur Dippet de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir.

\- Bien entendu Albus, bien entendu ! Harry, Tom, venez avec moi je vais vous raccompagner à votre salle commune.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Horace, j'aimerais garder Harry quelques instants de plus. Je le raccompagnerai moi-même.

\- Comme vous voulez Albus ! Bonne soirée.

Lorsque Slugorn et Tom eurent quitté le bureau, Albus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr professeur, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as subi un sortilège Doloris ce soir, ce n'est pas anodin.

\- Oh ! Oui, ça fait mal sur le moment, mais après ça disparait.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Harry. Certains gardent des séquelles à vie à cause de ce sortilège. Certains sont même devenus fous.

Harry se souvint qu'il avait ressenti cette sensation lorsqu'il avait été victime du sortilège. Heureusement il avait réussi à briser le sort à temps.

\- Ca va, merci professeur.

\- Bon…tant mieux. J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai empêché le renvoi de Tom.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je te dois des explications, c'est évident. Vois-tu j'aurais pu simplement renvoyer Tom de Poudlard et ainsi écarter un réel danger de tous les étudiants. Mais malheureusement, Tom reste un sorcier, et il a l'obligation d'être scolarisé dans une école de magie. On ne peut laisser un enfant sans lui apprendre à canaliser sa magie, encore moins dans le cas de Tom. Il serait donc allé à une autre école de magie, peut-être à l'étranger, à Beauxbâtons ou Durmstrang par exemple. Mais je pense que tu as remarqué Harry, à quel point Tom est…charismatique. Je veux dire par là, qu'à peine quelques semaines passées ici, il s'est déjà attiré les faveurs de presque tous les professeurs. Et il est indéniablement doué pour ne pas se faire prendre, je n'y serais d'ailleurs jamais arrivé sans toi ce soir. Bref, s'il était allé dans une autre école, il aurait continué le même petit manège qu'ici, et tous les professeurs seraient tombés dans le panneau. Au moins ici, je peux le surveiller. Je suis visiblement la seule personne qui sait ce qu'il est vraiment et de quoi il est capable. C'est pourquoi je veux absolument garder un œil sur lui.

\- Oui, je comprends professeur.

\- Je sais que je te mets dans une situation compliquée en gardant Tom à Poudlard. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et le fait que tu l'aies dénoncé, j'imagine qu'il va t'en vouloir.

\- Oui probablement…

\- Harry, je veux que tu me promettes que si Tom essaie de se venger de toi d'une manière ou d'une autre, que tu viendras immédiatement me prévenir.

\- Je le ferai promis. Je suis désolé professeur, j'aurais dû vous écouter. Quand vous m'aviez dit de me méfier de lui.

\- Ah Harry… il y a toujours des personnes en qui l'on donne notre confiance sans réfléchir, et qui nous déçoivent par la suite. Il est d'autant plus difficile d'avouer la vérité quand cette personne est un ami ou nous est proche d'une manière ou d'une autre. Allez Harry, tu dois êtes exténué, je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir.

\- Au fait monsieur…je voulais vous dire. Quand Tom et moi nous sommes battus, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange avec nos baguettes. Elles étaient en quelque sorte liées, et nous étions dans une sorte de dôme.

-Ce phénomène se produit lorsque deux baguettes jumelles se rencontrent. Tu m'avais parlé du fait que la plume de vos baguettes provenaient du même phénix. Eh bien, c'est tout simplement ça l'explication. Parfois d'autres phénomènes se produisent. Par exemple, le Priori Incatatem que j'ai utilisé sur la baguette de Tom tout à l'heure, aurait pu se produire spontanément sur une de vos baguettes lors de ce duel. On sait encore peu de choses sur les liens existants entre les baguettes jumelles. 

...

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a pu vous passer par la tête, Tom !

\- Je n'en sais rien…je suis tellement désolé, professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

\- Tom… Albus m'a déjà parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train le jour de la rentrée. Je ne comprends pas votre comportement. Vous êtes un élève si brillant, vous êtes fait pour la réussite ! Vous risqueriez de tout gâcher…

\- Je me sens…tellement différent des autres, vous savez ?

\- Ah mais Tom ! Certaines personnes ont leur particularité mais c'est ce qui les rend exceptionnelles, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Mais j'ai peur, professeur…de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Slugorn soupira. Ils arrivaient à la fin du couloir et ils s'arrêtèrent devant le passage menant à la salle commune.

\- Je vais vous dire quelque chose Tom. Quelque chose de très important. Je vais vous révéler la clé de mon succès. J'ai peut-être un don pour les potions, mais ne croyez pas que tout tombe du ciel comme ça, que je suis devenu professeur seulement en présentant mon talent. Malheureusement mon cher, le talent seul ne suffit pas pour réussir. Il faut avoir de l'influence, des connaissances, des amis. Oh je ne parle pas forcément d'une réelle amitié, mais disons des liens, des contacts peuvent vraiment beaucoup aider. Voyez, cette soirée à laquelle vous avez participé ? Le club de Slug existe depuis des années, et c'est à lui que je dois une partie de ma réussite et de ma popularité. Les élèves qui y sont acceptés se sentent privilégiés et ils m'adorent pour ça ! Mais je ne les choisis pas au hasard, je sais voir ceux qui ont du potentiel ! Ils deviennent tous de grands sorciers, très influents dans le monde magique. Quelle opportunité pour moi de rester en contact et en bons termes avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? Je reçois toujours des échantillons ou des cadeaux gratuitement provenant de leur entreprise, je reçois des tickets pour assister à des matchs de Quidditch aux premières loges, et j'en passe ! Oh oui je suis très reconnu parmi le meilleur du monde la sorcellerie. C'est ce qui m'a permis d'arriver là où je suis actuellement, et c'est ce qui me permettra de m'élever plus haut encore –et d'obtenir une réserve infinie d'ananas confis, j'aime tellement ça ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir Tom ? Vous avez beau être un sorcier avec un talent incroyable, vous ne réussirez pas si vous êtes seul. Il ne faut pas se débarrasser de ses rivaux, il faut s'en faire des alliés.

Pour une fois, Tom était réellement intéressé par ce qu'on lui disait. Pour une fois, il reconnut qu'il s'était probablement trompé et que le professeur Slugorn avait raison. Et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire désormais.


	7. Chapter 7 - Les animaux fantastiques

_Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Le suivant sera le début d'un nouveau tournant pour ma fic (qui, je vous préviens, risque de ne pas plaire à tout le monde, mais c'est un passage obligé pour mieux rebondir après^^). N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai eu très peu de retours sur le précédent chapitre... bon week-end à tous! :)_

A la grande surprise d'Harry, mais également de Dumbledore qui semblait espionner chaque mouvement de Tom encore plus qu'auparavant, le jeune serpentard ne manifesta pas la moindre envie de se venger. Au contraire, il paraissait soudain incroyablement calme, et plus sage que ne pouvaient l'espérer les professeurs. Il avait toujours été doué, mais depuis qu'il était assagi, les professeurs semblaient plus remarquer ses talents que lorsqu'il était dissipé, et il fut bientôt adoré par tous-sauf Dumbledore évidemment.

Quant à Harry, il l'ignorait tout simplement. Harry était soulagé dans le sens où il s'attendait à pire de la part de Tom. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait se débarrasser de ce sentiment de tristesse et de solitude qui le tenaillait depuis son duel avec Tom. Il avait tellement apprécié d'avoir un ami, même si Tom n'était pas toujours d'une compagnie idéale, au contraire. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, que ça ne pouvait pas durer ainsi. Il ne devait probablement pas mériter une amitié, comme Dudley lui avait fait comprendre pendant des années.

Mis à part la solitude, Harry devait faire face à d'autres problèmes. Si Tom et lui, lorsqu'ils étaient encore en bons termes, n'étaient pas très aimés des autres élèves, même ceux de leur maison, ça n'avait pas gêné Harry. Il n'avait pas cherché à avoir d'autres amis, n'en ressentant pas la nécessité. Et lorsqu'il était avec Tom, il se sentait protégé, les autres ne l'effrayaient pas. Car il savait que personne ne viendrait s'attaquer à Tom. Désormais, c'était différent. Les autres élèves le regardaient d'un œil mauvais et murmuraient des choses sur son passage, sans tenter de se cacher. Harry se sentait mal à l'aise, d'un seul coup il ne se sentait plus en sécurité. Il était de nouveau sans défense, comme quand Dudley le victimisait pendant toutes ces années.

Ce qui énervait le plus Harry dans tout ça, c'est qu'encore une fois, Tom s'était arrangé pour éviter tous ces désagréments. Oh bien entendu, même seul, Tom restait effrayant et personne n'aurait osé s'en prendre à lui. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il ne se contentait pas de rester hors de portée des moqueries, il se rapprochait des autres ! Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois en train de discuter dans la salle commune, notamment avec Mulciber et Avery, qui faisaient également partie du club de Slug.

Harry était à la fois frappé par l'absurdité et l'injustice de la situation. Tom qui cherchait à avoir des amis, c'était improbable. Il l'avait accepté lui, mais sinon il avait toujours fui les autres. Etait-ce possible que, tout comme Harry, il souffre de la solitude après leur dispute ? Dans ce cas, songea Harry, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu pour lui. Mais en même temps, il trouvait ça injuste. C'était Tom qui n'avait cessé de jouer des mauvais tours aux autres, c'était Tom qui l'avait attaqué avec un sortilège impardonnable. Et pourtant, c'était Tom qui avait des amis, et lui qui était seul.

Harry ne se sentait vraiment plus à sa place ici. Et il savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Il n'était même pas de cette époque. Mais quelle solution lui restait-il ? Il toucha le sablier qu'il portait autour du cou. Non, il ne pouvait pas retourner chez les Dursley… pas question ! L'orphelinat ? Il y avait songé. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait renier son statut de sorcier. Il devait apprendre la magie, il devait donc rester ici.

Il reprit cependant espoir, lorsque quelques jours, plus tard, alors qu'il rejoignait la salle commune après une journée de cours épuisante, quelqu'un l'appela.

\- Harry !

Il se retourna et vit Mimi se précipiter vers lui.

\- Oh salut Mimi ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ca peut aller. Je voulais te remercier pour l'autre soir.

Elle gloussa après avoir dit cette phrase.

\- Euh, balbutia Harry, un peu gêné. Ce n'est rien.

\- Si, si, insista-t-elle. Tu m'as défendue de Olive. Et puis grâce à toi, je n'ai finalement pas été punie, puisque tu as révélé que c'était Tom qui avait fait ça.

-Oh…je n'ai fait que dire la vérité. Tu n'avais pas à être puni par sa faute.

\- Oui, mais oh Harry ! Tu es si adorable ! –Harry sentit son visage s'empourprer- Tu sais je crois que Olive est toujours en colère après moi…

\- Si jamais elle te fait quoi que ce soit, va vite en parler à un professeur ou à un préfet d'accord ? Je ne serai peut-être pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise.

Mimi sembla déçue.

-Oui, oui, je comprends… tu me raccompagnerais à ma salle commune, tout de même ?

Une excuse, Harry devait trouver une excuse pour se débarrasser de ce pot de colle !

\- Harry !

Une autre voix venait de l'appeler. Décidément, c'était la soirée.

\- Rubeus ?

\- Salut ! Désolé de te déranger, je voulais te demander : est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de potions qu'on doit…

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de dev…

Il vit le regard perçant que lui lançait le semi-géant et il s'arrêta.

-Oh ! Oui, c'est d'accord. Je vais venir t'aider. Désolé Mimi, on se voit plus tard.

Et il s'empressa de suivre Rubeus malgré son allure incroyablement rapide –comment était-ce possible de faire d'aussi grandes enjambées ?

\- Merci pour le coup de main, souffla Harry.

\- Je t'en prie. Elle ne t'aurait pas lâché si je n'étais pas intervenu. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Harry ?

Harry fut surpris par cette question. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souciait de lui ?

\- Euh…oui, pourquoi cette question ?

\- J'ai remarqué que tu passais du temps tout seul, en ce moment. Tu n'es plus avec Tom, comme avant.

\- Oh ! Tom et moi nous somme disputés. Mais pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de parler longtemps dans le train, mais je crois que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Harry. Tu n'es pas comme lui…

Harry grommela. En effet, il n'était pas comme Tom. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose, mais n'empêche que cela avait conduit à briser leur amitié.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe chez les Gryffondors ?

\- Oh, ça va. Ils sont en général assez gentils, mais je crois que je les mets mal à l'aise.

Il était vrai que la carrure de Rubeus était impressionnante. Au moins on ne devait pas l'embêter, songea Harry. C'était un avantage qu'il n'avait pas.

\- Bon, le devoir de potion c'était une excuse, mais on a bel et bien un devoir en botanique : ça te dit qu'on aille travailler un peu ça à la bibliothèque ? proposa Harry.

\- Oh ! Ouais, d'accord !

Ils allèrent donc rédiger leur devoir, sous le regard perçant de la bibliothécaire. Mais Harry remarqua rapidement que Rubeus avait des difficultés de concentration, et n'avançait pas beaucoup dans son devoir.

\- Je finirai ça plus tard, soupira-t-il. Je vais lire un coup.

Il disparut et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un livre à la couverture rouge, sur lequel Harry lut « Les animaux fantastiques » et en dessous « Norbert Dragonneau ».

\- Tu t'intéresses toujours aux créatures magiques ? demanda avec Harry avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, avoua Rubeus, avec une once de tristesse en repensant à son doxy apprivoisé. Je les trouve absolument passionnant ! Surtout les dragons, ils sont si majestueux !

\- Il y a vraiment des dragons ?

\- Bien sûr ! Oh pas ici bien entendu, il n'y en a plus en Grande-Bretagne depuis des années. Mais un jour je voyagerai pour en voir de mes propres yeux !

\- Ce serait fabuleux, tenta Harry, mais en réalité il préférait rester aussi loin que possible de tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un dragon.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra à son dortoir ce soir-là, il se sentit un peu plus léger. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et Tom dormait déjà –ou alors faisait semblant. Il se coucha sur son lit et soupira avant de s'enrouler dans sa couette de de s'endormir.

Les jours qui suivirent, le quotidien d'Harry s'améliora sensiblement. Il passait toujours la plupart de son temps seul, mais lorsqu'il croisait Rubeus, ils se saluaient avec un sourire, et le soir ils se retrouvaient presque tout le temps à la bibliothèque pour travailler ensemble –même si Hagrid s'intéressait plus aux créatures dangereuses qu'à ses devoirs. Parfois ils passaient un peu plus de temps ensemble, lorsqu'ils avaient un cours commun, comme en potion par exemple.

Et il y avait Mimi. Pour Harry c'était presque devenu un sport de l'éviter. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais en même temps elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable avec ses gloussements et ses petits regards aguicheurs. A chaque coin du château, à chaque couloir, elle apparaissait soudainement. Harry avait l'impression qu'il y en avait dix. Un jour elle lui avait dit qu'Olive continuait à l'embêter mais même cette fois-là Harry s'était échappé, même s'il en avait été peiné.

Les autres continuaient à murmurer sur son passage, et celui de Rubeus. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils étaient les deux phénomènes étranges de Poudlard. Avec Tom évidemment, mais ce dernier était de mieux en mieux accepté depuis qu'il passait tout son temps avec Mulciber et Avery. Mais en réalité, Harry s'en fichait un peu. Dès qu'il n'était pas seul, il supportait mieux le regard des autres, il arrivait presque à les ignorer.

Ce soir-là, ils se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, quand Rubeus demanda :

\- Harry, que sais-tu sur les centaures ?

\- Pas grand-chose, avoua ce dernier. Pourquoi ?

\- Ils en parlent dans mon livre, mais c'est que… l'autre jour j'ai entendu Ogg, le garde-chasse qui en parlait. Il disait, qu'il y en a dans la forêt interdite ! Tu te rends compte ?

Harry regarda son ami d'un air suspicieux.

\- Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller ?

Le visage de Rubeus s'empourpra. Harry soupira.

\- Quelque chose t'a échappé dans la signification du mot « interdit » ?

\- Il y a pleins d'élèves qui ne respectent pas le règlement à Poudlard ! Ce serait juste une fois ! En plus je crois pas qu'elle soit si dangereuse que ça cette forêt, je m'y connais pas trop mal en créatures magiques, je sais y faire avec elles. Et puis les centaures sont des créatures fières mais pacifiques.

\- Si j'ai bien compris, peu importe ce que je dirai, tu ne changeras pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

Rubeus baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, je vais venir avec toi, je ne serai pas tranquille de te laisser aller là-bas tout seul.

Ce soir-là, Harry sortit donc doucement de son lit, en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais évidemment, il y a des oreilles qu'on ne trompe pas aussi facilement…

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- Recouche-toi, Tom. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

\- Le petit Potter se met à briser le règlement, maintenant ?

Ce dernier fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et s'avança vers la porte du dortoir. Tom lui emboita le pas.

\- Si tu n'es pas là et que tes petits amis du club de Slug se réveillent, ils vont s'inquiéter.

\- Mais on ne va pas partir si longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps durerait leur escapade. Il avança dans la salle commune et se dirigea vers le portrait. Il ne savait absolument pas comment se débarrasser de Tom. Il était hors de question de le faire venir, il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment s'était passée sa dernière rencontre avec Rubeus.

\- Nous sommes proches du bureau de Slugorn, lança Tom. Je pourrais éventuellement le déranger, pour lui signaler que des élèves veulent sortir du château.

\- Et moi je pourrais lui dire que j'étais sorti pour trouver Dumbledore. Et je dirai à ce dernier que tu m'as attaqué. Bizarrement, je pense qu'il me croirait.

Tom s'arrêta et le regarda avec colère.

\- Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?

\- On parie ?

Tom grommela.

\- Retourne au dortoir, Tom. Et oublie tout ce que tu as vu, lança Harry avant de continuer son chemin. Il ne se retourna pas mais il entendit que Tom ne le suivait pas. Un sourire de satisfaction s'étala sur son visage.

Il retrouva Rubeus dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe, et ouvrirent la fenêtre. Il y avait deux bons mètres de vide mais heureusement l'herbe amortit leur chute.

Ils étaient désormais dans le parc de Poudlard. A côté de la forêt, la petite maison du garde-chasse était paisible, tout était éteint. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles s'il dormait… Ils s'approchèrent de la lisière de la forêt. Harry constata qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à plus d'un ou deux mètres devant lui à cause de l'obscurité, mais cela ne sembla pas déranger le moins du monde Rubeus.

\- Allez on y va ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Ils lancèrent tous les deux un Lumos et ils purent y voir un peu plus clair tandis qu'ils avançaient entre les arbres. Il y avait un chemin, mais si peu marqué qu'ils risquaient de le perdre à tout moment. Ils entendaient régulièrement des petits bruits, des craquements ou autres, et Harry était angoissé de ne pas pouvoir déterminer leur provenance. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans cette forêt, Harry le sentait. Il avait même l'effroyable impression d'être suivi, et ne cessait de lancer des regards en arrière, dans le doute.

Puis ils les entendirent. Des martèlements de sabots, très-trop, beaucoup trop-nombreux. Harry et Rubeus s'immobilisèrent.

\- Eh ho ! On est là !

\- Mais tais-toi, souffla Harry. Tu es fou ou quoi ?

\- Mais on les a trouvés, on va pas les laisser s'enfuir comme ça !

Harry allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais il entendit une voix grave retentir derrière lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

Harry et Rubeus se retournèrent en sursaut.

\- Moi c'est Rubeus et lui c'est Ha…

\- Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard, coupa Harry.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je…balbutia Rubeus, je suis venu pour vous voir. J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un centaure en vrai !

L'un d'eux poussa un grognement menaçant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des bêtes de foire !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais juste…

\- Vous n'avez rien à faire dans cette forêt ! Nous avions conclu un accord avec le directeur.

\- Laisse les partir, Bane, demanda un autre. Nous ne faisons pas de mal aux jeunes.

\- Pourquoi respecterions-nous nos principes alors qu'eux ne respectent pas les leurs ?

\- S'il vous plait ! coupa Rubeus. Je voulais juste vous rencontrer…

Harry lui lança un coup de coude pour le faire taire, mais son colossal ami ne sembla même pas le sentir.

\- Nous ne sommes pas à la disposition des humains !

\- Je pensais que vous pourriez m'aider, je m'intéresse aux créatures magiques…

Ce fut le mot de trop. Le centaure nommé Bane se rua sur Rubeus. Un autre l'avait retenu, au moment où Harry, par réflexe, avait sorti sa baguette. Il entendit son ami gémir et s'éloigner au pas de course. Alors qu'il avait toujours sa baguette dans la main, un troisième centaure lui fondit dessus mais à ce moment-là un éclair de lumière vint le frapper. Harry se retourna et à sa grande surprise, se trouva nez-à-nez avec Tom !

\- Tu as osé nous lancer un sort, humain ? s'énerva Bane.

Harry se redressa et tint sa baguette prête.

\- Ils sont trop nombreux, murmura Tom.

Et il avait raison. Il y avait au moins une dizaines de centaures devant eux. Rien qu'en arrêter un avait été un miracle. Tom avait beau être puissant, il ne pouvait lutter contre dix adversaires en même temps. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, il sentit une douleur fulgurante lorsqu'un sabot vint taper violemment contre son crâne. Et tout devint noir.


	8. Chapter 8 - Retour à la réalité

_Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en stage et n'avais plus du tout le temps de poster de nouveaux chapitres! Je vous préviens, celui ci est un peu déprimant et risque d'en décevoir quelques uns! En particulier les fans de Tom, car on ne va plus entendre parler de lui pendant un moment...c'est un passage obligé dans ma fic, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra ;). Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez des reviews! Et encore merci à ceux qui me lisent!_

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et il souffrait d'un horrible mal de crâne. L'infirmière, en le voyant réveillé, vint s'assurer qu'il allait bien, puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, accompagnée du professeur Dumbledore. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air soucieux. Il lui sourit cependant lorsqu'il le vit.

\- Harry ! Je suis content que tu sois réveillé et que tu ailles bien.

Harry reprenait ses esprits, et tout commença à lui revenir en mémoire.

\- Professeur… Rubeus et Tom ? Comment vont-ils ? Les centaures ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien. Mr Hagrid s'est enfui lorsqu'un des centaures l'a attaqué, et il est allé chercher Ogg qui est venu vous porter secours. Quant à Mr Jedusor, il a réussi à retenir les centaures le temps que les secours arrivent.

\- Tom…il m'a sauvé la vie. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Tu pourras lui demander toi-même, mais je crois que comprendre Tom est une discipline bien difficile, avoua Dumbledore d'un air amusé. Par contre, Harry, il y a autre chose dont je voudrais te parler.

Le ton grave de Dumbledore inquiéta Harry. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il soit soudainement si sérieux ? Il songea avec angoisse qu'il avait désobéi au règlement en sortant du château. Et si Dumbledore décidait de le renvoyer ?

\- Lorsque Ogg t'a récupéré dans la forêt, il a trouvé à côté de toi un objet assez…particulier.

Dumbledore fouilla dans la poche de sa robe.

\- La chaine est cassée mais l'objet est intact et je sais de quoi il s'agit, dit-il en déposant le petit sablier doré sur la table de nuit.

Harry resta figé. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Qu'il venait d'une autre époque ? De toute évidence, Dumbledore connaissait cet objet, il avait donc déjà deviné. Oh par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry n'aurait jamais dû garder cet objet avec lui en permanence, il aurait dû le cacher dans le dortoir !

\- Harry, quand es-tu né ?

\- En 1980, avoua ce dernier.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'est cet objet ? Où te l'es-tu procuré ?

\- Je sais juste qu'il permet de voyager dans le temps. Je l'ai trouvé…sur un homme. Je croyais qu'il était mort, mais c'était avant de connaitre le monde de la magie. Maintenant, je me dis qu'il était peut être juste pétrifié. Du coup je ne pensais pas que ce soit du vol…

\- On appelle cela un retourneur de temps. L'utilisation de ces objets est extrêmement règlementée. Il est très probable que cet homme lui-même l'ait volé. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas Harry, c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de te servir à nouveau du retourneur de temps. Tu n'as pas essayé de rentrer chez toi ?

\- Non. Je préférais être n'importe où plutôt que de retourner là-bas.

\- Ta famille doit s'inquiéter non ?

\- Ma seule famille vivante c'est mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin, et ils me détestent. Je préférais encore la vie à l'orphelinat. Et encore plus celle à Poudlard.

Le vieil homme soupira.

\- Harry, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y retourner si ta vie n'est pas agréable chez ta famille. Mais écoute-moi, les voyages temporels sont très réglementés par le Ministère de la Magie. Ce n'est pas par hasard. Modifier le temps peut se révéler très dangereux. Chaque action que tu as peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur le futur. Si, sans le savoir, tu influes sur la vie d'un de tes ancêtres, tu pourrais annuler ta propre naissance. Cela peut créer des paradoxes qui pourraient avoir des conséquences que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. On ne peut pas jouer avec le temps, Harry.

\- Alors vous allez me renvoyer chez moi ? demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es toujours un sorcier, et dans ton époque tu vas très certainement revenir ici pour suivre tes études. Ça ne change pas grand-chose au final, non ?

\- Comment je peux en être sûr, professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que Poudlard existe toujours à mon époque ?

Dumbledore s'esclaffa.

\- Poudlard existe depuis plus de mille ans, elle peut bien tenir cinquante ans de plus, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

\- Ah Harry, si cette école venait à être en danger, à être menacée de fermeture ou je ne sais quoi, je peux t'assurer que je me battrai pour qu'elle reste ouverte. Les jeunes sorciers doivent recevoir une éducation digne de ce nom et je ferai en sorte qu'ils puissent toujours en profiter.

Harry baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait y croire. Il ne voulait pas retourner chez les Dursleys. Il ne voulait pas partir d'ici, même si ce n'était que temporaire. Il ne voulait pas laisser Rubeus, et pas non plus Tom maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts à se réconcilier. Après tout, Tom lui avait sauvé la vie non ? Cela signifiait qu'ils étaient de nouveau amis ?

\- Je vais te laisser te reposer encore quelques heures ici. Je viendrai te chercher ce soir pour te ramener chez toi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais voir Tom et Rubeus avant de partir ?

\- Si tu le souhaites, je les ferai venir.

Pendant toute la journée, Harry resta immobile sur son lit, une boule dans la gorge. Il se sentait tellement mal. Il était en train de perdre tout ce qui l'avait rendu heureux dans sa vie. Poudlard, ses amis, l'absence des Dursleys. Il avait l'impression de faire un mauvais rêve. Il aurait tellement aimé se réveiller !

En fin d'après-midi, Dumbledore revint, accompagné de Rubeus.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Tom n'a pas souhaité venir, avoua le vieil homme.

\- Il me déteste toujours alors ? demanda amèrement Harry.

\- Harry…je suis allé le voir, et malgré sa colère apparente, il semble profondément touché par ton départ. Tu connais Tom, il ne montre que très peu ses émotions, et il préfère feindre l'indifférence que de montrer sa peine. Je vais vous laisser tranquille un moment, d'accord ? Ensuite nous nous préparerons pour ton départ. Ne te charge pas trop Harry, tu n'es pas censé être entré dans le monde magique dans ton époque, tu devras racheter tes affaires scolaires donc laisses tes livres ici. A tout à l'heure.

Le professeur sortit de l'infirmerie et Rubeus se tourna vers Harry.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Horriblement mal.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je …je me suis conduit comme un lâche, je me suis enfui en te laissant dans la forêt…

\- Tu as bien fait, Rubeus. Nous n'étions pas de taille à lutter contre les centaures de toute façon. Si tu n'étais pas allé chercher de l'aide, nous serions probablement tous morts !

\- N'empêche je n'aurais jamais dû te faire venir dans la forêt avec moi…tu n'aurais pas été blessé et…

 _Et je n'aurais pas été découvert_ , songea Harry avec amertume. Mais comment Rubeus aurait-il pu le savoir ? Il n'était même pas au courant qu'Harry venait d'une autre époque ! A ce moment-là, Dumbledore réapparut et Rubeus s'éloigna tristement du lit d'Harry.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Rubeus. Passe une bonne vie.

\- Merci, toi aussi Harry.

Ce dernier se trouvait quelques instants plus tard dans les cachots glacés, en direction de sa salle commune. Il récupéra quelques bricoles dans ses affaires, mais laissa presque tout le reste. Il tâta sa poche et réfléchit. Il n'était pas censé garder sa baguette, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il devrait tout racheter. Mais il ne voulait pas s'en séparer, il ne pourrait s'y résoudre. Il avait senti un lien fort se créer avec elle lorsqu'il l'avait tenu pour la première fois. Il n'était pas certain d'en retrouver une avec laquelle ce lien soit si fort. Il la glissa dans la doublure de la veste moldue qu'il venait d'enfiler pour rentrer chez lui. _Non pas chez moi, chez les Dursleys, c'est ici chez moi maintenant._

Il retrouva le professeur Dumbledore dans le hall, et ils sortirent dans le parc. Dumbledore lui expliqua qu'ils devaient être à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du château pour transplaner, même si Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Il lui demanda ensuite où vivaient les Dursleys, puis il lui demanda de lui tenir le bras.

Harry reçut un choc. Il fut soudain compressé de tous les côtés comme s'il passait dans un tuyau très étroit. Il voulut crier mais il en était incapable. Et aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. Ils se trouvaient sur un terrain plat, totalement vide et désert. Ils étaient visiblement proches de Londres, mais Harry ne reconnaissait rien.

\- Professeur, vous êtes sûr que nous sommes au bon endroit ?

\- Tout à fait, nous sommes juste en avance d'une cinquantaine d'année. Tiens, prends le retourneur de temps.

Il lui donna les instructions, notamment le nombre de tours qu'il devrait faire faire au sablier s'il voulait arriver pile à la bonne date. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry sut que ça allait être le moment, et il regarda Dumbledore avec de grands yeux tristes.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu comprends cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il fit pivoter le sablier. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre le compte des tours, mais il sentit le professeur Dumbledore disparaitre à côté de lui, il vit de nouveau des gens qui cette fois-ci ne reculaient pas mais avançaient en accéléré. Puis ce fut comme si les maisons jaillissaient du sol. Elles se construisaient sous ses yeux, se dressaient de plus en plus hautes. Little Whinging était en train de naître sous ses yeux. Les maisons se multipliaient à vue d'œil, les routes se dessinaient, les allées et venues se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Et soudain, tout s'arrêta.

Harry était au milieu de la route, dans le silence oppressant. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. En face de lui, se dressait le numéro 4 de la rue Privet Drive. Harry était incapable de bouger. Il se sentait soudain totalement paniqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était de nouveau ici, qu'il était de nouveau en 1991. Après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines, les petits pavés de maisons de Privet Drive lui paraissaient bien plus irréels que Poudlard et tout le reste du monde magique réunis. Tremblant, il s'approcha à pas lents de la porte et s'immobilisa. Il ferma les yeux, souffla un coup, et toqua.

Il entendit des pas précipités derrière la porte. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, révélant la silhouette décharnée de la tante Pétunia. Elle parut d'abord un peu surprise, puis le reluqua de haut en bas, et enfin cracha :

\- Tu t'es décidé à revenir tiens ?

Harry hocha lamentablement la tête. Oh il avait tellement envie de lui lancer un sort, mais cela lui attirerait certainement des ennuis !

\- Tu croyais vraiment que ça t'aiderait, de disparaître comme ça pendant plusieurs heures ? Que tu échapperais à ta punition ? Dudley n'a pas encore réussi à dire un mot… Allez dans ton placard, et vite ! Je ne veux pas te revoir avant demain !

Harry obtempéra et il eut une drôle de sensation lorsqu'il retrouva son vieux placard. Il lui sembla plus petit d'un seul coup. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas dû grandir tant que ça, en quelques semaines. Non simplement, il s'était habitué à avoir une vraie chambre, une chambre qu'il avait dû partager, avec Tom ou avec quatre autres garçons de Serpentard, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce petit espace rempli de toiles d'araignées.

Il regarda les petits soldats de plomb posés au-dessus de son lit et essaya de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait joué avec. Théoriquement, c'était hier, mais pour Harry cela faisait des lustres. Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici. Harry s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il avait juste envie de dormir, et ne jamais se réveiller. Ou alors peut-être se réveillerait-il à Poudlard et se rendrait-il compte que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Malheureusement, le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par les cris de Dudley qui avait visiblement retrouvé sa voix. Il faisait un de ses caprices habituels, évidemment. Harry aurait tellement souhaité ne jamais se lever, rester dans ce placard jusqu'à en mourir. Mais il savait que les Dursleys ne le laisseraient pas tranquille. Et qu'il devait se lever au plus vite pour préparer le petit-déjeuner s'il ne voulait pas recevoir une nouvelle correction.

Il reprit alors ses habitudes, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu entre temps, il recommença à réaliser ses corvées. Il sentait son esprit vide, tellement vide, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui-même. Ce fut en fin de matinée que l'Oncle Vernon lui cria dessus une fois de plus :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller chercher le courrier ?

Et là ce fut comme si le cerveau d'Harry redémarrait. Le courrier…mais bien sûr le courrier ! Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour oublier ? Dumbledore lui avait assuré que Poudlard existerait encore à son époque…et il avait onze ans, ce qui signifiait qu'il devrait recevoir sa lettre très bientôt. Il s'élança dans le couloir, sous les regards étonnés des Dursleys.

Pourtant, sa lueur d'espoir fut de courte durée. Il n'y avait que des factures. Harry vérifia plusieurs fois s'il ne l'avait pas ratée, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon s'énerve et lui demande de se dépêcher. Non, sa lettre n'était pas arrivée. Harry revint dans la cuisine, et sans remarquer les regards suspicieux de son oncle et de sa tante, songea que sa lettre avait encore le temps d'arriver avant le 1er septembre.

Le lendemain, à peine l'Oncle Vernon avait amorcé sa demande, qu'Harry avait déjà disparu dans l'entrée, mais il n'y eut pas plus de lettre de Poudlard que la veille. Le jour suivant, Harry alla chercher le courrier sans même qu'on lui demande. Le quatrième jour, il s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais l'Oncle Vernon l'arrêta.

\- Harry ! Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

\- Chercher le courrier.

\- Pourquoi tu es si pressé d'aller chercher le courrier depuis quelques jours ?

Harry haussa les épaules, et il vit Pétunia regarder son mari d'un air inquiet.

\- Dudley, c'est toi qui iras chercher le courrier maintenant.

\- Mais…commencèrent en même temps les deux cousins.

\- Pas de discussion ! s'écria Vernon en prenant un teint violacé.

Dudley grommela et alla chercher le courrier. Le lendemain, il fut de nouveau envoyé, et il revint tout essoufflé en s'exclamant :

\- Harry a eu une lettre !

Harry se leva d'un bond. Enfin ! Enfin, Poudlard lui envoyait sa lettre. Ca ne pouvait être que Poudlard de toute façon !

\- Donne-la-moi, demanda Harry.

\- Hors de question, trancha Vernon. Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances depuis quelques jours, mais tu resteras aussi éloigné qu'il me plaira de tout ce qui s'apparente à du courrier dans cette maison !

Harry monta à l'étage, sur les nerfs. Bien entendu, il aurait dû s'en douter. Les Dursleys allaient forcément lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait sa lettre, il était rassuré, mais sans la liste il ne pourrait aller acheter ses affaires au chemin de Traverse. Et si les Dursleys ne le laissaient pas partir le jour de la rentrée ? Oh non, ce serait trop cruel, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer ça. Peut-être qu'il pourrait contacter Poudlard et leur expliquer son problème…malheureusement, le seul moyen de les contacter était les hiboux. Et à ce moment-là, Harry réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi sa lettre était-elle arrivée par la poste moldue ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Puis il se remémora la brève vision qu'il avait eue de l'enveloppe et réalisa quelque chose… l'enveloppe n'était pas timbrée. Sentant l'excitation le gagner, il se précipita vers une fenêtre et scruta Privet Drive.

Il la vit alors, sur le toit de la maison d'en face. Une chouette hulotte, en plein jour. C'était elle qui avait amené la lettre ! Comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait, elle s'envola et vint se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Je viendrai à cette fenêtre, tous les jours à la même heure, d'accord ? murmura Harry. Il savait qu'elle était assez intelligente et bien dressée pour comprendre.

Trois jours plus tard, la chouette revint effectivement. Harry détacha fébrilement la lettre qui était attachée à sa patte. Il la remercia d'une caresse, puis alla s'enfermer à la salle de bain avec son trésor. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe en tremblant un peu, et lut sa lettre d'admission. Elle était trait pour trait similaire à celle qu'il avait reçue à l'orphelinat, mis à part qu'elle était signée par _« Minerva McGonagall »_ et ce nom lui était vaguement familier. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut la tout dernière ligne.

 _« Directeur : Albus Dumbledore. »_

Harry resta bouche bée. Ce que lui avait dit l'homme était vrai, il tenait vraiment à Poudlard, il se souciait vraiment de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers. Mais Harry ne pouvait y croire, cela faisait cinquante ans ! Dumbledore devait être affreusement vieux maintenant, comment pouvait-il être encore assez en forme pour assurer ses fonctions ?

Il remarqua également qu'il était précisé que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher le 31 juillet pour qu'ils aillent au Chemin de Traverse acheter ses affaires. Bon, au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'échapper de la maison… les Dursleys n'oseraient pas s'opposer à un sorcier ! oh non de dieu, les Dursleys…comment réagiraient-ils quand ils apprendraient qu'Harry était un sorcier ? En tout cas, il ne leur annoncerait pas avant le 31, c'était certain. Si cela tournait mal, la présence d'un sorcier pouvant le défendre ne serait que bienvenue. En plus ce serait le jour de son anniversaire, quel merveilleux cadeau ! Le plus étrange dans tout ça, est qu'il avait déjà fêté ses onze ans une fois, à l'orphelinat ! Ils avaient fait un goûter assez simple, mais cela avait juste été incroyable pour Harry ! Il avait même eu un jouet en bois et une orange. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais toujours mieux que ce que lui offraient les Dursleys.

A partir de ce jour-là, Harry fut de nouveau d'excellente humeur, et cela semblait à la fois agacer et inquiéter les Dursley, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la bonne humeur du jeune sorcier. Ah s'ils savaient ce qui le rendait aussi joyeux… Il subit plusieurs questions à propos de son « sourire niais » mais il ne donna que de vagues réponses ou affirma que c'était le temps ensoleillé qui le rendait joyeux. Et il comptait les jours, les jours avant son anniversaire, où il aurait onze ans pour la seconde fois.

Lorsque la date fatidique arriva, Harry ne tenait plus en place. Ne pouvant trouver l'origine de cette hyperactivité, les Dursleys n'eurent d'autre choix que d'ordonner à Harry de rester enfermé dans son placard. Ce fut en fin de matinée que la sonnette retentit. Tandis que les pas lourds de Vernon résonnaient dans l'entrée, Harry ouvrit précipitamment la porte de son placard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Je ne t'ai pas dit de rester dans ton placard ?

\- Pardon, oncle Vernon.

Harry fit mine de refermer la porte mais il la laissa un peu entrouverte pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Vernon ouvrit la porte d'entrée et eut un mouvement de recul. Harry lui-même avait été surpris. Il s'était attendu à de l'excentricité de la part d'un sorcier, mais celui-ci avait juste une carrure impressionnante. Il pouvait à peine passer le pas de la porte tellement il était grand ! Il avait une tignasse de cheveux noirs et une barbe hirsute qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Harry voulait le voir de plus près, il entrouvrit un peu plus la porte, mais cette dernière grinça bruyamment. Oncle Vernon et le visiteur s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais Harry continua de fixer le géant. Il venait de croiser le regard de ce dernier –une des seules parties de son visage encore visible – et il le reconnut immédiatement. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'était Rubeus.


	9. Chapter 9 - Retour à Poudlard

_Bonjour tout le monde! Un petit chapitre assez calme pour aujourd'hui^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Je pars en vacances une semaine, si tout se passe bien je devrais être de retour le week-end prochain pour publier le chapitre suivant (ne vous inquiétez pas s'il a un peu de retard!) par contre je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews pendant la semaine (mais ne vous genez pas pour en laisser, j'y répondrai à mon retour !)_

Harry resta figé, il ne remarqua même pas le regard meurtrier de l'Oncle Vernon dirigé sur lui.

\- Alors, je t'ai manqué, Harry ? demanda joyeusement Rubeus.

\- Je…

\- Aah…dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un bébé…

Un bébé ? Harry avait-il réellement déjà rencontré Rubeus dans son enfance, sans le savoir ?

\- Mais, continua-t-il, j'imagine que toi ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu m'as vu pour la dernière fois hein ?

\- Qui êtes-vous, bon sang ? scanda l'Oncle Vernon. Sortez de ma maison !

\- Fermez-la Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau !

Puis son visage se détendit à nouveau.

\- Ah au fait, Harry, joyeux anniversaire ! Je t'ai préparé un gâteau ! J'ai dû m'asseoir dessus mais ça devrait être bon quand même.

\- Merci…Rubeus, dit Harry qui était vraiment ému par le geste de son vieil ami.

\- Avec plaisir. Au fait, tu dois te demander pourquoi c'est moi qui viens te chercher, non ? J'ai été nommé gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard ! Tout ça grâce à Dumbledore !

\- Alors c'est vrai qu'il est devenu directeur ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, tous les deux ? scanda Vernon. Je ne comprends pas un traître mot de vos idioties !

\- Alors, tu es content de retourner à Poudlard, Harry ? Continua Hagrid en ignorant Vernon. Ça n'a quasiment pas changé, tu sais ? Je suis sûr que tu vas faire des merveilles, avec des parents comme les tiens !

Harry s'étrangla à moitié.

\- M…mes parents étaient à Poudlard ? Ils étaient sorciers !

\- Evidemment ! Et de brillants sorciers ! Oui, oui, je les ai bien connus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant le regard ébahi de Harry. Mais je ne comprends pas…ta tante ne t'avait rien dit ? Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de sa sœur ?

Harry fit un signe de tête négatif. Hagrid devint soudain extrêmement terrifiant et se tourna vers les Dursleys.

\- PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNEES VOUS LUI AVEZ CACHE LA VERITE ?

L'Oncle Vernon se ratatina tandis que Petunia et Dudley se cachaient derrière lui.

\- Harry, avec ce qui est arrivé, tu ne t'es jamais douté que tes parents étaient sorciers ?

\- Ce qui est arrivé ?

\- Ce pour quoi tu es célèbre…oh non d'un hippogriffe ! DURSLEY, VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI ?

\- Nanmaiseuhje…

\- Rubeus, pourquoi je suis célèbre ?

-Oh…je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour te dévoiler cette histoire, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Tout a commencé à cause d'un personnage qui s'appelle…

Harry vit que Rubeus avait l'air à la fois effrayé, et … également extrêmement gêné.

\- Rubeus, ça va ?

\- Oui c'est juste que beaucoup n'osent pas prononcer son nom…même après tant d'années, rien que d'en parler est terrifiant. Il s'appelait V…Voldemort. Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. C'était un sorcier qui a extrêmement mal tourné, pire que ça même… il a réuni des adeptes et a acquis de plus en plus de pouvoir au fil des années. Tes parents se sont opposés à lui, et il les a tués. Il t'aurait tué aussi, mais il s'est passé quelque chose d'exceptionnel cette nuit là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu as survécu, c'est tout ce que l'on sait, tu n'as gardé que cette cicatrice. Et lui a été réduit à néant. Tu es alors devenu un héros, une sorte de légende du monde magique. Dumbledore m'a confié la mission d'aller te chercher dans la maison de tes parents en ruine. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était toi que je tenais entre mes bras. Tu étais si petit.

Harry trouva la situation extrêmement gênante.

\- Tout cela n'est que mensonges ! s'indigna Vernon.

Pour la première fois, Harry trouva le courage de lui répondre.

\- Vous saviez tout cela depuis le début, sur mes parents, ma célébrité, et la magie ? Vous l'aviez toujours su et vous ne m'avez rien dit !

\- Bien entendu, nous le savions, ajouta Pétunia. Et nous avons essayé de te préserver de ce monde de fous ! Mais visiblement tu sembles déjà connaître le monde magique. Nous t'avons enfermé et nous ne t'avons jamais quitté des yeux, comment as-tu… ?

\- Sauf le jour où nous sommes allés au zoo, fit remarquer Harry.

\- Tu veux dire qu'avant ce jour-là, tu ne savais rien de la magie ? Mais tu n'es parti que quelques heures, comment as-tu pu connaître Poudlard et…

\- Tais-toi, Pétunia ! Ca n'a pas d'importance ! Il n'ira pas là-bas ! Je refuse de payer pour qu'un vieux fou lui apprenne des tours de magie !

Hagrid sortit d'un seul coup ce que Harry pensa être une baguette, mais il dut se retenir de rire lorsqu'il vit que c'était un parapluie rose. Un parapluie rose ? Sérieusement ? Heureusement qu'Hagrid était en lui-même imposant…

Harry entendit alors des bruits de mastication et vit que Dudley était sorti des jupes de sa mère et était en train de s'attaquer à son gâteau d'anniversaire. Hagrid pointa le parapluie sur lui, et soudain Dudley se mit à hurler tandis qu'une queue de cochon apparaissait sur son large postérieur. La tante Pétunia poussa un cri hystérique et les Dursleys disparurent dans le salon.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter ça quand on sera à Poudlard. Même si je ne suis plus élève, je n'ai toujours pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école.

Harry trouva cela un peu étrange mais ne fit pas de commentaire et acquiesça. Après tout, peut être Hagrid avait-il juste voulu dire qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire de magie devant les moldus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit tour au chemin de Traverse, Harry ?

Les deux sorciers durent prendre les transports en commun, puisqu'Hagrid n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à Londres pour manger un morceau, du côté moldu, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur.

\- La même chose que d'habitude, Hagrid je suppose ? lança un vieil homme bossu qu'Harry reconnu comme étant Tom !

\- Pas aujourd'hui, Tom. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard.

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent en voyant Harry et ce dernier pensa qu'il l'avait reconnu. Oh non ! Comment allait-il expliquer le fait qu'il avait la même tête que cinquante ans plus tôt ?

\- Seigneur dieu ! C'est Harry Potter !

C'est là qu'Harry comprit que quelque chose clochait. Tout le monde s'était tu, et le fixait bizarrement. Pourtant il n'avait pas croisé tous ces gens, la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici ! En quelques secondes, il se retrouva entouré par des sorciers voulant lui serrer la main ou tout simplement le toucher. Tout le monde avait l'air honoré de le connaître.

\- P…Potter, dit un homme d'une voix tremblante. C'est…un…im…mense honneur.

\- Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrel, il enseigne la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard.

C'était étrange, songea Harry, mais cet homme lui semblait familier. Pourtant il était bien trop jeune pour qu'il l'ait connu lors de son voyage temporel…non, il devait se tromper. Il devenait parano à force de retrouver autant de vieilles connaissances d'un seul coup.

Lorsqu'Hagrid, quelques instants plus tard, faisait pivoter les briques du mur, Harry songea à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il était vraiment célèbre. Mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas, ça ne lui allait pas. Il n'était jamais celui qui était en premier plan. A la maison, il passait toujours après Dudley, et à Poudlard il était toujours resté dans l'ombre de Tom, se faisant oublier par tout le monde. Oh Tom ! S'il savait qu'Harry était si célèbre, il serait mort de jalousie, songea Harry avec un sourire.

Le chemin de Traverse n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Il y avait peut-être quelques boutiques en plus, mais sinon Harry aurait cru ne pas avoir changé d'époque. Il demanda à Hagrid s'il y avait toujours des fonds pour les étudiants de Poudlard, mais ce dernier répondit qu'il y avait bien mieux que ça.

Après quelques descentes dans les profondeurs de Gringotts –Harry avait espéré que Rubeus soit un peu moins stoïque que Tom, mais celui-ci avait été malade, ce qui était encore pire – Harry découvrit avec stupeur la fortune que ses parents lui avaient laissé. C'était étrange, mais le fait d'avoir hérité de cet argent, de savoir des choses sur ses parents qu'il ignorait auparavant, faisait Harry se sentir moins orphelin que lors de sa première entrée à Poudlard. C'était un peu comme si ses parents avaient soudain réapparu dans sa vie, d'une certaine manière.

Cette fois-ci, ils descendirent encore plus loin dans les profondeurs de Gringotts car Hagrid devait récupérer quelque chose dans un coffre. Une affaire « top secrète » qui concernait Poudlard, c'est tout ce qu'Harry put tirer de son vieil ami.

Si la première fois, il avait été pressé d'acheter une baguette magique, cette fois-ci il oublia presque qu'il devait en acquérir une nouvelle ! Mais il s'en fichait, il ne s'en servirait pas de toute façon, il était bien trop attaché à sa baguette en bois de houx. C'était la seule chose qui restait de son amitié avec Tom, désormais. Et il sentait aussi qu'il ne pourrait jamais créer un tel lien avec une autre baguette. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la boutique, il sursauta en entendant une voix murmurer :

\- Ah ! Mr Potter !

Le jeune sorcier resta figé. Ollivander tenait toujours la boutique ! Et il l'avait directement reconnu…oh évidemment, tout le monde connaissait son nom visiblement, mais lorsqu'Harry était venu ici cinquante ans plus tôt, il avait révélé son nom au vendeur… Etait-ce possible qu'il ait fait le lien ?

\- Vous venez pour racheter une baguette, mmh ? Nouvelle vie, nouvelle baguette comme on dit.

Bon c'était officiel, il l'avait reconnu. Mais ça restait très surprenant. Ollivander n'était-il pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait qu'Harry n'ait pas pris une ride en cinquante ans ? Et qu'il fasse pour la seconde fois sa rentrée à Poudlard ? Décidemment, Harry se demanda s'il comprendrait les sorciers un jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de la boutique, encore sous le choc, en possession d'une baguette au cœur de dragon, Hagrid, qui avait dû s'absenter pour régler quelques affaires, revint à la rencontre d'Harry. Il tenait dans une main une énorme cage contenant une grosse chouette blanche.

\- Bon anniversaire Harry !

\- Oh ! Rubeus ! Je…tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Ca me fait plaisir ! C'est toujours pratique pour envoyer le courrier, une chouette !

Harry ne pouvait trouver les mots pour exprimer sa reconnaissance.

Malheureusement, la journée toucha trop vite à sa fin, et Hagrid dut ramener Harry cher les Dursleys. Il tenta de le rassurer en lui faisant remarquer que la rentrée n'était pas si loin, et que bientôt ils pourraient se retrouver à Poudlard. Et que les Dursleys ne savaient pas qu'Harry n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie.

\- Au fait Harry…quand on sera à Poudlard. Tu sais, je fais partie du personnel, ça risque de paraître un peu étrange si tu m'appelles Rubeus. Ca ne te dérange pas de m'appeler Hagrid ?

-Oh ! Ca risque d'être un peu étrange au début, mais pas de problème.

\- Au revoir Harry, on se revoit le 1er Septembre.

\- Au revoir…Hagrid !

Les Dursleys avaient failli le massacrer lorsqu'il était rentré avec la chouette –qu'il avait décidé de nommer Hedwige. Mais au final, Harry avait su se montrer terrifiant –en fait il lui suffisait d'imiter Tom, cela se révélait parfaitement efficace. Depuis, les Dursleys lui fichaient la paix et avaient même accepté de lui donner la seconde chambre de Dudley. Rien que de voir le caprice de ce dernier avait suffi à Harry pour se dire que ça valait la peine de revenir ici avant la rentrée.

Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à feuilleter les livres de cours, comme il l'avait fait à l'orphelinat. Le programme avait sensiblement changé, mais globalement ça restait la même chose. Harry songea qu'il allait prendre du bon temps pendant les premières semaines de cours.

Puis le mois d'août s'acheva et l'Oncle Vernon dut amener Harry à King's Cross. Il tenta bien de l'effrayer en lui faisant croire que cette école n'avait jamais existé, mais cela fit rire Harry. Il le savait, Poudlard l'attendait. Il l'avait attendu pendant cinquante ans.

Le sourire aux lèvres, il longea les quais 9 et 10. Il vit devant lui une famille de rouquins, tellement nombreuse qu'il fut incapable de les compter. Tandis que deux d'entre eux-des jumeaux visiblement- faisaient enrager leur mère, Harry fonça dans la barrière.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était installé dans un compartiment, et la joie de retourner à Poudlard fut un peu nuancée. Il se sentait d'un seul coup extrêmement seul. Bon, au moins ce second voyage serait peut-être plus calme que le premier. S'il pouvait éviter l'attaque d'une quelconque créature magique et un sortilège impardonnable dans le wagon, ça l'arrangerait.

\- Excuse-moi… je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place, ailleurs ?

Bien, on dirait que je suis son dernier choix, songea Harry. Mais au moins ça lui ferait de la compagnie.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Le rouquin s'avança et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Ron Weasley.

\- Moi c'est Harry Potter.

L'autre resta stupidement la bouche grande ouverte. Oh zut, songea Harry, il avait presque oublié qu'il était célèbre.

\- Tu…tu as vraiment…cette…

\- …cicatrice ? Oh oui, ajouta-t-il en montrant son front.

Il sentit une petite angoisse lorsque Ron s'approcha pour mieux voir. Tom aussi avait voulu voir sa cicatrice de plus près, une fois. Il l'avait même touchée, et ça lui avait fait horriblement mal. Est-ce que Tom avait ressenti que sa cicatrice était due à un mauvais sort, lui qui était tant fasciné par la magie noire ?

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant une bonne partie du trajet. Ron lui présenta son vieux rat, Croutard, et ils mangèrent une quantité incroyable de friandises magiques après que le chariot soit passé –la dernière fois il n'avait pas pu beaucoup en acheter, mais avec l'héritage de ses parents, cela ne posait plus de problème désormais ! Il ouvrit un chocogrenouille, et faillit s'étouffer avec une dragée.

\- Dumbledore ! Il a une carte de lui ?!

\- Oui, bien sûr. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Je vivais chez les moldus, je n'ai jamais mangé de friandises du genre.

\- Mais comment tu connais Dumbledore ?

\- Je…j'ai entendu dire qu'il était directeur de Poudlard. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi célèbre.

\- C'est un des sorciers les plus reconnus de notre époque.

Ainsi donc Dumbledore était devenu quelqu'un d'important…

Le reste du voyage fut agité. Ils furent dérangés par un garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud, puis par une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui le cherchait également. Elle sembla prendre plaisir à ridiculiser Ron à plusieurs reprises, et cela conforta Harry dans l'idée que ce dernier était un peu pathétique par moments. Mais elle ne fut pas la dernière qui vint leur rendre visite.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut trois garçons qui entrèrent dans le compartiment. Le premier avait les cheveux blonds platine et le teint pâle, et son attitude rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Harry. Il était encadré par les deux autres qui avaient des allures de gorilles.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda le blond. Tu es Harry Potter ?

\- Oui, avoua Harry.

\- Lui c'est Crabbe, et l'autre c'est Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Draco Malefoy.

Harry entendit Ron pouffer à côté de lui.

\- Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des taches de rousseur et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

-Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

Face à ces propos cruels, Harry comprit. C'était à Tom que ce garçon lui faisait penser. La même témérité, la même cruauté… Draco était sûr de lui, tout comme Tom. Et les deux autres…ils incarnaient la force brute. Comme Rubeus. Harry savait que c'était insensé de sa part de faire ça. Il retournait à Poudlard, mais il avait la sensation d'être nu. Tom et Rubeus lui avaient servi de protection, chacun à leur façon. Il avait besoin de ça. Ron était gentil mais il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir cela.

Harry serra la main de Draco. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête, trop effrayé de voir le visage de Ron se décomposer, trop honteux pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage de Draco.

\- Au moins, tu es quelqu'un de censé, Potter.

\- Si nous sommes amis, tu pourrais m'appeler Harry, non ?

\- Mmh…oui probablement. Bon, Weasley qu'est-ce que tu attends pour dégager.

\- Non, laisse, coupa Harry. Il était là avant nous, vous avez un compartiment aussi, je suppose ?

Draco fut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais finalement il haussa les épaules tandis qu'Harry récupérait ses affaires et suivait ses trois nouveaux amis.

Il constata rapidement que sur les trois, seul Draco pouvait avoir une conversation intéressante. Il annonça à Harry que toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard et qu'il y irait probablement aussi. Harry faillit gaffer et lui dire qu'il y était, mais il se rappela que la répartition n'avait pas encore eu lieu, ici.

Ils enfilèrent bientôt leurs robes de sorciers et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Ces tenues lui avaient manqué et il avait vraiment eu du mal à se réhabituer aux vêtements moldus, durant l'été. Ils descendirent du train et laissèrent leurs bagages sur le quai où on leur annonça qu'ils allaient être emmenés directement au château. Il aperçut Ron, en compagnie du garçon-au-crapaud, et il détourna la tête quand il vit que celui-ci le fusillait du regard. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait, qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais soudain, sa bonne humeur revint lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette massive de Rubeus apparaître.

\- Salut, Harry !

\- Salut Ru…heu Hagrid. C'est vous qui faites la traversée du lac, maintenant ?

\- Eh oui ! Le boulot de garde-chasse confère quelques avantages. Je crois que c'est un de mes préférés ! LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Pour la seconde fois, Harry monta dans une petite barque. Lorsque Crabbe et Goyle montèrent, celle-ci tangua dangereusement et Harry espéra fortement que celle-ci ne coulerait pas à cause de leurs poids. Mais ils traversèrent sans embuche. Harry était pris de nostalgie en voyant la silhouette du château se dessiner devant lui. Il semblait n'avoir pas changé d'un poil, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva dans la Grande Salle, mené par une femme âgée, à l'air sévère, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Sans surprise, Draco et lui furent envoyés à Serpentard. Il fut cependant un peu plus surpris que Crabbe et Goyle y soient également envoyés. Il ne les imaginait pas assez rusés pour être dans cette maison. Mais le plus surprenant fut de voir Ron et le garçon-au-crapaud rejoindre la maison du courage ! Harry décida qu'il devrait arrêter de se poser des questions pour ce soir. Ca c'était avant qu'il croise le regard de l'homme habillé en noir à la table des professeurs, juste à côté de Quirrel. Sa cicatrice le brûla. Ca ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était revenu du passé. Il avait pensé que c'était peut-être un effet secondaire dû au voyage temporel, mais sa théorie tombait à l'eau. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle était due à un mauvais sort, Harry se posait de plus en plus de questions sur sa cicatrice. Elle était souvent devenue douloureuse en la présence de Tom, mais visiblement cet homme aux cheveux gras lui faisait le même effet, et pourtant s'il était certain d'une chose c'est que ce n'était pas Tom. Pourtant l'homme le regardait étrangement, comme s'il le connaissait-ou reconnaissait. Ca n'avait pas de sens, le professeur avait certainement moins de cinquante ans, il n'avait pu le voir dans le passé. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement à cause de sa célébrité. Après tout, depuis qu'il était entré une seconde fois dans le monde sorcier, tout le monde le regardait avec toutes les émotions possibles inimaginables. Mais il mettrait du temps à s'y faire, c'était certain.

Bien entendu, une autre personne retint son attention. Sur l'ancien siège du professeur Dippet, trônait Albus Dumbledore. Harry fut surpris que l'homme ait si peu changé. Il avait juste la barbe et les cheveux blanchis et un peu plus de rides. Vu son âge à l'époque de sa première entrée à Poudlard, Harry ne pensait même pas que son professeur puisse être encore vivant à l'heure actuelle ! Et pourtant, il était plus vivant et plus en forme que jamais, et il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry lui répondit par un sourire comme pour lui dire « Vous aviez raison, Monsieur. Poudlard est toujours là, et je suis de retour chez moi ».

L'attente n'avait pas été si terrible au final. Il était à la maison, et plus rien ne l'éloignerait d'ici désormais.


	10. Chapter 10 - La trêve

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolée pour le retard mais j'ai l'impression que tous mes lecteurs sont en vacances de toute façon vu le peu de succès de mon dernier chapitre^^. Espérons que celui-ci aura un peu plus de succès, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez... Il y a très peu de nouveautés dans ce chapitre, il retrace le debut de la 1ere année d'Harry dans le présent, période que tout le monde connait très bien. On peut y voir un petit changement dans la personnalité d'Harry mais c'est tout. Je le redis c'est un passage obligé pour la suite de l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)_

Harry réalisa plusieurs choses, les jours suivants. Premièrement, il détestait sa célébrité. Tout le monde commençait à réaliser qu'Harry Potter était à Poudlard et il ne cessait de se faire harceler. Dans ces moments-là, il fut heureux d'avoir à ses côtés deux énormes gardes du corps. Même Draco semblait vouloir empêcher les autres élèves de l'approcher et avait un jour lancé un sort à un Pouffsouffle un peu insistant.

Ensuite, Harry apprit que le professeur qu'il avait vu le jour de la rentrée était le professeur Rogue, qui enseignait les potions, et qu'il était directeur de la maison Serpentard. Il était cependant beaucoup moins sympathique que Slugorn et Harry songea qu'il n'aimerait pas se retrouver sans son bureau. Du coup, il aimait beaucoup moins les cours de potion, d'autant plus que Rogue ne semblait pas apprécier Harry. Cela étonnait fortement Draco, car ce dernier avait entendu dire que Rogue avantageait toujours les Serpentards et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry faisait exception. Un jour, Rogue avait voulu piéger Harry en cours, en lui posant des questions qui concernaient des potions qu'ils n'aborderaient pas avant plusieurs semaines.

-Potter ! dit soudain Rogue. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

-Le mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise donne un somnifère si puissant qu'on l'appelle la Goutte du Mort vivant, avait lancé Harry avec un sourire victorieux, tandis qu'à côté, Hermione, la peste de Gryffondor, s'agitait sur son siège, la main dressée vers le plafond.

Rogue parut surpris, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits.

\- Mmh bon… Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

\- A tout hasard, dans l'estomac d'une chèvre ?

Cette fois-ci son professeur bouillonnait de rage.

\- Quelle est la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup ?

\- C'est la même chose, professeur.

Rogue retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, sans faire un commentaire, et Draco lança :

\- Monsieur, pourquoi vous ne nous donnez pas des points, il a répondu tout juste non ?

\- Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, Monsieur Malefoy, alors taisez-vous ou bien ces points je vous les enlèverai.

Au final, il se défoula en enlevant des points à Gryffondor car Hermione avait murmuré à Ron que c'était inadmissible que le professeur l'ait à ce point ignorée. Du coup, Draco fut tout de même satisfait.

Il n'y avait pas qu'en potions qu'Harry se fit remarquer. Il avait déjà appris beaucoup de choses en quelques semaines à Poudlard et même si l'avance était moindre, cela lui conférait un réel avantage par rapport aux autres. En revanche, cela le gênait un peu car les professeurs le prenaient pour un surdoué et ils seraient sûrement déçus de ses performances dans quelques mois lorsqu'ils aborderaient des cours qu'il n'avait jamais pu étudier.

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit-déjeuner, Harry fut surpris de voir le plumage blanc d'Hedwige apparaître. Une lettre ? Qui pouvait bien lui envoyer ? Il déplia le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture maladroite de son vieil ami.

« _Cher Harry,_

 _Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais bien savoir comment s'est passée ta première semaine. Réponds-moi en m'envoyant Hedwige._

 _Hagrid_ »

\- Alors ? demanda Draco, curieux. C'est qui ?

\- C'est Hagrid.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu sais le garde-chasse.

\- Oh ! Celui-là. Pourquoi il t'envoie du courrier ?

\- Je…on se connait un peu. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Draco grommela.

\- Tu as sympathisé avec… lui ? Ce vieux crasseux. Tu as déjà vu où il vit ?

\- Non, avoua Harry. Mais il m'invite à prendre le thé cet après-midi, donc je verrai bien.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, dans le train. A propos de tes fréquentations ?

Harry soupira.

\- Je fréquente qui je veux, Draco. Hagrid est mon ami. J'ai accepté d'être le tien, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois avoir un contrôle total sur ma vie.

Il se leva et partit de la Grande Salle précipitamment. Non mais pour qui Draco se prenait-il ? Il ressemblait vraiment à Tom des fois. En plus de sa haine contre les moldus, il n'appréciait pas non plus Hagrid. Eh bien c'était son problème après tout ! Mais Harry n'allait pas se gêner pour aller voir Rubeus, ça non !

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry traversait le parc en direction de la forêt interdite. La cabane en bois qui avait été autrefois celle de Ogg, était désormais la demeure de Rubeus. Harry s'approcha et toqua à la porte.

\- Oui, oui j'arrive ! Oh Harry, c'est toi ? Entre !

Ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire puisqu'un énorme molosse lui bloquait le passage et tentait visiblement de lui lécher le visage. Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était vrai que, comme Draco l'avait prévenu, ce n'était pas le grand luxe. Mais au moins c'était toujours plus grand que son placard sous l'escalier.

\- Crockdur ici ! Ah ça fait plaisir de te voir, Harry. Comment se passe ta rentrée ?

Harry lui assura que tout allait bien, puis après avoir un peu hésité, il parla du professeur Rogue.

\- C'est un vieux grincheux, celui-là ! Il n'aime personne, ce n'est pas particulièrement après toi. Alors tu es toujours à Serpentard ?

Harry trouva la question étrange. Comment aurait-il pu aller dans une autre maison ?

\- Ah, souffla Hagrid. Je disais ça comme ça, tu sais rien n'est définitif. Je trouve que cette maison ne te va pas mais enfin bon, je dois me tromper.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry le vit sur la table. Un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, et en première page on pouvait lire en gros titre « LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTT'S ». Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'article et son cœur fit un bond.

-Rubeus ! C'est le jour où on y est allé ! Quoi ? Le coffre 713, c'est celui où vous avez récupéré ce…je ne sais pas quoi.

Hagrid ne répondit rien et fuit son regard.

\- Rubeus, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était une affaire top secrète concernant Poudlard, je ne peux pas t'en parler. Et n'oublie pas… Hagrid, pas Rubeus.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'y a que nous ici !

Lorsqu'Harry regagna le château en fin d'après-midi, les dents à moitié cassées par les biscuits de Rubeus, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien contenir ce petit paquet que Rubeus avait été chercher à Gringotts. Quelque chose qui concernait Poudlard, et qui intéressait les voleurs… Cela valait-il de l'argent, ou était-ce une autre raison qui avait poussé le voleur à agir ?

Harry eut beau tenter de mener sa petite enquête, il ne trouva aucun indice sur le mystérieux paquet dans les semaines suivantes. En fait le souci était qu'il n'avait aucune piste. Il en avait parlé à Draco mais ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par la question. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle il ne fallait pas trop compter sur la qualité de leur matière grise pour obtenir quoi que ce soit.

Ils venaient de quitter le cours de métamorphose, et Harry était épuisé car McGonagall avait été particulièrement exigeante cette fois-ci. Mais au moins ce soir-là, un bon festin les attendait pour fêter Halloween. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fut violemment bousculé. Il vit une tignasse de cheveux passer et reconnut Hermione. Elle semblait sangloter et claqua furieusement la porte des toilettes des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à celle-là ? demanda Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il éprouva une étrange sensation. Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement la Gryffondor, il la trouvait incroyablement insupportable. Mais en même temps, il n'avait rien contre elle, et la voir dans cet état lui faisait de la peine. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux filles. Déjà lorsqu'il était au primaire il avait remarqué qu'elles pleuraient pour un oui ou pour un non. Il se dit que ce n'était probablement rien, mais cependant l'inquiétude ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne la Grande Salle pour le festin ce soir-là.

Elle avait été décorée en conséquence. Outre les citrouilles illuminées par des chandelles, il y avait également des nuées de chauve-souris qui voletaient à travers la salle. Harry se sentit soudainement de bonne humeur. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fêté Halloween, Dudley ne voulait pas qu'il vienne avec lui pour aller toquer aux portes des maisons, et il partageait encore moins son butin lorsqu'il revenait à la maison. Cette année, Harry pourrait se gaver de friandises autant qu'il le voulait !

Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de lancer un regard furtif à la table des Gryffondor. Hermione n'était pas revenue. Il commença à trouver ça inquiétant. Vouloir être un peu seule, Harry pouvait le comprendre, mais de là à totalement rater le festin…

C'est à ce moment que le professeur Quirrel fit irruption dans la salle, s'empêtrant dans sa robe en voulant courir, totalement paniqué.

\- Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !

Dumbledore se leva brutalement de sa chaise et fixa le professeur Quirrel avec incrédulité.

\- Je…v…voulais vous prévenir.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'évanouit. Ensuite, ce fut le chaos. Tous les élèves se mirent à crier, Draco se leva et poussa brutalement Harry pour qu'il avance. Ce dernier se tapa violemment le genou contre le bord de la table et il retint un cri.

\- SILENCE !

Tout le monde s'était arrêté net en entendant la voix forte du directeur.

\- Pas de panique, s'il-vous-plait. Les préfets vont vous accompagner dans vos dortoirs. Les professeurs descendront avec moi dans les cachots.

Harry suivit donc le préfet-en-chef des Serpentards tout en reprenant petit à petit ses esprits. Un troll ! Il ne savait même pas que ça existait en vrai ! Puis tout d'un coup il se figea, et tira Draco par la manche.

\- Hermione…

\- Ben quoi ?

\- On l'a vu s'enfermer dans les toilettes, tout à l'heure. Elle n'est pas venue au festin…ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour le troll !

\- Et alors ? lança Draco. Ce n'est pas notre problème.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'indigna Harry.

\- C'est une sang-de-bourbe !

\- C'est un être humain ! Je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup, mais on ne peut pas la laisser…

\- Lâche-moi, Harry, cracha Draco en se dégageant et en rejoignant le groupe des Serpentards.

Harry lança un regard au préfet. Il ne le regardait pas. C'était le moment où jamais. Il s'éloigna discrètement du groupe et monta dans les étages. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il avait probablement moins de chance de croiser le troll ici, que s'il était descendu dans les cachots pour rejoindre sa salle commune.

Malheureusement, les statistiques ne sont pas toujours fiables. En arrivant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il sentit une odeur forte et peu agréable. Puis il entendit des pas lourds, et se colla au mur. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- Ron ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici toi ?

\- Je suis venue chercher Hermione, elle n'était pas là au festin, et il y a un troll dans les parages…

\- Toi ? Venir en aide à Hermione ?

\- Tu t'attendais à ce que je la laisse se faire dévorer ? Tu as eu la même idée que moi, non ?

\- On dirait bien. Bon, on dirait que le troll n'est pas loin ça ne va pas faciliter les choses, on ne sera pas trop de deux, en fait.

Harry comprit que le rouquin acceptait une trêve…bon ça faciliterait les choses au moins.

\- Chut ! Je crois que…oh le voilà !

Les deux garçons restèrent bien cachés mais soudain Harry réalisa.

\- Oh non ! Il va vers les toilettes des filles.

Il se lança alors à la suite du monstre, suivi par Ron. Ils entrèrent dans les toilettes et virent Hermione qui était au sol, tentant de se protéger avec son bras des projectiles que le troll lançait dans tous les sens. Il avait également une massue et cassait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

\- Hermione ! Va-t-en de là !

La jeune fille essayait de se faufiler, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus attirer l'attention du troll en bougeant. Les deux garçons essayèrent de détourner l'attention sur eux en lui lançant divers débris qui leur passaient sous la main. Il fallut un moment à la créature avant de comprendre qu'elle était attaquée. Le troll tourna sa tête, et regarda bêtement Harry et Ron. Puis il fonça sur eux, et Harry sauta et s'accrocha à son cou avant que le monstre ne puisse l'attraper. Incapable de réfléchir et de se concentrer pour lancer un sort, il se servit cependant de sa baguette et l'enfonça avec force dans la narine du troll qui poussa un rugissement de colère.

De son côté, Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas malgré la diversion. Elle paraissait juste tétanisée. Ron resta un moment béat devant la situation puis sortit sa baguette et lança :

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

La massue du troll lui échappa des mains et se mit à léviter un ou deux mètres au-dessus de sa tête. La créature, peu intelligente, ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, et lorsqu'elle leva la tête et réalisa, Ron avait stoppé son sort. La massue tomba alors violemment sur le crâne du troll et celui-ci tomba pas terre, assommé. Harry réussit à tomber souplement au sol et s'éloigna au plus vite du monstre, après avoir récupéré sa baguette dégoutante.

\- Il…est mort ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne crois pas, coupa Harry. Il est seulement assommé.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et tous les professeurs arrivèrent. McGonagall eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

Ron et Harry se regardèrent mais ne surent quoi répondre.

\- C'est ma faute, professeur. Ils étaient venus me chercher.

\- Mlle Granger…

\- J'étais partie à la recherche du troll, je pensais pouvoir m'en occuper toute seule. S'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvée, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Finalement, Hermione fit perdre 5 points à Gryffondor qui furent regagnés par Ron. Harry en gagna 5 également. Mais il était surtout étonné car il remarqua que Rogue boitait. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui qui s'était battu avec le troll ! Harry repensait à tout cela tandis que le professeur le raccompagnait à la salle commune.

Lorsqu'il entra, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué mais il était trempé et en plus il sentait le troll à plein nez ! Draco s'approcha de lui.

\- Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Le troll…tu… ?

\- Il était monté dans les toilettes des filles. Hermione y était coincée, Ron était venu la chercher aussi. On a réussi à le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des professeurs.

\- Weasley était là aussi ?

Harry acquiesça. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi le rouquin avait été envoyé à Gryffondor.

\- Je…souffla Draco. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser y aller.

\- Ce n'est rien, Draco. Désormais, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me coucher, d'accord ?

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry descendit dans la Grande Salle prendre le petit-déjeuner, les murmures qui le suivirent lui indiquèrent que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Lorsqu'il passa près de la table des Gryffondor, Hermione lui fit signe discrètement, et il s'approcha.

\- Harry, il faudrait que…

Elle se tut car Draco venait à son tour d'arriver. Elle lui lança un regard mauvais et chuchota à Harry.

\- Bibliothèque, dix-sept heures trente ce soir.

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il était ok et se dirigea comme si de rien n'était à la table des Serpentards. Il se demandait ce que lui voulait la Gryffondor.

Il la rejoignit donc comme prévu à l'heure indiquée. Elle était déjà là, en compagnie de Ron, lorsqu'il arriva, et il s'installa à la place en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Harry, comment tu vas ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je voulais te remercier pour hier.

-Oh ! Ce n'est rien. C'était la moindre des choses… Ron a fait une bonne partie du boulot.

Ce dernier grommela, et Harry comprit la vraie raison pour laquelle il était là.

\- Ron… je sais que ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais je voulais te présenter mes excuses. Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train.

\- Je ne comprends pas Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te conduises comme ça ?

\- Tu n'as rien fait du tout, Ron. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est ma faute. Mais ce que je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je le devais.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi cet abruti de Malefoy ?

\- Ca va te paraître étrange, mais j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme lui. Je suis désolé si tu l'as mal pris, mais je n'ai rien personnellement contre toi. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti hier, si tu n'avais pas été là.

\- Ok, on va dire que c'est acceptable comme excuse.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les deux garçons en souriant.

\- Bon, maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses. Comme parler de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

\- Mais Hermione, coupa Ron, c'est ce qu'on fait là !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi le troll était là. Il n'a pas pu rentrer tout seul, les trolls sont idiots. Harry, tu l'as remarqué aussi, non ?

\- Remarqué quoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

\- Rogue ! Il était blessé à la jambe.

\- Oh, tu penses que c'est lui ? Que le troll l'aurait blessé lorsqu'il l'a introduit dans le château ? Mais pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

\- Parce que c'est un con, lâcha Ron.

\- Tu penses qu'il voulait tuer quelqu'un, demanda Harry.

\- Non, ce n'est pas l'idéal pour cibler quelqu'un, un troll tue tout ce qui bouge. Ça ressemblait plutôt à une diversion.

\- Une diversion ? s'étonna Harry. Mais pour quoi ?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.

\- Tu te souviens, Harry, en début d'année le professeur Dumbledore a annoncé qu'il était interdit d'aller au 3e étage.

-Euh…

-Eh bien Ron, Neville et moi nous y sommes retrouvés par mégarde lorsque nous cherchions le crapaud de Neville.

Ron eut un frisson.

\- Et c'était pas beau à voir, ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?

\- Un chien à trois têtes.

\- Quoi ? s'esclaffa Harry. Vous vous fichez de moi ?

\- Tu peux aller vérifier par toi-même si tu ne nous crois pas !

-Mais…que fait-il là ?

\- Je suppose, continua Hermione, qu'il garde quelque chose.

\- Qu'il garde… oh !

Harry se leva d'un bon.

\- Harry tout va bien ?

\- Vous vous souvenez le cambriolage à Gringotts ? C'était le jour où j'y suis allé avec Hagrid. Et c'est lui-même qui a récupéré le contenu du coffre ! Il a dit que ça concernait Poudlard et que c'était top secret !

\- Donc ce serait ce que garde le chien ! Oh génial Harry ! Maintenant toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent !

\- Et donc Rogue essaierait de voler cette…chose ? demanda Ron. C'était sûrement lui, le coup de Gringotts alors ?

\- Il faut en parler à Hagrid ! Il ne m'a pas dit ce qu'était cet objet, mais il faut au moins lui dire que quelqu'un tente de le voler !

Hermione reposa son livre et ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Harry toqua avec force.

\- Oui, oui, oui j'arrive ! Oh Harry !

Le sourire du géant s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Harry accompagné de deux Gryffondors.

\- Hagrid, je dois vous parler. Vous savez à propos de ce… truc, que vous avez pris à Gringotts.

\- Encore ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais t'en parler, ne sois pas si têtu !

\- En fait, je me fiche de savoir ce que c'est. Je voulais juste vous prévenir que quelqu'un essaie de la voler.

\- C'est insensé ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Rogue a essayé de passer devant le chien à trois têtes, le soir d'Halloween.

\- Vous connaissez Touffu ? s'étonna Hagrid.

\- Personnellement ? Non. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais comment vous l'avez appelé ?

\- Touffu ! C'est mon chien ! Enfin, mon second chien. Et il sert en effet de gardien. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Tous les professeurs ont mis en place des barrières, Rogue y compris ! Il protège la p…enfin ce que garde Touffu, il ne veut rien voler du tout !

\- Mais…

\- Harry écoute-moi bien, le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier. Ce que garde Touffu c'est une affaire entre lui et Nicolas Flamel, il n'a donc aucune envie que cela soit volé et il l'a donc très bien protégé.

Les trois enfants se regardèrent, conscients qu'ils avaient acquis un indice précieux : un nom. Nicolas Flamel.

\- J'aurais pas dû dire ça…

\- Bon, eh bien merci Hagrid, on ne va pas vous embêter plus longtemps…

\- Eh attendez !

Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà sortis de la cabane depuis longtemps.


	11. Chapter 11 - La pierre philosophale

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà la suite, un tout petit peu en retard :p Encore un chapitre assez calme, mais que j'aime beaucoup j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi ! Merci à tous de me lire et de me laisser des reviews :)_

Les semaines qui suivirent, Harry eut l'impression de vivre une double vie. La première, était celle qu'il avait connue depuis septembre. Il passait son temps avec Draco, Crabbe et Goyle, en cours, dans la salle commune, etc. Et le reste du temps, il échappait discrètement à ses amis Serpentardesques et rejoignait Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait qualifier leur relation d'amitié. Il avait plutôt l'impression que cette relation ne tenait que par une chose : l'enquête qu'ils menaient. Ils étaient tous les trois déterminés à découvrir quel était cet objet si bien gardé, et à trouver des preuves que Rogue essayait bien de le voler.

Malgré leur implication, ils ne trouvaient rien du tout. Harry avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu le nom « Flamel » mais il ne pouvait se rappeler où.

Avec tout cela, l'hiver arriva et le château fut bientôt recouvert d'une couche de neige qui le rendait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude. Les élèves commençaient à parler des vacances de Noël et de leur retour chez eux. Harry était certain d'une chose, il ne rentrerait pas chez les Dursleys. Il se sentait chez lui ici et ce serait le meilleur endroit pour passer Noël. Il fut cependant un peu déçu lorsque Draco lui annonça qu'il ne restait pas à Poudlard, Crabbe et Goyle non plus.

Hermione aussi partait pour les vacances. Elle avait demandé à Harry et Ron de continuer les recherches pendant son absence. Mais en réalité, Harry était un peu inquiet à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec Ron. Malgré leur réconciliation, il y avait toujours une sorte de tension entre eux. Harry se dit qu'ils continueraient probablement leurs recherches chacun dans leur coin et viendraient prévenir l'autre s'ils trouvaient quelque chose d'intéressant.

Au final, Harry put s'impliquer à fond dans les recherches. Maintenant que Draco n'était plus là, il pouvait amener des paquets de livres de la bibliothèque dans la salle commune sans que son ami ne pose des questions. Il n'avait plus besoin non plus de trouver des excuses pour justifier ses longues absences.

Mais il arrivait de moins en moins à trouver cette enquête passionnante. Maintenant qu'il était seul, c'était beaucoup moins drôle. En plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre les autres enfants jouer à s'envoyer des boules de neige ensorcelées.

Le matin de Noël, il se leva et trouva dans la salle commune une poignée de Serpentard surexcités. Mal réveillé, il s'affala dans un fauteuil, et une fille de deuxième année lui demanda :

\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? Je peux le prendre si tu n'en veux pas !

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. J'ai reçu un cadeau ?

Il se jeta au pied de la pile de cadeau à la recherche de celui qui lui appartenait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y en avait trois !

Le premier était de la part d'Hagrid. C'était une flute en bois grossièrement taillée et Harry décida qu'il l'essaierait quand il serait seul. Le second venait de Draco. C'était une plume de paon élégante, et elle était tellement immense qu'Harry se demanda comment il pourrait écrire avec ! Le dernier paquet n'était pas signé. Il déchira le paquet et trouva une cape argentée, très fine et aux reflets luisants.

Harry passa une main dessous pour la prendre et la laissa tomber de surprise. Pendant quelques instants, son bras avait disparu ! Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué mais il n'osa pas toucher l'objet à nouveau. Il vit alors qu'il y avait un petit mot écrit avec.

 _« Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir. Il est temps que tu en hérites. Fais-en bon usage._

 _Très joyeux Noël. »_

Harry était perplexe. Pourquoi la personne n'avait-elle pas signé si c'était un ami de ses parents ? Il savait qu'Hagrid avait connu ses parents mais ça ne pouvait être lui.

Il remonta dans son dortoir. Il ne pensa même plus à essayer la flute et reporta toute son attention sur la cape. Il la prit de nouveau et l'enroula autour de lui. Son corps disparut au même instant ! C'était incroyable ! Cette cape permettait de devenir invisible !

Trop occupé par ce cadeau mystérieux, Harry ne vit pas la matinée passer et descendit déjeuner très tard. Les tables, déjà peu remplies pendant les vacances, étaient presque totalement vides. Celle des Serpentards était déserte, et Harry s'y installa pour prendre son repas.

\- Salut…euh, je peux m'asseoir ?

Harry leva la tête et fut surpris de voir Ron.

\- Euh, oui si tu veux.

\- Je me suis enfui de la table des Gryffondors, Fred et George ne me lâchent pas depuis ce matin. Ils veulent absolument que je porte cet horrible pull violet que ma mère m'a offert. Je sais que c'est la table des Serpentards, mais comme il n'y a personne…tu as été gâté ?

\- Oh oui, beaucoup plus que je m'y attendais.

\- C'est super ça ! Ca te dit de jouer aux échecs ?

\- Je ne sais pas y jouer…

\- Pas grave, je vais t'apprendre.

Finalement, Harry passa toute sa journée de Noël à jouer aux échecs version sorcier dans la grande salle et il trouva cela tout à fait amusant – plus que la version moldue en tout cas.

Il se sentait beaucoup plus détendu ce soir-là. En fait même s'il n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel c'était probablement le meilleur Noël de sa vie ! Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à rester tranquille. Il ne cessait de faire glisser la cape argentée entre ses mains en se posant un millier de questions.

Il s'en recouvra, et après s'être assuré que personne ne l'avait vu, sortit de la salle commune. Ron et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé dans leurs recherches pendant les vacances, et même s'ils risquaient de s'y remettre ensemble dès le lendemain, Harry savait qu'il avait une chance à ne pas manquer ce soir-là.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir regardé dans chacun des livres de la bibliothèque…sauf ceux de la réserve. Et il avait une chance de pouvoir y remédier ce soir-là. Il avait presque du mal à reconnaître a bibliothèque dans la pénombre. Les gros ouvrages alignés sur les étagères paraissaient presque menaçants, vus de nuit. Il atteignit la Réserve et s'arrêta devant un rayon. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, alors il tira un livre un peu au hasard. Il posa sa lanterne et entreprit d'ouvrir l'ouvrage aux pages poussiéreuses.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le livre se mette à hurler. Pris de panique, il referma le livre, et il reçut plein de poussière à la figure. Il le reposa et après avoir récupéré sa lanterne et remit la cape sur lui il entreprit de déguerpir le plus vite possible. Son cœur passa à deux doigts d'exploser lorsqu'il entendit des pas approcher. Rusard ! Le vieux concierge était là, comme par hasard ! Il avait dû entendre le cri du livre. Harry voulait courir mais il craignait de faire du bruit. Il alla même jusqu'à retenir son souffle au cas où on l'entendrait.

Il pensa que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Rogue répondre à Rusard. Il fallait qu'il file le plus rapidement possible. Il se faufila dans une pièce qui se trouvait être une salle de classe désaffectée. Il colla son oreille à la porte mais visiblement Rogue et Rusard ne l'avaient pas suivi. Il soupira de soulagement.

C'est alors qu'il se retourna et qu'il le vit. Au fond de la salle se dressait un immense miroir avec un cadre d'or sculpté de divers motifs. Harry enleva sa cape et s'approcha de cet étrange objet. Il ne vit tout d'abord que son propre reflet, mais tandis qu'il approchait, il vit se dessiner deux autres reflets derrière lui. Il retint un cri de surprise et se retourna, mais la pièce était aussi vide qu'auparavant. Il fixa alors les deux silhouettes et se rendit compte de plusieurs choses. L'homme avait les mêmes lunettes rondes que lui et ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille. La femme à ses côtés était quant à elle très jolie, avec de longs cheveux roux et des yeux verts –comme les siens.

\- Papa ? Maman ?

Ses parents lui sourirent et Harry tendit une main vers le miroir, les yeux humides. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les atteindre ? Ses parents étaient là, sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait même pas les serrer dans ses bras. Pourtant, il resta là à les contempler, et peu après d'autres silhouettes apparurent.

L'une d'elle était assez massive et Harry fut étonné de voir la version jeune de Rubeus ! A côté de lui, l'autre garçon n'était autre que Tom. Tous deux lui souriaient, tout comme ses parents, et contrairement à d'habitude, ils n'essaient pas de s'entretuer. Harry se rendit compte que ce que lui montrait ce miroir était exactement ce qu'Harry définirait comme le bonheur. Sa famille, ses amis qu'il avait dû quitter, et qui lui manquaient atrocement… Ron, Hermione, Draco, étaient bien gentils mais ce n'était pas pareil. Hagrid avait vieilli, il n'était plus élève, ce n'était plus la même chose. Harry se demanda si ce miroir montrait le passé. Tom et le jeune Hagrid venaient du passé, tout comme ses parents. Etait-ce qui aurait attendu Harry s'il était resté en 1940 ? Il aurait passé sa scolarité avec Tom et Hagrid –peut-être aurait-il réussi à les réconcilier – et peut-être aurait-il vécu assez vieux pour rencontrer ses propres parents ! Harry n'avait jamais pensé à ça !

Mais au lieu de tout ça, il était là. Seul avec la cape de son père défunt, dans une classe désaffectée, avec le concierge et un professeur à ses trousses, et aucun ami à qui parler de ses inquiétudes. Jamais le Poudlard de cette époque ne pourrait être pareil que celui qu'il avait connu. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de l'avoir renvoyé ici, sans penser aux conséquences.

Les jours suivants, il reprit les recherches avec Ron, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser au miroir, et chaque soir il y retournait, caché sous sa cape. Il restait parfois des heures entières à contempler ses parents, Rubeus et Tom. Il profitait intensément de chacun de leur sourire et il se sentait comme léthargique à chaque fois pendant ces moments-là. Il lui semblait que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, que plus rien d'autre en ce monde ne comptait.

Mais un jour, il fut sorti de sa torpeur.

\- Tu es encore là, Harry ?

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui. Harry ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

\- Comme des centaines de personnes avant toi, tu as goûté au bonheur de contempler le miroir du Rised.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on l'appelait comme ça.

\- Mais tu as compris ce qu'il fait ?

\- Il me montre ma famille…mais également…le passé ?

\- Non il te montre ta famille car tu ne l'as jamais connue et c'est ton plus grand désir de les rencontrer.

\- Pourtant, il me montre également Rubeus et Tom.

Il vit que le directeur était extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais il se reprit.

-Eux aussi te manquent, c'est normal.

\- Ce n'est plus pareil ici, sans eux.

\- Rubeus est toujours parmi nous…il t'a attendu toutes ces années !

\- Vous savez ce que je voulais dire, professeur.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Oui je comprends, Harry. Quand où je t'ai renvoyé dans notre époque, je ne savais pas que tu avais une destinée si exceptionnelle, ni si cruelle. Je ne savais pas non plus que ta vie serait très différente de celle que tu avais vécue quand tu es venu pour la première fois à Poudlard. Quand j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, si peu de temps après ta naissance, cela m'a profondément attristé, car même si je ne t'avais jamais vu depuis ta naissance, je te connaissais tout de même. Malgré tout, Harry ça ne change rien, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais n'oublie pas qu'ici aussi, tu as des amis.

Cependant, je dois te prévenir Harry. Ce miroir, aussi merveilleux soit-il, ne peut apporter ni la connaissance, ni la vérité. Certains sont devenus fous en le contemplant. Demain, il sera déplacé, et je te demande de ne pas essayer de le retrouver, d'accord ? Allez maintenant tu ferais bien de retourner te coucher.

Harry obéit, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Mais il se sentit incroyablement triste ce soir-là, à l'idée de ne plus jamais pouvoir contempler le miroir du Rised. Où pourrait-il trouver son bonheur, maintenant ?

Mais avec la rentrée, Harry finit par oublier tout cela. Il retrouva Malefoy qui ne cessait de frimer en parlant des incroyables cadeaux qu'il avait reçus à Noël –Harry eut presque l'impression de voir Dudley, et Hermione qui fut un peu déçue en apprenant qu'Harry et Ron n'avaient rien trouvé de plus sur Flamel.

Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux, revinrent avec une quantité phénoménale de friandises magiques ! Harry décida d'en profiter, pour une fois que ces deux-là servaient à quelque chose. Il déchira l'emballage d'un chocogrenouille, qui faillit lui échapper et qu'il rattrapa de justesse par une patte. Après l'avoir gobé, il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte. C'était encore Dumbledore. Il regarda la carte avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner au directeur ce qu'il lui avait fait, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il l'avait arraché à ses amis, et désormais il lui interdisait même de voir le miroir du Rised.

Il retourna la carte et son cœur fit un bond. Il n'avait pas lu mais le nom lui avait sauté aux yeux.

 _« Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon ! »_

Il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune.

\- Harry ? s'étonna Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il courait mais il finit par se demander où il allait comme ça. Il devait trouver Ron et Hermione. A cette heure-ci, ils devaient être dans leur salle commune, ce qui n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Pourtant il monta les étages un à un jusqu'à faire face au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Neville était devant et semblait attendre il-ne-savait-quoi.

\- Oh salut Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je dois voir Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ?

\- J'ai encore oublié le mot de passe. C'est la troi…oh !

Le portrait venait de pivoter, laissant apparaître des cheveux roux.

\- On peut dire que tu tombes bien, souffla Neville.

\- Neville, je suis venu pour t'ouvrir parce que je sais que tu oublies le mot de passe chaque soir, alors évidemment que je tombe bien !

\- Oh non, je disais ça parce qu'Harry veut te parler.

Il entra alors dans la salle commune, et Ron questionna Harry du regard.

\- Flamel, dit-il en tendant la carte de chocogrenouille.

Un sourire stupéfait apparut sur le visage de Ron. Il appela discrètement Hermione et lui montra la carte. Celle-ci sembla prendre une décharge électrique et disparut dans l'escalier du dortoir. Elle revint une minute plus tard avec un énorme livre poussiéreux.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune pour s'éloigner des regards indiscrets et Hermione feuilleta fébrilement le livre.

\- Voilà j'ai trouvé ! _Les anciennes recherches alchimiques avaient pour objet de fabriquer la Pierre philosophale, une substance légendaire dotée de pouvoirs étonnants. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'œuvre de Nicolas Flamel, le célèbre alchimiste et amateur d'opéra qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de son épouse, Pernelle (six cent cinquante-huit ans)._ Le chien doit garder la pierre philosophale !

\- Je comprends pourquoi Rogue essaie de la voler, n'importe qui voudrait ne jamais vieillir, fit remarquer Harry.

\- J'espère bien qu'il ne la trouvera jamais. Rogue immortel ! Le cauchemar ! ajouta Ron.

Même si leurs recherches étaient finalement terminées, le trio continua à fréquenter souvent la bibliothèque à cause des examens de fin d'année. Pas que Harry ne souhaitait pas passer du temps avec Draco, mais la salle commune était très agitée, et Harry ne pouvait se concentrer. Cela ne dérangeait pas spécialement Draco, mais en même temps il n'étudiait pas beaucoup. Cela énervait Harry car malgré son manque de travail, Draco réussissait quand même à avoir des notes correctes. Bon pas autant qu'Hermione, mais tout de même.

Et puis Harry devait avouer que c'était un bon prétexte pour continuer à parler de temps en temps aux deux Gryffondors pour lesquels il éprouvait de plus en plus de sympathie. Et puis quand il avait une question sur un cours, il préférait avoir Hermione à ses côtés pour l'aider plutôt que Crabbe ou Goyle ! Ce jour-là, cependant, il aperçut dans la bibliothèque quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver là.

\- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Ce dernier cacha le livre qu'il avait pris derrière son dos.

\- Je ne faisais que passer dans le coin. Vous êtes toujours en train d'enquêter sur Flamel ?

\- Oh non ! lança Ron. On a découvert depuis longtemps que Touffu garde la pierre philoso…

\- Chut ! s'indigna Hagrid. Tu es fou ou quoi ?

\- D'ailleurs, on voulait vous demander, dit Harry, quels genres de protections sont mises en places en dehors de Touffu ?

\- Mais taisez-vous ! Venez ce soir dans ma cabane on en discutera.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Hermione se leva et s'approcha du rayon où Hagrid avait pris le livre.

\- Les dragons ! Il regardait des livres sur les dragons !

Harry sentit alors une vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Il s'était retrouvé au même endroit, cinquante ans plus tôt, et Hagrid lisait déjà un livre sur le même sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas changé ! Il avait toujours ce même rêve totalement fou.

\- En tout cas, je ne pense pas pouvoir venir avec vous ce soir, avoua Harry. Vous me raconterez ce qu'Hagrid vous a dit.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Même si je mets la cape, Draco va se rendre compte que j'ai quitté le dortoir. Je m'absente si souvent, j'ai peur qu'il finisse par avoir des soupçons, et me pose des questions.

Bien entendu, Harry avait pensé plusieurs fois que Draco pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches. Il n'avait pas eu l'air très emballé au début, mais maintenant qu'Harry avait un peu avancé et qu'il savait qu'un objet aussi incroyable était concerné, peut-être cela intéresserait-il plus Draco. Mais ce qui posait le problème, c'était Ron et Hermione. Si Draco découvrait qu'Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec des Gryffondors, dont une de sang moldu, il risquerait fortement de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, continua Hermione. On se débrouillera pour lui soutirer toutes les informations qu'il faut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignit la salle commune, pensif. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait presque pas révisé aujourd'hui. Bah, tant pis il travaillerait plus le lendemain. Quand il entra, Draco était assis dans un fauteuil couleur émeraude, les jambes croisées, et il avait l'air contrarié.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce soir, annonça-t-il.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry.

\- Que tu ne puisses pas aller voir ton grand ami à cause de moi.

Harry sentit son souffle se couper. Comment Draco pouvait-il… ?

\- De quoi tu parles Draco ?

\- Je sais ce que tu complotes avec tes chers amis au grand courage. Et oui, les portes ont des oreilles, même celle de la bibliothèque.

\- Je…

\- Tu croyais vraiment que je ne me doutais de rien ? Tu disparais tout le temps ces dernières semaines, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais chercher à savoir ce que tu faisais ?

\- J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux, et quand je veux Draco !

\- Tu déshonores la maison Serpentard ! Mais ce que j'ai entendu m'a bien intéressé. N'auriez-vous pas parlé de la pierre philosophale ? Qui serait cachée ici à Poudlard ? Tu le savais, et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

\- Je te signale que ça fait des mois que je mène l'enquête et que je t'ai proposé de m'aider à l'époque. Tu as refusé, j'ai accepté l'aide de ceux qui me l'ont proposée.

\- Et tu as préféré garder le secret de la vie éternelle pour la partager avec eux !

\- Que…Draco, tu n'as pas du tout compris. Je n'ai pas l'intention de voler cette pierre.

\- Quoi ? Mais alors pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que quelqu'un veut la voler, et je veux la protéger.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Quel intérêt ?

\- Je… cette pierre ne doit pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains !

Draco se leva et s'approcha du feu.

\- En tout cas, je veux en savoir plus.

\- Si tu n'étais pas si têtu dans ta rancœur contre les Gryffondors, et que tes intentions soient meilleures, je te proposerais de te joindre à nous ! Mais évidemment rien n'est aussi simple avec toi…

\- J'ai une bien meilleure idée…

\- Quoi… ? Oh non !

Harry avait compris et il réalisa que la situation risquait de mal tourner.

\- Tu vas dénoncer Ron et Hermione parce qu'ils sortent du château ce soir ?

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je voulais en apprendre plus. Et je pense que la porte de la cabane de ce gros balourd a également des oreilles.

\- Non Draco ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu vas m'en empêcher, Potter ?

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, Harry tenta de le raisonner. En vain. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu parler à un mur. A la tombée de la nuit, Draco sortit de la salle commune. Harry voulut le suivre mais il eut une autre idée. Il remonta dans son dortoir chercher sa cape d'invisibilité, et lorsqu'il fut bien dissimulé, sortit à son tour.

Il eut des difficultés car ce n'était pas simple d'avancer vite avec la cape, mais en même temps il voulait absolument rattraper Draco. Il réussit cependant à le retrouver et il ne le quitta plus de vue, et gagna du terrain sur lui tout doucement. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc du château, Draco annonça :

\- Je sais que tu es là, Potter. Sors de là.

Harry s'exécuta. Il n'avait plus de raison de sa cacher, maintenant. Il renonça à faire changer le Serpentard d'avis. Ce dernier monta sur le petit banc en bois en dessous de la fenêtre et lança un regard à l'intérieur. Le voyant plisser les yeux, Harry le rejoignit.

Il regarda l'intérieur de la petite cabane en bois. Il vit d'abord la silhouette massive de Hagrid, ainsi que Ron et Hermione qui étaient installés autour de la petite table ronde. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et sur la table reposait un étrange objet. Cela semblait être un énorme caillou noir, mais il avait une forme particulière et paraissait recouvert d'écailles. _Oh Rubeus, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça_ , songea Harry.

Ils n'entendaient pas très bien les voix des trois personnes à l'intérieur, au moins Draco n'apprendrait rien sur la pierre. Cependant, ils entendirent très bien le craquement lorsque la coquille de l'œuf se fissura. Harry eut juste le temps de voir de grandes ailes de chauve-souris se déployer, et sentit soudain une odeur de brûlé tandis que le bébé dragon poussait un rugissement. Il sentit Draco appuyer sur son épaule pour qu'il se baisse.

\- Ils ont regardé la fenêtre, je crois qu'ils nous ont vus. La cape ! Dépêche-toi !

Harry haïssait Malefoy en cet instant, mais il ne pouvait réfléchir correctement, et la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était ne pas se faire prendre dans cette situation honteuse. En train d'épier ses propres amis ! Comment pourrait-il leur expliquer ça ?

Il recouvrit donc Draco et lui de la cape, et tandis que Rubeus ouvrait la porte pour jeter un œil aux alentours, Harry et Draco s'enfuyaient déjà en direction du château. Harry se sentait tellement lâche…


	12. Chapter 12 - Le couloir interdit

_Salut la compagnie! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre! Si j'ai mis autant de temps ce n'est pas par flemme mais parce que le site avait un bug au niveau du compteur de vues, et ça me frustrait de ne pas pouvoir savoir si vous me lisiez ou pas^^ et j'ai aussi un peu boycotté le site le temps de cette panne qu'ils ne se sont pas pressés de réparer! Mais malgré les 0 vues sur mon dernier chapitres j'ai reçu pleins de reviews donc ça m'a encouragée merci ! Mais cette fois que le bug est réparé je vais poster plus souvent pour rattraper ;) surtout que ce chapitre, vous allez le constater, est très frustrant et il est facile de deviner qu'il se passera des évènements importants dans le suivant ! :p (oui, enfin!) je ne vous ferai plus languir très longtemps ;)_

Le lendemain, Harry tenta une approche à la table des Gryffondors dans la Grande Salle. Mais dès qu'il approcha et qu'il eut dit un mot, Ron se leva et tira Hermione avec lui pour qu'ils s'éloignent de lui comme s'il avait la peste. Cette dernière lui lança un regard déçu.  
C'était ce qu'il craignait. Ils avaient vu Draco mais également Harry. Ce dernier voulait leur expliquer qu'il avait tout tenté pour empêcher Draco d'aller à la cabane de Hagrid. Mais ils ne voulaient même pas l'écouter alors que pouvait-il faire ? Quant à Draco c'était également un problème de la plus haute importance. Il avait tout d'abord paru terrifié de voir le dragon, mais désormais il semblait être le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Il comptait dénoncer Hagrid et visiblement rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir.  
Cependant, il ne semblait pas pressé de le faire. Peut-être ne savait-il pas à qui le dire ? Le directeur était bien trop inaccessible, le plus approprié serait Rogue mais ce dernier n'était pas trop avenant et il aurait probablement du mal à croire une telle histoire si Draco lui racontait. Draco n'avait probablement pas très envie de recevoir une retenue pour avoir inventé une histoire farfelue.  
Harry espéra qu'en gagnant du temps il arriverait à trouver une solution, mais rien ne lui venait. Il regrettait tellement l'intelligence d'Hermione. Il se sentit tellement seul pendant ces quelques semaines. Il avait perdu à la fois Ron et Hermione mais aussi Draco. Quant à Hagrid, il n'avait pas osé aller le revoir. Il avait trop honte et il pensait que Rubeus lui en voulait. Si quelqu'un venait et tuait son bébé dragon, comme Tom avait tué son doxy ? Même si Hagrid était désormais adulte, il était toujours aussi émotif qu'à onze ans, et serait probablement effondré de perdre ce qui avait été le rêve de sa vie, et qu'il venait enfin d'obtenir.  
Ce soir-là, il rejoignait les cachots, mais il fut surpris de la voir ici.  
\- Hermione ?  
\- Tu vas avoir une chance de te racheter, aujourd'hui. Va chercher ta cape.

Le dragon avait visiblement triplé de volume depuis l'éclosion. Harry le sentait peser dans la grosse boite en bois qu'il transportait. Hermione lui avait demandé son aide. Ron et elle avaient organisé la fuite du dragon, qu'Hagrid avait appelé Norbert, vers la Roumanie, où Charlie, le frère de Ron, travaillait. Malheureusement, Ron avait été mordu par Norbert et il était à l'infirmerie car sa main avait enflé. Hermione se retrouvait donc seule, et était bien incapable de porter la lourde caisse. De plus, la cape d'Harry serait forcément utile lors de cette escapade. Ce dernier avait accepté avec plaisir, il savait que s'il se rachetait, Ron et Hermione pourraient peut-être lui pardonner –ou au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Mais en attendant, ils avaient une mission à accomplir.  
Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. C'est alors qu'ils virent MacGonagall tenant Draco par l'oreille et le menaçant sauvagement.  
-Vous ne comprenez pas ! Granger va arriver avec un dragon !  
Hermione, sous la cape, lança un regard à Harry.  
\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Je ne t'ai pas quitté d'une semelle depuis que tu m'as demandé de t'aider. Mais cette enflure écoute aux portes et surveille chacun de nos gestes.  
Hermione acquiesça. Visiblement elle le croyait.  
Ils atteignirent le sommet de la tour, essoufflé, où les quatre amis de Charlie les attendaient. Lorsqu'ils furent débarrassés de leur fardeau, Harry se sentit plus léger dans tous les sens du terme ! Tellement léger qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait pas récupéré sa cape, avant de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Rusard.  
Il les amena dans le bureau de McGonagall. Il y avait déjà un autre élève, mais à leur plus grande surprise, ce n'était pas Draco mais Neville ! Il avait entendu Malefoy parler du dragon et avait voulu prévenir Hermione qu'elle allait être dénoncée.  
Harry pensa qu'il passait le pire moment de sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas justifier leur présence à la tour d'astronomie en pleine nuit sans parler de Norbert. Au final, ils firent perdre chacun cinquante points à leur maison, et reçurent une retenue.  
Le lendemain, Harry apprit que Malefoy avait également une retenue. Il ne cessait de répéter à Harry que c'était de sa faute, et qu'en plus Serpentard avait perdu cent points à cause de lui. En entendant ça, Harry avait juste envie de lui balancer son poing en plein visage.  
Mais au moins, Hermione lui parlait de nouveau, et Ron avait également consenti à lui adresser de nouveau la parole quand il fut sorti de l'infirmerie. En tout cas, une semaine plus tard ils reçurent finalement leur convocation pour leur retenue. Ils étaient tous les quatre attendus par Rusard dans le hall d'entrée à onze heures le soir-même. Harry sentait que la soirée allait être longue, le concierge était une des personnes les plus horribles qu'il ait connu – à part peut-être Rogue et les Dursleys.  
Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé le concierge, il leur fit traverser le parc et ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière de la forêt interdite, où Harry distingua une immense silhouette. Rubeus ! Ils allaient faire leur retenue avec lui ! Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux, il se sentait encore trop honteux, et il ne savait pas comment Rubeus prenait les choses en ce qui concernait Norbert.  
Harry lança un regard aux autres, il constata que Draco et Neville semblaient terrifiés, ce qui amusait grandement Rusard. Lorsque ce dernier fut retourné au château, Draco tenta de contester. Mais Hagrid fut intransigeant : il irait dans la forêt interdite, comme les autres.  
Hagrid leur expliqua le but de leur mission. Il y avait visiblement une licorne blessée dans la forêt, et ils devaient la trouver. Ils entrèrent dans la forêt et Harry fut submergé par un souvenir. Celui de sa dernière soirée de son ancienne vie. Rubeus était là lui aussi, et ils étaient encore amis. Et Tom était venu le sauver. Les centaures vivaient-ils toujours ici ?  
Ils avancèrent pendant un moment, puis Hagrid s'arrêta et annonça qu'ils allaient se séparer en deux groupes. Il prit Hermione et Neville avec lui, et laissa Crockdur à Harry et Draco. Et là, Harry se dit qu'Hagrid devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour le laisser partir seul avec Draco et un chien froussard !  
Ils marchèrent seuls dans la forêt pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ils voyaient de temps à autres des tâches argentées par terre, et par moments Harry avait l'impression d'entendre des bruits étranges, comme une cape trainant sur le sol. La forêt n'avait cessé de devenir de plus en plus épaisse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans une clairière. Il fit une forme d'un blanc brillant sur le sol. Il s'approcha et constata que c'était bien la licorne, et elle était morte. Il songea à envoyer des étincelles vertes pour prévenir Hagrid, mais un bruissement le figea sur place.  
Une silhouette encapuchonnée venait de surgir d'un buisson et rampait jusqu'au cadavre de la licorne. Elle commença alors à boire goulument le sang de l'animal. Draco hurla et s'enfuit dans les bois, mais Harry était pétrifié. Cela détourna l'attention de la créature qui leva la tête et vit Harry. Elle se releva alors d'un bond et se précipita sur lui.  
Une fois encore, sa cicatrice le brûla avec force. Il tenta de s'échapper mais tituba avant de tomber dans l'herbe. La créature se rapprochait de lui, quand des bruits de sabots retentirent. Il vit une forme foncer sur la silhouette sombre, qui s'échappa entre les arbres.  
Le centaure s'approcha de lui, et Harry resta bouche bée. Il le reconnaissait, il faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient attaqué lorsqu'il était venu dans la forêt avec Rubeus. Avec soulagement, il se souvint que c'était également celui qui avait tenté de les défendre.  
\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il  
-Oui merci, qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
\- Tu es le fils Potter, dit le centaure. Nous nous sommes déjà croisés.  
\- Oui, avoua Harry avec amertume. Je m'en souviens.  
\- Il fallait que tu partes.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Ta destinée est ici, continua le centaure. Tu ne devais pas être là-bas, je l'ai senti, puis je l'ai vu autour de ton cou.  
\- De mon… oh ! C'est vous qui m'avez enlevé le sablier qui était autour de mon cou ? Pour que Dumbledore le trouve ?  
\- Pour que quelqu'un le trouve et te ramène à ta place. Tu as une destinée hors du commun, Harry Potter. Ta présence ici est indispensable.  
Harry grommela mais n'osa pas contredire le centaure. Tout le monde voulait agir pour son bien, mais n'empêche que dans cette époque il avait été attaqué par un mage noir à l'âge de un an, puis par un monstre inconnu dans cette forêt. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais senti autant en danger dans l'autre époque.  
\- Il faudrait mieux retrouver Hagrid, annonça le centaure, qui s'appelait Firenze.  
Ce dernier lui permit de monter sur son dos.  
\- Firenze, quelle était cette chose dont tu m'as sauvé ?  
\- Harry Potter, sais-tu à quoi sert le sang de licorne ? Il permet de survivre même si on est sur le point de périr, mais à un prix terrible. Car il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense pour sauver sa propre vie. Et dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang, ce n'est plus qu'une demi-vie, une vie maudite.  
\- Qui pourrait être désespéré à ce point ? se demanda Harry à haute voix. Si on doit être maudit à jamais, mieux vaut mourir, non ?  
—Oui, dit Firenze, à moins qu'on ait simplement besoin de survivre suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir boire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui redonne la force et la puissance, quelque chose qui permette de ne jamais mourir. Harry Potter, sais-tu ce qui est caché dans l'école, en ce moment ?  
\- La pierre philosophale ! Mais qui … ?  
\- Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout pour revenir… ?  
\- Vous voulez dire…V…Voldemort ?

Leur mission étant terminée, ils regagnèrent le château. Hagrid avait foncé sur Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et lui avait demandé pardon de l'avoir envoyé avec cet abruti de Draco. Harry en avait profité pour s'excuser de l'avoir espionné –contre son gré- la dernière fois. Il se serait senti euphorique grâce à cette réconciliation s'il n'y avait pas eu la révélation de Firenze.  
Maintenant tout devenait clair ! La pierre philosophale n'était pas convoitée par Rogue mais par Voldemort lui-même ! Rogue devait juste être dans le coup et devait lui-même voler la pierre pour ensuite la livrer à Voldemort qui se cachait dans la forêt ! Harry devait absolument en parler à Ron et Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait le faire devant Neville et Draco ! Il dut donc rejoindre avec frustration son dortoir, sans avoir pu parler à personne de ses inquiétudes.  
Il trouva cependant la cape d'invisibilité sur son lit avec un petit mot : « emAu cas où/em »

Le lendemain, Harry raconta tout à Ron et Hermione. Ce dernier sembla effrayé à l'idée que Voldemort puisse revenir et vouloir tuer Harry. Hermione était plus rassurante et assura que Voldemort craignait Dumbledore, et que tant que le directeur serait ici, il serait difficile pour Rogue de voler la pierre.  
Malgré cela, Harry avait développé une paranoïa assez incroyable. Il avait toujours l'impression que le mage noir allait surgir derrière lui. Il dut cependant tenter d'oublier cela car il avait des examens à passer. Lorsque ceux-ci furent terminés, il se rendit compte que cette première année à Poudlard était sur le point de s'achever. Et étrangement, il en éprouva presque du soulagement. Outre le fait que les relations entre Draco et lui étaient tendues, il se dit qu'en s'éloignant de Poudlard il s'éloignerait également de Voldemort, tapi dans cette forêt sombre. Bien sûr, la demeure des Dursleys n'était pas très accueillante, et il aurait préféré continuer à passer du temps avec Ron et Hermione, mais la perspective de savoir le mage noir à des kilomètres de lui, lui permettrait de se reposer un peu l'esprit. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur, mais depuis sa visite dans la forêt, sa cicatrice le brûlait de plus en plus souvent.  
\- Harry, tu vas bien ?  
\- Oh ! Salut Hagrid ! Oui, oui ça va…  
\- Tu n'en as pas l'air… tu sembles inquiet !  
Oui Harry était inquiet, même pire que ça. En particulier à propos d'une certaine pierre dont l'homme ne voulait rien dire. Mais au moins, cela montrait qu'Hagrid était capable de garder un secret, et qu'il ne révélerait à personne comment passer devant Touffu. Non, il était certain que jamais Hagrid ne parlerait. Rien n'était plus important pour lui que la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard. Et à cet instant, Harry se rappela un doxy voletant dans le compartiment, et un gros œuf noir se fissurer dans la cabane en bois toute proche du château. Une seule chose pourrait être plus importante.  
\- Hagrid, où avez-vous eu Norbert ?  
\- … Quoi ? Pourquoi cette question ? Je l'ai gagné dans un pub, en jouant aux cartes.  
\- La personne qui vous l'a donné, à quoi il ressemblait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, il avait un capuchon sur la tête.  
\- Vous…lui avez parlé de Poudlard ?  
\- Oui, c'est possible. Je lui ai parlé de mon travail, et je lui ai dit qu'après Touffu, m'occuper d'un dragon serait facile !  
Harry manqua de s'étrangler.  
\- Il s'est intéressé à Touffu ?  
\- Evidemment ! On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de chiens à trois têtes ! Je lui ai dit qu'il suffisait de savoir s'y prendre ! Par exemple, dès que je joue un petit air de musique à Touffu, il s'endort !  
Harry resta pétrifié. Non, Hagrid n'avait pas dit ça ? Il ne sut pas quoi répondre et préféra s'échapper même si son ami l'appelait. Il devait trouver Ron et Hermione, et rapidement ! Malheureusement, ces derniers étaient encore en train de passer des examens ! Il croisa le professeur McGonagall et lui demanda de voir Dumbledore.  
\- Le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là, il a reçu un hibou du ministère de la magie et est parti il y a dix minutes !  
Le cœur d'Harry sembla tomber dans sa poitrine. Dumbledore était parti, et Rogue savait comment passer devant Touffu. Il allait voler la pierre ! Il n'y avait aucune seconde à perdre, et pourtant Harry était seul… devait-il foncer au 3supe/sup étage et tenter quelque chose ? Harry ne s'en sentait pas le courage ... Il n'avait plus qu'une seule option désormais.  
Il fonça dans la salle commune. Il trouva Hedwige et lui demanda de prévenir Ron et Hermione dès qu'ils auraient fini les cours, et le professeur Dumbledore dès qu'il rentrerait. Puis il s'approcha de Draco.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton aide.  
\- Et pourquoi voudrais-je t'aider ?  
\- Ecoute Draco, c'est super important. Ca concerne la pierre philosophale ! R…quelqu'un veut la voler.  
\- Oui tu me l'as déjà dit.  
\- Sauf que ça va se produire ce soir, peut être en ce moment-même car Dumbledore est parti.  
\- Même si c'est vrai, ce n'est pas mon problème.  
\- Tu sais qui veut la voler ? Voldemort.  
Draco sursauta.  
\- Tu délires !  
\- Pas du tout ! C'était lui que nous avons vu dans la forêt ! Il tente de revenir !  
\- Et si c'était le cas, où est le problème ? Il ne s'en prend qu'aux enfants de moldus et aux traitres !  
\- Et à moi, continua Harry. Tu le sais, qu'il voudra me tuer.  
Cette fois-ci Draco eut plus de mal à paraître indifférent.  
\- Draco, je suis certain que si nous empêchons cette pierre d'être volée, Dumbledore sera d'accord de te la prêter quelques instants. Il te devra bien ça ! Tu pourras transformer tout ce que tu voudras en or !  
\- Je me fiche de l'or ! Mes parents sont riches.  
\- Il te donnera peut-être un peu d'élixir de vie, que tu puisses vivre plus longtemps que tout le monde ! Penses-y ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.  
Draco sembla pensif puis ajouta :  
\- Bon, c'est d'accord.  
Harry alla chercher sa cape, et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage. Harry colla son oreille à la porte mais n'entendit rien. Il la déverrouilla d'un sort, et vit l'immense silhouette de Touffu. Il était encore plus impressionnant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé ! Mais fort heureusement, il dormait profondément ! Et Harry sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Une harpe ensorcelée jouait en continu, ce qui signifiait que Rogue était déjà passé par là.  
Harry jeta un regard à Draco, et vit que ce dernier était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Mais il savait que maintenant il ne se dégonflerait pas, après tout il n'avait pas envie de passer pour une poule mouillée devant Harry !  
Ce dernier s'approcha de la trappe, et la souleva. Cette dernière émit un grincement sonore, mais cela ne sembla pas réveiller Touffu. Harry jeta un coup d'œil mais il ne vit que l'obscurité. Génial, il allait falloir sauter à l'aveuglette ! Comme il s'en était douté, vu la témérité de Draco il allait devoir se dévouer !  
Il s'élança alors dans la trappe et tomba sur quelque chose de mou. Il appela Draco pour lui dire que c'était bon, mais à ce moment-là il sentit quelque chose accrocher sa cheville. Il entendit Draco tomber à son tour, puis se mettre à hurler tandis qu'il était également pris dans l'étreinte de cette étrange chose.  
\- Argh ! C'est quoi ça ? Harry !  
\- Je suis là ! Ça m'a attrapé aussi, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
\- Je ne sais pas ! Je ne vois rien ! Lumos !  
La pièce s'éclaira soudainement. Harry eut juste le temps de voir une énorme plante qui les maintenait fermement, et soudain il entendit un cri aigue, la plante les relâcha. Ils en profitèrent pour s'éloigner rapidement. Draco lissa sa robe et lança :  
\- C'est exactement ce que je voulais faire !  
Harry leva les yeux au ciel et ils continuèrent.  
Ils entrèrent dans la pièce suivante où une nuée de petits insectes étranges voletaient. Au centre il y avait un balai. Draco alla voir la porte en face, mais elle était évidemment fermée. Harry regarda alors les insectes et remarqua que c'étaient des clés ! L'une d'elle devait ouvrir la porte. Il remarqua une clé dont l'aile était froissée…Rogue avait dû l'abimer en la prenant ! Il fit part de son idée à Draco, qui pour une fois était d'accord.  
Mais Harry était embêté. Il avait assisté à quelques cours de balai cette année et il se débrouillait plutôt bien, mais de là à réussir à attraper la clé.  
\- Je m'en charge, lança Draco.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je m'entraine à voler sur un balai depuis tout petit. Mon père m'achète toujours le meilleur des modèles de balais. Celui-là est un peu pourri, mais on fera avec.  
Il fallut un moment, mais Draco finit par attraper la clé. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, toutes les autres se mirent à lui foncer dessus. Draco se mit à crier d'une voix aigüe. Harry lui fit signe de lui passer la clé, et alla ouvrir la porte. Il laissa alors passer Draco et referma à temps avant que les assaillants ne puissent les suivre.  
Ils se retrouvèrent alors dans une pièce beaucoup plus grande. Harry vit des formes se dessiner et il pensa d'abord être dans un cimetière. Mais lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent, il constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour des pierres tombales étaient en réalité de grandes statues représentant des personnages d'échec ! Ils se trouvaient sur un échiquier géant. Et le seul moyen pour passer de l'autre côté était de gagner une partie.  
Harry était content que Ron lui aie appris, mais il n'était pas aussi fort que ce dernier. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. En attendant, il prit les commandes. Il s'installa à la place d'un fou, tandis que Draco montait sur un cheval pour faire le cavalier. Ils commencèrent la partie, et virent avec stupéfaction les pièces se faire réduire en pièces en répandant des nuages de poussière autour d'eux. Si Harry donnait les ordres la plupart du temps, Draco le contestait parfois, mais ils finissaient toujours pas s'accorder sur une décision. Sauf une fois.  
La partie était presque terminée. Harry savait qu'en deux coups ils pourraient gagner.  
\- Non, il ne faut pas faire comme ça !  
\- Puisque je te dis que je suis sûr de moi, Draco !  
\- Et moi, je te dis que non ! Pion en C3 !  
La pièce se déplaça, et Harry regarda son ami d'un air dépité.  
\- Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant je…oh !  
Draco avait soudainement blêmi.  
\- J'avais une technique pour gagner Draco ! Mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et maintenant nous sommes coincés !  
\- Nous pouvons toujours gagner…  
\- Draco, tu ne…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry j'ai une idée ! Cavalier en E5 !  
Le cheval en pierre de Draco commença à se déplacer, et ce dernier commença à gigoter.  
\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas sauter ! Mes mains et mes pieds sont collés ! Harry ! HARRY !  
Harry voulut courir pour l'aider, mais ses pieds étaient également collés au sol. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La reine s'approcha de Draco et fit exploser son cheval. Le serpentard tomba au sol, inconscient. Harry sentit la panique l'envahir. Il s'efforça cependant à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Il devait à tout prix arrêter Rogue. Il avança ensuite sur le damier et donna le coup ultime au roi. Après cet « echec et mat » bien mérité, il se rua vers la silhouette inanimée de Draco. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il respirait. Harry se sentait à la fois soulagé et paniqué… que pouvait-il faire désormais ?  
C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités.  
\- Harry !  
Hermione arriva comme une furie et le serra dans ses bras.  
\- Tout va bien ? On a eu ton mot en sortant de cours ! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendus ?  
\- Rogue est déjà en route, il est passé par là, c'était lui la harpe. Je ne pouvais pas attendre, sinon il aurait été trop tard !  
\- Je comprends mais…oh, c'est Draco ?  
\- Oui, il est blessé. Il faudrait que vous le rameniez à l'école !  
Hermione se tourna alors vers Ron.  
\- Ron tu peux t'en charger ?  
Ce dernier grommela.  
\- Allons Ron ! Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas mais il risque de mourir ! Et je ne laisserai pas Harry partir tout seul ! En plus tu pourras utiliser le balai pour sortir de là, je ne sais pas voler moi !  
Ron finit par accepter et il repartit en trainant Draco tandis qu'Hermione et Harry continuaient d'avancer dans le couloir.  
La pièce suivante contenait un troll, qui avait été assommé, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry et Hermione. La salle d'après, quant à elle, contenait une table sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs potions, et en face un mur de flammes. Il y avait également une feuille sur laquelle était écrite une énigme. Harry fut content qu'Hermione soit là, ni lui ni Draco n'aurait été capable de la résoudre. Cependant, le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit lorsqu'elle eut réussi.  
\- Il n'y a que la petite fiole qui permettre de traverser les flammes. Une autre permet de revenir en arrière. Je suis désolée Harry, tu vas devoir continuer seul, je vais retourner aider Ron.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hermione, je préfère que tu ne sois pas mêlée à tout ça.  
\- Harry prends soin de toi, je t'en supplie !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas…  
Après avoir bu le contenu de la petite fiole, Harry continua son chemin. Après avoir traversé un long couloir, il arriva dans ce qui semblait être l'ultime salle. Et là, se trouvait déjà quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas Rogue. C'était Quirrel.


	13. Chapter 13 - Voldemort

Bonjour tout le monde! Comme promis je ne vous ai pas trop fait patienter pour ce nouveau chapitre! ^^ C'est pour moi vraiment un tournant important dans ma fic, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, j'aime avoir des retours ;p bon week end!

\- Vous ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Je me demandais si vous parviendriez jusqu'ici, Potter.

\- Mais… Rogue ?

\- Oh vous pensiez que c'était lui ? Non il a plutôt tenté de m'empêcher d'arriver à mes fins ! Mais vous êtes un peu trop curieux pour vivre bien longtemps, Potter. Laissez-moi tranquille, je dois examiner ce miroir.

Harry remarqua alors qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait le miroir du Rised !

—Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre, murmura Quirrell en le contournant pour s'y regarder. On peut faire confiance à Dumbledore pour manigancer ce genre de choses... Mais il est à Londres... Et quand il reviendra, je serai loin.

Harry réfléchit. En cet instant, son plus grand désir était de trouver la pierre avant Quirrel…mais comme s'approcher du miroir sans que ce dernier ne se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Comment fonctionne ce miroir ? Aidez-moi, maître !

A ce moment, une voix glacée retentit.

\- Sers-toi de l'enfant !

Harry sursauta. Cette voix était…effrayante, et pourtant elle avait quelque chose de familier.

\- Venez ici, Potter ! Et dites-moi ce que vous voyez.

Harry obtempéra. Il se plaça devant le miroir. A sa grande surprise, il vit son reflet, souriant qui descendit doucement sa main au niveau de la poche de son jeans. Il en sortit alors une petite pierre rougeâtre. Il adressa un clin d'œil au vrai Harry, et replaça la pierre dans sa poche. A ce moment-là, Harry sentit un poids tomber dans sa poche ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait désormais la pierre. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que Quirrel l'apprenne !

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?

\- Je me vois en train de serrer la main à Dumbledore, j'ai fait gagner la coupe des quatre maisons à Serpentard.

\- Il ment, reprit la voix. Laisse-moi lui parler face à face…

\- Maître, vous n'avez pas assez de force…

\- J'en ai assez pour ça…

Quirrel commença alors à dénouer son turban avec douceur, puis il se plaça de manière à tourner le dos à Harry. A la place de son crâne, il y avait un visage, le visage le plus hideux qu'Harry ait pu imaginer dans ses pires cauchemars…et pourtant il avait encore une fois quelque chose de familier.

\- Harry Potter… nous revoilà réunis.

\- V…Voldemort ?

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que l'on m'appelle désormais. Mais je suis un peu déçu, Harry. Ne reconnais-tu pas ton vieil ami ?

Ami ? Depuis quand Voldemort était-il son ami ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Il avait tué ses parents, et maintenant il était le prochain sur la liste.

\- Très bien, soupira Voldemort. Quirrel, puisque tu es professeur, je te prierai d'enseigner à ton élève…la vérité.

A ce moment, le professeur Quirrel fit apparaître dans les airs des lettres de feu formant les mots « Je suis Voldemort ». Puis il agita sa baguette et les lettres se déplacèrent les unes par rapport aux autres et cette nouvelle combinaison révéla : « Tom Elvis Jedusor ».

Harry dut se retenir pour ne pas tomber, il fut pris de vertiges assez violents. Il resta quelques instants silencieux, puis réussit à articuler.

\- Tom… comment ? … Comment as-tu pu… ?

\- Tuer tes parents ? Figure-toi que je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne voulais pas les tuer, mais ils se sont mis en travers de ma route quand je suis venu te chercher.

\- Me chercher ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, Harry. Mais j'ai attendu toutes ces années, et maintenant te revoilà. Exactement comme je t'ai connu à Poudlard. Ensemble, nous pourrons faire tant de choses incroyables ! Avec cette pierre, que tu as dans ta poche, nous deviendrons immortels ! Imagine, Harry… Nous pourrons même ramener tes parents.

Harry resta pensif quelques instants. Cette pierre rendait immortelle, mais permettait-elle également de faire revenir les morts ? Non ça n'avait pas de sens !

\- Tu mens Tom. Tu as toujours menti. Tu as prétendu être mon ami, et tu m'as trahi ! Tu prétends avoir tué mes parents par obligation, mais je sais que tu as tué des tas d'autres innocents !

\- Harry, si tu savais. J'avais tellement de pouvoir, et un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, tu le sais ? J'étais le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et je devais remplir ce rôle, je devais défendre ses idées qui avaient été refoulées par la communauté sorcière pendant des siècles.

\- Tu as continué à traquer les moldus et les nés-moldus ?

\- Evidemment, c'était mon but principal, jusqu'à un certain moment. Tu n'es pas l'héritier, Harry mais tu as tout de même un rôle important à jouer. Tu es Serpentard et Fourchelangue, et tu es bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Qui mieux que toi pourrait me seconder ? Tu as juste à me donner la pierre et nous partirons loin d'ici où nous pourrons régner sur le monde des sorciers.

\- Jamais ! s'écria Harry, bouillonnant de rage.

\- Attrape-le ! ordonna alors Voldemort.

Quirrel fonça sur Harry, il ne put faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme le tenait déjà fermement par le poignet. La cicatrice d'Harry devint plus douloureuse que jamais, si douloureuse qu'il se mordit la langue au sang. Il tenta de se débattre, et à sa grande surprise, Quirrel le lâcha. Il s'était mis à crier lui aussi, et regardait avec horreur sa main se couvrir d'horribles cloques.

Il tenta cependant une seconde fois d'attraper Harry, à la gorge cette fois. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps de sentir la douleur que Quirrel avait de nouveau reculé. Ses mains étaient totalement brûlées et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Harry en profita pour se relever, et attrapa le bras de Quirrel. Sa peau fut également brûlée à cet endroit. Harry lutta pour ne pas le lâcher malgré la douleur qui semblait fendre son crâne en deux.

\- Harry… supplia la voix glacée, masquée par les cris de Quirrel. Harry, je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça ! C'est moi… Harry !

Harry resserra son étreinte malgré tout, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir. S'il pensait une seule seconde à ce qu'il était en train de faire, ça en serait fini de lui. Il devait le faire, il n'avait pas le choix. Jamais, jamais il n'aurait dû venir ici pour protéger la pierre. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait chargé. Et il n'aurait pas eu à … oh non, c'était trop difficile d'y penser.

Harry perdit connaissance.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et Dumbledore était assis sur le lit juste à côté du sien, et le regardait, souriant.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- La pierre ! C'était Quirrel ! C'était Voldemort ! C'était…

Le nom de son ancien ami mourut dans sa bouche.

\- Calme-toi, mon garçon, tout va bien. Personne n'a volé la pierre.

Il lui montra alors sa table de chevet sur laquelle étaient posées des quantités incroyables de friandises.

\- Quelques cadeaux de la part de tes amis et admirateurs… Ce qui…

\- Professeur, la pierre… Voldem… coupa-t-il.

\- Je vois qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te distraire. Le professeur Quirrel n'a pas réussi à la voler, je suis arrivé à temps.

\- Monsieur, il y avait aussi… avec Quirrel…

\- Voldemort. Oui, je sais. Je craignais son retour depuis un moment, la pierre était une bonne opportunité pour lui, nous avons donc décidé de la détruire.

\- Ce…ce n'est pas tout, professeur. Je veux dire… Voldemort…c'est Tom.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction de la part du directeur mais celui-ci ne sembla pas surpris et resta silencieux.

\- Vous le saviez ? s'exclama Harry en repoussant sa couverture violemment. Vous l'avez toujours su ! Et vous m'avez caché la vérité !

Il tenta de se lever mais il semblait qu'il était encore trop faible pour cela.

\- Recouche-toi mon garçon. Oui, en effet, j'étais au courant pour Tom. Je l'ai encore fréquenté de nombreuses années après ton départ, à Poudlard. Puis je l'ai revu plusieurs fois. Il est venu postuler pour un poste de professeur. J'ai assisté plus ou moins à sa transformation, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

\- Il…il a tué mes parents ! Il a essayé de me tuer ! Alors qu'il était mon ami ! Et vous, vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit à ce propos !

\- Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu, Harry. Tom Jedusor est mort depuis longtemps, bien avant la tragique nuit du 31 octobre. Je savais que ce serait un choc pour toi d'apprendre cela. Ca a déjà été difficile pour toi d'apprendre ta célébrité et ce qui était réellement arrivé à tes parents. Que se serait-il passé si je t'avais annoncé que Tom était à l'origine de tout cela ? M'aurais-tu même cru ?

Harry réfléchit. Non, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. Même encore maintenant il avait du mal à l'admettre.

\- Je voulais te préserver de tout cela Harry. J'avais espoir que Voldemort ne réussisse jamais à revenir, et que tu n'apprennes jamais l'horrible vérité. Je pensais aussi qu'il serait toujours temps de te mettre au courant s'il revenait parmi nous un jour. Je ne pensais pas que tu le rencontrerais si vite.

\- Il me cherchait. Il voulait absolument me retrouver. Quand je suis arrivé, Quirrel n'a pas paru surpris. Il m'a entrainé là-bas. Il…m'a proposé de le rejoindre.

\- Tom a toujours eu un don pour se faire bien entourer. Il a vu ton potentiel et il a su que tu pourrais lui être utile. Je suis fier que tu ne te sois pas laissé berner, comme ce fut le cas pour la plupart de ses fidèles.

\- Il m'a aussi dit qu'il était venu me chercher, la nuit où il a tué mes parents.

\- Ah Harry… c'est difficile à dire, mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certain c'est qu'il a effectivement essayé de te tuer cette nuit-là.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être si sûr ?

\- Harry, réfléchis. Même s'il avait voulu te retrouver pour que vous redeveniez amis, pourquoi être venu cette nuit-là ? Tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé ! Qu'aurait-il fait de toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce que Tom a pu penser à ce moment-là ?

\- Je le sais…j'ai une preuve qui ne peut laisser aucun doute sur la question. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore temps d'en parler. Tu es trop jeune…

\- Non professeur ! Je veux savoir, si cela me concerne !

\- Repose-toi Harry. Nous reparlerons de ça plus tard, si tu veux bien.

Harry grommela tandis que Dumbledore sortait de l'infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que le directeur savait-il sur lui et Voldemort que lui-même ne savait pas ?

Plus tard dans la journée, Ron et Hermione vinrent lui rendre visite, suivis de Draco un peu plus tard. Tous allaient très bien. Draco semblait un peu vexé d'avoir été sauvé et ramené en sécurité par Ron. Il ne lui adressait pas la parole pour autant, mais au moins il avait cessé de faire des remarques désagréables aux Gryffondors.

Harry fut autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie le dernier jour avant les vacances. Il aurait pu rejoindre Draco dans la salle commune pour aller se préparer au banquet de fin d'année, mais il avait autre chose à faire. Certaines questions restaient encore en suspens et il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se retrouva devant la statue, mais il ne savait pas comment rentrer. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne dise un mot, la statue pivota et le directeur apparut.

\- Oh Harry ! Je vois que tu es enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au banquet ? Tout le monde doit déjà y être, je suis moi-même en retard.

\- Je voulais vous parler, professeur.

Harry vit dans le regard du directeur que ce dernier cherchait un moyen d'éviter ses questions.

\- Bon, viens dans mon bureau.

Ils remontèrent donc l'escalier derrière la statue, et après être entrés, Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir.

\- Je t'écoute, Harry.

\- Je voudrais que vous me disiez tout ce que je ne sais pas sur Tom, qui pourrait se révéler important.

\- Je suppose que tu fais allusion à ce que j'ai évoqué à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Harry, crois-moi je fais ça pour te préserver, je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à l'entendre.

\- Il le faut, professeur.

\- Bon… je vois que tu es toujours aussi têtu. Je vais te décrire les grandes lignes dans ce cas. Vois-tu, il y a quelques années, j'ai entendu le contenu d'une prophétie. Une prophétie te concernant, toi et Tom.

\- Une prophétie ? Que disait-elle ?

\- Elle annonçait l'arrivée d'un enfant qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. La description aurait pu correspondre à plusieurs enfants nés à cette période, mais Tom a pensé que c'était toi l'enfant de la prophétie. Il t'avait déjà rencontré, et il savait de quoi tu étais capable. Il connaissait tes pouvoirs, et se rappelait que tu l'avais déjà défié plusieurs fois, à Poudlard ou à l'orphelinat. C'est pourquoi, Harry, il ne peut y avoir aucun doute. Il est venu te tuer ce soir-là. Tu étais encore un bébé, il pensait donc que tu étais vulnérable.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que j'aie survécu ? Cela veut-il dire que je suis bien l'enfant de la prophétie ?

\- La divination est une matière assez obscure, les prophéties n'existent que parce qu'on leur donne du sens. La seule chose qui t'a sauvé cette nuit-là, c'est l'amour.

\- L'amour ?

\- Ta mère s'est sacrifiée en voulant te protéger. Elle a ainsi crée une protection autour de toi, qui t'a permis de survivre ce soir-là.

\- Est-elle toujours active ?

\- Cela se pourrait oui…

\- Quirrel a essayé de m'attraper, mais…il a subi de graves brûlures. Est-ce que c'est à cause de cette protection ?

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute Harry. Certaines choses laissent des marques.

\- Comme ma cicatrice ? Elle devient douloureuse parfois, professeur. C'était le cas, dans le passé, quand Tom était en colère et que je n'étais pas loin. Ca a recommencé quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, cette année. Probablement quand je croisais Quirrel, mais je n'ai pas fait le lien. Ça m'est également arrivé dans la forêt, quand j'ai vu Voldemort qui buvait le sang de la licorne. Je pensais que c'était un hasard, mais ce n'est pas le cas, non ? Car Quirrel, Voldemort et Tom étaient la même personne au final…

\- Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry. Cette même personne qui t'a fait cette cicatrice en essayant de te tuer. Il semblerait que cela ait crée un lien entre Tom et toi.

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnèrent dans sa tête comme un écho. L'un des mots utilisés avait fait renaître en lui un vieux souvenir. Un autre homme lui avait un jour parlé de « lien » entre Tom et lui.

\- Nos baguettes ! Elles sont jumelles, c'est à cause de ça non ?

\- J'en ai bien peur Harry…

\- Ollivander avait dit qu'il existait un lien entre Tom et moi, avoua-t-il d'un ton amer. Sur le moment, je m'étais dit qu'il était peut-être mon ancêtre ou je ne sais quoi. Mais maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est vraiment… je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec lui.

\- Je comprends Harry…

Harry hésita quelques secondes, puis ajouta :

\- Professeur, pensez-vous qu'il va essayer de revenir ?

\- Oh, j'en suis intimement persuadé.

\- Il va essayer de me retrouver, encore une fois…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Les autres professeurs et moi-même seront extrêmement vigilants…

\- Comment fait-il ? Comment réussit-il à revenir tout le temps ? Il n'a même plus de corps, il devrait être mort ! Monsieur, vous n'avez vraiment aucune idée de comment l'arrêter ?

\- Ce que tu dis est très intéressant, Harry. Et justement, j'ai une piste à ce propos.

\- Quelle piste ?

\- Je suis désolé Harry, mais cette fois-ci je ne peux pas t'en parler, et rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera changer d'avis. C'est de la magie noire et je refuse que tu y sois mêlé ou même en entende parler alors que tu es si jeune.

\- Et…cette piste, vous pensez qu'elle vous permettra de…vous débarrasser de lui à jamais ?

\- Il semblerait. Mais je n'ai que très peu d'informations, et il me faudra sûrement des années avant de réussir à obtenir quelque chose…

\- Des années ? Mais professeur, Tom a le temps de revenir dix fois pendant tout ce temps !

\- Je le sais, Harry. Je le sais. Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien de mieux pour le moment.

Harry resta pensif quelques instants. Il avait bien une idée mais est-ce que Dumbledore accepterait ?

\- Professeur, si Voldemort revenait, la situation serait critique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

\- Rien ne pourrait être pire, non ?

\- Mmh… je suppose que oui. Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

\- Laissez-moi y retourner, lança subitement Harry, déterminé.

Dumbledore reste figé quelques instants, sans comprendre.

\- Allez où ?

\- D'où vous m'avez renvoyé. Changer le cours du temps est dangereux, vous m'avez bien mis en garde contre ça. Mais vous avez dit que la situation ne pourrait pas être pire si Voldemort revenait au pouvoir. Alors, le risque mérite d'être pris, non ?

Le directeur était abasourdi face à la proposition d'Harry. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Harry, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Que comptes-tu faire lorsque tu seras de retour là-bas ?

\- Reprendre ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. A l'époque vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez l'espoir que je fasse changer Tom. Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Peut-être que c'est ce que je dois faire…

\- Te rends-tu compte, que si tu y retournes, tu devras côtoyer quotidiennement celui qui a tué tes parents ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Oui il le savait. C'était probablement ce qui serait le plus difficile.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire ça Harry. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas mis dans la tête que Tom est devenu ainsi à cause de ton départ ?

\- Monsieur, vous savez ce qui me peine tout autant que d'avoir appris comment et par qui avaient été tués mes parents ? C'est le fait d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Vous m'avez dit que Tom Jedusor était mort. Eh bien, je souhaite aller le sauver.


	14. Chapter 14 - Retrouvailles

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je pense que tout le monde attend ce chapitre impatiemment :p Eh oui Harry retourne enfin dans le passé! Comment va se passer ses retrouvailles avec Tom, maintenant qu'il connait la vérité ? Merci à tous de me lire et merci pour vos reviews (n'hesitez pas à vous lâcher ;p)_

Tom claqua la porte de l'orphelinat en sentant un énorme poids le quitter. Enfin, cet interminable été touchait à sa fin. Et il retournait enfin à Poudlard. Son chez lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que revenir ici puisse être aussi difficile. Maintenant qu'il était élève et qu'il avait appris à contrôler sa magie, il n'avait plus le droit de l'utiliser devant des moldus, sous peine d'exclusion. Or c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Et il savait que, s'il était facile de berner les moldus, ce ne serait pas aussi facile avec les sorciers. Le moindre petit sortilège, aussi discret soit-il, serait inévitablement détecté. Cela avait été difficile de se retenir…

Fort heureusement, les autres enfants étaient toujours terrorisés par Tom, à cause de toutes ces années passées près de lui. Mais ils s'étaient rapidement rendus compte que quelque chose avait changé. Aucun phénomène inexpliqué n'était survenu pendant l'été et les autres enfants avaient commencé à devenir plus téméraires…heureusement que Tom partait, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Il se prépara à traverser la rue, et il vit une silhouette sur le trottoir d'en face. Il cligna des yeux, persuadé qu'il venait de rêver. Mais la silhouette n'avait pas bougé. Ce n'était pas possible… Il devait avoir des hallucinations. Harry lui fit un signe de main. Tom ne répondit même pas. Il s'avança sans même vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture. Il se retrouva alors nez-à-nez avec son vieil ami, qui semblait avoir disparu à jamais, qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir.

\- Harry ?

Il remarqua qu'Harry avait pris quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois, et qu'il avait une grosse cage contenant une chouette blanche.

\- Salut Tom.

Il sentit qu'Harry semblait assez tendu. Que se passait-il ? Il n'aurait pas dû être ici. Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Et Tom n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ne pas être maitre de la situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Harry.

\- Je…

Mais il fut coupé car son taxi était arrivé et il le klaxonnait.

\- Je viens avec toi, lança Harry.

Tom ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. D'où Harry sortait ?

\- Tu retournes à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, souffla Harry avec un demi-sourire. J'ai eu le temps de faire mes courses au chemin de Traverse avant de venir ici.

\- Comment es-tu revenu ? Que va dire Dumbledore ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me charge de Dumbledore. En fait, c'est lui qui m'a permis de revenir.

\- Lui ? s'étonna Tom. Mais comment avez-vous pu… ?

\- Enfin, la version future de Dumbledore en fait…

\- Il est encore vivant à ton époque ? Tu l'as vu ?

\- Oui, il est toujours à Poudlard, avoua Harry.

Il se garda cependant de dire que ce dernier était directeur. En tout cas cette nouvelle ne sembla pas enchanter Tom.

\- Comment tu l'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Disons qu'il a été témoin de la façon dont me traitaient mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai essayé de le dire au Dumbledore de cette époque, mais il ne m'a jamais cru…jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit. Il n'a pas voulu s'engager dans des démarches moldues pour leur retirer ma garde. Du coup il a préféré m'envoyer là où ils ne me retrouveront jamais…

\- Et du coup, dans ton époque, tu as été…

\- A Poudlard, oui. J'avais peur que l'école n'existe plus, mais elle était toujours là. Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé en fait.

Tom sembla soulagé à cette idée. Son foyer serait encore debout cinquante ans plus tard. Poudlard resterait là, jamais l'école ne disparaitrait pour l'obliger à retourner à l'orphelinat.

Ils furent ensuite silencieux pendant un long moment. Tom remarqua qu'Harry semblait distant et évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que le garçon avait changé. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces quelques mois qui aie pu transformer Harry à ce point ? Tom était bien décidé à le découvrir.

Ils s'installèrent en silence dans un compartiment vide. Harry trouvait la situation vraiment étrange. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il aurait rêvé d'être dans cette situation. Il y était enfin, et il n'était plus si sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Puis il se souvint que c'était lui qui avait choisi de revenir… Il devait assumer maintenant. Il était ici pour accomplir quelque chose. Il était ici pour changer le futur, et pour transformer Tom.

A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il éprouvait quelque chose de différent. Parfois, il le regardait et ne voyait que l'assassin de ses parents, et même si Tom était encore loin d'accomplir un tel acte pour le moment, il n'en restait pas moins coupable pour Harry, qui ne pouvait soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes. Et d'autres fois, il ne voyait plus que son ancien ami, qu'il était si heureux de retrouver après de longs mois de séparation. Et dans ces moment-là, il lui arrivait même d'oublier son face-à-face avec Quirrel sous la trappe. Il fallait qu'il fasse disparaître cette image à jamais, s'il voulait réussir.

Le train se remplissait petit à petit. Harry vit une silhouette massive passer devant leur compartiment, s'arrêter brutalement quelques secondes. Rubeus fixa Harry, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage, mais il eut à peine croisé le regard de Tom qu'il baissa les yeux et continua son chemin. Harry lui fit signe de tête en espérant qu'il comprenne le « je t'expliquerai plus tard » mais il n'était même pas sûr que Rubeus l'ait vu.

Harry soupira. Comment allait-il réussir à garder son amitié avec Rubeus maintenant qu'il était réconcilié avec Tom ? Pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber le géant, il avait été présent pour lui lorsque Tom l'avait laissé tomber, et même lorsqu'il avait été à Poudlard dans le futur, Rubeus avait été encore là et avait été un précieux ami, alors même qu'il n'était plus élève. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce que Rubeus avait fait –et ferait – pour lui. Mais comment lui montrer sa reconnaissance, sans pour autant se fâcher avec Tom ?

Peu de temps après, deux garçons entrèrent dans le compartiment, ce qui surprit Harry. Mais il les reconnut rapidement : c'étaient Mulciber et Avery. Il avait oublié que Tom avait fait de nouvelles connaissances grâce au club de Slug. Ca allait compliquer sa tâche, songea-t-il. Les deux nouveaux venus saluèrent Tom et s'installèrent dans le compartiment, en lançant des regards en coin à Harry. Enfin, Avery demanda :

\- Il est revenu ? Je croyais qu'il était parti dans une autre école ou je ne sais pas quoi ?

\- Je suis là, coupa Harry. Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de moi à la troisième personne.

Le visage d'Avery vira au rouge et il esquissa un mouvement pour sortir sa baguette.

\- C'est bon, le stoppa Tom. Oui il est revenu, Avery. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il est des nôtres, et il faudra t'y faire si tu veux le rester aussi.

Le jeune serpentard ne répondit rien et se contenta de lancer un regard foudroyant à Harry.

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, il vit Dumbledore lever brusquement la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Il se pencha vers le professeur Dippet pour lui parler dans l'oreille puis se leva en faisant signe à Harry. Ce dernier, à peine assis, se releva et rejoignit Dumbledore dans le couloir.

Le professeur de métamorphose était hors de lui.

\- Harry ! Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de revenir ?

\- C'est vous, professeur, qui m'avez renvoyé ici.

\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Harry sortit l'enveloppe de la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il était écrit : « Pour Albus Dumbledore, de la part d'Albus Dumbledore »

\- Non ! s'écria Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Il ne faut jamais connaître son avenir…

\- Vous êtes encore vivant dans cinquante ans, cette lettre ne vous apprendra rien de plus sur votre futur. Mais elle révèle quelque chose d'important. L'avenir du monde sorcier est en danger.

\- Je ne peux pas, Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas !

\- Professeur, écoutez-moi ! Si votre vous futur a accepté de prendre le risque, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison !

\- Par la barbe de Merlin… la vieillesse a dû me faire perdre la raison !

\- S'il-vous-plait, monsieur…c'est le seul moyen…. Le monde magique va s'écrouler si on ne fait rien, la situation est désespérée…

Dumbledore soupira.

\- D'accord, allons dans mon bureau.

Lorsque le professeur s'installa derrière son bureau, il regarda encore l'enveloppe pendant quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir, la main tremblante. Harry le regarda alors lire ligne après ligne la longue lettre qu'il s'était adressé à lui-même. Il arriva enfin au bout et posa la feuille sur le bureau.

\- Alors mon intuition était bonne. Tom est vraiment dangereux…d'après ce que dit cette lettre c'est encore bien pire que je ne le pensais.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry…je ne sais pas. De toute façon, je crois que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance et d'accepter que tu restes ici.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Mais écoute-moi bien, Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne devras pas essayer…de tuer Tom.

\- Pardon ? s'indigna Harry. Mais, je suis venu ici pour…

\- Pour l'aider, je le sais Harry. C'est le cas aujourd'hui. Mais n'oublie pas que Tom est destiné à se métamorphoser en un mage noir terrible si jamais tu ne réussis pas ta mission. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu lui en veux d'avoir tué tes parents-même s'il ne l'a pas encore fait. Il se pourrait donc, d'ici quelques années voire quelques mois, que la pensée de tuer Tom te vienne à l'esprit. Bien entendu, cela sauverait certainement des centaines de vie, malheureusement on ne peut se résoudre à faire ça…

\- Vous avez peur que cela modifie trop le futur, de le tuer ?

\- Pas seulement, Harry. Je ne veux juste pas que tu deviennes un assassin. Tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras amené à le tuer. Mais pour le moment, tu n'es pas prêt. Et tu ne le seras pas avant très longtemps, bien plus que tu ne pourrais le penser…

Les jours suivants, comme Harry s'y était attendu, la présence de Avery et Mulciber ne l'aidait pas dans sa tâche. Il se retrouvait rarement seul avec Tom, et il était d'autant plus difficile de lui parler et donc de le manipuler. Les deux autres serpentards le tiraient du mauvais côté évidemment, et Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour lutter, tout seul.

Cependant, ce qui était le plus surprenant, c'était que Tom, malgré l'influence de ses nouveaux amis, semblait beaucoup plus calme. Après plusieurs semaines à Poudlard, Harry constata qu'il n'avait encore agressé ni joué de mauvais tour à personne. Cela était d'autant plus étonnant qu'Harry semblait n'avoir encore rien fait pour remettre Tom sur le droit chemin. Etait-ce lui qui, inconsciemment, de part sa présence, avait commencé la métamorphose de Tom ?

Harry s'était arrangé pour échapper quelques instants aux serpentards et aller voir Rubeus. Il était tellement content de retrouver son ami. Malheureusement, il avait été contraint de lui mentir au sujet de son retour, tout comme à Tom. Il avait trop peur que son ami, quelque peu gaffeur, ne dévoile par accident toute la vérité, et qu'Harry perde ainsi à jamais la confiance de Tom. Du coup, Harry n'avait pas pu réellement justifier sa réconciliation avec Tom : il avait vaguement prétendu que c'était parce que Tom lui avait sauvé la vie dans la forêt. Il n'en restait pas moins injuste que Rubeus croie qu'Harry ait choisi Tom plutôt que lui. Malheureusement, Harry n'y pouvait rien et avait dû se résoudre à laisser Rubeus partir, une lueur de déception dans le regard.

Après cette discussion, il décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour travailler un peu au calme. Mais il fut surpris d'y trouver Tom, qui en plus était seul à une table, en train de feuilleter un énorme pavé.

\- _Salazar Serpentard, sa vie, ses idées_ … toujours en quête de magie noire, Tom ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Je fais des recherches sur ma famille.

\- Ta famille ? Alors tu es toujours persuadé que tu es un descendant de Serpentard ?

\- Oui, j'en suis certain. Je suis fourchelangue. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Harry soupira. Oui il était bien fourchelangue, mais à cause de Tom lui-même, il le savait désormais. A cause de ce sortilège qu'il lui avait lancé, et qui avait créé ce lien si fort entre eux.

\- Je vais t'aider, lança Harry.

Tom releva la tête, surpris.

\- J'ai appris qui était mes parents, quand je suis revenu à mon époque. Tu as le droit de savoir qui sont les tiens, aussi.

Harry s'approcha d'une étagère et choisit un livre, avant de revenir s'asseoir.

\- L'histoire de Poudlard ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Il est l'un des fondateurs, il y a forcément des informations sur lui là-dedans.

Tom dut bien avouer qu'Harry avait raison, et l'affirma par un hochement de tête avant de se replonger dans son propre livre.

Harry lut alors pendant de longues minutes, tournant les pages les unes après les autres, avec l'impression qu'il y en restait toujours plus après. Il y avait des passages très longs et ennuyeux et parfois il sautait un paragraphe ou deux, mais il apprit également des choses intéressantes sur le château comme par exemple le fait qu'il disposait de protections magiques très puissantes, ou bien le fonctionnement du plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

Ce fut seulement après plus d'une heure qu'il tomba sur le nom qu'il cherchait.

« _Salazar Serpentard est l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. La maison Serpentard porte désormais son nom. Il voulait que les fondateurs se montrent plus sélectifs dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard et pensait que le savoir magique devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il estimait aussi que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux élèves nés de parents moldus. Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres fondateurs et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école. Après son départ, une légende affirmant que Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans château commença à circuler. Cette salle, appelée « Chambre des Secrets », contiendrait une créature horrible que Salazar était le seul à maîtriser et qui avait le pouvoir de chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie. On raconte qu'il aurait endormi la créature et que seul son authentique héritier aurait le pouvoir de le réveiller un jour et d'ouvrir la Chambre, afin de continuer ce que Serpentard avait entrepris. L'école fut par la suite fouillée de fond en comble pour essayer de découvrir cette fameuse Chambre, sans donner de résultat._ »

Harry resta comme pétrifié devant ce paragraphe. Serpentard aurait-il vraiment laissé un monstre dans le château après son départ ? C'était totalement…insensé ! Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une légende après tout…mais en tout cas si cela était bien vrai, Tom ne devait absolument pas entendre parler de cette Chambre des Secrets. Il était déjà persuadé qu'il était un descendant de Serpentard, alors s'il découvrait cette histoire d'héritier, il n'y a aucun doute qu'il penserait que c'est lui. Et c'était probablement vrai, Harry le savait au fond de lui. Si Tom découvrait toute cette histoire, les nés-moldus de Poudlard courraient un grave danger.

\- Tu trouves quelque chose ? demanda Tom.

Harry sursauta. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Tom.

\- Euh…non rien de spécial.

\- Tu as l'air bizarre. On ferait bien d'arrêter pour ce soir…je n'en peux plus. Retournons au dortoir.

\- Oui, tu dois avoir raison, avoua Harry en refermant le gros livre.

Mais toute la soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de se poser un millier de questions. La légende était-elle vraie ? Quel était le monstre caché dans le château ? Tom était-il vraiment l'héritier ? En tout cas, héritier ou pas, ce dernier ne cessait de lui lancer des regards suspicieux, et Harry tenta tant bien que mal de paraître le plus naturel et le plus détendu possible. Ce qui, évidemment, était plus facile à dire qu'à faire !


	15. Chapter 15 - La fête de Slugorn

_Bonjour tout le monde! voici un nouveau chapitre! Je suis un peu triste car j'ai beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture et que je vois la fin de ma fic approcher...(mais ne vous inquiétez pas il reste pleins de chapitres que je n'ai pas publié...). Il y a eu une petite baisse de régime au niveau des vues/reviews au dernier chapitre...peut etre parce que je l'ai publié un lundi^^. Enfin bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...avec un Tom plus effrayant que jamais ;)_

Les recherches sur la famille de Tom aidaient grandement Harry à se rapprocher de lui. Cependant il restait encore un problème de taille : le club de Slug. Les soirées se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et Tom passait beaucoup de temps lors de ces occasions avec Avery et Mulciber.

Cependant, ce jour-là, la chance sourit à Harry lors du cours de potion. Le professeur Slugorn leur fit préparer une potion contre les furoncles, qui avait été étudiée en première année, et qui servait de révision pour commencer en douceur leur nouvelle année. Cependant, lorsqu' Harry ouvrit son manuel et lut la recette, il réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier que Neville avait oublié qu'il fallait rajouter les épines de porc-épic _après_ avoir retiré le chaudron du feu…pourtant ce manuel n'indiquait pas qu'il fallait le faire. Et là, Harry comprit.

Le manuel était plus vieux de cinquante ans ! Et pendant toutes ces années, la recette avait dû subir des améliorations. Harry décida de prendre le risque, et dès qu'il eut fini sa potion, il retira le chaudron du feu et ajouta les épines. La teinte de la potion changea légèrement et elle dégagea une légère fumée violette…

\- Harry, je peux voir votre potion ? Oh ! Incroyable ! Voyons-voir, on dirait qu'elle est parfaite ! Je n'avais pas vu une potion contre les furoncles aussi bien préparée depuis des années ! Elle est encore mieux que celle de Tom ! Vous viendrez me voir après les cours d'accord ?

Harry vit Tom lui lancer un regard fusillant. Il n'aimait vraiment pas que quelqu'un puisse être meilleur que lui. Lorsque tout le monde eut quitté le cachot, Harry s'avança vers Slugorn.

\- Oh Harry ! Merci d'être resté ! Je voulais vous demander, cela vous plairait-il de venir à la soirée que j'organise demain soir ? Votre ami Tom fait partie depuis un an du club de Slug, et je pense que vous aimeriez bien partager ces bonnes soirées ensemble non ? Vous êtes tellement brillants tous les deux !

\- Oh c'est très gentil, professeur, répondit-il à contre-coeur. Je viendrai avec plaisir.

\- Très bien, très bien, vous m'en voyez comblé. A demain soir alors, Harry !

Ce dernier sortit alors du cachot, et vit que Tom l'avait attendu dans le couloir.

\- Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Fais quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Ta potion !

\- Oh…j'ai juste rajouté des épines de porc-épic.

Il préféra lui dire la vérité…s'il semblait lui cacher trop de choses, alors Tom finirait par ne plus lui faire confiance.

\- Mais…pourquoi ? Comment savais-tu que ça allait avoir cet effet ?

\- On la préparait comme ça dans mon époque…tu sais en cinquante ans, il y a eu de nouvelles découvertes, beaucoup de choses ont été améliorées.

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais des choses…qui n'ont pas encore été découvertes ?

\- Euh…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? Il faut que tu me les dises ! On pourra faire croire que c'est nous qui avons découvert cela !

\- Calme-toi, Tom ! Il n'y a pas tant de choses si exceptionnelles que ça…et je ne me souviens pas de tout ! Seulement quelques bricoles ! Pour la potion, je m'en souvenais car un de mes camarades avait fait fondre son chaudron en ajoutant les épines trop tôt !

\- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien d'autre ?

\- Non…je n'ai jamais tout appris par cœur ! C'était écrit dans les livres de toute façon !

\- Livres que tu n'as pas apportés ici, je suppose.

\- Que… ? Bien sur que non, je ne les ai pas amenés !

Tom soupira.

\- C'était trop beau pour être vrai… Et alors, que te voulais Slugorn ?

\- Il m'a proposé de faire partie du club de Slug.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Tom. Donc tu viens à la soirée, demain soir ?

\- On dirait bien que oui…

\- Mais tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

\- Quelqu'un ?

\- Eh bien oui, il faut venir avec une cavalière !

Les jambes de Harry manquèrent de se dérober sous lui. Une cavalière ? Harry n'avait jamais parlé à aucune fille, à part Hermione.

\- Il faut venir à chaque soirée accompagné ?

\- Non, seulement aux plus grandes occasions. Il y a la fête de début d'année (celle-ci), celle de Noël et en général une après les examens.

\- Mais toi, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

Tom s'esclaffa.

\- Oui, évidemment !

Evidemment. Quand ça s'était su que le séduisant Tom Jedusor cherchait une cavalière pour la soirée, toutes les filles un peu idiotes avaient dû se battre pour être l'heureuse élue !

Harry dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il était tellement rageant d'avoir réussi à accomplir l'exploit d'être invité dans le club de Slug bien qu'il ne soit pas tellement doué ou talentueux. Mais maintenant tout allait être gâché à cause d'une histoire de fille. C'était vraiment trop bête ! Que se passerait-il s'il venait seul à la soirée ? Slugorn le renverrait ? Les autres le traiteraient de looser ? Non il ne pouvait pas venir seul, il devait trouver une solution.

Solution qui vint à lui lorsque le lendemain, il entendit des sanglots provenant des toilettes des filles. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer mais il poussa lentement la porte pour jeter un œil. Il aperçut alors Mimi. Son premier réflexe fut de se sauver très loin avant qu'elle ne le voit. Mais il se rendit compte qu'elle était sa seule chance…

\- Mimi ?

\- Qui est là ? Oh ! C'est toi, Harry ?

Harry s'approcha lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- C'est encore Olive. Elle ne cesse de se moquer de moi, elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là, tu le sais non ?

\- Peu importe, je pense que personne ne viendra…

\- Je n'ai personne…je suis seule… même toi tu me fuis !

\- Que… non ! Je veux dire…je n'avais pas forcément le temps de te parler, avec tous les devoirs en retard que j'ai…mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

\- Ce…c'est vrai ?

\- Oui bien sûr, mentit Harry. D'ailleurs, pour te changer les idées, tu ne voudrais pas venir à la soirée de Slughorn avec moi, demain soir ?

Pendant quelques secondes, Mimi resta bouche bée avec un air idiot, puis sans prévenir, sauta au cou d'Harry et manqua de le faire tomber.

\- Je…on devrait y aller, enchaina Harry, totalement gêné. On va être en retard pour le prochain cours !

\- Oui, gloussa Mimi. Tu as raison ! A demain soir alors !

Harry se demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais en réfléchissant il se dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Alors ? demanda Tom à la table des Serpentards. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à inviter pour ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Super ! Tu te lances quand ?

\- C'est déjà fait !

\- Quoi ? Elle a accepté ?

\- Evidemment, lança Harry sur le même ton ironique qu'avait employé Tom la veille.

\- Qui…

\- Tu verras bien.

Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge d'Harry. Il n'y avait pas pensé sur le moment, mais Mimi était une née-moldue, et Tom la détestait, comme tous ceux qui n'étaient pas de sang-pur… Que dirait-il quand il la verrait arriver à la fête avec Harry ?

Il retrouva Mimi dans le hall vers huit heures. Cette dernière avait enfilé une élégante robe bleue en hommage à sa maison, mais même dans cette tenue, constata Harry, elle restait très laide. Elle le fixait avec un grand sourire et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

\- Euh…on y va ? Fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire, et ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Slughorn.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils entendirent de plus en plus fortement la musique et les rires des invités déjà présents. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, il sembla à Harry que le bureau de Slughorn était deux fois plus grand que la dernière fois qu'il y était venu. Une lampe d'or fleurie diffusait une lumière rouge qui donnait à la pièce une ambiance tamisée.

\- Harry ! Mon garçon ! Vous voici, je suis heureux que vous ayez pu venir ! Et mademoiselle… ?

\- Warren.

\- Enchanté, enchanté ! Allez, entrez faites comme chez vous ! Ah tiens justement, voici votre ami Tom !

En effet, Tom venait d'arriver et lorsque lui et sa cavalière firent face à Harry et Mimi, tout sembla se figer. Comme Harry s'y était attendu, il vit le regard furieux de Tom quand il réalisa qui Harry avait choisi comme cavalière. Et comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez compliquée, la cavalière de Tom n'était autre qu'Olive Hornby. Harry sentit Mimi se tendre à côté de lui.

\- Mais qui voilà ? lança Olive. On dirait que Mimi a fini de pleurnicher dans les toilettes ! Les chiottes en ont eu marre de t'entendre geindre ? Mimi Geignarde !

Cette dernière fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit et ne put que partir en sanglotant.

\- Mimi attends ! s'exclama Harry, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

Il sortit à son tour du bureau, et fut pendant un instant soulagé que le volume sonore diminue. Il n'entendait de la musique plus qu'un murmure sourd, et dans le couloir résonnaient seulement les pleurs de Mimi.

\- Mimi je…

\- Tu m'as trahie ! Tu savais qu'elle serait là ! Tu étais de mèche avec eux ! Tom est ton ami, et il me déteste aussi ! Vous avez comploté ça pour qu'Olive puisse me ridiculiser devant tout le monde !

\- Non, je te jure ! Je n'en savais rien ! Tom ne m'avait pas dit qui il avait invité…et moi non plus je ne lui avais pas dit.

\- Tu mens ! Vous n'êtes tous que des sales menteurs de toute façon ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Harry !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant.

Harry resta planté dans le couloir, désespéré. Décidemment, son arrivée dans le club de Slug commençait très mal. Il entendit la porte du bureau grincer, et Tom en sortit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De l'inviter, elle !

\- En quoi est-ce interdit ? Parce qu'elle est née-moldue ?

\- Evidemment Harry ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de fréquenter des gens comme ça ! Pas alors que tu commences à avoir une bonne réputation !

\- Une bonne réputation ?

\- Tu es entré dans le club de Slug.

\- J'ai une bonne réputation auprès de Slughorn, c'est tout. En quoi mes fréquentations vont-elles changer l'avis qu'il a de moi ? Il ne déteste pas les nés-moldus !

\- Il ne les déteste pas, mais tu remarqueras qu'il y a énormément de sang-pur dans son club. Et quand un né-moldu montre des grandes capacités, il en est le premier surpris et le considère comme une « perle rare ». Il n'a pas encore compris qu'ils sont une nuisance, mais il sait tout de même reconnaître la supériorité des vrais sorciers…c'est un début. Harry rassure-moi tu ne t'es tout de même pas entiché de…ça ?

\- Quoi ?! Non bien sûr que non ! Je l'ai juste invitée…comme ça. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un rapidement ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'on invite une fille que… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis pas venu à cette soirée pour…ça !

\- Pour quoi alors ?

\- Pour… m'amuser, hésita Harry, qui pensa en réalité « c'est pour te surveiller que je suis là, idiot… »

Tom haussa les sourcils.

\- Et toi ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui. Pour m'amuser aussi…en quelque sorte. Mais Harry je t'en prie, ne me mets plus jamais dans un tel embarras ! Le seul endroit où ce genre de filles mériterait qu'on les invite c'est au cachot !

\- Tom, je pensais que c'était fini tout cela. J'avais l'impression que tu avais perdu ton agressivité, que tu devenais enfin quelqu'un de responsable.

\- J'ai compris que tout cela était vain. Slughorn m'a ouvert les yeux. Ce n'est pas en écrasant des fourmis qu'on parvient à dominer le monde. Peu importe Mimi, peu importe la vermine qui nous entoure. Nous serons débarrassés d'eux, un jour ou l'autre. Les attaquer ne servirait qu'à me faire renvoyer. Ce qui importe, c'est que je profite de ces années à Poudlard pour développer mes pouvoirs. C'est ainsi et seulement ainsi que j'arriverai à accomplir mes desseins.

En cet instant, Harry réalisa que Tom était vraiment effrayant. La lueur folle dans son regard lui rappela les prunelles rouges qu'il avait vues derrière le crâne de Quirrel et il se sentit frissonner. Il avait réussi à ne pas y penser depuis la rentrée mais maintenant tout lui revenait. Plus que jamais, il voyait devant lui non pas son ami Tom Jedusor, mais le mage noir Voldemort qui avait tué ses parents. En cet instant, il eut une envie folle de lui sauter dessus et de serrer de toutes ses forces ses doigts autour du cou de Tom. Il se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore. A ce moment-là, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer vouloir du mal à Tom, et il avait trouvé l'idée du professeur, saugrenue. Il n'aurait en effet jamais comploté pour tuer son ami…mais là c'était différent. Comme une pulsion, une soif de vengeance soudaine et incontrôlable.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Harry sursauta.

\- Ah vous êtes là tous les deux ! s'enquit Slughorn. J'ai eu peur j'ai bien cru que vous étiez déjà partis ! Où est Miss Warn ?

\- Warren, corrigea Harry. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de Tom qui disait clairement « si tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé et prends la défense de la sang-de-bourbe ça va mal se passer ». Une seconde auparavant, Harry était à deux doigts de frapper de toutes ses forces Tom, mais cette fois-ci il avait repris ses esprits et s'était souvenu de pourquoi il était ici et les sacrifices que cela impliquait.

Ils entrèrent de nouveau dans le bureau, et Tom alla rejoindre Olive, et elle l'amena sur la piste de danse. Harry, qui était allé s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille, fut surpris de constater que Tom dansait avec une élégance incroyable. Où avait-il donc appris à danser ? Certainement pas à l'orphelinat. Cependant, la danse fut brève et Tom ne céda pas aux suppliques d'Olive et alla s'asseoir vers Avery et Mulciber.

Harry aurait bien voulu les rejoindre mais il n'y avait plus de siège libre vers eux. Il soupira. Il était venu pour surveiller Tom et n'était même pas capable de l'approcher. Il se leva et alla chercher une bierraubeurre pour avoir une excuse. Et là, alors qu'il était tout près d'eux, Olive se leva et annonça qu'elle revenait dans quelques instants. Harry s'approcha nonchalamment et fut accueilli par un quolibet de Mulciber.

\- Ah tiens ! Alors tu fais partie du club, maintenant Potter ? Slughorn choisit vraiment n'importe qui !

\- Arrête ça, Mulciber. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer mais pour nous amuser… n'est-ce pas Harry ? lança Tom ironiquement. Allez assieds-toi.

Harry s'exécuta et prit sans une once de culpabilité le siège d'Olive. Quand elle revint, elle lança un regard furieux à Harry et lança :

\- Et je m'assois où moi ?

\- Tu ne t'assois pas, siffla Tom. Tu vas nous chercher des bierraubeurre.

Son visage s'empourpra mais elle obéit néanmoins. Si Harry avait eu le moindre doute que Tom ait eu le béguin pour Olive, toutes ses espérances retombaient d'un seul coup. Il se servait d'elle, comme il le faisait avec tout le monde, et elle le suivait aveuglément.

Moi aussi, je fais tout ce qu'il veut, songea Harry. Pas de mon gré, c'est vrai, mais je le fais cependant. Est-ce vraiment ce que je dois faire ? Ou suis-je en train de devenir aussi monstrueux que lui, en me rendant complice de tout cela ?

Harry avait réussi à garder un œil sur Tom pendant toute la soirée, mais il n'était pas satisfait. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec ce dernier l'avait profondément troublé. L'étrange calme de Tom depuis la rentrée l'avait quelque peu rassuré au départ, mais maintenant qu'il savait ce que cela signifiait vraiment, il était inquiet pour la suite. Avant, Tom utilisait sa magie sans réfléchir, et s'il n'en était pas moins dangereux et aurait très probablement pu tuer quelqu'un, il risquait surtout de se faire renvoyer voire de se retrouver à Azkaban la prison des sorciers. Désormais, il avait gagné en maturité, mais au lieu de le remettre sur le droit chemin, il s'en servait pour continuer à faire le mal sans courir aucun risque. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'arrêter désormais ? Tout le monde l'adorait : les professeurs (mis à part Dumbledore) et les élèves, qu'il n'effrayait désormais plus (du moins les sangs-purs). Il avait trouvé la combine parfaite pour s'en sortir sans embuche. Et qui pourrait l'arrêter désormais ? Dumbledore ?

 _Non, moi_ …souffla une petite voix dans la tête d'Harry. Mais plus le temps passait, plus Harry se rendait compte que la mission qu'il s'était lui-même confiée était probablement irréaliste. Tom n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement manipulable. Et plus le temps passait, plus il s'enfonçait profondément dans la magie noire… et plus il serait difficile de l'en sortir. _Si je n'y arrive pas maintenant, je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver plus tard_. Harry se sentait totalement désespéré.


	16. Chapter 16 - Le ministère de la magie

_Salut tout le monde! On se retrouve ce week-end pour un nouveau chapitre...et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'il y a de la grosse action ^^ c'est un chapitre que j'adore pour ma part :p j'espère qu'il vous plaira! n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_

Noel approchait et le château fut bientôt recouvert d'un manteau immaculé. La plupart des élèves étaient surexcités à l'idée de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances. Harry, tout comme Tom, restait évidemment à Poudlard pendant les fêtes.

Avec l'augmentation de la charge de travail, ils n'avaient eu que très peu de temps les semaines précédentes pour continuer leurs recherches sur Serpentard et sa descendance. Harry, qui avait remarqué que Tom semblait d'humeur maussade, fit remarquer qu'ils pourraient profiter de ces deux semaines de vacances pour se replonger un peu dans les recherches.

\- C'est inutile, lança Tom. Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

\- Qui est… ?

\- Le Ministère de la Magie détient toutes les informations sur les membres de la communauté magique. C'est le seul moyen de vérifier si un « Jedusor » a bel et bien existé, et qui il était.

\- Mais comment veux-tu accéder à ces dossiers ?

\- En allant les consulter…

\- Tu comptes aller au Ministère ? Mais enfin ils ne nous laisseront pas les voir ! Ca doit être classé confidentiel ! Et les professeurs, ne nous laisseront pas partir du château !

\- Qui a parlé d'avoir une quelconque autorisation ?

\- Tom tu es complètement fou ! Le Ministère doit bénéficier de protections de haute sécurité…

\- Je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner, mais il semblerait que tu sois trop lâche pour ça, cracha Tom en prenant ses affaires et en sortant de la Grande Salle.

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. L'idée de Tom était totalement insensée mais en même temps Harry comprenait qu'il ait besoin de retrouver qui étaient ses parents. En plus Harry s'était promis de l'aider dans cette quête. Et puis, songea Harry, pour une fois que Tom ne cherchait pas à faire de mal aux autres, Harry ne pouvait que le soutenir dans sa démarche.

Il l'attendit dans la salle commune, ce soir-là. Entre ses doigts, il faisait glisser la cape argentée. Quand le portrait de la salle commune s'ouvrit, il se leva et Tom le regarda d'un air surpris.

\- C'est bon, Tom. Je vais venir avec toi. En plus j'ai quelque chose qui pourra nous aider.

Il avait voulu préserver le secret de la cape d'invisibilité…il savait qu'un tel objet attirerait les convoitises de Tom. Mais en même temps, s'ils voulaient avoir un espoir de réussir leur escapade, ils avaient besoin de cette cape.

\- Quand comptes-tu y aller, Tom ?

\- Pendant les vacances, proposa Tom. Quand tout le monde sera parti. On a moins de chance de se faire repérer, le concierge fera moins de ronde. Et pas mal de professeurs quittent également Poudlard. Le mieux serait le soir de Noël. Tout le monde sera fatigué après la fête, personne ne s'en rendra compte.

Harry acquiesça. Il semblait presque que leur plan avait une chance de fonctionner.

Les vacances arrivèrent, les élèves partirent en grand nombre par le Poudlard Express. Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry était inquiet à propos de leur escapade. Il ne savait pas comment Tom comptait sortir du château et se rendre au Ministère et ce dernier ne voulait pas partager son plan et se contentait de répondre « tu verras bien, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais ». Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer l'inquiétude d'Harry.

Le soir de Noël, Harry était extrêmement nerveux. Il ne restait à Poudlard plus qu'une quinzaine d'élèves, et la Grande Salle paraissait vide. Quelques professeurs étaient restés, dont le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier restait toujours vigilant en ce qui concernait Tom, mais ce soir-là, Harry remarqua que le professeur le surveillait lui. Avait-il remarqué qu'Harry était nerveux ? Ce dernier essaya de paraître le plus naturel possible, ce qui n'était pas aisé.

L'ambiance était décontractée et Harry réussit même à s'amuser. Il avait rarement passé de très bons noëls chez les Dursleys. L'année précédente avait été un peu mieux…il avait passé la journée à jouer aux échecs avec Ron, après leur réconciliation, et le soir il avait découvert le miroir du Rised… s'il avait su que la silhouette apparaissant au côté de celle de ses parents était celle de leur assassin… Ils auraient eu honte de lui, tellement honte !

Malgré quelques éclats de rire, quelques cris émerveillés en voyant un ange traverser la Grande Salle pour aller se poser sur un des sapins, Harry revenait sans cesse à la réalité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que dans quelques heures, il ne serait pas dans son lit, contrairement à tous ses camarades.

Bien après l'heure habituelle du couvre-feu, Harry et Tom rejoignirent leur salle commune en compagnie des quelques autres Serpentards. Lorsqu'ils entendirent les ronflements retentir dans le dortoir, ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se glissèrent sans bruit en dehors de leur lit. Harry fit signe à Tom de venir se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils avancèrent sans bruit dans les couloirs. Tout paraissait calme, on entendait que les chuchotements et les ronflements des personnages des tableaux. Le chevalier du Catogan sautillait d'un tableau à l'autre en s'écriant « Joyeux Noël » et était accueilli par des grognements la plupart du temps.

Harry ne savait pas où Tom allait, il n'avait toujours pas voulu le lui révéler. Mais en tout cas il ne semblait pas se diriger vers une des issues du château. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

\- Vous comprenez bien, Miss McGonagall, qu'il est essentiel, en tant que seule préfète restante, que vous gardiez un œil sur les plus jeunes élèves, même des autres maisons, pendant ces vacances, disait calmement Dumbledore.

\- Bien entendu professeur ! Mais allez vous faire obéir par des Serpentards, tiens…

\- Je comprends, Miss McGonagall, mais si l'un d'entre eux vous pose le moindre problème pour vous obéir, venez me voir d'accord ?

\- Comptez sur moi, professeur !

Tom donna un coup de coude à Harry qui sortit de sa transe.

\- Il faut qu'on continue ! On ne doit pas rester ici, allez viens !

Harry le suivit mais il était totalement sous le choc. McGonagall ! Le professeur McGonagall était actuellement élève à Poudlard ! Il se disait bien qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part ! Nom d'une citrouille ! Et Dumbledore qui lui avait confié la mission de surveiller tous les élèves présents pendant les vacances…était-ce un hasard ou bien Dumbledore lui avait demandé cela pour qu'elle le surveille lui ainsi que Tom ? Etait-elle déjà capable de se transformer en chat ? s'inquiéta Harry. D'un seul coup il n'était plus tranquille et avait sans cesse l'impression que deux grands yeux jaunes le surveillaient, cachés dans un coin…

Tom s'arrêta soudainement. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Il n'y avait rien dans ce couloir hormis la statue d'une sorcière borgne. Tom sortit sa baguette et tapota la statue en murmurant « Dissendium ». Celle-ci se mit alors à pivoter et laissa apparaître une sorte de petit tunnel sombre. Harry resta bouche bée.

\- Comment… je rêve ou tu viens d'ouvrir un passage secret ?

\- Oui, Poudlard en est plein. Je pense en avoir découvert une bonne partie. Je te montrerai, un jour.

Ils retirèrent la cape et entrèrent dans le tunnel. Ils s'éclairèrent grâce à un lumos et avancèrent. Malgré la lumière de leurs baguettes, Harry ne voyait pas plus d'un mètre devant lui. Il avait l'impression que ce tunnel était interminable. Ils n'étaient probablement plus dans le château maintenant. Etaient-ils sous le lac ? Cette idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Harry.

Enfin, le terrain remonta en pente, puis ils arrivèrent au pied d'un escalier de pierre aux marches usées. Tom l'emprunta sans aucune hésitation et Harry le suivit. Les escaliers furent aussi interminables que le tunnel. Puis soudain Tom s'arrêta, et Harry entendit un grincement, en même temps que la trappe s'ouvrait pour laisser passer un filet de lumière.

Ils sortirent enfin à l'air libre, et d'un coup Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il faisait cependant toujours sombre, et à la lueur de sa baguette, Harry vit qu'ils se trouvaient dans une cave. Elle était remplie de caisses et de cartons et Harry vit dépasser de l'un d'entre eux des paquets de dragées surprises.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il.

\- Honeydukes, à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Tu veux dire que toutes ces caisses sont remplies de bonbons ?

\- Oui, mais on n'est pas là pour ça !

\- Je sais, se rattrapa Harry…mais enfin, quand même !

Ils sortirent de la cave et arrivèrent dans l'arrière-boutique. Tom s'avança à grands pas devant la cheminée et sembla chercher quelque chose.

\- Ah la voilà ! souffla-t-il en tenant un petit récipient contenant de la poudre noire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- De la poudre de cheminette, ça va nous permettre de nous rendre au Ministère en un clin d'œil.

Tom lui expliqua comment la poudre fonctionnait, et Harry lui demanda où il avait appris tout cela. Ce à quoi son ami répondit qu'il avait lu ça dans un livre de la bibliothèque sur les transports du monde sorcier.

\- Bon, j'y vais en premier, lança Tom.

Il prit une bonne poignée de poudre dans sa main, s'avança dans l'âtre et s'exclama.

\- Ministère de la magie, Londres !

Il y eut un torrent de flammes, et Tom avait disparu. Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Est-ce que cela avait marché ou bien était-il arrivé quelque chose à Tom ? Etait-ce normal que son ami ait disparu au milieu des flammes ou bien quelque chose s'était mal passé ?

Il hésita à le suivre. Ne ferait-il pas mieux de retourner au château chercher de l'aide ? Mais s'il faisait ça, il serait obligé d'avouer qu'il était sorti clandestinement du château… Il inspira un grand coup, prit une poignée de poudre noire et s'avança à son tour dans l'âtre où dansaient des flammes émeraude.

\- Ministère de la magie, Londres !

Il se sentit alors comme aspiré dans un tourbillon infernal. Il avait l'impression de tourner à une vitesse incroyable et les flammes vertes dansaient devant ses yeux. Il reçut de la cendre et préféra fermer ses paupières. Soudain, il se sentit tomber sur un sol dur et lisse. Il se releva, un peu tremblant et épousseta la suie sur sa robe. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un immense atrium, au centre duquel se dressait une statue représentant un homme, une femme, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. Tom était déjà là, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- On y est, Harry. On est au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry sentit la surexcitation le gagner. Il n'avait plus peur désormais. Il ne regrettait plus d'avoir suivi Tom dans cette escapade. Le Ministère était un endroit magnifique, et rien que le fait de le voir vide, en plein milieu de la nuit, ça en valait la peine.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à trouver un ascenseur. Ils l'appelèrent, puis y entrèrent. Ils lurent alors le panneau indiquant les différents étages. Le 2e correspondait à la Justice Magique, et Tom fit remarquer que c'était surement à cet endroit qu'étaient gardées les informations sur tous les membres de la communauté magique.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un long couloir et les deux amis sortirent prudemment. Mais visiblement il n'y avait personne. Ils passèrent devant le bureau des aurors, le service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu,… puis enfin ils virent une porte sur laquelle était écrit « Service administratif du Magenmagot ». Ils décidèrent donc d'entrer dans le bureau. Après un hochement de tête entendu, ils se mirent à fouiller dans tous les tiroirs qu'ils purent trouver. Harry ne trouva qu'un vieux paquet de mouchoir et une photo de famille, mais rapidement Tom s'exclama.

\- C'est ici, j'ai trouvé.

Harry s'approcha précipitamment et vit le grand tiroir plein de dossiers classés par ordre alphabétique. Tom commença à chercher frénétiquement la lettre « J ». Il fit défiler les dossiers mais Harry voyait son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure.

\- Ils ont dû mélanger les dossiers, ces abrutis. Cherchons encore.

Tom reprit donc ses recherches à partir de la lettre « J » tandis qu'Harry regardait le début de l'alphabet. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Tom, mais il semblait que les dossiers étaient très bien classés, et il y avait peu de chance que celui –potentiel- de « Jedusor » se soit retrouvé au mauvais endroit. Il continua cependant de regarder chaque dossier l'un après l'autre. Mais il sentait ses yeux le picoter et ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes.

Il venait de passer le dossier d'un certain Elvis Gaunt qui avait visiblement eu des ennuis avec la justice pour avoir agressé des employés du ministère venus arrêter son fils, quand il regarda sa montre et vit que le temps passait et qu'ils avaient intérêt à rentrer au plus vite s'ils voulaient être dans leur lit quand Poudlard s'éveillerait.

\- Tom…je crois qu'on devrait y aller. Il n'y a rien ici.

\- Non, haleta Tom, en proie à une crise de fureur. On n'a pas encore tout regardé !

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas de Jedusor dans ces dossiers, je…

\- NON !

Harry se sentit comme frappé par une énorme bourrasque tandis que sa cicatrice semblait exploser. Les dossiers qu'ils avaient sortis se mirent à voler dans toute la pièce et à s'éparpiller.

\- Tom, calme-toi…

\- Je ne le crois pas ! Ce n'est PAS un moldu ! MON SANG EST PUR !

Les bourrasques ne firent que redoubler de force et les papiers qui volaient dans tous les coins commencèrent à s'enflammer en plein vol. De la fumée commença à se répandre dans la pièce et pendant quelques instants, Harry fut totalement aveuglé et pris par une quinte de toux.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il réalisa que Tom était sorti. Il se lança à sa poursuite dans le couloir, mais il réalisa que ce dernier était déjà en train d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Il bondit en avant, mais les portes se refermèrent et il eut beau tambouriner avec ses poings, elles ne se réouvrirent pas.

Que comptait faire Tom, dans la fureur dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Retourner à Poudlard ? Sortir du Ministère et faire un carnage dans la rue ? Le Ministère se trouvait à Londres, il devait y avoir des tas de moldus là dehors. Qui mieux qu'eux pourrait servir de défouloir à Tom, alors qu'il venait juste de découvrir la vérité sur sa famille ?

Harry fit demi-tour et entra précipitamment dans le premier bureau qu'il trouva. Par chance, il y avait ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'approcha de la cheminée et prit une pincée de poudre avant de se jeter dans les flammes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était exactement au même endroit que lors de son arrivée au Ministère, vers l'atrium. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Tom qui visiblement voulait justement emprunter la cheminée.

\- Pousse-toi de là, Potter !

\- Non, Tom ! Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard dans cet état !

Il poussa alors Tom pour l'empêcher de passer. Celui-ci manqua de tomber en arrière, et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il avait l'air encore plus en colère et sortit sa baguette.

Harry vit un éclair de lumière rouge jaillir dans sa direction, et il eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il se releva et sortit à son tour sa baguette.

\- Expelliarmus !

Mais Tom avait bloqué le sortilège et riposta immédiatement. Harry réussit à le bloquer également, mais Tom ne s'arrêta pas là. Il lançait des sortilèges les uns après les autres sans laisser la moindre seconde de répit à Harry. Il ne pouvait plus tous les repousser, il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de se cacher derrière la grande fontaine. Il entendait les sortilèges qui fusaient toujours, ainsi que des bruits d'objets qui explosaient ou de vitres brisées. Tom était en train de tout détruire. Il sursauta lorsque l'elfe de maison en pierre s'écrasa sur le sol avec un grand fracas. Mais le plus surprenant l'attendait.

En effet, les autres statues se mirent à bouger. Le sorcier et la sorcière se dressèrent face à Tom, menaçants. Le centaure s'approcha d'Harry. Il ne parlait pas mais il lui fit un signe de tête et il comprit que ce dernier voulait qu'il monte sur son dos. Il le fit au moment même où Tom faisait exploser les deux autres statues. Le centaure s'élança alors en avant, et fonça en direction de Tom. Ce dernier réussit à l'éviter en se jetant au sol. Harry sauta alors de sa monture et força Tom à rester plaqué au sol, et lui arracha sa baguette.

Il fut surpris que ce dernier n'oppose aucune résistance. Il ne sembla pas essayer de récupérer sa baguette. Il ne tenta pas de jeter un sort sans baguette alors qu'il en était capable. Il se débattait juste un peu. Et puis soudain, il se mit à hurler, hurler à pleins poumons. Ce cri, Harry ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois. Harry le lâcha et recula. Tom se tenait la poitrine, il semblait souffrir, mais de quoi ?

\- Tom ? Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Ca…brûle…comment… as-tu fait ça ?

Harry regarda ses mains et il comprit. Il s'était produit exactement la même chose qu'avec Quirrel. Mais ça n'avait aucun sens, il n'avait jamais eu de problème en touchant Tom jusqu'à maintenant. Mais en y réfléchissant, sa mère l'avait protégé de Lord Voldemort. Pas de Tom Jedusor.

Si aujourd'hui, la protection de sa mère avait été active, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : que Tom commençait réellement à ne plus être tout à fait lui. Il devenait peu à peu le mage noir. Si la protection s'activait, c'était qu'Harry était de plus en plus en danger avec Tom… le but de sa mission lui semblait de plus en plus inaccessible.

Harry voulut aider Tom à se relever, mais il avait peur de le brûler encore plus. Ce dernier refusa toute aide, de toute manière. Son égo semblait encore plus blessé que lui-même. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Harry ne tenta pas de l'en empêcher. Il s'était désormais calmé, ils pouvaient rentrer à Poudlard sans risque.

Tom refusa d'aller à l'infirmerie, et s'efforça à aller en cours le lendemain même si Harry pouvait clairement lire la souffrance sur son visage. Harry ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait ou pas. Il ne dit pas un mot de la journée mais il ne fuyait pas non plus la compagnie d'Harry ce qui était déjà un point positif.

Rien ne put lui tirer le moindre son de la bouche, pas même l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'Hedwige déposa sur la table pendant le déjeuner et dont les gros titres indiquaient :

« _Intrusion au Ministère de la Magie – Destruction d'une bonne partie de l'Atrium et de documents importants_ »

Une photo montrait les restes de la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique à moitié détruite. Les statues d'or avaient en effet cessé de s'animer dès qu'Harry avait attrapé Tom. Elles n'avaient pas bougé depuis d'après la photo du journal.

Tom détourna les yeux du journal comme s'il n'était pas concerné par tout cela, et Harry préféra ranger son exemplaire.

Il sortit, l'estomac plein, de la Grande Salle, quand le professeur Dumbledore surgit de nulle part.

\- Oh Mr Potter, vous tombez bien ! Je voulais vous parler de votre dernier devoir de métamorphose. Vous voulez bien venir dans mon bureau ?

Harry se demanda pourquoi le professeur voulait le voir. Avait-il remarqué qu'Harry avait copié les trois dernières questions sur Tom sur son dernier devoir ?

Mais lorsque le vieil homme eut refermé la porte de son bureau, il lança :

\- Harry, je vais être franc…étais-tu au Ministère de la Magie hier soir ?

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit bêtement. Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Visiblement Dumbledore prit ça comme un oui et ajouta :

\- Quelqu'un s'introduisant dans le Ministère de la Magie cherche en général quelque chose. Ici, il semblerait que le but n'ait été que la destruction. Or, nous connaissons tous les deux quelqu'un qui a un penchant pour cela, qui agit impulsivement et qui a, malheureusement, une très grande puissance magique. De plus j'ai la faculté de savoir quand une personne quitte l'enceinte du château, et ce fut le cas de deux personnes hier soir. Mais Harry, pourquoi avoir pris les risques avec lui ? Tu es censé essayer de le remettre sur le droit chemin !

\- Professeur, vous vous trompez. En réalité, Tom cherchait bien quelque chose au Ministère. J'ai voulu l'aider, mais comme il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il s'est énervé, et… enfin vous imaginez la suite.

\- Que cherchait-il ?

\- Sa famille.

Il y eut un gros silence entre Dumbledore et Harry.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant, pourquoi je voulais l'aider. Sa famille est la seule chose qui le maintient hors des forces du mal, alors je ne peux que l'aider dans ses recherches, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Tu as raison, Harry. Mais je dois te prévenir, j'ai moi-même entrepris des recherches sur sa famille.

\- Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Oh oui…

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? s'indigna Harry. Il a le droit de savoir ! Cette histoire au Ministère ne serait pas arrivée si vous lui aviez dit ce que…

\- Je sais bien, Harry…cependant ce que j'ai appris sur sa famille ne sera pas forcément très facile à entendre pour lui.

\- Il est au courant, ajouta Harry. Que son père est un moldu.

Dumbledore ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé sur un quelconque Jedusor, hier soir…il a compris ce que ça signifiait.

\- Je vois…malheureusement, Harry, ce dont je te parle est bien pire que ça. Pour lui qui a du mal à comprendre le concept d'amour, ce qui s'est passé entre son père et sa mère est un bien mauvais exemple à lui montrer. Je pense que ça pourrait empirer les choses.

\- Mais, professeur… je ne peux pas l'empêcher de continuer les recherches !

\- Non, tu ne le peux pas. Et tu dois continuer à l'aider, pour gagner sa confiance. Il finira par le découvrir de toute façon, mais peut-être que d'ici là, il sera plus prêt que maintenant. Et qu'il ne détruira pas pour l'occasion un ou deux monuments du monde magique.

Harry repensa à quelque chose.

\- La Fontaine…oui elle était magnifique. Heureusement qu'elle disposait de cet enchantement, je n'aurais pas pu lutter contre Tom, sinon.

\- Quel enchantement ? questionna Dumbledore.

\- Eh bien, les statues qui s'animent ! Elles m'ont protégé lorsque Tom était en fureur.

Dumbledore se leva.

\- Harry, cette statue ne dispose d'aucun enchantement…

\- Pourtant, elles sont devenues vivantes tout à coup ! Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Il est possible de jeter un sort à des statues pour qu'elles s'animent.

\- Vous suggérez que j'ai pu le faire sans m'en rendre compte ? s'étonna Harry. C'est impossible ! Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui a lancé ce sort…

\- Ne sous-estime pas tes capacités magiques, Harry. Et je suis persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Tom et toi dans cet atrium.

Harry resta pensif quelques instants puis ajouta :

\- Professeur, allez-vous…nous dénoncer ?

\- Non, Harry. Tes intentions n'étaient certainement pas mauvaises, et d'après ce que tu dis celles de Tom non plus. Mais je t'en prie, essaie de ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés désormais. Tom aurait pu te tuer là-bas…ici il n'ose pas se montrer violent, parce qu'il ne veut pas être renvoyé. Arrange-toi pour rester dans le château tant que tu es avec lui, d'accord ?

\- Je vais essayer, promis.

Lorsqu'Harry monta dans le dortoir ce soir-là, Tom l'y attendait. Il était assis sur son lit et fixait vaguement le mur d'en face.

\- Harry, c'est toi ?

Ouf, il parlait de nouveau.

\- Oui. Comment tu te sens ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller comme ça, au Ministère.

De la part de Tom, ça ressemblait presque à des excuses.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Tom. Tu étais sous le choc. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé…je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait ça, mentit-il.

\- Tu as essayé de me retenir.

\- Je craignais que tu fasses une bêtise. J'avais peur que tu sortes dans la rue et que tu te venges…j'ai d'ailleurs été surpris que tu cherches à rentrer directement à Poudlard.

Tom le regarda, surpris.

\- De quoi as-tu le plus envie lorsque le désespoir t'envahit ? Quel besoin ressens-tu lorsque tu te sens complètement dévasté et que le monde entier semble vouloir te détruire ?

\- Euh…balbutia Harry, abasourdi par cette réponse.

\- Dans ces moments-là, Harry, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer à la maison. Tu l'as ta réponse. Tu sais maintenant pourquoi je voulais rentrer à Poudlard.


	17. Chapter 17 - Les horcruxes

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voici mon nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! j'ai senti une petite baisse de régime au niveau des vues sur mon dernier chapitre :/ j'espère que vous ferez mieux pour celui-ci :p_

Les jours qui suivirent, Tom semblait complètement transformé. L'idée d'avoir un père moldu paraissait l'avoir vraiment chamboulé. Harry lui aurait bien proposé de faire des recherches sur sa famille maternelle, mais il craignait une autre crise de Tom s'il ramenait ce sujet sur le tapis. Ce dernier était tellement calme depuis leur retour au ministère, il aurait été dommage de risquer de tout gâcher !

Mais évidemment, cela était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Tom et Harry se trouvaient dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et se dirigeaient vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, quand Harry entendit quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Proche…si proche…bientôt…réveiller…

Harry stoppa net et il remarqua que Tom avait fait de même. Il y avait du monde dans le couloir et des murmures, mais cette voix qu'il venait d'entendre, n'avait rien d'humain. De plus, seuls Tom et lui semblaient l'avoir entendue.

\- Tu…l'as entendu aussi ?

\- Evidemment, souffla Tom.

\- Les autres n'ont pas l'air d'avoir entendu…

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué, Harry ? Cette voix…c'était un serpent !

Harry resta bouche bée. Ca expliquait tout…Tom et lui pouvaient parler le fourchelangue. Le mystère restait tout de même entier, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun serpent dans les environs.

\- Ca semblait venir des murs, souffla Tom tout en collant son oreille à la pierre froide.

Harry l'imita. Il n'entendit d'abord rien, puis un bruit étrange…il ne comprenait plus ce que le serpent disait.

\- Je crois qu'il…ronfle, lâcha Tom. C'est dingue, je crois qu'il a parlé en dormant ! Il disait qu'il voulait se réveiller…s'il dort nous ne pourrons pas parler avec lui…

\- Je ne comprends pas, ce serpent est _dans_ le mur ? Si on tape dessus, tu crois que ça peut le réveiller ?

Tom secoua la tête.

\- Ca m'étonnerait…et puis de toute façon ce ne serait pas très discret avec tout ce monde autour.

\- Tu crois…qu'il est coincé dans le mur ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Harry… vu sa voix ça doit être un serpent de très grande taille…ça n'a pas vraiment de sens, il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Tom fut de nouveau silencieux toute la journée mais cette fois-ci, Harry savait que son ami ne pensait plus à son père mais à ce mystérieux serpent coincé dans le mur.

Harry aussi cogitait par rapport à tout cela. Il n'y avait aucun sens, comme disait Tom, songea Harry en fixant l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune, au lieu de faire son devoir de potions. Puis il leva la tête et vit le serpent gravé au-dessus de la cheminée.

Le serpent était lié à Serpentard… Tom avait dit que le serpent était probablement de grande taille, ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement dangereux. Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi Harry n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce dont parlait « L'histoire de Poudlard », cette légende qui disait que Salazar Serpentard avait caché un monstre dans le château… il serait logique que ce monstre soit un serpent, surtout que Serpentard était lui-même fourchelangue… la légende de la Chambre des Secrets était-elle vraie ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie et vit que Tom le regardait avec suspicion… Il faut dire qu'Harry était en train de fixer le serpent de la cheminée, avec un sourire victorieux sur le visage, car il avait compris ce qu'était ce serpent qu'ils avaient entendu… A tous les coups, Tom avait compris et allait poser des questions à Harry. Mais il s'était juré de ne pas lui parler de la Chambre des Secrets, il savait de quoi Tom était capable ! Harry se replongea dans son devoir de potions et tenta de paraître tout à fait naturel.

Cependant il ne put échapper au moment fatidique où ils montèrent pour rejoindre leur dortoir.

\- Euh Harry…

Et voilà… comment Harry allait-il faire pour garder un air innocent ? Comment allait-il échapper aux questions de Tom ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as un truc coincé dans ta robe.

\- Oh !

Effectivement, il y avait bien un morceau de papier, à moitié brûlé et déchiré. Harry le regarda de plus près et comprit.

\- C'est un morceau des dossiers du ministère ! Il a dû voler pendant l'explosion et se coincer dans ma robe… oh oui je me souviens c'est celui que je tenais au moment où…enfin voilà quoi. « Gaunt, Elvis », il avait fait des trucs pas cools si je me souviens.

Tom se figea.

\- Tu as bien dit « Gaunt » ?

\- Oui, regarde, lança Harry en lui tendant le papier. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que…Harry va chercher ta cape !

\- Quoi ?! Tom qu'est-ce que tu… ?

\- Fais-moi confiance !

-On s'est déjà attiré assez d'ennuis ces derniers temps, je crois.

\- Je ne veux pas sortir du château, le rassura Tom. Je veux simplement aller vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque, mais le couvre-feu est passé ! Rien de dangereux, promis…

Ils montèrent donc les escaliers du dortoir, et en redescendirent invisibles quelques secondes plus tard. Ils sortirent de la salle commune de la salle commune, et Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape… les murs glacés des cachots ne retenaient pas vraiment la chaleur, et la nuit c'était encore pire… ils montèrent dans les étages où ils durent gagner un ou deux degrés, et se glissèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Tout était calme, ils avaient de la chance, il semblait que le concierge n'était pas dans le coin à surveiller comme à son habitude. Tom sortit de sous la cape et s'approcha d'une étagère où il regarda les titres des livres à la lueur de sa baguette.

Il sembla enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il tira le gros ouvrage et vint le poser sur une table où Harry le rejoignis. Il tourna les pages fébrilement puis s'arrêta.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ! Ce livre sur Serpentard parle de la famille Gaunt ! Ce seraient les derniers descendants de Serpentards. Alors il y en a qui sont encore vivants ! Ce Elvis…il doit y avoir moyen de le retrouver !

\- Tu penses que… ?

Il n'eut même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Tom était toujours persuadé de descendre de Serpentard. Et donc, ces Gaunt, pouvaient potentiellement être de sa famille. Ca paraissait totalement délirant de partir sur cette piste alors que Tom n'avait aucune preuve d'être lié à Serpentard…et pourtant Harry avait ce pressentiment, qu'il ne se trompait pas.

Fier de cette trouvaille, Tom alla reposer le livre sur l'étagère, au moment où Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement, mais en face de lui ne se trouvait pas le concierge mais une autre élève. C'était McGonagall.

\- Cette fois-ci, pris sur le fait vous deux !

Tom la fusilla du regard.

\- On ne fait rien de mal, laisse-nous tranquille.

\- Le couvre-feu est passé depuis une heure, vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. Désolée mais je vais être obligée de vous amener au bureau de Slugorn.

\- Tiens c'est bizarre, s'étonna Tom, je croyais que tu faisais le toutou de Dumbledore.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Mr Jedusor. Allez, suivez-moi et ne faites pas d'histoire ça n'arrangera pas votre cas.

Les deux garçons obtempérèrent. Ils redescendirent tous trois dans les cachots, où se trouvait le bureau de Slugorn. Harry n'était pas trop inquiet, il savait que leur professeur n'était pas trop sévère et puis ils n'avaient rien fait de très grave.

Arrivés devant la porte en bois, McGonagall toqua.

\- Oui ! Entrez !

La préfète poussa la porte.

\- Miss McGonagall, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en cette heure tardive ? Oh ! Tom ! Harry ! Ravi de vous voir, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas organisé de soirée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reviendra vite. Asseyez-vous !

Ils s'installèrent et Minerva enchaina :

\- Professeur, coupa la préfète. Ils étaient tous les deux hors de leur dortoir, c'est pourquoi je vous les amène.

\- Que…oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était si tard…que faisiez-vous à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je voulais vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque, avoua Tom d'un air coupable qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Slugorn soupira.

\- Vous travaillez trop mon garçon ! Ça aurait pu attendre demain non ? Enfin, si cela vous permet de rendre un devoir aussi brillant que le dernier… vous voulez un peu d'ananas confit ? J'en ai reçu au moins cinq kilos !

\- Professeur…s'indigna McGonagall. Je…

\- Oui pardon, miss. Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, merci de me les avoir amenés.

Elle comprit qu'Harry et Tom n'auraient pas de punition, et fit volte-face, furieuse. Mais Tom la rappela.

\- Tu as oublié ça, dit-il en lui tendant une écharpe rouge et or, comme sortie de nulle part.

La Gryffondor tâta son cou et constata qu'effectivement elle n'avait plus son écharpe. Un peu surprise, elle haussa un sourcil et reprit son écharpe avant de marmonner un vague « merci ».

Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps dans le bureau de Slugorn, et, les poches pleines d'ananas confits, rejoignirent leur dortoir. Harry était exténué par leur petite virée nocturne, et il se dit qu'ils avaient eu une chance incroyable de ne pas avoir été punis. Minerva devait bouillir de rage… elle irait surement tout raconter à Dumbledore. Après tout c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de surveiller Tom et Harry… ils n'allaient peut-être pas échapper à la retenue si facilement !

Harry avait l'impression d'avoir à peine fermé les yeux, lorsqu'il fut réveillé en sursaut par la porte du dortoir qui venait de s'ouvrir. Il vit alors un Slugorn tout essoufflé et paniqué.

\- Harry ! Tom ! Il faut que vous veniez ! Tout de suite !

Les autres garçons du dortoir les regardèrent avec stupéfaction et dès qu'ils eurent tourné le dos, se mirent à murmurer.

\- Professeur, demanda Tom d'une voix un peu trop innocente, que se passe-t-il ?

\- C'est Miss McGonagall…on a failli frôler le drame….

Harry ne comprenait pas…en quoi cela les concernait s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Minerva. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement proches d'elle, et après ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, elle avait toutes les raisons de les détester.

Cette fois-ci, ils allèrent dans le bureau du professeur Dippet. Il était bien plus grand que celui de n'importe quel professeur. De nombreux tableaux représentant les anciens directeurs étaient affichés au mur, et Harry vit derrière une vitre, une magnifique épée rouge scintillante ainsi qu'un vieux morceau de tissu rapiécé posé sur une étagère. Dumbledore était là, accompagné de Minerva qui semblait sous le choc.

\- Monsieur Jedusor, Monsieur Potter. Je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau car Miss McGonagall ici présente a été victime d'un attentat contre sa personne cette nuit… hors il se trouve que vous avez été en contact avec elle hier soir même…

\- Quel rapport ? demanda Tom avec assurance.

\- L'écharpe de votre camarade a tenté de l'étrangler dans son sommeil, lança le directeur. Elle a été ensorcelée. Or, Miss McGonagall m'a témoigné du fait que vous avez touché à cette écharpe lorsque vous vous trouviez dans le bureau du professeur Slugorn.

\- Je lui ai _rendu_ son écharpe pour pas qu'elle ne l'oublie ! La politesse est répréhensible à Poudlard, maintenant ? De plus je n'aurais pas pu ensorceler l'écharpe sans que quelqu'un s'en rende compte !

\- Cela est possible avec un sortilège informulé ! fit remarquer Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? Je suis en deuxième année ! Et si je ne m'abuse, c'est le genre de choses qu'on apprend en 6e année…

Tom marquait un point, mais en même temps Harry savait qu'il mentait. Il avait vu plusieurs fois Tom utiliser des sortilèges informulés, comme la fois où il avait tué le doxy. Mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il remarqua que Tom n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de magie devant un professeur… c'était tellement ingénieux ! Cela lui permettait de garder une « botte secrète » en ce qui concernait sa magie.

Finalement, les professeurs ne purent le punir sans preuve, et il repartit avec seulement un avertissement. Harry en eut un aussi, pour leur escapade nocturne à laquelle il avait participée. Il aurait dû se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai… ils auraient cependant pu bien s'en sortir si Tom n'avait pas eu cette idée complètement folle ! Mais avec Tom rien n'était jamais aussi simple…oui Harry le savait, c'était bien lui qui avait ensorcelé l'écharpe.

Les jours suivants, Tom ne reparla pas des Gaunts. Mais Harry se douta qu'il continuait à suivre cette piste car Tom disparaissait régulièrement. Il décida d'aller à la bibliothèque le rejoindre, quasi certain qu'il l'y trouverait.

Cependant il tomba sur quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Rubeus ! Oh ça fait longtemps !

\- Harry ? Mmh…oui, bougonna-t-il.

Harry se sentit coupable. Il n'avait plus parlé à son ami depuis des semaines…il s'était tellement focalisé sur sa mission avec Tom.

\- Tu lis toujours le même livre ? s'étonna Harry en voyant l'ouvrage rouge dans la grosse main de Rubeus.

\- Oui, il y a pleins de choses que l'on rate à la première lecture ! Tiens par exemple regarde ça ! _Le Basilic est un serpent géant pouvant atteindre quinze mètres. Surnommé le roi des serpents, cette créature fait partie des plus dangereuses du monde. Le premier Basilic a été créé par Herpo l'Infâme- également connu pour avoir fabriqué le premier horcruxe- en faisant couver un œuf de poule par un crapaud. On raconte qu'il peut tuer d'un simple regard._

 _-_ Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Regard.

\- Non ! Pas ça ! Avant ! Il y a un mot que je ne connais pas…

\- Ah ! Horcruxe ? Je ne sais pas non plus ce que ça veut dire… mais en fait je m'en fiche un peu. N'empêche tu crois que c'est vrai ? Faudrait que j'essaie, il y a pleins de gens qui ont des crapauds, et il y a des poules dans le parc vers…

\- Rubeus ! s'indigna Harry. Tu ne vas quand même pas faire naître un basilic ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Un serpent de quinze mètres dans une école !

\- Mais si je le dresse…

\- Rubeus, ne t'attire pas d'ennuis… bon je dois te laisser.

Harry fit demi-tour et Rubeus ajouta :

\- Ne t'attire pas d'ennuis…c'est toi qui dit ça ?

Harry revenait de la bibliothèque et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rubeus. Il espérait vraiment que son ami n'essaierait pas vraiment de créer un basilic… c'est à ce moment qu'il tomba au détour d'un couloir sur Tom. Finalement son ami n'était pas allé à la bibliothèque…que faisait-il tout seul ici ? Il ne semblait pas avancer avec un but précis, comme perdu dans ses pensées dans ce couloir vide, où il n'y avait personne.

\- Tom, ça va ?

\- Ouais, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu étais où tout ce temps ?

Tom ne répondit pas. Harry détestait quand il faisait cela. Mais il oublia vite cela car une question le taraudait depuis qu'il avait parlé à Rubeus.

\- Tom tu sais ce que c'est un horcruxe ?

Ce dernier se retourna, surpris.

\- Non… pourquoi ?

Il semblait décontenancé qu'Harry connaisse un mot qui lui était inconnu.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu sais toujours tout d'habitude.

\- Où as-tu vu ce mot ?

\- Dans un livre à la bibliothèque…

\- Bizarre j'ai lu des tas de livres et je n'ai jamais vu ce mot. Je vais faire des recherches là-dessus.

Il commençait à accélérer le pas mais Harry l'arrêta.

\- Tom ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? La bibliothèque va fermer…ça ne presse pas ! Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il autant ?

Il lut dans le regard de Tom que ce dernier n'aimait simplement pas ne pas savoir quelque chose. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

\- Bon d'accord, j'irai demain.

\- Tu as oublié ? Demain c'est le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard !

\- Tu sais bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas ce genre de choses. Mais vas-y si tu veux. Tu t'es déjà privé de match la dernière fois à cause de moi…

\- Comme tu veux, Tom…

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas assisté à un match de Quidditch depuis son retour dans le passé et cela lui manquait énormément. Il avait toujours trouvé ce sport passionnant et avait quelque fois rêvé de pouvoir lui aussi faire partie de l'équipe. Mais en première année, il n'avait pas le droit, et même en deuxième année c'était assez rare qu'un élève soit sélectionné. Il se sentait cependant un peu seul dans les gradins. Rubeus était de l'autre côté, où les grandes banderoles rouge et or scintillaient. Harry vit Mulciber et Avery mais il n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller vers eux. Il se contenta d'apprécier le match.

Il remarqua que Minerva était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et cela le fit sourire ! S'il avait pu imaginer que le professeur McGonagall avait été une joueuse de Quidditch… non jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer ! Et pourtant il en avait la preuve sous ses yeux.

Il put rapidement constater qu'elle était particulièrement douée. Elle tenait le rôle de poursuiveuse et il sembla à Harry qu'elle était souvent en possession du Souaffle et qu'une bonne partie des points gagnés par Gryffondor lui étaient dus. Gryffondor menait largement, ce qui décevait un peu Harry, mais il devait bien avouer que l'équipe adverse était bien entraînée. Au final, il s'en fichait un peu du score, c'était plus la beauté du match qui l'intéressait.

Les deux attrapeurs semblaient en revanche avoir des difficultés à repérer le vif d'or. Harry songea que cela pourrait durer longtemps, et il commençait à ne plus trop supporter la foule. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry entendit un cri.

Il leva la tête et vit un éclair rouge passer au-dessus des gradins. Il sentit une odeur de brûlé et se rendit compte que le balai était en feu. La joueuse se débattit en tentant d'éteindre le feu qui avait atteint sa robe de Quidditch. Paniquée, elle perdit le contrôle de son balai. Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, elle était tombée sur la pelouse. Il y eut un coup de sifflet et les autres joueurs de Gryffondor la rejoignirent au sol, tandis que les Serpentard ricanaient.

Les professeurs se précipitèrent également sur le terrain, et certains empêchèrent les autres élèves de passer pour éviter une trop grande foule. Harry eut juste le temps de voir Dumbledore marmonner quelques incantations, puis il fit léviter Minerva par magie et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Dippet, qui avait augmenté le volume de sa voix avec un Sonorus, demanda aux autres élèves de quitter le terrain et de rejoindre le château.

Harry fut un des premiers à s'éclipser. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Après le coup de l'écharpe, il était évident que ce n'était pas un accident qui était arrivé à McGonagall. Comment avait-il osé ? Il aurait pu la tuer ! Ce type avait décidemment un problème ! Evidemment qu'il a un problème, songea Harry. C'est Voldemort, c'est le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Il s'attendait à le trouver à la bibliothèque, et il en sortait effectivement, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Ce fut de trop pour Harry :

\- Eh Harry ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry venait de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, avec toute la force dont il était capable. Tom ne réagit même pas, et laissa bêtement la main sur sa joue meurtrie en regardant Harry d'un air béat.

\- Harry…qu'est-ce que…

\- Tu sais très bien quel est le problème ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Quelqu'un a trafiqué le balai de Minerva et il a pris feu pendant le match !

\- Je n'étais même pas là ! s'indigna Tom.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Tom !

Il ne répondit pas, il comprit que ça ne servait à rien de tenter de se défendre : Harry le savait déjà coupable.

\- J'espère que tu es content de toi, souffla Harry.

\- Oui, je le suis, conclut Tom en tournant les talons.

Minerva resta à l'infirmerie plusieurs jours : elle avait subi de graves brûlures, et avait plusieurs côtes cassées à cause de sa chute. Mais au moins ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Le match quant à lui avait été reporté.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry remonta dans son dortoir après les cours, il vit deux feuilles posées sur son lit. La première était une lettre, écrite d'une écriture fine qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 _« Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut être avoir la réponse à la question que tu m'avais posée la veille du match. J'ai trouvé quelque chose sur les horcruxes._ »

La seconde était une page arrachée d'un livre visiblement assez vieux et poussiéreux. Harry lut lentement, et à chaque ligne il se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise… il comprit pourquoi les professeurs ne leur avait jamais parlé des horcruxes ! Ca ressemblait fortement à de la magie noire ! Et évidemment, Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'en parler à Tom. Il se leva et descendit quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir.

\- Tom !

Ce dernier, qui était assis dans un fauteuil, se retourna.

\- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? demanda Harry en montrant la page arrachée.

\- A la bibliothèque…

\- Dans la réserve, n'est-ce pas ? Comment tu as pu y accéder ?

\- C'est pratique, quand tout le monde est sur le terrain de Quidditch… personne pour nous surveiller.

Harry soupira.

\- Désolé de t'avoir poussé à faire des recherches là-dessus…je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi…enfin tu vois quoi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis toujours ouvert à apprendre des choses que les professeurs ne nous enseignerons jamais. Je dois avouer que le sujet des horcruxes m'a particulièrement intéressé.

C'était bien ce qu'Harry craignait.

\- Est-ce que tu as bien tout lu ce qu'il est écrit sur les horcruxes ?

\- Oui...tu sais Harry, j'ai toujours voulu trouver un moyen d'être reconnu d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais pour faire des choses, il faut du temps. Plus tu vis longtemps, plus tu as le temps d'acquérir des connaissances et de marquer le monde magique. Et là, je viens de découvrir grâce à toi le moyen de devenir immortel !

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte Tom ! Cette solution implique de tuer des gens !

\- Oui, avoua Tom. C'est la partie la plus dérangeante mais en y réfléchissant ce n'est pas si terrible. Si je tue quelqu'un de très âgé, qui est déjà à l'article de la mort, ça marchera aussi non ? Ou alors un moldu.

\- Pour toi ce n'est pas important de tuer un moldu ?! s'indigna Harry.

\- Je croyais que tu les haïssais aussi…as-tu déjà oublié ton oncle et ta tante ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié crois-moi. Mais tous les moldus ne sont pas comme eux ! Et jamais je ne pourrais les tuer, ils sont la seule famille qu'il me reste.

\- Une famille qui te maltraite pendant des années ? Je préfère ne pas en avoir à ce compte-là, cracha Tom. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'est pas ce genre de personne qui m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but.

\- Alors tu es vraiment décidé à en créer un ?

\- Pour le moment, je vais juste étudier le sujet. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me jeter sur le premier élève qu'on croisera au détour d'un couloir pour l'assassiner. Ça n'a pas l'air si simple de faire un horcruxe.

\- Je te souhaite de ne jamais y arriver, dans ce cas…

Tom roula des yeux et récupéra la page arrachée du livre.


	18. Chapter 18 - L'héritier de Serpentard

Les derniers mois de l'année filèrent à une vitesse incroyable, amenant avec eux les tant redoutés examens. Tom ne révisait presque pas, trop plongé dans ses études des horcruxes, mais Harry savait qu'il obtiendrait tout de même une bonne note à tous ses examens. Cependant, ce dernier fit tout de même l'effort d'aider Harry lorsqu'il rencontrait des difficultés dans ses révisions.

Une nouvelle année se terminait et Harry était un peu perdu. Il était soulagé de ne pas retourner chez les Dursleys mais cela était étrange également de retourner à l'orphelinat. Contrairement à Tom, il n'y avait vécu que très peu de temps. Il y avait certes trouvé un refuge, mais maintenant qu'il avait connu Poudlard, s'y sentirait-il aussi bien ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser que les examens étaient bel et bien terminés, il se retrouva dans le Poudlard Express, dans un compartiment avec Tom, qui était terriblement silencieux. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de parler, les deux mois à venir n'auraient surement rien de très joyeux. Maintenant, Tom ne pouvait même plus attaquer les autres enfants de l'orphelinat sans risquer une lourde punition.

Un taxi était venu les chercher à King's Cross et les déposa devant l'orphelinat, où Mrs Cole les attendait. Elle lança un sourire à Harry mais ce dernier vit qu'elle était crispée, et il devina facilement pourquoi. Elle craignait le retour de Tom dans son établissement, et elle avait bien raison.

Pourtant, Tom n'était pas fou et sachant ce qu'il risquait, il resta aussi sage que possible pendant l'été. Il ne pouvait continuer ses recherches, sans accès aux livres de la bibliothèque, alors il décida de prendre de l'avance sur le programme de la troisième année, pour ainsi se libérer du temps à la rentrée.

Le voir travailler ainsi mettait Harry mal à l'aise. Il se sentait coupable de ne rien faire, mais n'était-ce pas le but des vacances après tout ?

Mort d'ennui dans ce bâtiment lugubre, Harry décida de demander une autorisation de sortie pour pouvoir se promener un peu dans Londres. Il n'avait pas de but particulier mis à part fuir pendant quelques heures l'orphelinat. Il obtint même un peu d'argent moldu de la part de la directrice, pour qu'il s'achète un petit quelque chose.

Tom fut étonné de son projet de sortie : il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de sortir du côté moldu. Mais bon, Tom commençait à être habitué à ne pas tout comprendre des pensées de Harry.

Il faisait une chaleur épouvantable le jour où Harry sortit de l'orphelinat. Cela ne l'arrêta pas cependant et il s'aventura dans les rues de Londres. Il regarda les vitrines, les petits pubs dans lesquels des moldus riaient, un verre à la main, il observait les passants qui se baladaient tranquillement, ou bien visitaient et s'émerveillaient devant tout et n'importe quoi. Tout ici paraissait étrangement…normal. Et Harry se sentait bien, comme s'il revenait à la source de tout. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus Harry Potter le survivant, il n'était même plus un sorcier, il était juste un passant comme les autres, que personne ne remarquait.

Il entra dans une librairie. Les Dursleys n'étaient pas de grands littéraires, et il se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un livre moldu. Il fut surpris de leur diversité. Il y avait des ouvrages sur tous les sujets possibles inimaginables : des livres sur la nature, des livres sur l'histoire, sur la cuisine…certains livres racontaient des histoires et Harry en trouva certaines fabuleuses, et se demanda comment les moldus pouvaient avoir une telle imagination et ne pas se rendre compte de l'existence du monde magique ! Enfin, il s'aventura au rayon papeterie et son œil fut tout de suite attiré par un article.

C'était un petit journal dont la couverture était en cuir sombre, avec des gravures dorées sur les coins. Harry fut tout de suite attiré par l'objet. Il émanait quelque chose de lui, une sorte de majestuosité, et de mystère à la fois. Ce journal semblait fait pour accueillir les secrets les plus profonds et les plus importants d'une personne, ceux qu'on ne raconte pas, même à ceux en qui on a totalement confiance. Et Harry savait tout à fait quelle personne avait ce genre de secrets.

Pour un petit supplément, Harry fit graver le nom « Tom Elvis Jedusor » en bas de la couverture pour personnaliser un peu le cadeau de son ami. Et dès qu'il fut sorti de la libraire, il alla se cacher dans un coin à l'abri des regards et ensorcela le journal afin que ce que l'on écrit disparaisse dès que quelqu'un d'autre que son propriétaire l'utilise. Après tout, offrir un objet trop moldu à Tom aurait pu le vexer.

Ceci étant fait, Harry réalisa que le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort et l'ombre se faisait bien rare. Il commençait à avoir la bouche très sèche, et décida de se payer un bon verre de limonade avec les dernières pièces qui lui restaient.

Il s'affala à une table en terrasse, en bénissant le parasol au-dessus de sa tête. Il sirota sa limonade, lorsqu'il entendit des bribes de la conversation des deux hommes à côté.

\- Ca fait plaisir de te voir revenir en ville, Tom !

Harry avait sursauté en entendant ce nom. Discrètement il se retourna et son souffle fut coupé. L'un des deux hommes avait les cheveux bruns, le visage fin, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Tom mais en plus vieux ! Et en plus il avait le même prénom ! Harry se demanda quelques instants s'il n'avait pas fait un autre saut dans le temps, mais il se rappela qu'il avait laissé le retourneur de temps dans sa valise, à l'orphelinat. Et puis, que ferait Tom dans un pub moldu ?

\- Oui, je n'en pouvais plus de cette fichue campagne ! La vie est tellement ennuyeuse là-bas ! Ces vacances à Londres me feront le plus grand bien.

\- Je comprends… tu ne songes pas à partir ? A te trouver du travail en ville, et pourquoi pas retrouver quelqu'un ?

Tom sembla se renfrogner à cette idée.

\- Allons ! Je sais que tu as vécu une expérience difficile, mais c'était une erreur de jeunesse ! Il serait temps de passer à autre chose, ça va bientôt faire treize ans !

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai de nouveau faire confiance à une femme… cette souillon… je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu accepter de rester tout ce temps avec elle ! Je n'aurais jamais du attendre aussi longtemps pour partir ! Et quand je vois sa famille… ils sont le pire voisinage qu'on peut espérer ! Le vieux est mort il y a quelques années, mais son fils est sorti de prison. Il cloue des _serpents_ à la porte ! J'ai toujours su que ces Gaunts étaient complètement tarés !

Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Il sentait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette histoire…mais quand il avait entendu le nom « Gaunt » ses craintes s'étaient confirmées. Cet homme s'appelait Tom et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son ami, il y avait donc de fortes probabilités que ce soit son père ! Pour n'importe quel orphelin ça aurait été une bonne nouvelle, mais rien n'était si facile avec Tom. Vu la façon dont il avait réagi en apprenant que son père était moldu, Harry redoutait le moment où il rencontrerait son père… c'était probablement un évènement à éviter ! En tout cas le reste de l'histoire concordait avec ce qu'avait raconté Dumbledore : Tom Jedusor avait abandonné sa femme lorsqu'elle était enceinte.

\- C'est à toi de voir, renchérit l'autre homme, si tu veux vivre à Little Hangleton pour le restant de tes jours.

Harry tenta d'enregistrer ce nom. C'était là-bas que vivait Tom Jedusor Senior mais également d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, le dernier descendant des Gaunt encore en vie ! Mais était-ce une bonne idée de le dire à Tom ? Il haïssait son moldu de père mais peut-être lui plairait-il de rencontrer sa famille maternelle ? Il était fier d'être issu de la lignée des Serpentards, il avait toutes les raisons d'apprécier cette branche de sa famille.

Le seul problème c'est qu'en se rendant à Little Hangleton, Tom risquait de croiser également son père. C'était trop risqué…mais comment Harry pourrait-il garder ce secret pour lui alors qu'il avait promis d'aider Tom dans ses recherches sur sa famille ?

En rentrant à l'orphelinat, Harry cacha dans une de ses robes de sorciers le petit journal, qu'il offrirait à Tom en décembre prochain pour son anniversaire, en espérant que cela lui plaise. Pendant l'après-midi, un hibou était passé pour leur envoyer leurs résultats d'examens. Ils passaient tous les deux en troisième année même si Tom avait eu des résultats bien plus excellents que ceux d'Harry.

La lettre contenait également un formulaire à remplir pour avoir l'autorisation de se rendre aux sorties à Pré-au-Lard, le village à proximité de Poudlard. Harry sourit en se rappelant leur fuite au Ministère et leur passage dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. Visiter le magasin en plein jour et avec une autorisation pourrait être plus intéressant.

Ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de difficulté à convaincre Mrs Cole de signer : voyant le calme inhabituel de Tom elle était prête à tout pour le préserver, et lui refuser quelque chose n'aiderait certainement pas.

Harry passa les derniers jours des vacances à réfléchir à sa situation. Cela faisait un an qu'il était revenu à cette époque et il était probablement temps de faire un bilan. Mais il avait du mal à y voir clair…il avait réellement l'impression que Tom et lui étaient devenus plus proches ces derniers mois. C'était déjà un point positif. En revanche, il n'avait pas l'impression que Tom progressait beaucoup. Même si à certains moments, il avait presque paru montrer des sentiments humains, il se montrait parfois toujours aussi cruel qu'avant. Et avec cette histoire d'horcruxes, il se plongeait de plus en plus dans la magie noire.

C'est un peu déprimé qu'il reprit le train le 1er Septembre avec Tom. Il était heureux de retourner à Poudlard, mais en même temps il était las. Maintenant que la joie de retrouver son ami était passée depuis longtemps, il devait faire face à la réalité et affronter ses problèmes. Il craignait de se retrouver dans une voie sans issue…que ferait-il si Tom ne changeait vraiment pas et devenait Lord Voldemort ? Il serait obligé de mettre un terme à leur amitié. Et de retourner affronter son présent, sa célébrité, et la crainte du retour du mage noir. Il lui semblait qu'aucune solution joyeuse ne s'offrait à lui.

A peine une semaine après la rentrée, Harry trouva Tom en pleine concentration dans la salle commune, ce qui était étrange vu qu'ils n'avaient pas encore de devoirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tom ? Tu travailles déjà ?

Il se pencha et vit que Tom écrivait une liste d'ingrédients. A côté de lui se trouvait la page du livre sur les horcruxes.

\- Encore cette histoire d'horcruxes ? Tom, je t'avais dit d'oublier ça ! A quoi servent ces ingrédients ?

\- Une potion est nécessaire avant de pouvoir créer un horcruxe.

\- Tom, désolé mais je ne rigole plus avec ça ! lança Harry en arrachant la page du livre des mains de Tom.

Ce dernier, en une fraction de seconde, avait sorti sa baguette et lancé un accio informulé. Mais Harry tenant fermement la page, elle se craqua en deux dans un déchirement sonore.

Furieux, Tom agita de nouveau sa baguette et Harry sentit le sortilège le percuter en pleine poitrine. Il se cogna avec force contre le mur en pierre. Il appuya la main contre le mur pour se relever et il sentit la pierre bouger sous sa main. Il se retourna, surpris. Il vit qu'une pierre du mur avait bougé puis s'était remise en place. Il reposa la main et le même phénomène se reproduisit. Il questionna Tom du regard, mais ce dernier semblait aussi perplexe.

\- On dirait…qu'il y a un passage secret, remarqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ne s'ouvre-t-il pas ? questionna Harry.

\- Ca doit être un passage qui ne s'ouvre qu'à certaines personnes…on dirait qu'il te reconnait mais pas totalement, c'est étrange.

Tom s'approcha et posa la main à son tour. Cette fois-ci la pierre pivota totalement, et ses voisines l'imitèrent. Bientôt un passage assez large fut dégagé et après un regard entendu les deux garçons y pénétrèrent.

Le passage se referma derrière eux sans un bruit, mais heureusement ils ne se retrouvèrent pas dans le noir. Ils se trouvaient dans un long tunnel, éclairé par des torches dont les flammes brillaient d'une couleur vert émeraude. Ils avancèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et finirent par arriver dans une petite pièce circulaire.

Sur les murs étaient gravés des serpents, et des parois rocheuses émanait une sorte de lueur verte dont Harry se demanda si elle était voulue ou si l'humidité avait fait pousser de la mousse sur la vieille pierre. Au centre de la pièce se dressait une statue. En s'approchant, Harry put lire sur le socle « Salazar Serpentard ». Il y avait cependant autre chose gravé dans la pierre.

« _En arrivant jusqu'ici, vous avez prouvé que vous avez le sang de l'héritier. Maintenant il faudra faire vos preuves pour montrer que vous en êtes digne. Le déshonneur est aujourd'hui entre ces murs, mais que demain son origine marque les murs et la voie s'ouvrira à vous._ »

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Ca ressemblait à une énigme. Il regarda Tom mais celui-ci avait un air à la fois victorieux et déterminé. Harry sut qu'il avait compris ce que signifiait l'énigme.

Tom fit demi-tour et se dirigea en direction de la salle commune, comme si de rien n'était. Harry le poursuivit et l'arrêta.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Tom ?

\- Ca signifie que du sang va bientôt couler, et que Poudlard va enfin être débarrassé de toute son impureté.

Harry se rendit rapidement compte qu'en réalité Tom n'avait pas compris autant de choses qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Tout comme Harry, il avait bien compris que Serpentard avait laissé un message caché dans ce passage secret, à destination de son héritier. Et si le passage s'était ouvert, cela signifiait que Tom était bel et bien l'héritier. Bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la Chambre des Secrets et de ce mystérieux serpent qu'ils avaient entendu dans le mur. Encore une histoire de murs, comme si c'était là que le château renfermait ses plus sombres secrets. Tout semblait être lié, mais Harry ne comprenait toujours pas le sens de l'énigme de Salazard…et il semblait que Tom non plus fort heureusement.

Mais il avait de toute façon des pensées plus réjouissantes en tête puisque la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année approchait. Tous les élèves, en particulier les troisièmes années, étaient surexcités à cette idée. Enfin, sauf Tom évidemment, mais c'était déjà une grande preuve de motivation de sa part d'avoir accepté de venir, lui qui d'habitude ne faisait rien de distrayant.

Lorsqu'ils se regroupèrent tous dans la cour pour le départ, il faisait un soleil resplendissant. Le concierge vérifia une par une chaque autorisation et fouilla chaque élève pour qu'il ne sorte rien d'illégal ou de dangereux du château. Il sembla à Harry que cela dura des heures, et que quand ils arriveraient à Pré-au-Lard il ferait déjà nuit.

Pourtant le soleil brillait toujours autant lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le petit village. Malgré l'habituelle humeur maussade de Tom, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout au long de la journée. Les boutiques Zonko et Honeydukes étaient tout simplement merveilleuses, et Harry dépensa plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait dans toute sa vie. Il avait récupéré du futur une partie de la fortune de ses parents, mais il n'osait d'habitude pas trop la dépenser car il se sentait mal à l'aise par rapport à Tom qui n'avait toujours que les bourses de l'école à sa disposition. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pensait pas à tout ça et s'amusait comme jamais, encore émerveillé par toutes ces choses du monde magique qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il finit par constater que Tom s'ennuyait vraiment. Il lui proposa donc de s'arrêter un coup pour boire une bierraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Mais en arrivant, ils constatèrent que le pub était envahi par d'autres élèves de Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus la moindre table de libre. Tom proposa d'aller à côté, à la Tête de Sanglier, où ils seraient clairement plus tranquilles. Harry n'aimait pas trop l'ambiance du pub, mais après tout ce que Tom avait subi aujourd'hui il n'osa pas lui refuser cette faveur.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer à une table crasseuse et Harry dut arrêter de respirer par le nez tellement l'intérieur du pub sentait fort le bouc. Alors qu'ils venaient de prendre commande, Tom se mit à fixer un point derrière Harry.

\- Quoi ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, celui-là ?

Harry se retourna et aperçut une immense silhouette familière à la table de derrière. En face de Rubeus, quelqu'un était assis mais ce n'était pas un élève. Ca semblait être un homme adulte mais il portait une cape et on ne voyait pas son visage. Harry plissa les yeux…où est-ce qu'Hagrid était encore en train de se fourrer ?

Il vit clairement Rubeus pousser une petite bourse en cuir en direction de l'inconnu et celui-ci passa sous la table une petite boite. L'étranger se contenta d'un signe de tête et sortit du bar. Tom fronça les sourcils et Harry vit qu'il était sur le point de se lever. Connaissant l'impulsivité de Tom et sa relation tendue avec Rubeus il décida que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Je m'en charge, souffla-t-il, tandis que Tom se rasseyait à contre-cœur.

Harry se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait Hagrid et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Salut Rubeus.

\- Oh ! Salut Harry ! Comment se passe ta journée à Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Bien, merci… dis-moi Rubeus, qui était cet homme avec qui tu parlais ?

\- Oh un type de passage, un voyageur quoi…

\- Il t'a donné quelque chose, non ?

\- Vendu plutôt, avoua Rubeus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Harry.

Rubeus lança un regard inquiet autour de lui, vérifiant que personne ne les regardait, puis entrouvrit la boite. Harry s'était attendu à ce que quelque chose lui saute à la figure. La réalité fut différente mais pas moins inquiétante : la boite renfermait un œuf. Un souvenir lointain revint à Harry… il était caché derrière une fenêtre et il voyait un gros œuf recouvert d'écailles se briser en morceau tandis qu'en émergeaient de grandes ailes de chauve-souris.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas… ?

\- Pas quoi, Harry ?

\- Un dragon ?

Rubeus s'esclaffa.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Si seulement ! Non c'est un œuf d'acromentule.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit autorisé à Poudlard… et puis ce n'est pas venimeux ces bêtes-là ?

\- Il faut bien qu'elles se défendent ! Elle ne mordra personne puisque je l'aurai dressée de toute façon !

\- Sérieusement, Rubeus…tu n'aurais pas pu faire comme tout le monde et avoir un chat ou un hibou ?

\- Les poils de chat me font éternuer…et les hiboux ne sont pas de bons compagnons, ils sont toujours à des kilomètres de toi pour porter une lettre.

\- Comment comptes-tu dissimuler cette…chose, quand elle aura éclos ?

\- Il y a des salles inutilisées dans les cachots. Personne n'y va jamais, elle y sera en sécurité.

 _Les élèves seront en sécurité_ , voulut dire Harry. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire changer Rubeus d'avis. Il était presque aussi borné que Tom. Pourquoi tous ses amis étaient attirés par les choses dangereuses ? Peut-être suis-je moi-même dangereux aussi, songea-t-il avec amusement.

Lorsqu'il eut rejoint Tom, ce dernier le harcela pour savoir ce que préparait Hagrid. Harry refusa de lui en toucher le moindre mot, et lui demanda de ne pas s'en mêler. Bizarrement, Tom n'insista pas.

Cette sortie avait redonné de la bonne humeur à Harry même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Rubeus, et le fait de savoir qu'il y aurait bientôt une acromentule dans le château ne le rassurait pas vraiment ! Heureusement qu'il n'était pas arachnophobe…

La fête de début d'année de Slugorn approchait. C'était la première réunion du club de Slug de l'année. Cela n'avait pas manqué à Harry mais il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre. C'était un des seuls moments où Tom interagissait avec les autres et il était intéressant d'observer son comportement mais également de le surveiller –avec lui on se savait jamais.

Harry rentra dans la salle commune ce soir-là, et fut surpris de voir Tom sortir du dortoir, déjà en tenue de soirée.

\- Tu es déjà prêt ? La soirée ne commence que dans deux heures !

\- Je pensais que je pourrais aider Slugorn à préparer la salle.

\- Tom… tu n'as pas besoin de t'attirer ses faveurs. Il t'adore déjà !

\- Je le sais. Quand tu donnes un coup de main à quelqu'un, c'est forcément dans ton intérêt personnel ?

 _Dans ton cas, oui_ , songea Harry. Mais il préféra ne rien répondre.

Harry décida de se préparer en vitesse et d'accompagner Tom, car il se doutait qu'il préparait quelque chose et il devait savoir quoi. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Slugorn et Tom frappa trois fois contre la lourde porte.

\- Tom ! Harry ! Que faites-vous déjà là ! Vous êtes beaucoup trop en avance, la salle n'est même pas prête.

\- Nous pensions justement vous donner un coup de main, professeur, dit Tom d'une voix suave.

\- Hé bien euh…oui c'est très gentil de votre part, messieurs. Après tout pourquoi pas, je dois avouer qu'un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau qui avait effectivement plus l'air d'un bureau que d'une salle de réception ou d'un quelconque lieu pour faire la fête.

\- Tom, vous pourriez pousser les meubles sur le côté pour faire de la place. Harry vous n'avez qu'à accrocher les banderoles.

Harry s'attela à sa tâche et monta sur un petit tabouret pour pouvoir atteindre les crochets qui servaient à faire tenir les banderoles. Tom quant à lui, avait sorti sa baguette et s'en servait pour déplacer délicatement la table au fond de la salle. Dès qu'il l'eut reposée au sol, Harry eut l'impression qu'il fit un mouvement étrange avec sa baguette.

A ce moment-là, Harry entendit une cacophonie incroyable. Slugorn venait de trébucher et s'était à moitié écroulé sur le piano.

\- Professeur ? s'étonna Harry. Vous allez bien ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Henry. Juste un peu de fatigue probablement.

Harry vit que Tom avait plongé vers les placards de Slugorn et les fouillait avidement.

\- Tom ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ?

\- T'occupe !

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers Slugorn, mais le professeur semblait n'avoir cure d'être en train de se faire voler la moitié de ses ingrédients par Tom.

\- Un petit verre de Whisky Pur Feu et je serai requinqué ! dit le professeur en prenant le vase des fleurs et en buvant son contenu d'une seule traite, sous le regard incrédule d'Harry.

\- Tom ! s'énerva Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Sortilège de confusion. Il sera remis dans quelques minutes.

\- Repose ce que tu as volé, Tom… pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces ingrédients ?

\- Pour une potion.

\- Quelle po…

Mais Harry venait de comprendre.

\- C'est encore ces fichus horcruxes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Les ingrédients nécessaires sont très rares, je n'aurais pas pu me les procurer ailleurs.

\- Tom Jedusor qui donne un coup de main sans aucun intérêt personnel…je me doutais bien que ces belles paroles ne pouvaient pas être vraies.

\- Chacun agit dans son intérêt, Harry. C'est comme ça, c'est notre monde. Si tu es trop gentil, tu te feras manger par plus gros que toi.

\- Comme toi, par exemple ?

Tom parut amusé.

\- Probablement…mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'es trop utile pour ça.


	19. Chapter 19 - La chambre des secrets

_Salut la compagnie! Voici mon nouveau chapitre, avec un petit jour de retard, j'en suis désolée ^^. Beaucoup d'actions dans ce chapitre on entre vraiment dans la partie intéressante de l'histoire ;) Laissez des reviews svp c'est vraiment important pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez, surtout sur ce genre de chapitres! Merciiii à la prochaine ! :)_

 _ps : je commence à penser à publier ma fic en anglais donc si un bon traducteur/trice est d'accord de faire cela, je suis preneuse :)_

La fête de Slugorn fut l'une des plus étranges qu'Harry ait connue. Le professeur devait s'y reprendre à trois fois chaque fois qu'il allait ouvrir aux invités, la porte étant la plupart du temps deux ou trois mètres plus loin que l'endroit où le professeur se trouvait et tentait désespérément de tourner une poignée inexistante.

Il fit également un baisemain à l'imposant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard de septième année, accompagné d'un « _Vous êtes absolument charmante mademoiselle_ ». Bref, le sortilège de Tom avait gardé son effet plus longtemps que prévu…et malgré tout Harry devait bien avouer que c'était amusant. Et pour le coup, il s'inquiétait moins de l'état de Slugorn que de ce que Tom était en train de préparer.

Le lendemain, tout le monde parlait de cette soirée pour le moins étrange et amusante. Le professeur Slugorn fut accueilli à l'infirmerie pour des atroces maux de ventre- probablement que l'eau des fleurs n'avait pas été changée depuis longtemps- qui fut soigné en un rien de temps. Son comportement à la soirée fut justifié par un excès de fièvre suite à son indigestion.

Harry et Tom se rendaient en cours ce matin-là. Ils avaient une bonne partie du château à traverser mais ils avaient un peu d'avance. Soudain, Tom s'arrêta et Harry lui fonça dedans.

\- Tom ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ?

\- Regarde, Harry…

Il pointa le mur du doigt et Harry put voir une petite gravure de serpent.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le vois, Tom ! Mais c'est juste un serpent !

\- Un serpent sur un mur ! précisa Tom. Je crois qu'on a trouvé un autre indice.

Harry voulut faire remarquer que cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas d'énigme. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là il entendit un cri aigue de l'autre côté du couloir. Tom et lui se regardèrent et se précipitèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils virent un serdaigle tenant dans ses mains un vieux rat miteux. Par terre, il y avait un gryffondor, probablement en première année, qui pleurait en suçant son doigt.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas le toucher ! cracha le Serdaigle.

\- C'est pas ma faute ! Et j'ai mal !

Tom s'avança.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Cet idiot a essayé d'attraper mon rat qui s'était échappé et il s'est fait mordre ! Maintenant il dit que c'est ma faute !

\- Laisse-le, souffla Tom. Je m'en occupe, je vais le soigner.

Dès que le Serdaigle eut tourné les talons, Tom poussa le petit garçon pour qu'il avance. Harry ne comprenait pas, depuis combien de temps Tom aidait-il les Gryffondors ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Timmy.

\- D'accord Timmy. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est qu'une petite morsure.

\- Pourquoi je suis pas courageux ? Je ne devrais pas être chez les Gryffondors.

Tom se mit à genoux pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Je peux t'aider à le devenir.

\- Comment ?

\- Tu vois ce mur ? C'est un mur magique. Il donne du courage. Tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un peu de sang. Ca tombe bien il semblerait que tu en aies beaucoup trop sur ton doigt en ce moment.

\- C'est vrai ? Je vais devenir courageux ?

\- Oui, je te le promets.

Sur ce, il lui prit délicatement la main et la posa sur le mur, exactement là où se trouvait le petit serpent sculpté.

\- C'est bon ? demanda le petit.

\- Oui. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

\- Tu avais pas dit que tu me soignerais ?

\- Non, il ne faut pas sinon le pouvoir du mur magique ne fonctionnera pas. Allez va en cours.

Le petit rouge et or repartit en tenant sa main ensanglanté.

\- A quoi tu joues, Tom ? demanda Harry.

\- Tu n'avais donc vraiment pas résolu l'énigme ? J'avais besoin de son sang…et de son impureté pour révéler le prochain indice…Regarde !

Harry tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers le mur. Des dessins étaient apparus, gravés dans la pierre. C'était un réseau de lignes enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres, comme un labyrinthe.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense que c'est important. On dirait le plan de quelque chose. Ca ressemble à Poudlard, mais il manque des éléments, certains couloirs ou certaines salles.

\- Il n'est peut-être pas à jour…logique si c'est Serpentard qui a laissé cet indice il y a mille ans…

\- Non, je pense que c'est autre chose. En tout cas il faut en garder une trace.

Tom sortit un parchemin de son sac. Il agita sa baguette en direction du mur puis la dirigea vers son parchemin. Le plan gravé dans le mur se copia sur le parchemin, puis disparut du mur.

\- On a du pain sur la planche maintenant, déclara Tom.

Les jours suivants ils étudièrent avec plus de sérieux le « plan » mystérieux qu'ils avaient obtenu. Cependant, ils ne réussirent pas à en tirer grand-chose. Il semblait que le plan ait effectivement un rapport avec Poudlard. Il était facile de reconnaitre les lieux principaux, comme la Grande Salle, ou certains grands couloirs. Mais certains éléments ne correspondaient pas, et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi… Harry alla même jusqu'à imaginer que c'était une version alternative du château, existant sur un autre plan de réalité. Mais il se rendit compte que sa théorie était vraiment tirée par les cheveux.

Tom fut rapidement découragé dans ses recherches et s'intéressa de nouveau aux horcruxes… Harry essayait de l'en détourner mais quand Tom a quelque chose en tête il ne faut pas trop compter lui faire oublier. Mais en y réfléchissant, fallait-il mieux que Tom mutile son âme ou bien qu'il ouvre la Chambre des Secrets et lâche un monstre poilu et féroce dans le château ? Aucune des deux solutions ne semblait préférable à l'autre…

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors, Rubeus arriva plusieurs minutes en retard. Il était tout rouge et essoufflé, mais il avait un large sourire aux lèvres et paraissait surexcité. Il profita d'un moment où Tom alla à l'autre bout de la classe chercher un ingrédient qui lui manquait pour sa potion, pour s'approcher d'Harry discrètement, et lui souffla à l'oreille.

\- Il a éclos ! Je l'ai appelé Aragog. Il faudra que tu viennes le voir…

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Harry. Il avait oublié qu'il avait un problème en plus de tous les autres. Maintenant que la bestiole était sortie de sa coquille, qui savait à quel point elle était dangereuse ? Il fit cependant mine de paraître heureux, pour ne pas décevoir son ami.

Quand Tom revint, il se pencha à son tour à l'oreille d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a éclos ?

D'abord stupéfait, Harry finit par soupirer. Ses deux amis commençaient à vraiment le fatiguer.

Halloween arriva et ça aurait dû être l'occasion pour tous de se détendre et de faire un peu la fête. Mais malheureusement, Dumbledore leur avait donné un devoir extrêmement compliqué à faire en métamorphose. Et évidemment, Harry s'y était pris au dernier moment. Il dut donc sacrifier sa journée à travailler, au lieu d'aller manger des bonbons. Il espérait avoir fini en fin d'après-midi pour pouvoir assister au festin du soir.

Tom non plus ne participait pas aux festivités, sans grande surprise.

\- Tu as déjà fini ton devoir ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, depuis longtemps…

Harry soupira.

\- Et au lieu de faire tes foutues recherches, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider évidemment ?

\- Il fallait t'y prendre plus tôt. J'ai fait ma part du travail, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux maintenant.

\- Je ne te demande pas de faire mon devoir à ma place mais…je ne sais pas, juste me filer quelques tuyaux !

Tom se figea. Il fixait Harry mais on aurait dit qu'il ne le voyait plus.

\- Tom ? Tu te sens bien ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever brusquement, en faisant voltiger toutes les feuilles concernant ses recherches sur les horcruxes. Il disparut dans le dortoir puis réapparut quelques instants plus tard avec une autre feuille. Une seule et unique feuille, celle sur laquelle il avait copié l'étrange plan apparu sur le mur.

\- Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !? Bien entendu que c'est Poudlard ! Mais une facette de Poudlard que l'on ne connait pas !

\- De quoi tu parles Tom ?

\- L'intérieur des murs ! Toutes ces lignes ce sont les tuyauteries du château ! Là on voit que de nombreuses lignes se rejoignent… ce sont les toilettes ! Mais il y a une ligne là, qui est étrange, on dirait qu'elle arrive…nulle part ! Oh attends… je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Harry se pencha vers le parchemin et vit à l'endroit que Tom montrait, à l'endroit où les lignes se rencontraient toutes, un petit serpent dessiné.

\- Ce sont les toilettes du 2e étage ! Je crois qu'on trouvera ce que l'on cherche là-bas ! Viens !

Il n'avait besoin de lui donner d'ordre puisqu'il le tira par le bras, le forçant à se lever et à le suivre. Ils gravirent les étages au pas de course et croisèrent plusieurs élèves, dont certains portaient des citrouilles ensorcelées, ou encore un groupe de filles poursuivies par une nuée de chauve-souris. Mais ni Harry ni Tom n'en avait cure.

Harry essayait de réordonner les choses dans sa tête. Salazar leur avait laissé de nombreux indices concernant les murs… il semblerait donc que les tuyaux aient leur importance. Cela expliquait le serpent, il n'était pas dans les murs mais dans la tuyauterie ! Et si l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait dans les toilettes ? Cela signifiait que Tom était sur le point de la découvrir…le monstre était un serpent, Tom pourrait facilement le contrôler. Et l'utiliser contre les enfants de moldus ! Harry commença à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation, ça risquait de tourner à la catastrophe ! Il devait absolument empêcher Tom de découvrir l'entrée de la chambre… mais était-il encore temps de faire marche arrière ?

\- Tom attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…je crois qu'on ne devrait pas y aller…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu te dégonfles ? Allez quoi ! Salazar lui-même a laissé des indices pour arriver jusque-là et nous sommes les premiers en mille ans à l'avoir découvert !

\- Tu ne comprends pas…tu admires aveuglément Salazar, mais il n'était pas celui que tu crois. Il s'est montré incroyablement cruel, et il y a des chances que nous arrivions dans un piège.

\- Un piège ? Tu délires, Harry !

\- Il y a un monstre !

Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, ça lui avait échappé.

\- Un monstre ? Dis-moi Harry…saurais-tu des choses que j'ignore…est-ce qu'il y aurait des informations que tu m'aurais dissimulées depuis le début ?

Harry resta figé. Il ne se sentit pas capable de mentir, mais lui avouer sa trahison lui était également impossible. Tom, bouillonnant de rage, tourna les talons et continua en direction des toilettes.

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte et Harry entendit un cri aigue. Il vit alors Mimi, les yeux bouffis.

\- Partez d'ici ! Ce sont les toilettes des filles ! Laissez-moi tranq…

Tom venait juste de la bousculer sans ménagement et elle tomba par terre. Harry l'aida à se relever mais elle le repoussa brutalement et s'en alla. Tom commença à faire le tour des toilettes. Il observa chaque tuyau et le suivit minutieusement. Il arriva près des lavabos qui étaient organisés en cercle. Il les détailla un à un et enfin s'arrêta devant l'un d'entre eux, un sourire victorieux naissant sur son visage aux traits si parfaits.

\- Ouvre-toi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sifflante.

Harry comprit qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelangue. Le robinet se mit à briller et il tourna tout seul. Les lavabos se mirent à coulisser dans un grincement sonore. Un passage apparut, ne révélant que l'entrée de ce qui semblait être un immense toboggan…Cependant, il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'intérieur de l'énorme tuyau, et on ne voyait pas où cela menait… Harry trouva cela effrayant.

A peine cette pensée lui avait-elle traversé l'esprit, qu'il vit Tom faire un pas en avant.

\- Tom attends !

Il était trop tard, son ami avait déjà sauté dans le vide et avait disparu. Harry était terrorisé à l'idée de faire pareil, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le suivre. Alors il s'élança à son tour et se laissa glisser. Ca ne posa pas de problème car les parois du tuyau étaient extrêmement gluantes et visqueuses… Harry préféra ne pas penser à ce que cela pouvait être. Il eut l'impression que la descente était sans fin ! Il était secoué dans tous les sens, et avait mal partout. Il était pressé d'arriver même s'il craignait ce qu'il trouverait en bas.

Le tuyau redevint de plus en plus horizontal et Harry put atterrir sans dommage dans le tunnel. Ils devaient se trouver sous le lac, encore plus profond que n'importe quel cachot de Poudlard. Tom était déjà là et il observait ce qui l'entourait. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait visiblement rien de particulier, donc il avança dans le tunnel.

A la lueur de sa baguette, Harry le suivit. En éclairant le sol, il vit qu'il était recouvert d'os de petits animaux. Il préféra ne pas regarder cela et maintint son regard droit devant lui. Après de longues minutes, Tom s'arrêta. Harry comprit pourquoi : ils étaient arrivés face à un mur. Mais sur celui-ci, deux serpents entrelacés étaient gravés, une emeraude brillante à la place des yeux leur donnait l'air d'être vivants. Tom ouvrit le passage sans problème, exactement de la même façon qu'il avait ouvert l'entrée de la Chambre.

En entrant, Harry sut qu'ils y étaient enfin. Ils avaient trouvé la Chambre des Secrets. Elle était décorée d'immenses piliers sur lesquels s'enroulaient des serpents de pierre. Au fond se trouvait la plus immense statue qu'Harry n'ait jamais vue. Tout comme celle du passage secret de la salle commune, elle représentait Salazar Serpentard. Mais elle ne retint pas l'attention d'Harry, car au pied de la statue il y avait quelque chose de bien plus effrayant.

Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un serpent aussi énorme puisse exister. Puis il se souvint du visage enjoué de Rubeus. « _Le Basilic est un serpent géant pouvant atteindre quinze mètres. Surnommé le roi des serpents, cette créature fait partie des plus dangereuses du monde. Le premier Basilic a été créé par Herpo l'Infâme- également connu pour avoir fabriqué le premier horcruxe- en faisant couver un œuf de poule par un crapaud. »_

La description correspondait totalement… le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était un basilic ! Il semblait dormir profondément, mais Tom s'approcha de lui et siffla.

\- Réveille-toi !

Le serpent leva alors son énorme tête et se dressa face aux deux adolescents. Il garda cependant les yeux clos. Harry entendit alors sa voix, effrayante.

\- J'ai dormi si longtemps…j'ai si faim…

\- Tu auras de quoi te nourrir en temps voulu. Parle-moi de cet endroit.

\- On l'appelle la Chambre des Secrets. Elle a été construite par Salazar avant son départ de l'école. Il m'a laissé ici pour que je puisse aider son héritier quand il viendrait ici. Et tu es enfin arrivé !

\- Il voulait éliminer les enfants de moldus n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est cela même. Jamais ces immondices n'auraient dû franchir le seuil du château… ça a duré trop longtemps. Il est temps pour eux de partir !

Harry commençait à paniquer. Tom avait entre les mains une arme incroyablement puissante contre les nés-moldus. Comment l'arrêter maintenant ? Harry s'en voulait…il était venu ici pour faire changer Tom et l'empêcher de devenir le mage noir tristement connu. Et aujourd'hui, Tom projetait des meurtres d'enfants ! Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il avait totalement échoué sa mission. Il avait tellement cru…au fond de lui, qu'il pourrait faire changer Tom ! Dans un élan désespéré, il appela :

\- Tom…

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement et le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Tu le savais ! Tu le savais, depuis le début ! Tu connaissais l'existence de la Chambre des Secrets et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ! Comment j'ai pu te faire confiance tout ce temps ?

\- J'ai fait ça pour te préserver ! Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier Tom !

\- Tu sais bien qu'il le faut ! Nous sommes à Serpentard nous devons défendre les valeurs de notre maison, quoi qu'il en coûte ! Tu m'as trahi, Harry. Tu as trahi notre amitié.

Il se tourna alors vers l'immense serpent et lança :

\- _Attaque !_

Harry vit alors les paupières du monstre frémir, il ferma immédiatement les yeux et fit demi-tour. Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put mais sans rien voir ce n'était pas aisé. Il finit par entrouvrir les yeux pour voir où il allait mais il était horrible de lutter pour ne pas se retourner.

Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva dans le tunnel. Il n'entendait plus les glissements de l'énorme serpent derrière lui mais il savait qu'il ne devait absolument pas se retourner. Il finit par arriver à la sortie du toboggan et il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir remonter. Puis, comme si les murs l'avaient entendu, une corde apparut et lui permit de faire l'ascension du toboggan pour revenir dans le château.

Il était à bout de forces lorsqu'il arriva dans les toilettes des filles. Il s'écroula par terre, tremblant. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait absolument faire quelque chose. Aller prévenir Dumbledore. Oui c'était ça, il devenait prévenir son professeur. Mais il n'avait même plus la force de se relever. Le basilic était probablement juste derrière…il allait remonter le toboggan en un rien de temps, lui n'avait pas besoin de corde. Et Harry ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Est-ce qu'il allait mourir ici ? Sur ce sol froid et humide, au milieu des odeurs nauséabondes de ces toilettes pas assez souvent nettoyés ? _Tom… pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?_

Harry perdit connaissance.


	20. Chapter 20 - Un choix difficile

_Salut tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre! j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu 2 fois moins de vues que d'habitude sur mon dernier chapitre :/ faut pas décrocher maintenant alors qu'on arrive au coeur de l'action hein! Ce serait dommage! Bon, peut être que c'est parce que j'ai publié un dimanche au lieu d'un samedi ^^ En tout cas j'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre avec impatience ;)_

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Pendant quelques instants il fixa le plafond, puis il se remémora les derniers évènements dont il se souvenait. Tom…la Chambre des Secrets ! Le basilic était probablement sorti de la Chambre, depuis le temps ! Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas fait l'effort de se relever pour aller prévenir Dumbledore ! Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il dormait ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi d'ailleurs ?  
L'infirmière s'occupa de lui mais ne répondit à aucune question. Quelques instants plus tard cependant, Slugorn et Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.  
\- Harry mon garçon ! Ravi de voir que vous allez mieux ! s'exclama le premier.  
\- Que s'est-il passé…Tom ?  
\- Votre ami Jedusor se porte très bien ! C'est lui qui vous a amené ici !  
Harry faillit tomber de son lit sous l'effet de la surprise. Tom avait essayé de le tuer ! Pourquoi l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie juste après ?  
\- Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ?  
\- Environ 24h mon garçon.  
\- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je veux dire avec le…  
Il faillit dire « basilic » mais il se retint. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Les deux professeurs paraissaient beaucoup trop sereins…  
\- Le quoi ? demanda Dumbledore.  
\- Non rien…  
Dumbledore lui lança un regard suspicieux.  
\- Dis-moi Harry… y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?  
Harry fut surpris lui-même de s'entendre répondre.  
\- Non monsieur…il n'y a rien.  
Le professeur hocha la tête.  
\- Mr Jedusor vous a trouvé dans les toilettes des filles. Il semblerait que vous êtes entré dans ce lieu non autorisé à la gente masculine… et que sous l'effet de surprise, Miss Warren vous aurait jeté un sort.  
Mimi ? Non ça n'avait aucun sens ! Ca ne s'était pas passé comme ça !  
\- Vous…vous êtes sur, professeur ?  
\- Elle a avoué, lança Slugorn.  
Evidemment… Tom avait probablement jeté un sortilège de confusion à la pauvre Serdaigle, voire même l'Imperium. Ou alors peut-être que lui montrer un serpent de quinze mètres avait suffi à la convaincre.  
\- Harry… il y a autre chose. Il paraitrait que Tom et toi vous êtes disputés peu avant ces évènements. Il n'a pas souhaité venir te voir à l'infirmerie.  
\- Oui… souffla Harry. On peut dire ça comme ça.  
\- J'espère que votre rétablissement entrainera votre réconciliation, lança joyeusement Slugorn. Vous formez un duo incroyable à vous deux !

Harry put rejoindre sa salle commune le soir-même, mais il craignait de revoir Tom… comment se comporterait ce dernier après ce qu'il s'était passé ?  
Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il le vit comme à son habitude assis dans un gros fauteuil émeraude. Il était en train d'étudier. Mais Harry fut incroyablement surpris : il n'était même pas en train d'étudier les horcruxes. Il travaillait son devoir de sortilège ! A cet instant, il ressemblait à un élève tout à fait normal. Jamais on n'aurait pu penser qu'il venait d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et de lâcher un serpent géant dans le château !  
Harry, hésitant, s'approcha de lui. Tom ne leva même pas les yeux et lança :  
\- Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, Harry. Maintenant, s'il te plait, ne viens plus jamais me parler.  
Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac à Harry. Il se précipita dans le dortoir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il serra les poings, il avait envie de frapper tout ce qui l'entourait. Rongé par le chagrin, il finit par s'endormir tout habillé.  
Il se réveilla en sursaut des heures plus tard. Il était trois heures du matin, et les autres dormaient paisiblement…ou presque. Il lança un regard vers le lit vide de Tom. A cette heure-ci, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit. Harry se leva discrètement et se pencha vers sa valise pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais elle n'y était pas.  
Il avait osé…il avait osé lui voler un de ses biens les plus précieux, transmis indirectement par son père. Fou de rage, Harry se leva et sortit du dortoir. Il courut dans les couloirs, avec pour unique idée de rejoindre le deuxième étage le plus rapidement possible. Sans sa cape il était totalement vulnérable et pouvait tomber sur un professeur ou un préfet mais à cet instant précis, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire !  
Il venait de dépasser le premier étage, lorsqu'il l'entendit.  
« Viens à moi ! Laisse-moi te déchirer… »  
La voix provenait du mur, comme la dernière fois ! Le basilic se promenait dans le château ! Harry tendit l'oreille et constata avec horreur que la voix s'approchait. Puis il entendit.  
« Traitre…laisse-moi goûter ton sang…Harry Potter… »  
Cette fois-ci il n'hésita pas et se mit à courir, comme jamais il n'avait couru dans toute sa vie. Il dévala les marches cinq par cinq et faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Il arriva enfin dans les cachots, et il vit une ombre au sol passer entre ses jambes. Sous l'effet de la surprise, il s'étala au sol.  
\- Harry ?  
Une immense silhouette se dressa en face de lui.  
\- Rubeus !?  
Ce dernier l'aida à se relever.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici au milieu de la nuit ? demanda Harry.  
\- Je venais voir Aragog, mais il s'est échappé !  
\- Quoi ?! s'indigna Harry.  
Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez d'un seul monstre dans le château.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais depuis quelques jours, il est comme…fou. Il est si calme d'habitude, un vrai amour ! Mais là, on dirait que quelque chose l'effraie et il tente toujours de s'échapper.  
\- J'ai vu quelque chose passer, ça devait être lui…  
\- Tu m'aiderais à le retrouver, Harry ?  
Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…il n'allait pas laisser son ami trainer seul alors que le basilic était dans le coin.  
Ils fouillèrent alors les cachots de fonds en comble. A chaque instant, Harry craignait d'entendre de nouveau la voix désincarnée résonner dans les murs. Mais le silence était total désormais. Harry se demandait si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.  
Ils finirent par trouver l'acromentule cachée dans un placard à balais. Harry la voyait pour la première fois et fut choqué par sa taille déjà immense alors que la bête n'avait que quelques jours. Cependant, elle se montra assez docile lorsque Rubeus la prit, donc Harry décida qu'actuellement, l'araignée n'était pas le problème prioritaire.  
Il raccompagna ensuite Rubeus jusqu'à sa salle commune et rejoignit la sienne. Il s'allongea sur son lit mais ne put trouver le sommeil avant le matin. Il eut l'impression de n'avoir somnolé qu'une petite heure, mais lorsqu'il se leva, la cape se trouvait de nouveau dans sa valise.

Pendant toute la journée, il se sentit horriblement mal. Outre la fatigue, il ne pouvait accepter ce qui était en train de se passer. Il avait échoué…il avait tout raté. Il était censé gagner la confiance de Tom et le ramener sur le droit chemin. Aujourd'hui, Tom était plus que jamais plongé dans la magie noire et Harry avait perdu sa confiance. Que pouvait-il faire désormais ? Ne ferait-il pas mieux de retourner dans son présent ? Il serait alors obligé de tuer Voldemort, mais ce serait surement plus facile que de tuer le Tom de cette époque … et au moins il n'altérerait pas l'espace-temps !  
Mais s'il faisait ça, il laissait les nés-moldus de l'école à la merci de Tom, maintenant que la Chambre était ouverte. Il ne pouvait pas partir et les abandonner à leur sort. Ils couraient un danger dont ils n'étaient même pas conscients.  
Le plus sage aurait été d'aller voir Dumbledore pour qu'il mette un terme à tout ça rapidement. Mais étrangement, il y avait quelque chose qui empêchait Harry de le faire. Il ne restait alors qu'une option. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter à cette idée. Ça sonnait comme une très mauvaise idée, mais Harry sut que dès l'instant où cette option lui était venue à l'esprit, il avait déjà pris sa décision. Il le ferait, peu importe ce que cela lui couterait.

Les serpents désentrelacés, la porte bascula et Tom avança d'un pas sûr. L'énorme reptile l'attendait déjà, comme chaque soir. Il sourit en le voyant. Le serpent était tellement heureux d'avoir été libéré. Il se promenait dans le château comme il l'entendait, mais pour le moment Tom lui avait interdit d'attaquer. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter ou brûler les étapes. Il savait qu'un seul pas de travers pourrait tout gâcher… il allait y aller par étapes et réfléchir à chacune de ses actions. L'essentiel était de ne pas se faire prendre…mais il savait qu'il en était capable.  
Il se sentait tellement bien en ce lieu. La Chambre… c'était vraiment SA chambre. Pas la stupide pièce miteuse de l'orphelinat, ni même le dortoir qu'il devait partager avec les autres. Ici, il était chez lui. Personne ne pourrait s'introduire dans cet endroit qui lui appartenait totalement.  
Au moment où cette pensée le traversait, il entendit un froissement de cape. Il se retourna et vit Harry qui sortait de sa cachette. Il l'avait attendu, caché sous sa cape. Ca expliquait pourquoi Tom ne l'avait pas trouvée dans sa valise.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda Tom d'une voix étrangement calme. Tu n'as pas ta place en ce lieu.  
\- Tu te trompes, je suis un Serpentard moi aussi.  
\- Tu n'es pas l'héritier ! Tu n'as pas ça en toi… tu viens pour me faire changer d'avis, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ma décision est prise, depuis toujours je pense.  
\- Tu n'as pas compris Tom… je ne suis pas venu pour t'en empêcher. Je suis venu pour t'aider.  
Tom écarquilla les yeux.  
\- Je t'ai trahi c'est vrai, continua Harry, mais aujourd'hui je vais me rattraper. Ensemble, nous allons ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets.


	21. Chapter 21 - Attaques à Poudlard

Harry traversa le parc à pas légers. Il arriva près de la cabane d'Ogg, le garde-chasse…la cabane qui deviendrait un jour celle de Rubeus. Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire.  
 _Ce n'est pas si grave…ce n'est rien »_  
A vrai dire, il s'était attendu à ce que Tom lui donne une mission plus difficile et plus dangereuse. Ce ne serait certes pas agréable ce qu'il avait à faire, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire avec ça. Il avait visiblement pardonné à Harry plus facilement que prévu.  
 _J'ai réussi à regagner sa confiance…mais est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine. Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Que va-t-il se passer dans les mois à venir ?_  
Il préférait ne pas y penser. Pour le moment il avait une mission qui était heureusement bien loin des horreurs qui toucheraient certainement l'école dans les mois à venir.  
Il vit le vieux garde-chasse se diriger en direction de la forêt interdite. Ca tombait bien, la voie était libre pour Harry. Il se faufila derrière la cabane, et rentra dans le petit enclos. Les poules se mirent à caqueter et à s'enfuir dans tous les sens. Harry lança un regard tout autour de lui. Les coqs étaient faciles à repérer. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça, constata-t-il avec soulagement.  
Il aurait pu faire cette besogne grâce à la magie…mais cela impliquait de lancer un sortilège impardonnable. C'était plus sur de faire ça à la manière moldue.  
 _Ce n'est pas si grave…les fermiers moldus font ça tout le temps…_  
Il attrapa un des animaux, qui se mit à pousser des cris effrayés. Le coq se débattait et Harry éprouvait des difficultés à le maintenir en place. Il serra ses doigts autour du cou à moitié déplumé de l'animal. L'oiseau se débattit de plus en plus en poussant des petits cris étouffé. Harry ferma les yeux, et ne les rouvrit que quand le coq arrêta totalement de bouger.  
Il répéta l'action avec chacun des coqs présents. Il crut qu'il n'en finirait jamais. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était pas comme s'il tuait des êtres humains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. C'étaient des animaux élevés pour être tués et mangés, mais comment les moldus arrivaient-ils à les massacrer les uns après les autres sans aucun scrupule, quand bien même c'était pour les manger ?  
Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au dernier coq, toutes les poules étaient allées se cacher dans leurs abris, effrayées par l'odeur de la mort et par la présence d'Harry. Ce dernier ramassa un des coqs, et à l'aide de sa baguette, lui fit une entaille au niveau du cou. Le sang commença à couler à grosses gouttes.

Harry prit bien la peine de faire un détour, afin de ne pas passer devant la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du dîner, et toute l'école était réunie là-bas. C'était le moment idéal pour agir. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il croise quelqu'un.  
Il s'arrêta dans un couloir désert et choisit un grand mur sans fenêtre. Il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait. Il le fixa quelques instants, puis posa son regard sur le pot contenant le liquide rougeâtre. Avec un soupir, il fit apparaître des gants par magie. Il trempa alors un doigt dans le récipient et lutta contre son envie de vomir.  
Enfin, il commença à tracer la première lettre sur le mur.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra dans la salle commune ce soir-là, il était exténué. Si sa mission en elle-même n'était pas si compliquée, elle s'était trouvée être émotionnellement très difficile. De plus, il avait fallu qu'Harry fasse disparaître tous les indices qu'il aurait pu laisser derrière lui.  
Tom était déjà rentré. Il le fixa quelques instants en pensant que l'être en face de lui était la seule raison pour laquelle Harry se donnait autant de mal. Il s'approcha de Tom.  
\- Tout s'est bien passé…  
\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Tom.  
Harry constata qu'ils étaient entourés d'autres élèves, et ajouta :  
\- Ma retenue évidemment…

Le lendemain matin, tout le château était en ébullition. Le couloir du 4supe/sup étage avait été bloqué mais des dizaines de curieux tentaient d'y accéder pour lire les mystérieuses inscriptions sur le mur, que même le concierge n'avait pu effacer. Les rumeurs se répandaient et se déformaient, mais il semblait que le message ressemblait à quelque chose du genre :  
La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde »  
Très peu d'élèves connaissaient la légende de la Chambre des Secrets, et les questions qu'ils posaient aux professeurs à ce propos restaient sans réponse. Et étrangement, tous les exemplaires de « l'Histoire de Poudlard » furent pris d'assaut à la bibliothèque et certains élèves étaient presque prêts à se battre en duel pour obtenir un de ces précieux exemplaires.  
Une chose cependant avait bien été comprise par tous : le message sur le mur était une menace. Les informations se répandaient, et si certaines s'avéraient fausses, il fut rapidement établi que la Chambre des Secrets avait un rapport avec la maison Serpentard… Les Gryffondors, ennemis jurés des serpents, paraissaient donc directement menacés, mais on commença également à parler de pureté de sang…les nés-moldus n'étaient-ils pas haïs par les Serpentard depuis toujours ?  
Beaucoup n'osaient même plus approcher les vert et argent. Il était coutume de voir un première année changer de couloir lors qu'il voyait un Serpentard arriver en face.  
Le temps passa, et malgré les cours en commun de Gryffondor et Serpentard, les élèves ne tentèrent pas de s'entre-tuer (du moins pas plus que d'habitude). La paranoïa générale commença à s'étouffer et Poudlard à reprendre son activité normale.  
Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu parler de la « Chambre », et dans la Grande Salle régnait une bonne humeur générale, quand Tom lui souffla à l'oreille.  
\- Je crois que c'est le moment… je vais agir ce soir.  
Harry sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas… je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour ce soir, je me charge de tout. Tu pourras rester tranquillement dans la salle commune.  
Pour une fois, Harry décida de ne pas suivre Tom…il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher de toute façon alors autant ne pas participer à ce qui allait se produire. Mais ne rien faire, pour Harry c'était presque comme s'il commettait lui-même le crime. Il ne put s'endormir, ce soir-là…il craignait trop de se réveiller le lendemain, et d'apprendre qu'un de ses camarades était mort.  
Ce fut au petit déjeuner le lendemain, que McGongall entra avec un grand fracas dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis et l'air paniqué.  
\- Professeur ! Vite ! C'est Timmy ! Il…  
Le professeur Dippet la regarda avec incrédulité, mais Dumbledore avait été plus réactif et s'était déjà levé pour suivre la préfète. Voyant les élèves commencer à bouger il hurla de ne pas bouger et de rester calme. Mais le brouhaha resta constant pendant toute l'absence du professeur, et plus aucun élève n'avala une bouchée. Harry avait les yeux perdus dans le vague…ça y est, c'était arrivé…le basilic avait tué un élève. Maintenant que le fait était accompli, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision finalement. Pendant un moment, il fut presque décidé d'aller tout raconter à Dumbledore.  
Mais lorsque ce dernier revint de longues minutes plus tard, il ne répondit à aucune question et fit une annonce générale.  
\- Comme nous le craignons, le monstre présent dans la Chambre des Secrets a attaqué un élève. Celui-ci est Timmy Brooks, de la maison Gryffondor. Il a heureusement survécu à l'attaque, il a été pétrifié…nous serons en mesure de le ramener à la vie grâce au philtre de mandragore, mais il ne sera pas prêt avant plusieurs mois. En attendant, je vous recommande vivement d'être prudent. Ne vous déplacez jamais seul dans le château et je ne veux plus personne en dehors de son dortoir après 21h à partir d'aujourd'hui. Merci de votre attention.  
Harry vit que Dumbledore avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Et il avait toutes les raisons de l'être. Harry fut soulagé que Timmy ne soit pas mort…mais c'était le premier coup d'essai de Tom. La prochaine fois, il risquait de réussir à provoquer la mort de sa victime. Il était peut-être encore temps d'empêcher le pire…mais comment Harry pourrait-il le faire alors qu'il avait promis à Tom de l'aider ?

La panique générale fut bientôt de retour dans le château, bien plus forte encore que lors de l'apparition du message sur le mur. Ce n'était plus seulement une menace cette fois-ci, l'héritier avait bel et bien agi.  
Les semaines passèrent, et Tom ne planifia pas de nouvelles attaques. Il semblait satisfait de l'angoisse générale et attendait qu'elle s'atténue pour la relancer. Mais il passait tout de même beaucoup de temps dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il parlait beaucoup avec le basilic… il avait une intelligence beaucoup plus développée que la plupart des serpents. C'était une créature magique et non pas un animal.  
Le monstre acceptait Harry de plus en plus. Tom lui ordonnait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Quand le serpent avait réalisé qu'Harry parlait le Fourchelangue, ça avait énormément aidé à leur rapprochement… bien qu'Harry ne soit pas l'héritier, sa présence était tolérée dans la Chambre, et il leur arrivait de plus en plus d'échanger quelques mots.  
Harry apprit que le basilic ne se nourrissait pas exclusivement, comme on aurait pu le penser, de chair. Ca expliquait pourquoi le corps de Timmy avait été retrouvé intact. Le basilic attaquait rien qu'avec son regard, et par ses yeux il était capable d'absorber l'énergie vitale de sa victime, et donc de le tuer. C'était sa façon de se nourrir, les quelques rats grouillant dans le château n'étant clairement pas suffisants à nourrir un serpent de cette taille.  
Mais s'il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir tous les jours, la dernière attaque datait de plusieurs semaines, et le basilic n'ayant pas tué, n'avait été que peu rassasié. Il tenait de moins en moins en place et Harry se doutait que Tom serait surement obligé de le libérer bientôt de nouveau. Ce fut la veille de Noël que Tom annonça qu'il allait ordonner une nouvelle attaque.  
Harry songea que le jour n'était peut-être pas très bien choisi. Mais pour Tom, Noël ne signifiait rien, rien de plus que n'importe quel jour de l'année. Ce dernier expliqua au basilic ce qu'il avait à faire dans un sifflement, et le serpent disparut dans un tuyau. Harry resta le regard fixé sur l'endroit où le serpent s'était trouvé quelques instants auparavant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il laissait faire cela… c'était probablement le pire Noël de sa vie, même comparé à ceux chez les Dursleys.  
\- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
\- On attend, souffla Tom en s'asseyant sur le sol humide.  
Harry l'imita et ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Tom qui coupa le silence.  
\- J'apprécie que tu sois là avec moi, Harry. Je sais ce qu'il t'en coute de faire cela… je ne l'oublierai pas. Je veux que tu comprennes que si je fais tout cela…peut être que pour toi ça n'a aucun sens, mais pour moi c'est très important. La seule chose qui ait encore de l'importance pour moi.  
\- Ne dis pas ça, il y a forcément autre chose…  
Harry pensa à la famille de Tom. Il y avait des mois qu'il avait arrêté les recherches. Mais Harry avait des informations sur les Gaunt et il brûlait de les révéler à Tom… puis il se rappela du séduisant et arrogant Tom Jedusor Sr et de sa courte espérance de vie si Tom devait débarquer à Little Hangleton. Alors il préféra se taire.  
\- Non, trancha Tom, rien d'autre.  
Il se passa encore de longues minutes avant que le basilic ne réapparaisse.  
\- C'est fait, siffla-t-il.  
Tom acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ajouta :  
\- Allons nous coucher, Harry.

Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances de Noël se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de Noël tant attendu. Mais en arrivant, ils se rendirent compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les professeurs présents avaient le visage blême, mais surtout, Dippet et Dumbledore n'étaient pas là.  
Tout le monde s'installa mais personne ne fit attention aux merveilleux plats qui ornaient la table. Enfin les deux absents entrèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers eux. Dippet ne semblait pas en état de parler et ce fut Dumbledore qui prit une fois encore la parole.  
\- Je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, en ce jour qui devrait être synonyme de festivité… mais une nouvelle attaque a eu lieu cette nuit…une double attaque. Mrs Gilson, de Pouffsouffle, a également été pétrifiée. Quant à Mr Peterson, qui était probablement avec elle au moment des faits, il est tombé de la fenêtre du 1super/sup étage…il est encore inconscient et ses os doivent être ressoudés mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
Harry resta sous le choc… le basilic avait encore raté son attaque ! La fille qu'il avait attaquée n'avait pas été tuée… deux erreurs de Tom à la suite cela semblait étrange pour Harry. Et le garçon…Harry voyait qui c'était, et il n'était pas de sang moldu. Son accident avait-il vraiment un lien avec l'attaque du basilic ? Ce n'était pas dans les manières du serpent de lancer quelqu'un par la fenêtre pour s'en débarrasser. Un simple regard et l'affaire était classée…pourquoi aurait-il pris le risque que le garçon survive ?  
Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Harry demanda à Tom.  
\- Tu lui as demandé d'attaquer ce type de Pouffsouffle ?  
\- Non…seulement la fille. Mais manque de chance il se trouvait avec elle à ce moment-là.  
Il n'ajouta rien mais Harry savait ce qu'il pensait. Si ce blaireau se réveillait, il raconterait tout aux professeurs. Il n'avait certes pas vu Tom ni Harry mais il pourrait indiquer aux professeurs qu'il y avait un basilic dans l'école.  
Harry s'était attendu à ce que Tom essaie de se débarrasser du potentiel témoin. Cependant il n'en fit rien, mais bizarrement Harry n'en fut pas soulagé. Il avait depuis toujours tenté d'empêcher Tom de commettre un meurtre… et aujourd'hui il avait presque envie que son ami passe à l'acte… c'était horrible mais si jamais Tom et lui se faisaient prendre ? Jamais Harry ne pourrait s'en remettre s'il était renvoyé de Poudlard !  
 _Que suis-je en train de devenir ?_ se demanda Harry avec amertume. J _e voulais le changer, et voilà que c'est moi qui deviens comme lui…_


	22. Chapter 22 - Le renvoi

_Salut tout le monde! Excusez moi pour le retard, je dois dire que le week-end dernier je n'avais pas trop la tête a publier un chapitre vu les évènements... sans compter que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment! Mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés et voila la suite dans un chapitre que j'aime particulièrement ;)_

Steven Peterson se réveilla une semaine après sa chute. Il était cependant sous le choc et l'infirmière était obligée de lui donner des potions calmantes. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas pu articuler plus de quelques mots, mais Harry savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours voire d'heures…

Le cœur plein d'inquiétude, il tomba sur Rubeus dans un couloir désert. Ce dernier était assis et avait la tête cachée dans les genoux.

\- Rubeus ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et Harry s'agenouilla près de lui.

\- C'est à cause de ces agressions ?

Rubeus fit non de la tête.

\- J'ai été vraiment triste d'apprendre pour les deux pouffsouffles mais…en fait c'est Aragog. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive en ce moment mais il devient incontrôlable ! Je suis obligé de l'enfermer en continu dans une boîte…sinon il essaie de s'échapper ! Et la dernière fois que je l'ai pris il a tenté de me mordre ! Me mordre moi ! Alors que je suis comme sa propre mère…

Harry voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas étonnant, qu'une acromentule n'était pas un animal de compagnie et qu'en grandissant il risquait de devenir agressif…mais il n'eut pas le cœur d'avouer ça à Rubeus.

\- Peut être ne supporte-t-il plus d'être enfermé ? Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais lui rendre sa liberté ?

\- C'est impossible ! C'est encore un bébé il ne saurait pas se débrouiller seul… et puis s'il se comporte ainsi ce n'est pas un hasard. Il a l'air effrayé par quelque chose. Si je pouvais lui trouver un endroit plus grand que cette boîte, je culpabiliserais moins à le laisser enfermé !

\- Si je trouve quelque chose qui peut convenir, je te le dirai Rubeus… je vais t'aider à trouver.

\- Merci Harry !

Il regretta bien vite d'avoir fait cette promesse. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il pourrait trouver une telle chose. Il demanda à Tom même s'il savait que ce dernier poserait probablement des questions dérangeantes.

\- Tom…toi qui as toujours réponse à tout, si tu devais trouver quelque chose dont tu as absolument besoin mais qui est introuvable, comment t'y prendrais-tu ?

\- Que cherches-tu ?

\- En fait ce n'est pas pour moi…

Il fut surpris de la réponse rapide de Tom.

\- Va au septième étage, fais des allers-retours dans le couloir et pense très fort à ce que tu cherches.

Harry trouva cette réponse absurde.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire des blagues ?

Harry hocha les épaules et prit la direction du septième étage. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, il se demanda vraiment ce que Tom avait voulu dire et s'il ne s'était pas un peu moqué de lui. Mais il finit tout de même par suivre ses conseils. Il se plaça devant la tapisserie où étaient représentés trois trolls. Il se sentit bête, à faire des allers-retours dans ce couloir désert, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'il souhaitait trouver.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une double porte était apparue sur le mur. Il resta bouche bée, et après avoir lancé un regard derrière lui, entra.

La pièce était immense et renfermait plus de bazar qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu dans toute sa vie. Il y avait des livres jaunis, de vieilles bouteilles vides, une grande armoire, un buste hideux, un globe poussiéreux… et le miroir du Rised. Harry sentit ses jambes s'engourdir. Il avait envie de courir jusqu'au miroir pour contempler de nouveau ses parents mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comment pourrait-il alors les regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il passait ses journées avec leur assassin et qu'il l'aidait même à commettre d'autres meurtres ? Harry serra les poings tellement fort que ses ongles écorchèrent sa peau. Quel sens avait sa vie ? Il avait toujours pensé que sa place était ici, mais vu comme la situation tournait il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision… il était venu pour faire changer Tom mais il n'y arrivait pas. Et maintenant il était lui-même obligé de participer aux horreurs de Tom avec lui… si c'était pour cela qu'il était revenu dans le passé, n'aurait-il pas mieux fallu qu'il reste dans son époque d'origine et lutte pour empêcher le retour de Voldemort ?

Il détourna son regard du miroir…il ne voulait plus le voir, il ne pouvait plus le voir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne dans cette fichue salle ? Tom lui avait dit qu'il trouverait ce qu'il cherchait, mais Harry n'avait jamais souhaité retrouver le miroir du Rised ! Ou s'il l'avait souhaité c'était il y a très longtemps…mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui !

Mais la salle semblait quand même vouloir lui offrir ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il repéra un gros coffre en bois suffisamment grand pour y cacher au moins dix acromentules de la taille d'Aragog… Rubeus sera ravi de cette trouvaille, songea Harry.

\- Tu connaissais cette salle depuis longtemps ? demanda Harry.

\- A peu près un an.

\- Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ?!

\- Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé.

Evidemment, Tom avait toujours réponse à tout.

\- Steven a commencé à reprendre ses esprits, lança Tom d'un ton un peu trop détendu.

\- Quoi ?! Il a été interrogé ?

\- Oui. Il a dit qu'il était avec la fille…il n'a pas précisé ce qu'ils faisaient dans un couloir désert à cette heure-là. Et il a dit qu'ils ont été agressés… et qu'il a paniqué et est tombé par la fenêtre.

\- Il n'a pas dit ce qui l'a agressé.

\- A chaque fois qu'on lui demande de détailler l'attaque, il éclate en sanglots et répète en boucle le prénom de sa copine.

C'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, mais pendant combien de temps le choc empêcherait le Pouffsouffle de parler ? Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour cela en ce moment. Il ne voulait pas non plus gâcher cette journée… il avait tellement souhaité que ça se passe dans de meilleurs conditions. Il fouilla dans son sac.

\- Au fait Tom, je voulais t'offrir ça, comme c'est ton anniversaire.

Tom prit le petit journal en cuir et le fixa pendant de longues secondes. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une sorte de fascination dans le regard de Tom, et Harry avait éprouvé la même chose lorsqu'il avait vu le journal la première fois dans le magasin.

\- Merci Harry… c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un vrai cadeau. Je veux dire, ces stupides jouets de l'orphelinat, ça ne comptait pas vraiment…merci.

L'émotion de Tom en cet instant était la plus belle chose qu'Harry ait jamais vue.

Steven sortit de l'infirmerie le lendemain. Les Serpentards se rendaient en botanique, tandis que les Pouffsouffle de cinquième année se dirigeaient vers la lisière de la forêt pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Un jaune et noir s'éloigna soudain du groupe et fonça sur les Serpentards.

\- Espèces de monstres ! Je sais que c'est vous ! Je vais tous vous tuer !

Un de ses amis le rattrapa et le ceintura. Steven se débattit et Harry put voir son visage pâle et maigre qui montrait clairement que son rétablissement ne se passait pas très bien.

\- Calme-toi Steven !

\- Je ne me calme pas ! Ils avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça à elle ! On devrait expulser tous les serpentards de Poudlard !

Tom approcha d'un pas sûr.

\- Tu n'as pas à accuser qui que ce soit sans preuve. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Quelqu'un a ouvert la Chambre, c'est vrai mais ça ne peut pas être tous les Serpentards !

\- Tiens bah puisqu'on en parle, ça serait pas toi des fois ? J'ai jamais pu te sentir, je suis sûr que tu es derrière tout ça !

\- Tes accusions sont graves, Peterson ! Et tu n'as pas l'once d'une preuve.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

En un instant, il se libéra de l'étreinte de son ami et attrapa sa baguette. Il hésita pendant un instant et Harry voulut crier à Tom de faire attention. Mais un éclair rouge avait jaillit et Tom était tombé au sol, inconscient, et une tache rouge s'étalait sur sa chemise.

\- _Tom_ !

Harry se jeta au sol auprès de son ami, impuissant.

\- Vite ! Allez chercher de l'aide !

Malgré ses supplications, Harry avait été forcé d'attendre à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. L'infirmière ne voulait pas être dérangée pendant qu'elle administrait les soins à Tom.

Harry était sous le choc…comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Il avait tellement toujours été persuadé que Tom était…imbattable. Invincible. Mais aujourd'hui, un simple élève, qui plus est, à moitié malade, avait réussi à le battre. C'était incroyable ! Pourquoi Tom n'avait pas réagi, lui qui était toujours d'une rapidité hors du commun ?

Et puis Tom était du genre à être toujours sur ses gardes…il avait toujours la main près de la poche, prêt à attraper sa baguette en une fraction de seconde pour se défendre. Harry avait remarqué ça lors des duels qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de réaliser à plusieurs reprises. Est-ce que Tom ne s'était pas méfié, car le Pouffsouffle paraissait affaibli et inoffensif ? Avait-il fait une telle erreur ? Avait-il continué à laisser sa garde baissée alors que l'autre le menaçait ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Tom d'être aussi naïf…mais le fait était là.

Harry fut autorisé à rentrer quelques instants quand les soins furent terminés. Les plaies avaient été refermées, ne laissant qu'une cicatrice blanchâtre à l'endroit où le sortilège l'avait touché. L'infirmière lui avait donné des potions calmantes afin qu'il dorme quelques heures et ne bouge pas pendant que la cicatrisation se terminait.

Plusieurs Serpentards qui avaient assisté à la scène mitraillèrent Harry de questions, mais il les rassura sur l'état de Tom. Slugorn parut également très ébranlé par ce qu'il s'était produit.

Harry fut dispensé de cours l'après-midi car le professeur Dippet le demandait dans son bureau. Steven s'y trouvait déjà lorsqu'il arriva, encore plus pâle que le matin-même et de grosses larmes coulant sur sa joue.

\- Ah Mr Potter ! Vous tombez bien ! J'attendais votre témoignage. J'ai questionné déjà quelques témoins, on va voir si votre version des faits concorde avec la leur.

Harry raconta alors exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin-là. Du moindre geste à la moindre parole de Tom et Steven, rien ne manquait. Cela lui procurait une certaine satisfaction de dire, pour une fois, la vérité. Il omit simplement de préciser que l'accusation de Steven envers Tom était fondée.

Avec toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin à l'appui, le directeur n'avait pas d'autre choix. Harry vit que cela lui faisait de la peine, mais il annonça à Steven son renvoi de l'école Poudlard. Il lui indiqua cependant une liste d'écoles où il pourrait continuer sa scolarité.

L'esprit léthargique, Harry rejoignit la salle commune. Tom arriva au même moment. Harry vit qu'il devait encore souffrir un peu car il avait l'allure lente et moins gracieuse que d'habitude.

\- Tom ! Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui…il faut que je me repose encore un peu, mais l'infirmière m'a bien soigné.

\- Je reviens de chez Dippet… Steven a été renvoyé.

\- Je sais.

\- Comment c'est possible…ça s'est décidé i peine une minute !

\- J'avais prévu que ça se passe ainsi.

\- Prévu… ? QUOI ?

Harry resta bouche bée devant l'air victorieux de Tom.

\- Tu…tu as fait exprès de laisser Steven t'attaquer…pour qu'il soit renvoyé, et ne nous dénonces pas ?

\- Tu aurais préféré que je le tue ?

\- Non…souffla Harry. Mais enfin, quand même Tom. Tu m'as fichu la trouille ! Tu aurais pu y rester !

Les semaines qui suivirent, Tom se montra très différent de d'habitude. Sa blessure semblait l'avoir affaibli. Il se rendait de moins en moins souvent dans la Chambre des Secrets et malgré le temps qui passait et l'énervement du basilic grandissant de jour en jour, ne planifiait pas de nouvelle attaque.

Harry décida de se rendre dans la Chambre tous les soirs, comme le faisait Tom auparavant. Il avait remarqué que la présence de Tom calmait le serpent, et il espérait qu'il serait capable d'en faire autant. Au moins il parlait Fourchelangue, il pourrait donc discuter avec le serpent et lui changer les idées.

Mais au fil des jours, le serpent devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable et Harry ne savait plus comment gérer cela. Il aurait dû en parler à Tom mais ce dernier devait se ménager et il n'avait pas envie de l'embêter avec ces soucis. Il y avait bien entendu une autre solution, mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre.

Le basilic lui faisait confiance désormais… il n'était peut-être pas l'héritier mais il savait que s'il lui donnait un ordre, le basilic lui obéirait. D'autant plus que le serpent géant n'attendait que ça, il n'attendait plus qu'on lui donne le feu vert pour aller faire sa prochaine victime en enfin satisfaire son appétit grandissant.

Ce soir-là, ses inquiétudes devinrent vraiment insupportables. Il savait que la situation allait dégénérer… le basilic était censé obéir à l'héritier, mais était-il possible que le serpent échappe à son contrôle et agisse de son propre chef ? Avec la faim qui le tiraillait, ne risquait-il pas de faire un carnage dans le château ?

Harry tremblait, seul au milieu de la chambre dont l'atmosphère était glacée. Il leva la tête et regarda les orbites vides en pierre de Salazar. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Le basilic le fixait, de l'étonnement dans ses pupilles reptiliennes. Harry ouvrit la bouche, avec au fond de lui l'espoir fou que les mots ne sortiraient pas et se perdraient dans sa gorge.

\- _Vas-y. Tue._


	23. Chapter 23 - Le journal

_Salut tout le monde! Désolée pour l'absence de chapitre le week end dernier, je suis en pleine periode d'exam et je n'ai que très peu de temps libre...mais je me rattrape cette semaine avec un chapitre plein d'actions et de rebondissements! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;) Je tenais également à remercier tous mes lecteurs, au dernier chapitre j'ai eu plus de 300 viewers ce qui est quasiment le double de d'habitude! :D j'étais aux anges, continuez comme ça ;) et n'hésitez pas non plus à donner votre avis sur mes chapitres évidemment! Bonne lecture!_

Harry ne se souvint même pas d'avoir descendu les étages pour rejoindre les cachots. Il n'avait aucun souvenir depuis le moment où il avait quitté la Chambre. Il passa par l'ouverture du portrait. Il regarda Tom sans le voir. Ce dernier se leva.

\- Où étais-tu passé ? Pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps dans la Ch… _Harry_ !

Sa vision se brouilla et l'instant d'après Harry était allongé sur la moquette couleur émeraude. Il entendait la voix de Tom, mais c'était comme si elle était très très lointaine.

\- Harry ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

Le visage de Tom devenait plus clair et Harry sentait ses forces revenir petit à petit.

\- Je…je ne pouvais plus le contenir…je lui ai dit…je…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je lui ai dit d'attaquer ! Il est en route !

- _Non_ !

Tom se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle commune. Harry s'accrocha à un fauteuil pour se relever. Il vacilla quelques instants, puis se sentit mieux. Il sortit alors à son tour de la salle commune. Pendant de longues minutes, il se sentit totalement paniqué, puis il entendit la voix :

\- _Tuer… déchirer…enfin…_

Il n'eut plus qu'à la suivre. Il finit même par rattraper Tom. Ils firent encore quelques pas puis Tom s'arrêta net et stoppa Harry dans son élan. Devant eux, se tenait le basilic. Il leur tournait le dos fort heureusement. Mais ils entendirent un cri et virent qu'en face du monstre se tenait un préfet de Serdaigle, probablement en train de faire des rondes. Il poussa un grand cri.

Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas de nouveau faire un malaise…quand il regardait devant lui, il voyait trouble. Mais il resta bien debout sur ses deux jambes quand le jeune garçon tomba en arrière, raide comme un piquet. Harry fonça en direction de la victime, mais après quelques mètres il…rebondit !

Un peu confus, il tendit la main devant lui. Il comprit pourquoi il voyait flou : il y avait dans le couloir un énorme charme du bouclier qui s'étendait sur toute la largeur du couloir, comme un mur invisible.

\- Tom ! Regarde ça…qui a lancé ce sort ?

\- Peu importe Harry ! Emmène-le à l'infirmerie, je ramène le basilic dans la Chambre.

On lisait clairement l'énervement dans la voix de Tom. Le serpent semblait le ressentir et prenait l'air penaud d'un chien qui a fait une bêtise.

\- _Ce n'est pas ta faute…c'est la mienne_ , siffla Harry.

Au moins, en amenant la victime à l'infirmerie, Harry avait dissipé tout soupçon qui aurait pu se porter sur lui. Mais c'était bien le seul avantage, car à côté de cela, Harry se sentait incroyablement mal.

Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête ? Ce préfet de Serdaigle aurait pu mourir, si ce mystérieux charme du bouclier n'était pas apparu dans le couloir. Harry s'en voulait tellement, et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Tom aussi lui en voulait.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs… cela faisait des mois que Tom lançait des attaques sur les nés-moldus. Pourquoi aurait-il reproché à Harry d'en faire autant ? Pensait-il que seul l'héritier avait le droit d'ordonner une attaque ? Connaissant Tom ça devait probablement être ça…

Même si Tom était en colère, il continuait de parler à Harry. Ils évitaient juste de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. Désormais Tom allait mieux et il pouvait lui-même retourner dans la Chambre s'occuper du basilic. Harry n'y était pas retourné depuis la dernière attaque. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'y retourner un jour. Il avait un peu l'impression de laisser tomber Tom mais il ne pouvait plus continuer.

Cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Le philtre de mandragore était presque prêt et ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines avant que les victimes ne se réveillent. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'elles se souviennent que c'était un basilic qui les avait attaquées.

Dès qu'Harry parlait de cela à Tom, ce dernier agissait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais Harry connaissait Tom et remarqua que ce dernier était soucieux. Il ne prévoyait pas non plus de nouvelles attaques…en réalité il semblait ne plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, et venant de Tom c'était inquiétant.

Les examens approchant, Harry passait de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque. Avec tout le temps passé dans la Chambre ces dernières semaines, il avait pris du retard, énormément de retard. Il révisait le chapitre le plus compliqué de metamorphose, quand il entendit qu'on s'approchait de lui. Il leva la tête et vit Mimi, l'air extrêmement gênée.

\- Mimi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je…euh…je voulais te parler.

Harry était étonné… depuis la fête de Slugorn, Mimi lui en voulait à mort et refusait de lui adresser la parole. La Serdaigle s'assit.

\- Je… Harry…je crois que je deviens folle !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas…c'est depuis…le jour où la Chambre a été ouverte.

\- Les évènements de ces derniers temps ont effrayé tout le monde… c'est normal. En plus tu es née moldue, c'est normal que tu aies peur ! Ce serait de l'inconscience de ne pas l'être.

\- Oh oui bien sûr, je suis terrorisée mais… je crois qu'il y a autre chose. Ca date d'avant le message sur le mur. En fait c'est depuis le moment où je t'ai attaqué dans les toilettes…je me sens bizarre et je…

\- Oui ?

\- Non, laisse c'est totalement insensé !

\- Vas-y ! Dis-moi ! Niveau choses insensées je suis plutôt bien placé.

\- En fait ça me vient souvent sous forme de rêve. Mais j'ai cette impression…comme si c'était quelque chose qui s'était réellement produit, et que j'avais oublié. Je…je vois Tom et il a avec lui un serpent géant ! Il me menace de me tuer si je révèle ce que j'ai vu. C'est totalement insensé, je le sais mais…

Mais aucune surprise n'était lisible sur le visage d'Harry.

\- … Harry ? Ne me dis pas que… tout ça est vrai ?

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- C'est lui… il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et tu ne m'as jamais attaqué. Il t'a effacé la mémoire, il t'a fait croire que c'était toi qui m'avais jeté un sort.

\- C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis vivante maintenant non ? Il avait besoin de moi...

Harry acquiesça.

\- Je suis en danger alors, désormais que je suis au courant… il va vouloir m'éliminer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mimi… tout ne se passe pas comme prévu pour lui, j'ai bon espoir qu'il referme la Chambre d'ici peu. Ne sors pas de ta salle commune si tu peux l'éviter. A chacun de tes déplacements, reste accompagnée. Il ne faut jamais que tu sois seule, d'accord ? Ca devrait bien se passer…

\- Ce n'est pas envisageable de le dénoncer, je suppose…

\- Il te tuerait pour ça, Mimi. Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien à personne… si ça se sait, ce serait une catastrophe. Fais comme si tu n'étais au courant de rien, fais-toi toute petite, c'est ta seule chance Mimi…

\- D'accord…merci Harry.

Après cette conversation, il décida de reprendre un peu de courage. Il allait rejoindre Tom dans la Chambre. Ca faisait des heures qu'il était là-bas, Harry voulait aller voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il sentit un frisson le traverser lorsqu'il entra dans les lieux…il n'était pas revenu depuis l'attaque qu'il avait lui-même lancée. Il ne devait plus y penser, il avait fait une erreur, la pire de sa vie probablement. Mais aujourd'hui il devait tourner la page. Le pire avait été évité, c'était le plus important.

Il trouva Tom assis en tailleur au milieu de la Chambre. Mais Harry fut étonné de ne pas voir le basilic. Tom n'avait quand même pas…

\- Tom ?

\- Ah, salut Harry.

\- Où est le basilic ?

\- Il se promène…ne t'inquiète pas. Pas d'attaque aujourd'hui.

Harry en fut soulagé.

\- Pourquoi restes-tu ici, alors ?

\- Je me sens bien ici, j'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille.

\- Du coup je suppose que je te dérange…

\- Non toi ce n'est pas pareil. En fait je dirais même que tu tombes bien.

Il tourna alors la tête et fixa Harry. Ce dernier sentit alors une brûlure lancinante au niveau de sa cicatrice. Pourtant Tom ne l'avait même pas touché. Sa vue se brouilla quelques instants, puis tout revint à la normale.

\- Tom ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

Son ami le regardait, incrédule. Puis il se leva et courut jusqu'en direction de la sortie de la Chambre. Harry se lança à sa suite mais le temps qu'il réagisse, Tom était déjà loin. Ne sachant pas où aller, il se dit que le plus probable était la salle commune. Il s'y rendit mais Tom n'y était pas. Peut-être que son ami avait pris un autre chemin ? Oui, ça devait être cela, il allait probablement arriver bientôt.

Harry venait à peine de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil lorsqu'il l'entendit.

\- Tuer…laisse-moi te déchirer…

Il se releva d'un bond. Tom avait dit que le serpent se baladait dans le château… mais qu'aucune attaque n'était prévue ! Le serpent était-il en train de désobéir ? Ou Tom avait-il changé d'avis ? Pourquoi était-il parti précipitamment de la Chambre ?

Il suivit une nouvelle fois la voix le long des couloirs. Sans grande surprise, il constata qu'elle prenait la direction des toilettes des filles… mais le serpent était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et commençait à le distancer. Soudain, il vit deux personnes apparaître au fond d'un couloir. C'était Olive et une de ses amies.

\- Olive ! Rentrez vite dans la salle commune ! Ne restez pas ici !

\- Pourquoi j'obéirais à tes ordres Potter ?

\- Ne discute pas, c'est très important, je…as-tu vu Mimi ?

\- Je viens de lui donner ce qu'elle méritait ! Elle est encore allée se cacher, cette lâche !

Harry repartit, encore plus rapidement cette fois. Malgré ses avertissements, Mimi était probablement allée se cacher de nouveau dans les toilettes… exactement là où se dirigeait le basilic !

Il entra dans les toilettes où il était venu tant de fois durant cette année. Il manqua de tomber et se rattrapa au mur lorsqu'il vit la silhouette inanimée de la pauvre Mimi, couchée sur le sol humide. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient à moitié ouverts mais ses membres étaient totalement détendus, elle n'avait pas l'aspect d'une statue contrairement aux autres victimes du basilic. Harry avait compris dès qu'il l'avait aperçue… le basilic venait de faire une réelle victime cette fois-ci. Mimi n'était plus.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le cadavre de la jeune fille et pleura, pleura jusqu'à avoir l'impression de ne plus avoir une seule goutte d'eau dans tout son corps. C'était arrivé… c'était vraiment arrivé. Harry avait eu des dizaines d'occasions de stopper tout cela. Il aurait dû tout raconter à Dumbledore, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. _Je suis un monstre. C'est moi qui l'ai tuée._

Harry se releva, tremblant. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit autour de lui. Il avait l'impression que le monde tout entier s'était arrêté de tourner. Que le temps lui-même s'était arrêté. Il s'approcha du lavabo, il siffla, se lança dans le toboggan sans fin. Sans cesser de pleurer.

Il n'était pas encore arrivé dans la Chambre, qu'il avait déjà compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le basilic poussait des rugissements paniqués, qui se mélangeaient à des cris d'agonie. Harry courut aussi vite qu'il le put mais ses forces semblaient l'avoir abandonnés.

Il vit le basilic, perdu, tourner autour du corps allongé de Tom. Harry lui ordonna de s'en aller et il put voir que Tom était pris de convulsion et hurlait à la mort. Il voulut se pencher vers lui mais il remarqua quelque chose. Une aura étrange l'entourait : elle était plus noire que tout ce qu'Harry avait pu voir dans sa vie, d'une obscurité si profonde qu'Harry eut l'impression qu'il s'y perdrait s'il continuait à la regarder.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs objets à côté de Tom. Le premier n'était autre que le journal intime qu'Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Lui aussi était entouré de la même aura que Tom. Le second objet était une petite fiole brisée, probablement par une chute.

Harry comprit. Il l'avait fait…il préparait cette potion depuis des mois. Elle faisait partie du rituel…Tom avait créé un horcruxe. C'était pour cela qu'il avait tué Mimi. Harry ne pouvait le croire…comment Tom avait-il pu faire ça ? L'échec des attaques précédentes avaient fait espérer Harry : Tom finirait pas fermer la Chambre sans que personne ne soit tué… il avait été naïf, beaucoup trop naïf.

Et maintenant, Tom se tordait de douleur sur le sol de la Chambre. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Son ami était touché par la magie noire, il ne savait pas comment soigner quelque chose d'aussi puissant…et l'emmener à l'infirmerie dans cet état… n'était pas envisageable.

Tom ouvrit les yeux, le regard fou et fixa Harry.

\- Harry…je crois…que je suis en train de mourir.


	24. Chapter 24 - Remords

_Coucou ! Désolée j'ai eu un petit bug et je n'ai pas publié le bon chapitre x) désolée pour le spoil ! Merci pour les nombreux viewers au dernier chapitre!_

 _bonne lecture!_

 _ps : je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour traduire ma fic en anglais ;)_

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il était resté là, sur le sol glacé, à étreindre le corps de Tom, pour essayer de le calmer. Il avait probablement fini par s'endormir. Il devait être tard dans la matinée, mais fort heureusement c'était le week-end et ils n'avaient pas cours.

Harry sentit Tom bouger. Son ami se leva en tremblant.

\- Tom ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas. Il semblait comme…dans un autre monde. Il avança jusque vers le journal et le ramassa. La façon dont il tenait l'objet, Harry sut que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui prendre en cet instant. Tom rangea l'horcruxe dans son sac et rejoignit la sortie de la Chambre.

Harry lui emboita le pas. Il constata en remontant dans les toilettes que le corps de Mimi avait été enlevé. Lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint le grand escalier, ils virent des sorciers tenir un brancard. Le corps était caché par un drap. Dumbledore était là également, et regardait Mimi quitter le château pour toujours.

\- Que faites-vous ici, messieurs ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- J'allais voir le professeur Dippet, expliqua Tom.

Harry remarqua que le visage de Tom était beaucoup plus pâle qu'avant, et encore plus inexpressif.

\- Ne tardez pas alors. Mieux vaut ne pas trop trainer avec ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Tom acquiesça et reprit son chemin en direction du bureau directorial.

\- Tom…parle-moi ! Pourquoi veux-tu voir Dippet ?

\- Je dois obtenir l'autorisation de rester cet été à Poudlard. Je ne peux plus retourner chez les moldus. On pourra peut-être rester tous les deux.

\- Professeur, je vous en prie… nous ne pouvons pas y retourner. Notre place n'est pas là-bas.

\- Ah Mr Jedusor, je comprends bien… en temps normal on aurait pu s'arranger. Mais dans les conditions actuelles…

\- Vous voulez dire, toutes ces agressions ?

\- Exactement…vous comprenez bien qu'avec la récente tragédie qui a eu lieu, je ne peux vous laisser… cette malheureuse jeune fille… pour tout vous dire, le Ministère de la Magie envisage même de ne pas réouvrir l'école l'année prochaine.

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Tom aussi se tendit d'un seul coup. C'était la seule réaction qu'il avait eue depuis qu'il avait créé son horcruxe. Poudlard ne pouvait pas fermer…que deviendraient-ils si cela devait arriver ?

\- Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, professeur ? Et si toutes ces agressions s'arrêtaient ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Jedusor ? Est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose à propos de ces agressions ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Tom haussa les épaules.

\- Non professeur, il n'y a rien.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait répondu exactement la même chose à Dumbledore le jour où la Chambre avait été ouverte. Et que si sa réponse avait été différente, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Lorsqu'ils eurent quitté le bureau directorial, Tom se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je vais aller fermer la Chambre, Harry.

\- Je viens avec toi…

Tom hocha la tête en signe de reconnaissance. Harry savait ce qui lui en coûtait de faire cela. Depuis le début, Tom avait essayé de faire partir les nés-moldus de Poudlard. Mais au final, même s'il avait tué Mimi, les autres s'en étaient sortis, et aucun né-moldu n'avait quitté l'école…et désormais Poudlard était sur le point de fermer. Au lieu de « nettoyer » l'école, Tom avait entrainé sa perte. Il avait condamné le seul endroit qu'il considérait comme chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la Chambre, Tom s'approcha du basilic. Il posa la main sur la tête de l'énorme serpent. Harry l'imita. Tom se mit alors à émettre des sifflements. Mais ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'il parlait au serpent…il y avait une sorte de mélodie. On aurait dit une berceuse, une berceuse à laquelle seul le basilic était sensible. Son gigantesque corps se fit de plus en plus mou et bientôt il tomba endormi au milieu de la Chambre. Harry se sentit étonnement triste. Tom ne montra aucune émotion, son masque semblait bien plus impénétrable depuis qu'il avait créé son horcruxe.

Ils n'échangèrent plus le moindre mot de toute la journée. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint leur dortoir et qu'ils se furent couchés, qu'Harry demanda :

\- Tom…tu crois vraiment que Poudlard va fermer ?

\- Non. Je ne laisserai jamais une telle chose arriver.

Ces paroles rassurèrent étrangement Harry, et il s'endormit serein. Il dormit plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des semaines…depuis des mois même. Depuis l'ouverture de la Chambre.

Lorsque le lendemain, il descendit dans la Grande Salle, il constata que tout le monde était en ébullition. Il crut tout d'abord que c'était à cause du meurtre de Mimi, mais il entendit quelques bribes de conversation.

\- …m'a toujours fait peur de toute façon !

\- C'était malin de sa part, personne n'aurait jamais soupçonné un Gryffondor !

\- Tu crois qu'il va aller à Azkaban ?

\- On dit qu'il a du sang de géant ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance…

Harry eut l'impression que son cerveau s'arrêtait. Quelqu'un s'était fait prendre. Ou plutôt avait été accusé. La description correspondait…non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas lui ! Rubeus ne pouvait pas… aller à Azkaban ?

Harry se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Tom n'essaya pas de le suivre. Il se rua dans le parc et vit la massive silhouette tirer sans aucun effort ses bagages derrière lui.

\- _Rubeus_ !

Ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Va-t-en, Harry.

\- Quoi ? Rubeus ! Explique-moi !

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Depuis le début, tu m'as trahi ! Tu l'as choisi, lui… il était au courant pour Aragog. Il m'a fait accuser. Il a dit que c'était moi qui avait ouvert la Chambre et qu'Aragog était le monstre. Tu étais de mèche avec lui, je le sais Harry.

\- Rubeus…je te jure, je ne savais pas qu'il voulait t'accuser, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire. Où est-ce que tu vas aller maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'irai pas à Azkaban car je ne suis pas majeur. Je suis libre de partir.

\- Partir où ?

\- Aucune idée. Je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je vais essayer de retrouver Aragog et nous partirons loin d'ici.

\- Les professeurs t'ont laissé partir seul ?

\- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais renvoyé. J'ai pris la liberté de partir. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais un assassin.

\- _Mr HAGRID_!

La voix de Dumbledore venait de résonner dans le parc.

\- Où allez-vous comme ça ?

\- Je pars, professeur. J'ai été renvoyé.

\- Nous n'allons pas vous laisser partir dans la nature.

\- Mais professeur, j'ai…

\- …été renvoyé, je sais. Vous n'avez plus le statut d'élève mais rien ne vous interdit d'être dans l'enceinte du château. Evidemment vous resterez sous haute surveillance, mais j'ai peut-être une solution pour vous.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry resta planté quelques instants au milieu du parc, puis rejoignit le château. Il attrapa Tom à la sortie de la Grande Salle.

\- Pourquoi Tom ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse hier soir, Harry. Jamais Poudlard ne fermera ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Il nous fallait un coupable pour mettre un terme à tout ça.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Hagrid ? soupira Harry.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais ce n'est pas cela qui a déterminé mon choix, je te le promets. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas tant d'élèves que ça qui élèvent un monstre dans le château.

Harry se rendit compte que Tom avait raison. S'il avait accusé n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait eu aucune preuve. Cacher une acromentule géante dans une école ne correspondait par contre pas au profil d'un innocent. Pourquoi Hagrid n'avait-il pas développé une passion pour les yorkshires ?

Cela lui faisait mal, mais il devait bien avouer que faire renvoyer Rubeus était la seule solution pour que l'école ne ferme pas. Au moins il n'irait pas à Azkaban… Dumbledore avait l'air d'avoir une idée en tête pour l'avenir de Rubeus… cela rassurait un peu Harry.

La vie de l'école sembla reprendre son cours habituel. La panique qui avait habité les jeunes sorciers pendant plusieurs mois avait disparu. L'héritier s'était fait attraper et la Chambre fermée à jamais. La paix était revenue. Mais pas pour tout le monde.

Harry comprit que jamais son esprit ne retrouverait la paix. Les premiers jours ne furent pas les pires : Harry ne se rendait pas encore vraiment compte de ce qu'il s'était passé…il ne réalisait pas encore l'ampleur de la situation. Mais une fois le choc passé, ce fut terrible.

Harry n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil. Chaque nuit, l'image du cadavre de Mimi étalé sur le sol des toilettes venait le hanter. Il lui avait parlé à peine quelques heures auparavant…il lui avait dit de rester prudente. Mais Olive l'avait encore une fois harcelée et la pauvre Mimi, paniquée, s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes sans réfléchir. Harry aurait dû la raccompagner jusqu'à sa salle commune. Ou alors il aurait dû accepter de l'aider lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé…il aurait mis en garde Olive, l'aurait menacée si jamais elle touchait de nouveau un cheveu de Mimi. Elle n'aurait plus jamais osé s'en prendre à la Serdaigle, et Mimi serait encore vivante. Oui il aurait dû faire ça.

Ou alors, il n'aurait jamais dû aider Tom à ouvrir la Chambre. Il aurait du tout raconter à Dumbledore dès le début, avant que la moindre agression n'ait lieu. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se disait ça, la douleur était trop insupportable… il n'avait pas simplement fait une erreur, il n'avait pas juste manqué de prudence, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre : il avait agi de son plein gré, en connaissant totalement les conséquences de ses actes. Et ça, il ne pouvait se l'avouer… cela lui donnait envie de se jeter depuis le haut de la tour d'astronomie.

 _Comment ais-je pu en arriver là ?_

Harry se rendit de nouveau dans la salle sur demande. Il devait assumer ce qu'il avait fait, il devait affronter cette épreuve…il savait que ce serait insoutenable mais il avait l'impression qu'il devait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'approcha du miroir, la boule au ventre.

Seulement trois silhouettes apparurent cette fois-ci. Son père, grand, les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses petites lunettes rondes semblables aux siennes. Mais derrière les verres, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme la dernière fois. A ses côtés, sa mère se tenait, ses magnifiques cheveux roux voletant derrière elle. Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour voir de nouveau son sourire… mais ses lèvres restaient parfaitement immobiles.

Enfin, il y avait Rubeus. Il tenait fermement contre lui Aragog, et il pleurait.

\- Pardonnez-moi, souffla Harry. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi !

Mais son père fronça les sourcils et lui adressa un regard sévère. Il était encore plus effrayant que l'oncle Vernon quand il se mettait en colère, même s'il ne rivalisait pas niveau carrure. Harry se tourna vers sa mère mais ce fut pire. Il lut une telle déception dans son regard que ça en devenait insoutenable. Rubeus enfouit son visage dans son écharpe rouge et or.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Pitié !

Mais les trois reflets lui tournèrent le dos. Harry se rua sur le miroir, comme s'il voulait les rattraper avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent. Mais ses parents et Rubeus s'éloignèrent et rien de ce qu'il dit ou fit ne put les retenir. Ils disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient été que des fantômes. Harry se laissa tomber à genoux, au pied du miroir du rised.

 _Je mérite tout ça,_ songea-t-il _. Je suis un meurtrier. Tout est ma faute._

Il releva la tête et vit quelque chose bouger dans le miroir. Il eut l'espoir fou que ses parents et Rubeus reviennent… mais une seule silhouette apparut.

 _Mimi…_

Harry crut que son cœur allait fondre quand il la vit sourire. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire quand même. Pourtant, il ne le méritait pas, ce sourire. Il l'avait tuée…

\- Je suis tellement désolé, Mimi…

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

Harry sursauta. Comment… ? Comment Mimi avait-elle pu lui répondre, elle n'était qu'un reflet ! Jamais ses parents n'avaient pu lui parler…c'était impossible, le miroir n'était pas capable de faire cela.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Harry. Je ne viens pas du miroir. Je suis derrière toi.

Tremblant, Harry se retourna lentement. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles était engourdi. Il oublia de respirer lorsqu'il vit en face de lui une silhouette transparente flotter à quelques mètres du sol.

\- … Mimi… ? Comment ?

Mimi gloussa.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu un fantôme, Harry ? Le château en est plein pourtant.

Oui il y en avait pleins : l'affreux baron sanglant, Nick-quasi-sans-tête, la dame grise, le moine gras… mais jamais Harry ne les avait connus de leur vivant. Pour lui, ils n'étaient que des fantômes. Bien entendu c'était totalement idiot, et au fond de lui il savait que tous les esprits hantant Poudlard avaient un jour été vivants…mais de voir Mimi comme ça… c'était trop pour son cerveau.

\- Tous les morts deviennent des fantômes alors ?

Il pensait à ses parents en disant cela. Mimi rigola.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Imagine le nombre de fantômes qui peupleraient le monde ! Non, seulement ceux qui l'ont choisi…

\- Tu as choisi… de rester ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai encore des choses à faire ici…mon âme n'est pas en paix.

\- Tu veux te venger ?

Mimi acquiesça. Harry se sentit soudain mal.

\- Pas de toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Pourquoi Mimi ? C'est de ma faute si tu es morte !

\- Non, tu as essayé de me sauver…mais je ne t'ai pas écouté. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais, tu as essayé de me prévenir.

\- Mimi, tu ne comprends pas… c'est moi qui ai ouvert la Chambre ! J'ai aidé Tom. C'est moi qui ai envoyé le basilic sur ton collègue de Serdaigle ! Je suis autant coupable que Tom !

\- Je ne le pense pas, Harry.

\- Pourquoi ? En quoi je vaux mieux que Tom après tout ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Parce que tu es là aujourd'hui…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui dans la salle sur demande, et s'attarda quelques secondes sur le miroir. Mimi s'était rapprochée de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change, que je sois venu ici ?

\- Tout, lui souffla Mimi tout près de l'oreille. Ça change tout.


	25. Chapter 25 - Le manoir des Jedusor

_Salut tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre en ce début de vacances ;) Désolée mais à cause de ma gaffe de la semaine dernière, certains l'ont surement déjà lu... si jamais vous l'avez lu mais n'avez pas vu la rectification que j'ai faite quelques minutes après, je vous suggère d'aller lire le chapitre précédent! Vous comprendrez mieux le lien x) Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes! (pour Noël je veux des reviews cher Père Noël :p)_

Malgré l'arrestation de Rubeus, Tom ne put obtenir gain de cause et dut se résoudre à rejoindre la gare de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre le train qui les ramènerait à Londres. Harry n'aurait pas détesté non plus rester au château pendant l'été, mais il s'en fichait un peu du moment qu'il savait que l'école ne fermerait pas et qu'il pourrait revenir ici à la prochaine rentrée.  
Tom avait changé. Depuis la fermeture de la Chambre, il était très effacé. Il ne parlait presque plus. Il était encore plus difficile à déchiffrer et Harry se doutait que l'horcruxe n'y était pas étranger. L'utilisation de la magie noire avait-elle détruit la petite part d'humanité qui existait en Tom ? Harry ne voulait pas y croire…  
Il poussa la grosse cage d'Hedwige dans le train, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.  
\- Harry ! Attends !  
L'intéressé se retourna.  
\- Rubeus ?  
\- Je…je voulais m'excuser, Harry. J'ai été idiot de penser que c'était toi qui m'avais accusé.  
\- Tu es donc resté à Poudlard ?  
\- Oui…dans un premier temps j'essaie de me faire discret, de ne pas trop apparaître en public, vu que tout le monde me croit coupable. Je vis avec Ogg, dans sa cabane. Il m'apprend son métier de garde-chasse. Il est assez vieux et j'ai l'impression qu'il veut que je reprenne sa place quand il partira.  
\- Mais c'est génial ça ! Et Dumbledore ne t'a pas proposé d'aller dans une autre école ?  
Le visage de Rubeus s'assombrit.  
\- C'est impossible. Je ne ferai plus jamais de magie.  
\- Pourquoi tu… ?  
\- Ils ont cassé ma baguette, Harry. Plus jamais je ne pourrai être réellement un sorcier, maintenant.  
Harry resta bouche bée. C'était une chose terrible pour un sorcier, d'être privé de sa baguette.  
\- Je vois que tu n'as aucun bagage…  
\- Où irais-je, Harry ? Je n'ai plus personne en dehors de Poudlard. Je reste ici avec Ogg pendant l'été.  
\- Evite de trop t'en vanter…j'en connais un qui serait sacrément jaloux s'il l'apprenait.

Lorsqu'Harry monta dans le train, il avait le cœur un peu plus léger. Le fait d'avoir parlé à Mimi et de s'être réconcilié avec Rubeus l'avaient un peu fait déculpabiliser.  
Mais lorsqu'il fut de retour à l'orphelinat, il sentit un grand vide en lui. Reprendre une vie aussi…normale, après tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits durant l'année, lui paraissait irréel. Et il fallait avouer que Tom ne l'aidait pas à combler ce vide.  
Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. S'il était devenu très peu bavard depuis la création de son horcruxe, là ça devenait carrément inquiétant. Il passait ses journées au lit, caché sous sa couette, et peu importe ce qu'Harry lui disait, il refusait de bouger le moindre orteil. A chaque fois que Mrs Cole avait organisé des activités, il n'avait pas voulu venir participer. La directrice n'avait pas insisté, trop heureuse d'échapper à Tom pendant quelques heures. Mais malgré toute l'aversion qu'elle avait envers Tom, Harry vit qu'elle était inquiète.  
Harry trouvait ça terrible de n'avoir plus personne à qui parler. Les longues journées d'été lui paraissaient interminables. Plusieurs fois il avait eu l'autorisation de sortir et d'aller se promener à Londres. Mais à chaque fois cela lui rappelait le jour où il avait acheté le journal, sans savoir que ce dernier entrainerait la perte de son ami.  
Ce soir-là, Harry n'en pouvait plus du silence oppressant qui régnait dans la chambre, et lança :  
\- Je suis passé devant le Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui, en me promenant. Ca m'a rappelé la première fois qu'on est allé au Chemin de Traverse.  
Seul le silence lui répondit.  
\- Tu te souviens, Tom ? On n'y connaissait rien à la magie, à ce moment-là…et on venait à peine de se rencontrer.  
Il fixa quelques instants le tas de couverture qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
\- Je t'en prie Tom, dis quelque chose !  
Harry s'approcha du lit et tira les couvertures. Tom, surpris, essaya de les rattraper mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.  
\- Tu vas arrêter ça Tom ! Ca ne peut plus durer ainsi !  
\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !  
\- C'est cet horcruxe, n'est-ce pas Tom ? C'est lui qui te rend comme ça ?  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça…  
Mais Harry vit qu'il avait le petit journal serré contre lui.  
\- Pourquoi dors-tu avec, alors ?  
Tom baissa la tête, honteux.  
\- Je pensais que ça résoudrait tous mes problèmes… que plus jamais je ne craindrais la mort. Mais aujourd'hui, si je ne crains plus la mort, je suis effrayé à l'idée de perdre ou de me faire voler le journal. Je ne pense plus qu'à ça, ça devient une obsession !  
\- Pourquoi on voudrait te le voler ? Personne d'autre que moi ne sait que c'est un horcruxe.  
\- Je sais, c'est insensé mais…je suis encore plus effrayé que quand j'étais encore mortel.  
\- Je comprends…mais, je suis certain qu'on peut trouver un moyen de le garder en sécurité. Il suffirait de jeter des sortilèges de protection dessus, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
\- Tu dois avoir raison…  
\- Alors, tu es d'accord ? Tu veux bien te lever ?  
\- Non…je t'ai dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec le journal.  
\- Quel est le problème, cette fois ?  
\- Le problème ? Tu me demandes quel est le problème, Harry ? Il est simple ! Je n'ai plus rien ! Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard j'ai entrepris des recherches sur ma famille…tout ça pour découvrir que mon père est un sale moldu qui a abandonné ma mère ! Pour découvrir que je suis l'héritier de Serpentard…et que je n'ai pas été à la hauteur. La Chambre est fermée et je ne pourrai plus la réouvrir de toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Je n'ai même pas réussi à effrayer le moindre sang-de-bourbe…ils sont toujours là, parmi nous dans les rangs de Poudlard. J'ai été incapable de les faire partir, alors que j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard.  
\- Tu n'es pas seulement l'héritier Tom ! Tu descends certes de Serpentard, mais tous ses descendants n'ont pas forcément ouvert la Chambre ! Etre l'héritier ne signifie pas seulement accomplir les desseins de Salazar ! Ca signifie que tu as aussi une famille quelque part…  
\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?  
\- Car je l'ai trouvée…

Harry craignait de ne pas obtenir l'autorisation de sortie…c'était la première fois qu'il devait sortir de la ville de Londres. Mais lorsque Mrs Cole avait vu que Tom était sorti de son lit, elle n'avait pu leur refuser cette faveur.  
Harry savait qu'il prenait un gros risque. Il lui avait caché la localisation des Gaunt pendant plus d'un an, de peur qu'en allant les voir il ne tombe sur son père. Le risque était encore là, aujourd'hui…mais Harry n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour faire sortir Tom de son lit.  
Ils prirent un car pour se rendre à Little Hangleton. Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir encore son permis de transplaner…ça aurait été plus rapide ! Mais utiliser des moyens de transport magiques n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée dans un village moldu. Ils étaient quasiment les seules personnes présentes dans le bus. Le village était vraiment perdu au milieu de nulle part ! Harry ne comprenait pas comment Tom Jedusor Sr avait encore envie de vivre ici après toutes ces années…et les Gaunt… descendants de Serpentard, vivant au milieu d'un village moldu ! C'était tout de même le comble !  
Le petit village, niché entre deux collines, était paisible. Rien n'aurait pu indiquer que des sorciers vivaient ici. Harry espéra de tout cœur ne pas s'être trompé.  
Le car les déposa puis Harry le regarda disparaître au loin. Ils avaient maintenant trois heures avant qu'il ne repasse les chercher.  
Ils traversèrent le village, passèrent devant l'église et le cimetière, s'arrêtèrent devant chaque maison et lurent le nom devant chaque boîte aux lettres. Mais à chaque fois, Harry savait déjà que ce n'était pas là, avant même de lire les noms. Il voyait tout de suite que les maisons étaient des maisons de moldus.  
Il arriva devant l'entrée d'un grand manoir. Et lorsqu'il lut le nom sur la boîte aux lettres, son cœur fit un bond.  
em« Jedusor »  
Harry devait absolument détourner l'attention de Tom. Et rapidement. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut un petit chemin, sale et tortueux, qui disparaissait presque entre les haies.  
\- Il n'y a rien ici, lança-t-il. Allons voir là-bas.  
Par chance, Tom ne fit aucune objection. Harry essaya de ne pas paraître trop soulagé, pour ne pas se trahir. Mais plus il avançait, plus il se demandait si ce chemin les mènerait vraiment quelque part. La végétation paraissait de plus en plus épaisse, comme si personne n'était passé par ici depuis des années. Pourtant, à sa grande surprise, il vit une vieille bâtisse apparaître au milieu de la forêt. Les murs étaient pleins de mousse et il manquait des tuiles sur le toit. Il semblait que la maison n'était plus habitée depuis des lustres.  
Mais Tom s'approcha de la porte et souffla :  
\- Harry…regarde-ça, je crois qu'on a trouvé.  
Harry le rejoignit et vit qu'un serpent était cloué sur la porte d'entrée.  
\- Ca doit être ici…mais on dirait que la maison est abandonnée.  
Tom ne répondit rien et poussa la porte.  
Harry n'avait jamais vu de maison aussi sale. Le sol était jonché de poussière et il y avait encore plus de toiles d'araignées que dans son placard sous l'escalier chez les Dursleys. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry fut de voir de la nourriture en décomposition sur la table, prouvant que quelqu'un vivait bien ici. Et cette personne était là, assise sur un vieux fauteuil.  
L'homme avait la plus longue barbe qu'Harry ait jamais vue… de quoi faire rougir Dumbledore lui-même. Elle était tellement hirsute, qu'on ne distinguait presque plus son visage. En les entendant entrer, l'homme avait sursauté et s'était tourné vers eux. Harry garda la main sur sa baguette. Puis l'homme eut une réaction totalement inattendue.  
Il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à hurler.  
\- TOI ! … TOI !  
Il ramassa un couteau sur la table et sortit également sa baguette. Tom ne bougea pas d'un pouce et siffla :  
\- STOP!  
L'homme stoppa net et resta bêtement à regarder Tom. Le silence qui s'installa dans la salle fut pesant.  
\- Tu le parles ?  
\- Oui, je le parle, continua Tom.  
Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce et regarda tout autour de lui.  
\- Où est Elvis ?  
Harry se rappela de la fiche du ministère qu'il avait retrouvée, et de ce nom : Elvis Gaunt. Mais vu les dates de la fiche, Elvis aurait dû être bien plus âgé que cet homme face à eux. Ca n'avait pas échappé à Tom.  
\- Mort…mort depuis des années.  
\- Et toi alors, qui es tu ?  
\- Je suis Morfin.  
\- Son fils, hein ? Le fils d'Elvis ?  
\- Bah ouais…  
Harry sentit la tension monter. Tom venait de retrouver le dernier membre de sa famille maternelle. Morfin était son oncle… mais cela ne semblait procurer à Tom aucune joie. Il faut dire que Morfin n'était pas un homme très accueillant, il n'était pas le genre de famille dont on pouvait rêver. En observant l'homme, Harry vit qu'il portait un étrange anneau à la main droite.  
\- Je pensais que tu étais ce moldu, avoua Morfin. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.  
Harry eut l'envie de lui jeter un sort pour qu'il arrête de parler, mais ça attirerait forcément quelques soupçons… la situation risquait de mal tourner si Morfin venait à parler de Tom Jedusor Sr.  
\- Quel moldu ? questionna Tom.  
\- Ce moldu que ma soeur avait en tête, ce moldu qui vivait dans la grande maison au bout de la rue, dit Morfin en crachant au sol. Tu lui ressembles vraiment. Jedusor. Mais il est plus vieux maintenant, hein ? Il est plus vieux qu'toi, maintenant que j'y pense...  
Harry crut voir une lueur rouge dans les yeux de Tom. Harry n'aurait pas dû l'amener ici… il ne pensait pas que le fils Gaunt évoquerait le père de Tom. C'était une catastrophe, Tom savait où trouver son père, désormais.  
\- Il est revenu, renchérit Morfin.  
\- Jedusor est revenu ? s'enquit Tom.  
\- Ouais ! Il l'a quittée, il lui a rendu service, après ce mariage dégoûtant ! dit Morfin, crachant de nouveau sur le sol. Elle nous a volé, me souviens, juste avant de s'enfuir... Où est le médaillon, hein, où est le médaillon des Serpentards ?  
A l'évocation de ce médaillon, Harry vit encore un éclat dans les yeux de Tom.  
\- Elle nous a déshonorés, cette petite souillon ! Et putain t'es qui toi pour venir poser des questions ! C'est fini, tout ça ! Fini !  
L'homme semblait dans une fureur noire…mais il n'était pas moitié aussi effrayant que Tom en cet instant. Morfin venait d'insulter sa mère, et Harry comprit que Tom n'avait pas apprécié. En un instant, il sortit sa baguette. Un éclair brillant jaillit et Morfin Gaunt tomba inanimé sur le sol.  
\- Tom !  
Il se tourna vers son ami, incrédule.  
\- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
\- Il n'est pas mort !  
Tom s'avança vers le corps de Morfin et se baissa. Il récupéra la bague qu'il portait.  
\- Qu'est-ce que… ?  
\- Un héritage familial, expliqua Tom.  
Harry vit qu'il regardait la bague avec une sorte de fascination…la même qu'il avait montrée en voyant le journal la première fois.  
\- Tom… balbutia Harry, en montrant la bague. Tu ne vas pas…  
\- Non…je veux que cette bague familiale soit liée à une mort en particulier. Je veux qu'elle devienne l'empreinte de la vengeance dont j'ai toujours rêvé.  
Cette fois-ci, Tom allait rejoindre le manoir des Jedusor…et commettre un autre meurtre. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Ce n'était pas possible… Harry savait que Tom avait toujours eu un penchant pour la magie noire… mais de là à tuer son père de sang-froid. Il n'avait jusqu'alors tué que Mimi, mais indirectement, grâce au basilic. Harry avait cru que Tom se sentait mieux depuis qu'il était sorti de son lit, mais il s'était trompé. Il exprimait simplement son mal-être d'une autre façon.  
L'horcruxe avait-il vraiment changé Tom à ce point ? Tom était-il en train de devenir Lord Voldemort ? Harry frissonna.  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Tom !  
\- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, hein ? Ce n'est qu'un simple moldu, je le ferai tomber comme une mouche.  
\- Tom…tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu as changé ! Tu ne réalises pas à quel point le journal te fais du mal ! C'est à cause de lui si tu souffres tant. On n'a jamais trouvé d'informations sur quelqu'un ayant créé plusieurs horcruxes ! On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer, et ton état risque d'empirer !  
\- Harry, je t'ai expliqué…le journal n'est pas suffisant. Je vis dans la peur qu'il soit détruit ! Je me sentirai mieux avec un second horcruxe sur lequel m'appuyer.  
\- Tom je t'en prie…  
Mais ce dernier était déjà sorti de la maison des Gaunt. Harry lui emboîta le pas. Ils empruntèrent le chemin sinueux en sens inverse et rejoignirent bientôt le petit village paisible. Tom s'arrêta en face du grand manoir des Jedusor et le fixa pendant quelques instants.  
Tom poussa la grille et traversa l'allée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'entrée du manoir. Tom toqua.  
Une femme âgée apparut. Elle avait tout l'air d'une petite mamie bourgeoise avec tous ses bijoux qui semblaient bien trop lourds à porter. Harry devina que ça devait être la grand-mère de Tom.  
Lorsqu'elle vit ce dernier elle eut un instant de surprise… elle devait avoir l'impression de revoir son fils plus jeune. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et demanda :  
\- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
\- Bonjour madame, répondit Tom d'un ton cordial. Est-ce que monsieur Jedusor est ici ?  
\- Mon mari ?  
\- Non, votre fils.  
Son regard s'assombrit.  
\- Oui, il est bien ici.  
Dans le ton de sa voix, Harry comprit que Mme Jedusor aurait préféré que son fils ait quitté la maison familiale, à son âge.  
\- Pourrais-je le voir, s'il vous plait ?  
\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda la vieille femme. Qu'est-ce qu'un jeune homme comme vous peut bien lui vouloir ? Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour être un de ses amis.  
Tom n'eut pas le temps de répondre car il entendit une voix provenant de la pièce d'à côté.  
\- Chérie, tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, il y a deux jeunes hommes qui veulent voir Tom.  
\- Laisse-les entrer.  
La vieille femme leur fit signe d'entrer. Le manoir était encore plus immense vu de l'intérieur. Il était incroyablement luxueux et entretenu comparé à la maison des Gaunt dont ils venaient de sortir. Le contraste entre les deux côtés de la famille de Tom était frappant.  
En voyant Tom, son grand-père eut lui aussi un instant d'hésitation. Puis il sembla cacher un sourire. Harry sut à cet instant que le vieil homme avait deviné qui était Tom…mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était.  
\- Je vais le chercher, dit le vieil homme.  
Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec son fils. Tom se figea en voyant apparaître son père. Mais la réaction de ce dernier fut pire. Lorsqu'il vit Tom il s'arrêta brusquement et refusa d'avancer d'un seul pas en plus, comme si Tom était une espèce de créature contagieuse.  
\- Comment… ? Non… tu n'es pas… ?  
\- Si père, je suis ton fils.  
\- C'est elle qui t'a envoyé ? Je pensais qu'elle était morte ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de tout ça…  
\- Oui elle est morte. Je suis venu de moi-même, j'ai entrepris moi-même des recherches pour te retrouver.  
\- Va-t-en, je ne peux pas…  
Le vieil homme se tint devant son fils d'un air menaçant.  
\- Tom ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est ton fils ! Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner et lui dire de partir alors qu'il vient juste de te retrouver !  
\- Je sais père mais… c'est trop pour moi. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais un fils vivant il y a cinq minutes ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter, je ne peux pas le garder avec moi…ce qu'elle m'a fait subir…  
\- N'est pas la faute de ton fils !  
\- C'est vous qui l'avez abandonnée…précisa Tom Junior.  
\- Elle l'a mérité ! Elle m'a fait des choses que je ne saurais expliquer…pour que je reste avec elle. Je ne veux pas te voir, je veux juste oublier.  
Tom s'approcha de son grand-père.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas… de toute façon, je n'ai jamais voulu venir vivre avec lui.  
\- Pourquoi être revenu ici alors ? Juste pour le rencontrer ? Nous pouvons t'aider tu sais…  
Tom murmura.  
\- Je ne veux pas de l'aide…de personnes comme vous.  
Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit et le grand-père de Tom s'étala au sol.  
\- Tom ! Pourquoi… ? Il voulait t'aider !  
\- Je ne suis pas venu ici chercher de l'aide, Harry. Je suis venu me venger.  
Il pointa alors la baguette sur Tom Jedusor Sr. Mais il ne bougea pas et sembla soudain extrêmement nerveux.  
\- Où est passé la vieille ? demanda Tom.  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Elle doit essayer d'appeler les secours. Je m'en charge. Surveille-le, Harry.  
Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le père de Tom. Il resta sans bouger et fixa Harry.  
\- Et toi, tu es qui ?  
\- Personne.  
\- C'est drôle car tu lui ressembles…tu emnous/em ressembles.  
\- Si vous vous demandez, je ne suis pas de votre famille.  
\- Tu es un sorcier aussi alors ? Et mon fils en est un aussi ? Il a hérité de la tare de sa mère.  
\- Ce n'est pas une tare… des centaines de personnes ont des pouvoirs magiques, en Grande-Bretagne. Ils se cachent juste des gens comme vous.  
\- Ils sont tous comme vous ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
Tom Jedusor ne répondit pas.  
\- Les sorciers et les moldus se sont toujours naturellement détestés, avoua Harry. Les sorciers se considèrent supérieurs, et les moldus bannissent toute forme de magie et nous contraignent à nous cacher. Ils pensent que la magie signifie le mal… mais nous sommes tous des êtres humains, il y a des bons et des mauvais des deux côtés.  
\- Et toi tu es bon ou mauvais ? Je crois déjà connaître la réponse. Tes paroles sont émouvantes, mais les gens ont raison. La magie n'apporte que le malheur. On devrait tous vous détruire. J'aurais dû tuer Merope alors que son fils était encore en son sein. Je vais mourir hein ? Comme mes parents, massacrés sans raison. J'aurais pu éviter ça si j'avais ouvert les entrailles de cette …  
Une puissante lumière verte envahit la pièce. Harry fut ébloui pendant quelques instants, puis il cligna des yeux et vit Tom sur le seuil de la porte. D'abord, Harry ne le reconnut pas. Il paraissait plus grand, plus vieux que jamais. Il avait toujours été impressionnant, mais jamais comme en cet instant. Ses pupilles avaient pris une couleur rouge sang. Harry sentait une colère puissante émanant de lui. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il pourrait la toucher.  
\- Tu vois Harry… ce que tu vois devant toi…c'est la réponse. L'ingrédient secret.  
Il sortit une petite fiole de son sac.  
\- Cette potion, j'ai passé des mois à la préparer. Mais elle n'est rien, toute seule. Sans la force qui m'anime en ce moment, elle n'aurait pas plus d'effet qu'un vulgaire jus de citrouille. Cette force… est essentielle, pour créer un horcruxe.  
Tom tendit la main en face de lui et observa la bague des Gaunt qui scintillait à son doigt.  
\- Je t'en prie, Tom. Ne fais pas ça !  
\- Je le dois Harry. Aujourd'hui j'ai effacé de ce monde ce qui me hantait le plus. Ma foutue famille moldue. Aujourd'hui je renais. Demain je serai un autre homme. Un autre sorcier. Le sorcier, qui sera allé plus loin que n'importe qui sur le chemin de l'immortalité.  
Il ouvrit la fiole.  
\- Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de moi les prochaines heures.  
Il avala le contenu d'une traite. Et il s'effondra en hurlant.


	26. Chapter 26 - L'ascension de Voldemort

Harry sirota une gorgée de bierraubeurre, en regardant autour de lui les sorciers s'agiter le long du Chemin de Traverse. Evidemment, à deux jours de la rentrée, c'était un peu la panique chez les familles de sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore acheté leurs fournitures. Ces souvenirs le rendaient mélancolique.  
Il essuya les poils de chat sur sa robe noire. En vain. Il soupira. Pour le principe. En réalité il adorait travailler à la ménagerie magique. Certes, Dumbledore lui avait répété qu'il aurait pu obtenir un meilleur métier, qu'il avait de grandes capacités, mais qu'il ne les avait jamais exploitées.  
Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas passé ses ASPICs dans les conditions optimales. Il se souciait moins de ses diplômes que de la transformation de son ami. emTom. Il avait continué d'essayer, mais chaque jour il avait un peu plus compris la triste vérité : il avait échoué.

Il avait perdu son ami pour toujours, dans le manoir des Jedusor. S'il restait encore quelque chose de Tom après la création de l'horcruxe journal, après la bague il s'était vraiment rendu compte que c'était fini. Il était devenu plus froid, plus effrayant que jamais. Harry se rappellerait toujours de cette horrible nuit. Comme Tom lui avait fait promettre, il l'avait aidé. Dès que la séparation de son âme avait commencé, Tom s'était mis à hurler et gesticuler dans tous les sens. Harry l'avait alors porté en dehors du manoir. L'aura de magie noire autour de Tom et de la bague l'avait brûlé atrocement. Mais il savait qu'ils devaient partir au plus vite. Trois meurtres venaient d'avoir lieu dans le manoir et ils devaient quitter le lieu du crime au plus vite.

Il n'avait bien entendu pas été possible de reprendre le car avec Tom dans cet état. Harry était alors allé se réfugier dans une grange abandonnée. Il avait fini par laisser Tom quelques instants, le temps d'aller dans un pub demander de passer un coup de fil. Il avait prévenu Mrs Cole qu'ils avaient raté le car mais qu'un gentil couple de villageois les hébergerait jusqu'au lendemain. Ils prendraient le premier car du matin suivant.  
Tom s'était réveillé en étant une autre personne. Et encore aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait pas fait son deuil. Ses dernières années à Poudlard avaient été accompagnés d'un immense sentiment de solitude. Les meilleurs moments étaient ceux où il s'éclipsait dans la forêt interdite avec Rubeus pour aller rendre visite à Aragog. L'araignée avait atteint plusieurs mètres et il était de plus en plus compliqué pour Harry de ne pas se faire dévorer. Pourtant dans ces moments, il oubliait momentanément tous ses autres soucis.

Tom ne l'avait cependant jamais vraiment abandonné. Il était toujours là malgré tout, et même après avoir quitté Poudlard, ils étaient restés en contact. Au fil des années, Tom avait commencé à fréquenter de plus en plus de monde. Au club de Slug et même à d'autres occasions. Les autres élèves semblaient lui vouer un culte. Tom savait exactement quoi dire et quoi faire, à quel moment, pour leur plaire. Harry l'avait compris au moment où Tom était sorti de la Chambre pour aller tuer Mimi. Il avait lu dans les pensées d'Harry, il avait alors su que Harry avait tout révélé à la Serdaigle.  
Et aujourd'hui, Tom était devenu un puissant Legilimens. Ce qui visiblement, lui réussissait plutôt bien. Savoir ce que les gens souhaitaient était juste parfait pour s'attirer leur faveur.  
Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que cette renaissance de Tom avait eu d'autres conséquences.

\- Salut, Harry.  
\- Tu es en retard, Tom.  
\- Désolé, le boulot. J'étais sur une affaire importante. Et ne m'appelle pas Tom.  
Harry refusait de l'appeler par ce nouveau nom, que seuls ses amis les plus proches lui donnaient.  
\- Pas de ça avec moi. Tu es toujours Tom, même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce nom. Et que désormais on t'appelle autrement.  
Contrairement à Harry, Tom avait reçu la note maximale à tous ses ASPICs. Pourtant il n'avait pas visé plus haut que Harry, en allant lui aussi travailler en tant que simple vendeur chez Barjow et Beurk. Il avait déçu pas mal de ses professeurs, par ce choix… d'autant plus que ces derniers connaissaient la réputation de la boutique.  
\- Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?  
\- Disons, murmura Tom, que c'est le genre de journée qui en vaut la peine.  
\- Tu as enfin retrouvé sa trace ?  
Tom acquiesça. Il sortit une petite boite de sa mallette. Il la posa sur la table et l'ouvrit. Harry vit alors les deux objets, qui étaient simplement magnifiques.  
Le premier était une petite coupe dorée, simple à première vue, mais sur laquelle était gravé le blason de la maison Pouffsouffle. Le second objet, était celui qu'Harry s'était attendu à voir. Le fameux médaillon de Serpentard brillait d'une couleur émeraude, le petit serpent gravé au centre de la pierre précieuse.  
\- Comment les as-tu récupérés ? Ils étaient en la possession de cette vieille femme dont tu m'as parlé ?  
\- Exact…  
\- Elle a accepté de te les vendre ?  
\- Disons que je sais me montrer…persuasif.  
Harry ne préféra pas y penser.  
\- Il existe un objet pour chaque maison, tu crois ?  
Tom acquiesça.  
\- Le médaillon pour Serpentard, la coupe pour Pouffsouffle…quels sont les deux autres ?  
\- Tu es déjà rentré dans le bureau de Dippet.  
Ce n'était pas une question.  
\- Tu ne te souviens pas d'un objet en particulier ?  
\- Il y avait…une magnifique épée accrochée au mur. Une épée avec un rubis incrusté dans le manche.  
Tom acquiesça.  
\- Gryffondor, murmura-t-il.  
\- Et pour Serdaigle ? questionna Harry.  
\- Je crois que j'ai une piste, avoua Tom.  
Harry regarda de nouveau les deux objets ayant appartenu aux fondateurs.  
\- Je peux ?  
Tom acquiesça.  
Harry approcha alors sa main de la coupe, mais lorsqu'il la toucha, il sentit une douleur traverser sa cicatrice.  
\- Non…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu..tu les as…ce sont des…  
\- La coupe restera à jamais liée à sa propriétaire. La dernière descendante d'Helga.  
\- Et le médaillon… ?  
\- Il sera très bientôt un horcruxe lui aussi…  
Harry resta pensif quelques instants.  
\- Tu ne portes plus la bague.  
\- J'ai pensé que la garder avec moi n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Si quelqu'un essayait de me nuire, autant qu'il ne trouve pas un horcruxe sur moi. Cela lui faciliterait grandement la tâche.  
\- Qu'en as-tu fait ?  
\- Disons qu'elle est revenue…à ses origines.  
\- Que vas-tu faire des autres horcruxes ?  
\- Pour le moment je n'ai pas encore décidé. J'ai déjà quelques petites idées mais je vais garder la coupe et le médaillon avec moi pour le moment. J'ai une autre priorité actuellement. Je vais quitter mon emploi chez Barjow et Beurk.  
\- Quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Mais pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai décidé de voyager. Non, Harry ! Prévint-il. Je t'arrête tout de suite. Cette fois-ci, c'est un voyage que j'entreprendrai seul.  
Harry savait qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter. Et il fut dans un sens soulagé, il aurait été attristé de devoir quitter son travail.  
\- Mais j'ai quand même un service à te demander.  
Il sortit de nouveau quelque chose de sa mallette.  
C'était le journal. Il le tendit à Harry.  
\- Je pourrais trouver mille endroits pour le cacher, utiliser mille sortilèges pour le dissimuler, pour le protéger. Mais je sais que je choisis la meilleure option en te le confiant. Je sais que tu en prendras soin, et qu'il sera plus en sécurité avec toi que n'importe où ailleurs. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr.  
\- C'est d'accord, souffla Harry.

Pour la première fois, Harry vécut ce qui semblait être une vie normale. Plus de Tom, plus d'horcruxe, plus de magie noire… Tom Jedusor était parti en voyage et Harry n'avait plus aucune nouvelle. C'était comme si son ami n'avait jamais existé. Comme si Harry était né dans cette époque, avait eu une enfance totalement normale, et exerçait désormais un métier totalement normal.

Mais certains détails lui rappelaient son passé. Notamment le retourneur de temps caché au fond de sa valise. Ou alors le fait qu'il était seul. La seule personne avec qui il avait des contacts était Rubeus. Ils ne pouvaient plus beaucoup se voir depuis qu'Harry avait quitté Poudlard, mais ils s'envoyaient souvent des nouvelles par hiboux.  
Et il y avait le journal. Il avait cette étrange impression…que le journal était vivant. Et il savait que c'était malheureusement vrai. Une partie de l'âme de Tom vivait dans ce journal. Harry trouvait cela effrayant. Parfois il avait même l'impression d'être observé, de ne pas être seul chez lui.  
Le soir du 31 décembre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à son ami. Où était-il passé ? Il n'avait aucune nouvelle… peut-être était il arrivé quelque chose à Tom ? Certes il ne pouvait pas être mort puisqu'il avait des horcruxes, mais il pouvait être détruit, tout comme la nuit où il avait jeté le sortilège de la mort à Harry.  
Harry sortit le journal et le posa sur ses genoux. Il remarque que sur la première page il avait écrit « Joyeux anniversaire ». Cela le fit sourire. Mais avec le temps les lettres s'étaient à moitié effacées. Harry sortit une plume et la trempa dans l'encre, et se mit à repasser les lettres.  
Seulement, lorsqu'il eut fini, elles disparurent complètement, comme absorbées par le papier. Et d'autres lettres apparurent toutes seules.

« Merci d'y avoir pensé, Harry. »

Harry resta bouche bée. Le journal venait-il de lui répondre ? Etait-ce possible que la part de l'âme de Tom puisse communiquer avec lui.  
« Tom ? C'est bien toi ? » écrivit-il.  
« Evidemment, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Je pensais que tu découvrirais le secret du journal plus rapidement »  
« Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple de me le dire ? »  
« Si j'avais voulu faire simple, je t'aurais dit comment me joindre par hibou. »  
Harry roula les yeux.  
« Et alors Tom ? Où es-tu actuellement ? »  
« En Albanie. Mais je vais bientôt partir. »  
« C'est bien là-bas ? »  
« Oui… »  
« Tu me donnerais presque envie de voyager. »  
« Je l'ai trouvé Harry. »  
« Trouvé quoi ? »  
« Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. »  
« Quoi ?! Est-ce que tu as… »  
« Oui…c'était un simple paysan albanais. »  
Harry soupira. Le changement d'air n'avait pas fait du bien à Tom.  
« Maintenant que tu l'as trouvé, que vas-tu faire ? »  
« Je rencontre des gens. Beaucoup de gens. Certains sont intéressés par mes idées et mes projets. Ils seraient prêts à me suivre. »  
« Et après ? Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas revenir ? »  
« Oui…mais je veux être prêt quand ce moment arrivera. Je veux que mon retour ne passe pas inaperçu. »  
« Tu ne passes jamais inaperçu, Tom… »

Les jours passaient et Harry prenait tous les jours des nouvelles de Tom par l'intermédiaire du journal. Son ami lui racontait ses aventures, lui parlait de chaque personne qu'il rencontrait… Harry avait presque l'impression de voyager avec lui. Harry avait également découvert une nouvelle fonction au journal : les souvenirs.  
Harry put alors revivre chacun de ses instants à Poudlard en compagnie de Tom. Il en évita certains, il ne voulait certainement pas revivre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre des Secrets. Mais les autres moments, lui rappelaient tellement son enfance et son innocence, qu'il avait à jamais perdue après tous ces meurtres dont il avait été complice. Après le meurtre de Mimi.

Tom lui montrait également ses souvenirs plus récents. Parfois, au lieu de passer des heures à lui raconter sa journée, il faisait plonger Harry au cœur du journal et Harry pouvait revivre directement les souvenirs de Tom à l'autre bout du monde. Mais cela mettait Harry mal à l'aise. En quelques années, Tom avait beaucoup changé. Il avait le visage émacié, beaucoup moins de cheveux, et même ses yeux semblaient avoir changé de couleur. Cela effrayait Harry…où était donc passé le Tom qu'il connaissait ? Et tous ces gens qu'il rencontrait, qui l'appelaient désormais Lord Voldemort.

Les mois, les années passèrent, et Harry prit de moins en moins souvent des nouvelles. Plus il vieillissait, plus il avait envie d'oublier cette partie de sa vie. Bien sûr, la nouvelle n'était pas forcément très réjouissante, rythmée par la routine quotidienne. Mais cela lui permettait d'oublier son passé.  
Il pensait ne plus jamais entendre parler de Tom, quand il reçut un hibou. Il décrocha la lettre à sa patte et reconnut une écriture fine et familière.

« _Cher Harry, j'espère que tu te portes bien. Je voulais te mettre au courant. Tom Jedusor est revenu en Grande-Bretagne. Il est venu à Poudlard et m'a demandé de lui confier le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. J'ai bien entendu refusé._  
 _Ça va peut-être être difficile à entendre, mais Tom n'est plus le même. Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort, et d'après mes sources, il n'est pas revenu seul de ses voyages. Beaucoup de ses anciens amis ont décidé de le rejoindre et de plus en plus de sorciers de notre pays ont vent de son existence et tentent de le rejoindre._  
 _emJe suis désolé Harry. Tu as montré un grand courage en essayant de le faire changer. Mais il est trop tard désormais. Il est des choses que l'on ne peut changer. Et je pense que l'ascension de Voldemort au pouvoir en fait partie._

 _La guerre aura lieu, Harry. C'est inévitable désormais._

 _Albus Dumbledore_ »

Harry tremblait. Il ne pouvait le croire… Tom était revenu. Mais ce n'était plus Tom. C'était Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents. Non, il ne pouvait le croire. Il allait le retrouver, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, c'était trop bête !  
Voldemort s'était arrangé pour que les gens souhaitant le rejoindre puissent le trouver. Harry n'eut qu'à suivre les quelques indices pour retrouver sa trace. Il avait élu repaire dans un vieux manoir. Harry s'y rendit sans hésiter, le cœur battant.  
Lorsqu'il entra il fut frappé de constater combien de sorciers vivaient ici. Il croisa au moins une dizaine de personnes rien que dans le hall. Tous étaient habillés de noir, et ils regardèrent Harry avec étonnement. Ils avaient tous une sorte de tatouage sur l'avant-bras. Certains étaient jeunes…si jeunes. Comment pouvaient-ils déjà en être là ?

Harry entra dans la pièce principale. C'était ici que se trouvaient la plupart de ceux qu'on appelait les mangemorts.  
Et il y avait Tom.  
Jamais Harry n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il ait pu autant changer. Il n'avait désormais plus un seul cheveu, ses traits étaient encore plus émaciés, ses pupilles rouge sang. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au visage parasite derrière la tête de Quirrel. Harry se sentit mal.  
\- Je savais que tu viendrais, Harry.  
\- Alors tu es finalement revenu ?  
\- Oui…c'était le moment.  
Harry regarda autour de lui. Il reconnut Avery et Mulciber, qui avaient été amis avec Tom à Poudlard. Il y avait également une très jeune fille aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux paupières lourdes. Toutes ces personnes, suivant Tom. Avaient-elles conscience de ce qu'elles faisaient ?  
\- Je suis content que tu nous rejoignes Harry… continua Tom. On va pouvoir de nouveau travailler ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.  
\- Pourquoi regrouper tous ces gens, Tom ? Que comptes-tu faire ?  
Tom frissonna.  
\- Ne m'appelle plus Tom ! C'est fini tout ça. J'ai besoin de tous mes fidèles… il nous faut un maximum de puissance magique, pour renverser le ministère.  
\- Renverser le ministère ? Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Car c'est le seul moyen, de faire disparaître à jamais les sang-de-bourbe de la communauté magique.  
\- Quoi ?! Attends, Tom… tu es en train de parler…d'un génocide ?  
\- Nous n'avons pas le choix…il faut préserver la pureté du sang. Sinon le monde magique est en danger.  
\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça ! Je t'ai toujours suivi jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fois-ci c'est fini !  
\- Tu peux me refuser ton aide, mais tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher. Tu es seul, Harry.  
Ce dernier regarda autour de lui. Il ne pouvait effectivement rien faire, entouré de dizaines de mangemorts.  
\- C'est vrai. Mais cela signifie mon départ. Et que je ne reviendrai pas.  
\- Eh bien pars ! Il n'y a pas de place pour les traîtres comme toi ici.  
Harry tourna le dos à Tom, et quitta le manoir. Il réussit à retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti. Il ne pouvait le croire, Dumbledore avait raison. Il était trop tard, il avait échoué. Maintenant il le savait, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Il devait utiliser le retourneur de temps et rejoindre son époque où il affronterait sa emvraie destinée…celle qu'il avait fuie toute sa vie.

Mais avant il avait une mission très importante. Il devait détruire les horcruxes. Jusqu'au dernier.


	27. Chapter 27 - La quête des horcruxes

_Salut tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre en ce dernier jour de vacances :/ Harry a enfin compris qu'il n'avait plus le choix et commence sa quête des horcruxes ;)... en faisant quelques petites rencontres sympathiques en chemin ! :D Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !_

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans la demeure des Gaunt, il eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ces années. A part que Morfin Gaunt n'était plus là. Il aurait été extrêmement vieux, et Harry avait craint de tomber sur son corps en décomposition. Qui se serait soucié de sa mort ? Il n'avait plus de famille, hormis Tom.

Mais qu'il soit mort ou non, il n'était plus là. La maison était bel et bien abandonnée, cette fois-ci. Tom devait le savoir, que la maison était vide. Sinon il ne l'aurait jamais cachée ici.

Harry avait compris depuis longtemps. Depuis le moment où Tom avait dit que la bague était revenue « à ses origines ». Cette bague était un héritage familiale, son origine ne pouvait être qu'ici.

Il fouilla le sol. Il souffleta la couche de poussière mais ne trouva rien. Il poussa même les vieux meubles pourris mais rien n'était caché derrière ni dessous. Il inspecta alors les murs, et vit qu'une pierre était mal enfoncée. Il la déplaça et l'enleva du mur, en espérant que la vieille bâtisse ne s'écroule pas. Fort heureusement, elle tint le choc. Harry vit alors dans le trou du mur, un petit objet briller.

Il avait trouvé la bague des Gaunt. Il la passa à son doigt.

Evidemment c'était la partie facile. Hormis le journal, qu'il possédait, il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement du médaillon, de la coupe ou du diadème.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il avait également un autre problème de taille : dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, il tenta de détruire la bague. Mais aucun sortilège ne fut capable de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'une rayure sur la bague, pas mêmes les plus puissants qu'il connaissait.

Peut-être Tom avait-il lancé des sorts de protection sur ses horcruxes. Ou alors les horcruxes étaient naturellement résistants. Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry n'avait aucune idée de la façon de les détruire. Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait étudié les horcruxes et qui pourrait l'aider.

C'était étrange de se retrouver à Poudlard après toutes ces années. Surtout que ce n'était pas le Poudlard qu'il avait le mieux connu…il n'y avait passé qu'un an. Bien sûr c'était le même château mais il sentait quelques petits subtils changements.

Il traversa le parc, et vit Hagrid s'occuper de ses citrouilles, près de sa cabane. Il mit sa capuche, pour ne pas être reconnu. Il aurait vraiment apprécié de parler avec Hagrid, mais il n'en avait pas le temps.

Il demanda à être reçu dans le bureau du directeur. Mais il était assez anxieux. Dumbledore lui avait fait confiance et lui avait permis de retourner à l'époque de l'enfance de Tom. Maintenant, il devait lui annoncer qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Comment Dumbledore prendrait la nouvelle ? Harry avait pris le risque d'altérer l'espace-temps …il pensait que ça en valait la peine, mais au final les risques avaient été pris pour rien. Au moins l'univers n'a pas explosé, se rassura-t-il.

Il fut enfin autorisé à entrer dans le bureau. La statue pivota et il s'avança sur les marches. Il arriva devant la porte du bureau et toqua.

\- Entrez !

Harry s'exécuta et entra dans le bureau. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui l'attendait. C'était McGonagall.

\- _Potter !_

 _-_ Professeur McGonagall ? Que faites-vous ici ? Où est Dumbledore ?

Harry vit le visage de Minerva s'assombrir.

\- Je suppose que vous venez juste de revenir… Dumbledore est mort, il y a plus d'un an.

Harry crut que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds. Dumbledore mort ? C'était impossible ! C'était le sorcier le plus puissant, le plus fort, le plus incroyable qu'Harry ait jamais rencontré. Il avait même réussi à tenir tête à Tom de nombreuses fois. Comment avait-il pu… ?

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Il a été trahi…

\- Par qui ? demanda Harry, sentant qu'il ne pourrait contenir longtemps sa colère.

\- Par le professeur Rogue.

\- Quoi ?!

Harry s'était toujours méfié de Rogue. Il avait même cru que ce dernier aidait Voldemort à dérober la pierre. Mais au final, c'était Quirrel…Rogue n'avait rien eu à voir avec tout ça.

\- Severus Rogue a un lourd passé, expliqua McGonagall. Il fut mangemort dans ses jeunes années. Après la chute de Vous-savez-qui, il est venu demander pardon à Dumbledore. Ce dernier a accepté et lui a fait confiance. Mais Severus n'a jamais été réellement de notre côté. Le mage noir est revenu…il avait besoin du sang de son pire ennemi pour un rituel qui lui redonnerait la vie. Rogue a piégé Dumbledore et lui a livré sur un plateau d'argent.

Alors Tom était revenu…bien sûr, il s'en doutait. Avec ses horcruxes, il avait de nombreuses portes ouvertes pour faire son retour. Harry devait absolument les trouver, Harry devait absolument les détruire. Mais comment pourrait-il le faire ? La seule personne ayant potentiellement des indices sur les horcruxes était morte ! Il ne pourrait plus que se fier à lui-même désormais…

\- Professeur… vous n'avez pas l'air surprise que j'aie vingt ans de moins que vous.

\- Albus m'a tout raconté. Le retourneur de temps, votre mission… c'était très courageux de votre parti.

\- Courageux mais inutile.

\- Rien n'est jamais inutile, Mr Potter. Vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être la meilleure option. Mais votre place est ici maintenant. Vous avez une autre mission ici.

\- Dumbledore vous a raconté pour la prophétie ?

\- Tout l'Ordre du Phénix est au courant !

\- L'Ordre du quoi ?

\- C'est une organisation fondée par Dumbledore lors de la 1ere guerre. Nous l'avons de nouveau réunie aujourd'hui. Nous luttons chaque jour contre Voldemort…mais votre retour risque de donner du baume au cœur à tous les membres. Même si vous avez disparu depuis des années, lorsque Voldemort est évoqué, vous l'êtes également. Tout le monde connait votre histoire, Mr Potter.

\- Je ne veux pas…rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

McGonagall se leva d'un bond.

\- Quoi ?! Enfin, je ne comprends pas…

\- Je ne vous servirai à rien ici, j'ai une mission plus importante.

\- Harry, votre mission dans le passé est terminée ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Vous ne pouvez plus sauver Tom Jedusor !

\- Je l'ai bien compris, merci ! Mais je dois faire quelque chose dans le passé… sans cela, il nous sera impossible de tuer Voldemort aujourd'hui. Il est immortel, il reviendra quoi que nous fassions.

\- Alors vous nous abandonnez, Potter ?

Harry hocha la tête.

Il n'eut pas l'impression de rentrer chez lui en utilisant le retourneur de temps. Il n'avait l'impression d'appartenir à aucune époque. Ni celle où il était né, ni celle où il avait vécue. Avait-il vraiment une place dans ce monde ?

Il continua sa quête des horcruxes. Le diadème avait été créé plus récemment, il semblait donc plus facile de retrouver sa trace. Seulement, Tom avait passé les années suivant la création de cet horcruxe, à voyager dans le monde entier. Il aurait pu cacher n'importe où. Il pouvait être en Albanie, là où il l'avait trouvé. Ou bien il avait pu le ramener avec lui. Ne serait-ce pas inquiétant de savoir une partie de son âme aussi loin de lui ?

Et depuis son retour il ne semblait pas beaucoup sortir de son manoir, en dehors des attaques qu'il menait avec ses mangemorts. Mais Harry se rappelait ce que Tom lui avait dit : garder ses horcruxes auprès de lui représentait une sorte de danger. Il l'avait donc caché ailleurs. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il était allé depuis son retour.

Poudlard.

Il transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Par chance, Tom lui avait donné des années auparavant ce dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui : un moyen d'entrer à Poudlard sans se faire voir.

Il déverrouilla la porte de Honeydukes. Il avait passé tellement de bons moments ici, lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. C'étaient des souvenirs heureux, des instants où il ne pensait même plus à Tom, ni à aucun de ses problèmes. Ces instants où il était juste un enfant. Il soupira, puis se dirigea derrière le comptoir. Il retrouva facilement la trappe.

Après une interminable traversée dans le tunnel sombre, Harry arriva enfin au niveau du sorcier bossu. Il s'avança alors dans le couloir. Il était de nouveau à Poudlard…il sentit une puissante vague de nostalgie l'envahir. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour revenir quelques années en arrière ? A l'époque où tout cela n'avait pas encore mal tourné…

Il enfila sa cape. Il ne devait pas être vu ici. Quand il fut bien certain que ses pieds ne dépassaient pas, il avança dans le couloir désert. Bien entendu il avait longuement réfléchi à la localisation de l'horcruxe. Poudlard était immense, mais Tom ne l'avait probablement pas caché n'importe où. Il devait être certain qu'aucun élève ne tomberait dessus. Ca devait être un endroit que peu de gens connaissaient. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, seuls deux endroits correspondaient. Harry se dirigea vers le 2e etage.

Plus il approchait, plus il sentait son cœur se serrer. C'était l'endroit de Poudlard qui lui rappelait ses pires souvenirs. Il l'avait évité pendant des années, mais désormais il n'avait plus le choix. Son esprit se perdait dans les douloureuses images qui lui revenaient lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

\- Sirius ! Fais attention ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied !

Harry se figea et regarda tout autour de lui. Il ne vit personne…d'où pouvait venir cette voix ?

\- Chut Peter ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

\- Arrête de flipper, Remus ! Il n'y a personne ici !

\- Mais vous allez arrêter de gigoter comme ça ! Vous allez finir par déchirer la cape !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jamesounet ! Nous l'allons pas abimer ta précieuse cape !

Harry arrêta de respirer. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici…sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui en possédait une. Et il avait cru entendre un nom…

\- Tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? A cause de Lily ?

\- Arrête de parler d'elle ! Laisse-la en dehors de ça !

Harry entendit les autres voix pouffer. Mais tout lui paraissait plus clair… James…Lily. Ses parents étaient actuellement à Poudlard. Son père était juste là, à côté de lui, mais il ne pouvait le voir. Il était caché sous la même cape qu'Harry portait actuellement !

Il eut une envie soudaine de les suivre. Ils finiraient bien par sortir de sous la cape non ? Il devrait pouvoir les suivre dans le dortoir…mais Harry le savait, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il entra dans les toilettes des filles.

\- Tu es revenu ?

Harry leva la tête et vit la silhouette fantomatique de Mimi au-dessus de sa tête. C'était incroyable, de la voir ainsi…elle n'avait pas pris une ride…Harry eut l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière.

\- Tu es toujours là ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours…la vengeance est plus difficile à assouvir que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu as pourtant bien pourri la vie à Olive, dit Harry en se souvenant de ses dernières années d'études, après la mort de Mimi.

\- On peut dire ça…j'ai même continué à la suivre après Poudlard. Je suis allée gâcher son mariage, ricana-t-elle. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ça ne suffirait pas.

\- Parce qu'il y a une autre personne dont tu as besoin de te venger ?

Mimi acquiesça.

\- Une personne que je n'ai jamais pu terrifier, même en étant un spectre. Une personne qui aujourd'hui terrifie le monde sorcier.

\- J'essaie de mettre fin à tout ça, Mimi. Peut-être trouveras-tu le repos quand tout sera fini. Tu pourrais m'aider… il est venu ici, il y a quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, il est revenu.

\- Il est entré dans la chambre n'est-ce pas ?

Mimi hocha la tête.

\- Merci, je pense que je vais trouver ce que je cherche.

Harry s'approcha du lavabo.

- _Ouvre-toi !_

Quand il se retrouva dans la Chambre, il se sentit tellement mal à l'aise qu'il se demanda pour la première fois, comment il était possible qu'il ait pu être envoyé à Serpentard. Il n'était pas à sa place, ici, il ne l'avait jamais été. Oui il parlait le fourchelangue, ou il avait commis des crimes…mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça.

Le basilic était endormi au milieu de la chambre. Il paraissait si paisible, qu'il n'avait presque plus rien de monstrueux. Harry s'approcha.

\- _Reveille-toi !_

Le serpent géant leva lentement la tête et son long corps se déroula.

\- Bonjour Harry…alors tu es revenu.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- J'ai tellement faim…

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour te libérer dans le château. Je voulais savoir…si Tom était venu ici ces derniers temps.

Après une pause, le basilic siffla :

\- Oui, il est revenu.

\- Il avait un objet avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est possible…

\- Il faut que tu t'en souviennes…

\- Je m'en souviens très bien, mais pourquoi voudrais-je te le dire ?

\- Il t'a dit de ne rien me révéler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu es mon ami, Harry…mais Tom est mon maître. Je ne peux le trahir. Je ne t'ai obéi tout ce temps que parce que Tom m'avait dit de le faire…

\- Le diadème n'est pas dans la Chambre, n'est-ce pas ?

Le basilic ne répondit rien.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais te…

\- Me rendormir ? Non je ne crois pas… tu n'es pas autorisé à sortir de cette Chambre.

 _Je suis tombé dans un piège_ , songea Harry. _Tom savait que je viendrais ici._

Le basilic commença à ouvrir ses paupières. Harry détourna la tête et essaya de s'échapper. Mais à peine avait-il esquissé un mouvement, qu'il sentit le serpent l'envoyer valser au sol. Il tenta de se relever mais il ne voyait rien et il sentit le souffle chaud du basilic approcher. Harry ne pouvait plus s'échapper et il se protégea le visage avec son bras.

Il sentit un choc dans son bras et entendit un tintement sonore. Il entendit le monstre hurler et il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux. Le basilic avait tenté de le mordre, mais c'était comme s'il avait rencontré un obstacle. Ce bruit… Harry regarda sa main et vit que la bague des Gaunt avait éclaté en morceaux. Et Harry regardait, impuissant, le basilic se tordre de douleur, affecté par la magie noire de l'horcruxe qu'il venait de percer avec son crochet.

Harry devait le calmer…il devait le rendormir. Il se mit à siffler. Il tenta de se rappeler la sorte de berceuse que Tom avait utilisé des années auparavant pour endormir le serpent. Harry vit qu'il se calmait progressivement. Il finit par tomber endormi.

Harry regarda la bague. Ca y est, c'était fait. Il avait détruit un horcruxe. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il cherchait à le faire, mais maintenant qu'il avait réussi…il se sentait bizarre. Il avait détruit une partie de Tom… de son ancien ami.

Il s'approcha du corps endormi du basilic. Sa gueule était légèrement entrouverte et il y passa sa main. Il attrapa un des crochets du serpent.

\- Désolé…

Il tira un coup sec pour arracher le crochet venimeux. Il avait désormais de quoi détruire chacun des horcruxes en sa possession.

Il ressortit de la Chambre. Il s'était trompé sur la localisation de l'horcruxe mais fort heureusement il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien. Et il avait également en tête un autre endroit qui pouvait servir de cachette.

Lorsqu'il fut passé une troisième fois devant la tapisserie des trolls, la salle sur demande apparut. Harry entra.

La pièce secrète n'avait pas changé : il y avait toujours autant de bazar ! Harry soupira. Tom n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure cachette, il faudrait des heures pour trouver le diadème au milieu de tout ce fouillis !

Il se décida d'un côté par lequel commencer. Il fouilla chaque recoin, chaque coffre, chaque potentielle cachette pour l'horcruxe. Il lui faudrait probablement des heures…

Il approchait d'une grande armoire quand il entendit la porte grincer. Il se cacha dans l'armoire et laissa la porte entrouverte. Il ne voyait pas qui était entré dans la salle sur demande mais il entendit des voix.

\- Quel est cet endroit, Sev' ?

\- On l'appelle la salle sur demande…je l'ai découverte l'autre jour.

\- C'est incroyable ! Tu crois que beaucoup d'élèves la connaissent ?

\- Je ne crois pas…même ce prétentieux Potter qui dit connaître tous les passages secrets de Poudlard ne connait pas son existence, ajouta-t-il d'un air victorieux.

\- Arrête de penser à lui cinq minutes, ce n'est qu'un idiot !

\- Je sais mais… j'étais tellement pressé de venir à Poudlard. Et maintenant que j'y suis, ma vie est un enfer.

\- Allons, Sev… ne dis pas ça ! J'irai parler à ce prétentieux Potter si tu veux. Si je lui demande, peut-être qu'il se calmera.

\- Merci ma Lily… heureusement que tu es là.

Il s'ensuivit alors un silence pesant. Que se passait-il ? Ils n'étaient pas en train de… sa mère et _Rogue_! Non ce n'était pas possible ! Harry passa la tête par l'ouverture et jeta un œil.

Il reconnut Rogue. Il était si jeune, juste un enfant, un enfant triste et innocent. Il avait déjà ses longs cheveux gras et sa longue cape noire. Et en face elle était là. _Lily._

Sa mère était tellement jolie. Avec ses longs cheveux roux tombant dans son dos. Mais Rogue n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit de l'approcher. Il allait, plusieurs années plus tard, faire partie des rangs de Voldemort… celui qui avait tué ses parents.

Mais il vit Lily reculer.

\- Non Severus…je ne peux pas, désolée. Merci de m'avoir montré cet endroit, mais je pense que je devrais rentrer dans mon dortoir. Bonne nuit.

Elle sortit de la salle sur demande en claquant la porte. Severus resta bêtement planté là en regardant l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Il se passa de longs instants avant qu'il ne sorte à son tour.

Harry put sortir de l'armoire où il commençait à se trouver à l'étroit. Il s'étira en pensant avec amertume à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il leva la tête et vit sur l'armoire un vieux buste en pierre portant une perruque poussiéreuse…et le diadème.

Il se dépêcha de le prendre. L'objet était vraiment magnifique. Aussi majestueux que la coupe, le médaillon et l'épée. Ces quatre objets avaient traversé les siècles…pour finir ainsi. Quelle tristesse ! Avec une once d'hésitation, Harry sortit le crochet de sa poche. Et il transperça le diadème.


	28. Chapter 28 - RAB

_Coucou tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre...on approche grandement de la fin ^^ Pas de grosses surprises/actions dans ce chapitre, Harry va apprendre à connaître ses parents et grace à cela trouver une piste pour le prochain horcruxe ;) désolée c'est pas forcément le passage le plus passionnant de ma fic mais bientôt le final :p Bon week end à tous!_

 _ps : je cherche toujoooouuurs un traducteur pour ma fic xD (oui je sais je suis lourde)_

Une fois la première impression de joie passée, Harry se sentit las. Bien sûr, il avait réussi à détruire deux des horcruxes de Tom… il avait trouvé un moyen de s'en débarrasser…c'était un grand pas dans sa mission. Mais depuis, il stagnait.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient la coupe et le médaillon. Il avait bien entendu remarqué que les deux premiers horcruxes n'avaient pas été cachés n'importe où. Ils étaient tous deux dans un endroit qui avait de l'importance pour Tom : Poudlard, qui avait toujours été sa maison, et la maison des Gaunts…là où vivaient ses ancêtres de sang-pur.

Mais quels autres endroits étaient importants pour Tom ? Certainement pas l'orphelinat ! Après avoir quitté Poudlard il n'avait cessé de voyager. Il n'y avait aucun autre endroit auquel il avait semblé porter de l'intérêt en y restant. Qu'avait-il donc fait des autres horcruxes, vu qu'il ne voulait pas les garder auprès de lui ?

Plus les jours passaient, plus Harry se décourageait. Ses recherches ne donnaient rien, et il avait de plus en plus de mal à se focaliser dessus. D'autres choses le préoccupaient. Il ne pouvait effacer les images qu'ils avaient vues dans la salle sur demande…sa mère, il avait vu sa mère pour la première fois. Pas seulement un reflet, mais pour de vrai. Il avait seulement entendu son père, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : le voir lui aussi.

Armé de sa cape, Harry retourna à Poudlard. Un jour, puis le lendemain, puis le surlendemain. Il observa chaque jour ses parents. C'était incroyable de les voir évoluer. Ca devint une addiction pour Harry.

Les amis de James devinrent bientôt familiers pour Harry. L'un d'eux s'appelait Sirius, et il était, avec son père, le plus téméraire et farceur. James et lui semblaient s'entendre comme des frères. Harry repensa à lui et Tom… c'était un peu le même genre d'amitié sauf que ni James ni Sirius ne commettaient de meurtre ou ne pratiquaient la magie noire. Ils se contentaient de faire des blagues même si parfois ils n'étaient pas tendres avec leur victime.

 _Au moins_ , songea Harry, _le meilleur ami de mon père ne deviendra pas un des criminels les plus recherchés du monde sorcier._ Si seulement Tom avait pu être ce genre d'ami, tout aurait été tellement plus simple.

Il y avait également Peter, un petit garçon rondouillard assez timide, qui suivait James et Sirius comme leur ombre. Il se faisait souvent entrainer dans les mauvais coups…

Le troisième ami de James s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il était un peu plus sage que ses deux compères. Il tentait souvent vainement de les raisonner. Il lui rappelait un peu Hermione, toujours à cheval sur les règlements et moralisateur. Mais il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez Remus. Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Il était souvent malade, et Sirius et James commençaient à se poser des questions eux aussi. Et comme Harry s'en était douté, ils allaient mener l'enquête.

Enquête qu'Harry suivit de très près. Un soir où Remus était malade, James, Peter et Sirius se cachèrent sous la cape et campèrent devant l'infirmerie. Sous sa propre cape, Harry attendit également à côté d'eux.

Après une heure, l'infirmière sortit enfin, accompagnée du petit Remus. Il était incroyablement pâle. Pourquoi ne restait-il pas dans son lit ? Harry, ainsi que les trois autres, les suivirent.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry découvrit qu'il y avait un passage secret sous le saule cogneur qui menait à la terrifiante cabane hurlante de Pré-au-Lard. Et accessoirement, qu'un des meilleurs amis de son père était un loup-garou. Les trois enfants cachés sous la cape avaient failli se faire dévorer. Mais heureusement ils avaient réussi à s'échapper à temps ! Cela soulagea Harry…il aurait pu leur venir en aide. Et il l'aurait fait. Mais il savait que cela aurait pu avoir des conséquences lourdes : il ne devait pas intervenir sur le déroulement des évènements. Il avait déjà pris de nombreux risques avec Tom…mais intervenir sur la vie de son propre père comportait certainement bien plus de risques.

Mais Harry fut rapidement attristé en les observant. Si James semblait passer de bons moments avec ses amis…cela se compliquait en ce qui concernait Lily. Son père était totalement fou d'elle ! Mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Lily détestait James pour son arrogance et aussi car il harcelait Severus. Harry devait avouer que James n'était pas tendre…mais en même temps avec que ce ferait Severus, Harry n'arrivait pas avoir de la compassion pour lui.

Plus le temps passait, plus son père et sa mère semblaient se détester …et plus sa mère se rapprochait de Rogue. Harry n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. Il ne supportait plus de voir la situation évoluer dans le mauvais sens.

Alors il prit le retourneur de temps et alla six ans dans le futur.

Ce qu'il vit le rassura et l'horrifia en même temps. Les quatre amis, qui se faisaient appeler « les Maraudeurs » étaient toujours inséparables. Et Lily passait son temps dans les bras de James. Il était inexplicable que la relation entre ses deux-là se soit améliorée à ce point ! C'était presque un miracle.

Harry continua de les observer et constata quelque chose d'autre d'assez incroyable. Alors qu'à chaque pleine lune, Remus était conduit dans la cabane hurlante par l'infirmière, ses trois amis sortaient également dans le parc de Poudlard. Et ils se transformaient en animaux. Peter était un rat, Sirius un gros chien noir et son père…son père était un magnifique cerf ! Harry fut empreint de fierté… son père et ses amis avaient réussi à devenir des animagus ! Ainsi ils pouvaient rester avec Remus sans courir de risque, les nuits de pleine lune. Harry trouva cela incroyable…

Rogue, en revanche, n'avait plus aucun contact avec le groupe ni avec Lily. James et les autres ne semblaient plus intéressés par lui pourrir la vie. Et Lily se contentait d'ignorer son ancien ami. Mais Harry vit sur l'avant-bras de Rogue l'étrange tatouage qui était la marque des mangemorts. Il avait tellement envie de le tuer…il sauverait ainsi Dumbledore ! Mais il savait qu'il n'était là qu'en tant qu'observateur… il ne devait pas intervenir.

Mais un jour, alors que les Maraudeurs se promenaient dans un des couloirs du château, un Serpentard se lança sur eux en criant :

\- Traitre ! Traitre à ton sang ! Tu devrais avoir honte de montrer ton visage !

\- Dégage Regulus ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton frère que je ne peux pas te foutre une raclée ! cracha Sirius.

\- Tu n'es plus mon frère ! Tu ne fais plus partie de la famille…

\- J'espère bien, si faire partie de cette famille veut dire devenir mangemort !

Harry baissa les yeux et vit le tatouage sur le bras de Regulus. Le frère de Sirius était un mangemort ?! Il était encore si jeune… Harry se sentit triste pour Sirius… il avait été renié par sa famille car il ne portait pas d'importance au sang, et qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre les mangemorts… ça devait être une situation terrible pour lui !

La scolarité des Maraudeurs se termina. Avec le temps ils finirent par prendre chacun leur chemin. Harry suivit ses parents qui, par chance, restèrent ensemble. Leur couple semblait fort désormais. Et bientôt Lily fut enceinte. Harry venait, en même temps que James, d'apprendre la nouvelle. A Poudlard il pouvait les suivre de près, sous sa cape…mais désormais il n'osait pas entrer dans leur maison. _Dans ma maison…c'est là que j'aurais dû vivre._ Harry se cachait donc généralement dans le bosquet de fleurs sous la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il regardait et écoutait ce qu'il se passait… il avait l'impression de vivre avec eux en quelque sorte.

C'est à ce moment qu'il entendit un « crac » sonore. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner. Harry se retourna, prêt à se défendre. Seulement, la personne ne l'avait pas vu. Il pleurait, pleurait à chaudes larmes en tenant entre ses mains le petit corps inanimé d'un elfe de maison. Harry reconnut le sorcier : c'était Régulus Black… le frère de Sirius. Que venait-il faire ici ? Près de la maison de ses parents ! Un espion probablement…

Harry sortit de sous sa cape et pointa sa baguette sur Regulus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Mais Regulus ne répondit pas. Il continuait à sangloter.

\- A…aide…moi… il …est en train de…mourir !

Harry regarda le petit elfe qui avait un nez en forme de groin.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je sais pour qui tu travailles… je sais que tu es un mangemort !

\- Non…fini ! C'est fini tout ça ! Il…a utilisé Kreattur… je ne sais pas… ce qu'il lui a fait… il me le paiera….je me vengerai…

Harry baissa sa baguette.

\- Ton elfe a l'air d'avoir été empoisonné… j'ai peut-être une idée.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre de chez ses parents. Ils n'étaient plus dans la cuisine. Il y entra discrètement. Il se mit à fouiller dans le placard. Il avait vu son père le ranger, il se rappelait exactement où, ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Il s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi il en avait en sa possession…puis il s'était rappelé que ses parents étaient ouvertement opposés à Voldemort. Il y avait donc le risque que quelqu'un essaie de les empoisonner.

Harry trouva le bocal contenant le bézoard. Il l'attrapa et se hâta de retourner dehors.

Regulus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Harry s'approcha et ouvrit la bouche de l'elfe, avant d'enfoncer le bézoard dedans. La petite créature se mit alors à toussoter et reprit peu à peu connaissance.

\- Kreattur ! Oh Kreattur ! J'ai eu si peur ! Merci mon dieu !

\- Maître…

\- Tout va bien… tout va bien maintenant…je suis avec toi !

Harry se redressa.

\- Maintenant, il va falloir que nous parlions. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais abandonner les rangs de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je risque ma vie en faisant ça, mais oui c'est ce que je souhaite.

\- Dans ce cas, tu vas m'être très utile. Tu as travaillé longtemps pour Voldemort et tu dois avoir certaines informations à m'apporter.

\- Je n'étais qu'une jeune recrue et…

\- Aurais-tu par hasard entendu parler d'un objet auquel Voldemort accordait beaucoup d'importance ?

\- Je…non ça ne me dit rien.

Harry sentit quelque chose agripper sa robe de sorcier. Il vit la petite main de l'elfe et ses grands yeux qui le fixaient.

\- Est-ce que Monsieur voudrait parler…du médaillon ?

\- Oui ! Oui exactement ! Sais-tu où est ce médaillon ?

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Kreattur a failli mourir pour que le mage noir mette son médaillon en sécurité.

\- Où l'a-t-il mis ? Dis le moi c'est très important !

\- J'ai transplané avec le mage noir. Je ne sais pas où ça se situe…c'était une sorte de grande caverne, il y avait un lac souterrain avec un petit îlot au milieu.

\- Tu es en retard, Regulus !

\- Désolé, Harry…mais je suis repassé chez moi. Je devais récupérer ça.

Regulus tendit alors un médaillon emeraude devant Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est un faux ! Une imitation. Il est dans ma famille depuis des années. J'ai pensé que l'on pourrait remplacer le vrai quand on l'aura dérobé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en rendra peut-être pas compte tout de suite…

\- D'accord…mais allons-y maintenant. Nous avons assez trainé.

Lorsque Kreattur avait parlé de la caverne, Harry avait tout de suite su de quoi il s'agissait. L'orphelinat n'avait pas été un lieu très apprécié par Tom, mais il avait pris du plaisir lors de cette sortie estivale…il avait pris plaisir à torturer les jeunes Dennis et Amy. Ce lieu était empreint de souvenirs pour Tom. Dire qu'à cette époque, Harry et lui venaient juste de se rencontrer !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, heureusement cette fois directement sur la petite plage de galets, Harry sentit un frisson le parcourir. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revenir ici, et encore moins dans ces conditions.

Comme la première fois, ils durent nager pour atteindre le fond de cette partie de la caverne. Regulus et Kreattur le suivaient. Ce dernier était extrêmement nerveux. Son premier passage dans cette caverne avait dû être traumatisant…mais Regulus avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent avec eux. Et Harry craignait de savoir pourquoi…mais il n'avait rien osé dire. Car il savait qu'il devait détruire l'horcruxe, coûte que coûte.

D'abord, Harry ne comprit pas. Autrefois il y avait une large fissure dans la paroi, assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'y faufiler. Tom et lui avaient certes engendré un éboulement, en se battant, mais ils avaient dégagé le passage après. Mais là, la paroi était intact, parfaitement régulière, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'ouverture.

\- Il faut…payer pour rentrer, expliqua Kreattur. Payer par le sang.

Regulus acquiesça, sortit sa baguette et s'entailla le bras.

\- Regulus ! J'aurais pu…

\- Mettre son sang ici est comme une signature. Et ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure avant qu'il ne sache que je l'ai trahi. Donc autant que ce soit moi.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Regulus essuyait son sang sur la paroi rocheuse. Le passage se dégagea.

Ils arrivèrent ensuite dans la seconde partie de la caverne. Celle qui contenait le lac. L'îlot était toujours là, en plein milieu. Mais cette fois-ci il y avait une sorte de petit récipient en pierre et à l'intérieur quelque chose brillait d'une lumière vive. L'horcruxe était là-bas.

Maintenant restait à savoir comment traverser pour rejoindre l'îlot. Avant même de tenter de transplaner, Harry comprit que ça ne servait à rien car des protections anti-transplanage avaient été mises en place par Tom.

\- Maitre, souffla l'elfe. Moi les sortilèges ne m'affectent pas, je peux quand même transplaner.

Harry et Regulus prirent donc chacun une main minuscule de Kreattur, et ils se retrouvèrent sur l'îlot.

Harry s'approcha du récipient. Il constata que la lumière provenait d'un liquide étrange. Il était opaque mais Harry savait que le médaillon était au fond. Pourtant, il était hors-de-question de toucher ce liquide inconnu… il savait que les effets ne seraient sûrement pas beau à voir.

\- Maître… vous ne pourrez pas toucher ce liquide. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de récupérer le médaillon…

L'elfe tremblait de tout son corps.

-…il faut le boire.

Le regard de Regulus s'assombrit. Il s'agenouilla vers Kreattur.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Kreattur. Tu sais que je suis ton maître n'est-ce pas ?

\- Evidemment Monsieur !

\- Tu sais donc que tu dois obéir à chaque ordre que je te donnerai, quel qu'il soit…

\- Regulus ! coupa Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas…

\- Forcer Kreattur à boire ? Finit-il en souriant. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire ça, Harry ?

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'elfe.

\- Je veux que tu me forces à boire, Kreattur. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte, peu importe l'effet que ça aura sur moi. Peu importe si je te supplie, si je deviens fou. Quoi que je dise ou je fasse…tu devras m'obliger à boire jusqu'au bout.

-M…maître…

\- Et quand ce sera fait, Harry et toi récupérerez le médaillon et partirez ici en me laissant. Harry ne voudra surement pas partir, mais tu devras le forcer à t'accompagner. Tu partiras d'ici en transplanant avec lui.

Les yeux de l'elfe étaient embués de larmes mais il hocha la tête.

\- Regulus ! s'énerva Harry. C'est totalement idiot ! On pourrait te soigner avec un bézoard ! On doit te ramener avec nous…

\- Non Harry…ça ne sert à rien. J'ai trahi le mage noir, il me retrouvera je le sais. Je ne veux pas lui laisser le plaisir de me tuer. Ma famille ne voudra plus de moi quand ils apprendront ce que j'ai fait…

\- Sirius…

\- …ne me pardonnera jamais mes erreurs passées. Je le connais trop bien. J'ai mérité ce qui va m'arriver, Harry. J'en ai fini, ma vie est finie. Mais toi tu dois vivre. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, Harry Potter, mais je sens que tu auras un rôle important dans la guerre des sorciers. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut vaincre Voldemort, c'est bien toi.

Il y eut un silence, seulement ponctué des sanglots de Kreattur.

\- Kreattur… Harry sera ton nouveau maître après ma mort. C'est un ordre aussi… je ne veux plus que tu serves la famille Black. Jamais.

\- Oui…M…maître.

\- Très bien. Alors vas-y. Apporte moi un petit rafraîchissement.

Harry regarda alors, impuissant, l'elfe remplir la première coupe et l'approcher des lèvres de Regulus. Il but d'une traite et s'effondra au sol en hurlant.

\- Non ! Non ! Non ! s'exclama l'elfe en secouant la tête dans tous les sens.

\- Arrrgh ! J'ai mal… ! Pitié !

-M…maître…vous m'avez dit de continuer…je suis tellement désolé.

Il alla remplir de nouveau la coupe et la fit boire à Regulus.

\- De…l'eau…

\- Je m'en occupe, Kreattur. Continue !

Harry s'approcha du lac et entreprit de remplir une coupe d'eau mais une main décharnée sortit de l'eau et l'agrippa !

\- ARGH !

\- Monsieur ? Monsieur Harry ?

\- Continue Kreattur ! Mais oublie l'eau pour le moment !

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour se dégager de l'étreinte du monstre. Mais si la main le lâcha, il vit cependant le corps squelettique émerger de l'eau et s'avancer sur l'îlot.

 _Ce sont des morts. Des morts qui reviennent à la vie._ Harry continua de lancer des sorts mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir beaucoup d'effet sur les cadavres. Ils permettaient cependant de les maintenir à distance.

Il eut l'impression que ça ne terminerait jamais. Il se sentait épuisé. Il ne pouvait détacher son attention une fraction de seconde sous peine de se faire attraper par un des monstres, ou que l'un d'eux atteigne Regulus et Kreattur. Et enfin, il entendit.

\- Monsieur ! C'est fini ! Il a tout bu.

Harry vit que Regulus avait perdu conscience. Il quitta des yeux quelques secondes les morts-vivants et s'approcha du récipient en pierre. Il récupéra le médaillon et posa le faux à la place.

\- Il faut partir, Monsieur Harry !

\- On ne peut pas le laisser là ! s'écria Harry en s'élançant vers Regulus.

Il eut juste le temps de voir l'ancien mangemort se faire tirer en direction du lac par un des monstres. La seconde d'après, la petite main de Kreattur l'attrapait. Et ils avaient quitté la caverne.

Lorsqu'Harry reprit ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait à Godric's Hollow ! Kreattur était à côté de lui et s'étouffait presque à force de sangloter. Harry n'eut pas le courage de le sermonner…il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, Regulus lui avait donné l'ordre de fuir.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir amenés ici ?

\- J'habitais chez les Blacks, mais ce n'est plus ma maison désormais. Je ne sais pas où habite mon nouveau maître, mais je vous ai rencontré ici.

\- Je n'habite pas là. Pas encore du moins. En fait je ne vis même pas dans cette époque. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Harry utilisa son retourneur de temps, puis transplana jusque chez lui.

Il était étrange d'avoir un elfe de maison. Seules les grandes familles de sorcier en avaient et Harry avait toujours eu l'habitude de se débrouiller par lui-même et pas de se faire servir. Mais Kreattur faisait preuve de tellement de bonne foi…

Harry avait détruit le médaillon. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ne restait plus que la coupe désormais. Il savait qu'il avait bien progressé, qu'il était à deux doigts d'avoir terminé sa mission. Mais il était en même temps frustré car il n'avait aucune piste pour la coupe. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur Regulus pour le médaillon, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une telle chance une seconde fois.

Il prit alors une décision. Il demanda à Kreattur d'enquêter. L'elfe était discret, beaucoup plus discret que lui, même avec sa cape. Il faisait moins de bruit, les elfes étaient faits pour servir tout en se faisant oublier. Mais surtout il avait la capacité de transplaner n'importe où, même dans les maisons des grandes familles de sorciers, même dans les maisons des mangemorts, qui étaient ultra-protégées par des dizaines de sortilèges anti-intrusion.

Harry apprit ainsi des tas d'informations capitales sur Voldemort et les mangemorts. Malheureusement ces informations ne pouvaient lui être utiles dans l'immédiat. Il espérait trouver ce qu'il cherchait rapidement, car plus le temps passait, plus Kreattur risquait de se faire prendre.

Un soir, Kreattur vint faire son rapport, et Harry comprit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important.

\- Maitre ! J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

\- Génial, Kreattur ! De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est Miss Lestrange, Monsieur. La cousine de mon ancien maître. Le mage noir lui a confié une mission. Il lui a donné quelque chose, je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était. Mais il lui a demandé de le déposer dans son coffre à Gringotts.

\- Sais-tu quand elle va le faire ?

\- Demain, Maître. Elle va à Gringotts demain.


	29. Chapter 29 - Face au destin

_Salut tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :) On approche de la bataille finale... pour le moment ça ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire originale mais vous verrez que ce n'est qu'une impression x) Laissez des reviews, please * regard du Chat Potté*. Et si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui peut me traduire ma fic en anglais aussi :p (sinon je vais finir par le faire moi même et ça serait pas beau a voir xD). Bon allez je suis fatiguée j'ecris de la merde! Bonne lecture et bon dimanche!_

Harry était installé à la même terrasse où il avait passé tant de temps, quelques années auparavant. A l'époque, il retrouvait souvent Tom après leur journée de travail pour boire un coup et parler du bon vieux temps.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas Tom qu'il attendait. Il se rappelait vaguement de l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestrange. Ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses paupières lourdes…

Harry se sentait un peu paniqué. Les évènements s'étaient enchainés beaucoup trop vite, et même s'il avait du mal à se l'avouer à lui-même…il n'avait pas de plan. Il n'avait pas eu le temps, ayant appris la venue de Bellatrix seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Enfin, il la vit arriver, dans sa grande robe noire. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr. Et elle n'était pas seule.

\- Allons, Rodolphus, ne sois pas jaloux parce qu'il m'a choisie moi !

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, Bella. Mais enfin je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son choix s'est porté sur toi !

\- Parce que je suis sa plus fidèle servante, et il le sait !

Les deux mangemorts venaient de passer devant la terrasse. Harry vit que Bellatrix portait un petit paquet. Il se leva.

\- _Stupéfix !_

La mangemort fit volte-face et lança un charme du bouclier. Harry fut étonné de ses réflexes. Mais cette soudaine attaque l'avait surprise, et Harry profita de ce moment d'hébétude de la sorcière pour la bousculer et lui arracher le paquet des mains.

\- Voleur ! Rends-moi ça !

\- Non ! Jamais !

Mais la folle et son ami avaient déjà commencé à l'attaquer. Harry en fit de même et les sorts commencèrent à fuser. Harry se retrouva rapidement en difficulté face à deux adversaires visiblement bien entrainés…

Un de ses sortilèges atteignit cependant Rodolphus qui tomba sur le sol, stupéfixé. Bellatrix poussa un grand cri de rage. Ses sorts redoublèrent et Harry fut frappé de plein fouet.

Il se rappelait de cette sensation. Il était si jeune la première fois que Tom lui avait jeté le sortilège Doloris. Mais jamais il n'avait oublié la douleur, cette douleur qui le torturait actuellement. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : mourir.

Mais soudain la douleur s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux mais il était encore trop faible pour se relever. Il entendit une grosse voix grave. Et celle, hystérique de Bellatrix.

\- Pourquoi mes sortilèges ne te font rien ? Saleté d'hybride !

Harry entendit la mangemort crier et il constata que sa robe était en feu. Elle poussa un cri de fureur et transplana avec Rodolphus.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry se releva. Il vit au-dessus de lui un visage caché sous une barbe hirsute.

\- Rubeus ?

\- Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'approcher des gens comme eux ?

\- Je devais…récupérer quelque chose. Mais Rubeus comment as-tu fait ça ? La magie…

\- En réalité, j'ai récupéré les morceaux cassés de ma baguette. Je les ai cachés pendant des années, et quand Ogg est mort et que j'ai repris son poste je l'ai réparée et cachée dans mon parapluie en cas d'urgence.

\- Merci Rubeus…sans toi je serais surement mort. Tout se passe bien à Poudlard ?

\- Oui très bien, je suis heureux de mon boulot de garde-chasse ! Mais toi, Harry est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi depuis des mois !

\- Désolé, Rubeus…en fait j'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers mois.

\- Je vois…mais tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Allons Harry, ne me prends pas pour un idiot toi aussi ! Je sais à quel point tu étais attaché à Tom…avec ce qu'il est devenu, ça ne doit pas être facile à accepter ! Oui, ajouta-t-il, je sais que celui qui se fait appeler Voldemort est en réalité Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore me l'a dit…

\- Donc tu sais également… ?

\- Qu'il va y avoir une guerre, oui. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai avec toi, Harry.

La conversation qu'Harry avait eue avec Rubeus l'avait fortement perturbé. Son ami lui avait promis qu'il l'aiderait, qu'il serait là et se battrait à ses côtés pendant la guerre contre Voldemort…seulement il y avait un petit détail embêtant.

Maintenant qu'Harry avait trouvé chacun des horcruxes, Tom serait bientôt de nouveau mortel. Il suffirait à Harry de se rendre au manoir et, en admettant qu'il ne se fasse pas attaquer par des mangemorts, il pourrait mettre définitivement fin à tout cela.

Seulement il y avait un problème et Harry le savait. Il ne pourrait empêcher cette guerre, quoi qu'il fasse. S'il le faisait, il changerait son propre passé. Il annulerait alors la raison pour laquelle il était venu dans cette époque. Ses parents ne seraient pas morts, et il n'aurait pas cette cicatrice sur le front. A son époque, le nom de Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ca paraissait tellement merveilleux, mais c'était impossible. Dumbledore l'avait dit : cette guerre devait avoir lieu. Et Harry ne pouvait pas y participer, même si Rubeus comptait sur lui.

En revanche Harry pouvait arrêter la suivante : celle qui aurait lieu à son époque à lui. Il pourrait annuler le retour de Voldemort, la mort de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'Harry aurait détruit les horcruxes, Voldemort redeviendrait mortel, sans le savoir. Le jour où il essaierait de tuer Harry, le jour où ses parents étaient morts, Voldemort entrainerait sa propre perte en lui lançant le sortilège de la mort.

Harry avait détruit la coupe dès l'instant où il était rentré chez lui. Il ne restait désormais plus qu'un seul élément et tout serait enfin terminé. Le journal. Harry l'avait possédé depuis le début, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le détruire. A chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il se rappelait le jour où il l'avait offert à Tom…l'étincelle de joie dans son regard, lui qui n'avait alors jamais reçu de cadeau offert sincèrement. Ce journal lui avait permis de rester en contact avec Tom pendant sa longue absence, il lui avait permis de revivre leurs souvenirs à Poudlard. Harry rêvait dans un sens de visionner encore et toujours ses souvenirs. Détruire le journal signifierait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le faire. Et puis surtout, c'était Tom lui-même qui lui avait confié le journal avant de partir en voyage. Il lui avait fait confiance, assez confiance pour lui confier un morceau de son âme. Harry savait à quel point Tom chérissait ses horcruxes. Il était conscient que détruire le journal serait probablement une des pires trahisons qu'il ferait de toute sa vie.

De plus, le journal était le premier horcruxe que Tom avait fait. La part de son âme enfermée dedans était probablement beaucoup plus « pure » que les autres. Beaucoup plus « Tom » et moins « Voldemort ». C'était une empreinte de ce que Tom avait été avant son horrible transformation, tout ce qu'il restait de son ancien ami.

Mais Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. S'il ne le faisait pas, tout ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là ne servirait à rien. Il devait détruire le journal.

Harry prit le crochet du basilic, le tint fermement dans sa main tremblante, et transperça le journal.

En arrivant à Pré-au-Lard, Harry comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentit désespéré et il fit soudainement très froid. Des détraqueurs. Que faisaient des détraqueurs autour de Poudlard ? Après ses études, Harry avait continué à s'entraîner à la magie. Travailler à la ménagerie magique n'était pas le mieux pour entretenir ses pouvoirs, il travaillait donc de son côté. Il s'était entrainé au sortilège du Patronus, mais jamais sur un vrai détraqueur. Et à chaque fois, ce sortilège lui demandait un grand effort. Il espérait donc ne pas avoir à s'en servir.

Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il devait voir Dumbledore au plus vite. Il lui expliquerait ce qu'il s'était passé. Car Dumbledore était censé être vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Harry l'avait sauvé en détruisant les horcruxes. Il ne pouvait songer à l'éventualité que ça n'ait pas fonctionné. Son plan était trop parfait.

Mais s'il n'avait pas fonctionné… est-ce que McGonagall serait d'accord de l'aider, sachant que la dernière fois, il s'était échappé de son bureau en refusant d'aider l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Avec appréhension, il poussa la porte du bureau. Mais ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui était là. Ce n'était même pas McGonagall. C'était Rogue.

\- Vous !? s'indigna Harry.

\- _Potter ?!_

Harry ne pouvait le croire. Rogue avait tué Dumbledore…comment pouvait-il avoir pris sa place ? Comment McGonagall avait pu permettre ça, alors qu'elle connaissait la vérité ? Harry observa Rogue et vit qu'il avait l'air un peu…effrayé.

Et face à lui, au fond du bureau, Harry vit un miroir. Il scruta son reflet quelques instants et comprit. Avec toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à faire des voyages temporels, Harry avait vieilli. En réalité, il n'était pas loin d'avoir le même âge que Rogue. Harry Potter ne pouvait normalement pas avoir cet âge-là. Rogue le prenait pour son père, James Potter.

Et sachant que ce dernier avait harcelé Rogue pendant des années, et qu'il était censé être mort depuis des lustres, le nouveau directeur avait de quoi être effrayé.

\- Que fais-tu ici, Servilus ? Lâcha Harry en tentant d'imiter son père.

\- Je suis le directeur. Comment peux-tu être ici ?

\- Qui ? Qui a permis une chose pareille alors que tu as tué Dumbledore ?

\- Non, je…

\- Assume ! Assume ce que tu as fait espèce de lâche ! Tu l'as tué !

\- Oui, je l'ai tué ! Et j'ai été nommé directeur de Poudlard par le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ! Mais tu ne sais rien, Potter ! Rien ! Ne me traite pas de lâche alors que tu n'as aucune idée…

\- La ferme ! cria Harry avant de sortir sa baguette.

Les sorts fusèrent. Plusieurs vinrent s'écraser contre divers objets fragiles du bureau et les éclatèrent en morceaux. Une étagère de livre tomba. Les portraits des anciens directeurs se mirent à hurler et à s'enfuir de leur cadre.

Mais la rage qui animait Harry lui permit d'avoir rapidement le dessus. Rogue se retrouva bientôt coincé, contre un mur. Il leva alors sa baguette et cassa la fenêtre au-dessus de sa tête. Un froid anormal s'engouffra dans le bureau. Un détraqueur était entré et s'approchait d'Harry.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se concentra au maximum, en espérant que ses entrainements aient porté ses fruits et qu'il ne produise pas qu'une petite fumée blanche.

\- Spero patronum !

Un magnifique cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fonça sur le détraqueur, qui s'échappa par la fenêtre d'où il était venu. Cependant le cerf ne disparut pas tout de suite. Il s'approcha de Rogue, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et paraissait tétanisé.

 _Cornedrue,_ songea Harry. _Mon patronus est l'animagi de mon père._ Quoi de mieux pour effrayer Rogue ? Mais alors que le cerf argenté approchait Rogue, quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu se produisit. Le mangemort disparut subitement et Harry vit une chauve-souris voleter dans le bureau et s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Il en était un, lui aussi. Severus Rogue était lui aussi un animagi. Et il s'était échappé.

Harry se retrouva seul dans le bureau. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Pourquoi son plan n'avait pas marché ? Pourquoi Voldemort était quand même revenu ? Il avait détruit tous ses horcruxes…alors ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Voldemort avait créé d'autres horcruxes entre temps !

Mais Harry ne pouvait plus compter sur les voyages temporels. Ils ne l'aideraient en rien à la découverte de ce nouvel horcruxe. Il devait le chercher ici et maintenant. Dans son époque, sa vraie époque. Firenze lui avait dit, des années auparavant. Sa vraie place était ici. Il devait se battre, avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Il devait participer à cette guerre. Il avait fui trop longtemps.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il ne pourrait échapper à tout cela. La prophétie…était vraie. Elle avait scellé sa destinée. Il avait essayé d'y échapper, mais il ne pouvait pas, elle devait s'accomplir et ce, quoiqu'il fasse. Ces voyages temporels n'avaient finalement servi à rien. Et désormais, il était vieux. Il avait perdu trop de temps.

Harry sortit du bureau.

Maintenant que Rogue s'était échappé, il allait probablement prévenir son maître. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Harry espérait. Il allait devoir affronter Tom. L'attirer à lui était la première chose à faire.

Seulement, Harry se doutait que si Rogue était directeur, il n'était certainement pas le seul à être à la solde de Voldemort à Poudlard. Il avait dû nommer d'autres professeurs. Harry ne devait surtout pas se faire prendre avant que Voldemort n'arrive. Il savait où se cacher.

Il passa une troisième fois devant la tapisserie des trolls, et la porte apparut. Tom connaissait cette cachette, mais avec un peu de chance il n'en avait pas parlé aux mangemorts. Tom aimait bien garder certains secrets pour lui.

Mais lorsqu'il entra, la salle sur demande était différente. Alors qu'elle abritait autrefois un bric-à-brac incroyable, tout ce que les élèves ou professeurs avaient voulu cacher depuis des centaines d'années, cette fois-ci elle ressemblait plutôt à une grande salle chaleureuse. Un peu comme une salle commune, sauf qu'on pouvait y voir des tentures des trois maisons : Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle, et Gryffondor. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas Serpentard ?

La plupart des meubles étaient en bois et les lits étaient remplacés par des hamacs multicolores.

Mais surtout, il y avait des dizaines d'élèves dans la salle sur demande. Harry eut un mouvement de recul, surpris. Puis il reconnut des visages. Ron, Hermione, Neville… il reconnaissait également d'autres visages même s'il ne pouvait mettre de nom dessus. Cette fille asiatique de Serdaigle. Cette autre, aux longs cheveux roux, portant un pull avec un G cousu dessus, similaire à ceux que Ron haïssait tant…probablement sa sœur. Il se rappelait l'avoir vue à King's Cross, elle n'était alors qu'une petite fille.

Mais que faisaient-ils tous là ?

Il vit Hermione se lever de son hamac et s'approcher prudemment.

\- Harry ?

Elle l'avait reconnu…après tout ce temps, toutes ces années. L'âge d'Harry était totalement incompatible avec une temporalité normale. Mais elle avait su que c'était lui.

\- Je… Hermione ?

\- Tu es revenu… tu es enfin revenu ! L'Ordre disait que tu nous avais abandonné, mais je n'y ai jamais cru !

\- Que…que s'est-il passé ici ?

\- Tu es parti trop longtemps, Harry, lança Ron avec amertume. Les choses ont mal tourné. Voldemort est revenu et a pris le pouvoir. On s'est battu, l'Ordre du Phénix s'est battu, mais on a perdu. Poudlard a résisté longtemps mais le château est sous son emprise désormais. Les Carrow font régner la loi ici, maintenant.

\- Les Carrow ?

\- Ce sont des mangemorts, ils ont été nommés professeurs, mais ils passent plus de temps à torturer les élèves qu'à enseigner.

Harry regarda plus attentivement les élèves autour de lui. La plupart étaient dans un sale état. Neville avait un œil au beurre noir et de profondes coupures partout sur le visage. Seule Hermione semblait avoir été épargnée… elle était pourtant de sang-moldu.

\- Je ne suis pas revenue à Poudlard, cette année, expliqua-t-elle. Les nés-moldus ne sont plus autorisés à étudier, ils sont même traqués et tués. Mais les autres m'ont prévenue que les choses tournaient mal et je suis venue les rejoindre ici.

\- Vous pouvez contacter quelqu'un de l'extérieur ? s'étonna Harry. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu l'Ordre que vous étiez en danger ?

\- Nous avons pu contacter Hermione grâce à ceci, expliqua Neville en montrant un gallion. Il est ensorcelé, on peut afficher un message dessus et le message se transmet à tous les autres gallions. Nous en avons tous un. C'est justement une invention d'Hermione.

\- Nous avons utilisé ce système en 5e année, continua-t-elle. A l'époque, Voldemort ne contrôlait pas encore Poudlard mais le ministère avait envoyé une prof qui nous empêchait de nous entraîner à la magie. Nous avons donc secrètement créé un club de défense et ces pièces nous permettaient de communiquer. Aujourd'hui on s'en sert contre les Carrow. Et ainsi j'ai pu être prévenue de ce qu'il se passait ici et tenir au courant l'Ordre. Ils sont en route et vont venir chercher les élèves dans la salle sur demande grâce à un passage secret.

\- Nous sommes allés trop loin avec les Carrow, expliqua Ron. Ils nous tueront cette fois, si nous sortons de la salle sur demande.

\- Oui, souffla Harry. Vous devez partir au plus vite, d'autant plus que Voldemort va surement venir ici.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves en même temps.

\- Rogue m'a vu. Il s'est échappé et va certainement prévenir Voldemort.

Hermione resta pensive quelques instants.

\- Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont en chemin. L'armée du Dumbledore est réunie dans cette salle…et Harry est de retour. Je crois que ça signifie quelque chose. C'est le moment. Le moment de nous battre. Nous sommes au maximum de nos forces. Si nous devons faire quelque chose c'est aujourd'hui ou jamais. Nous n'aurons probablement plus d'aussi bonne occasion. C'est aujourd'hui que va avoir lieu la bataille décisive.

Elle se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe.

\- Nous n'allons pas fuir aujourd'hui. Nous allons nous battre.

\- Non ! coupa Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de…

\- De quoi Harry ? De la puissance des mangemorts ? De celle de Voldemort ?

\- C'est nous qui lui avons résisté pendant tout ce temps ! cracha Ron. Tu n'étais même pas là ! Nous savons sûrement bien mieux que toi à quel danger nous nous exposons !

\- Mais vous n'êtes que…

\- Des élèves ? demanda Neville. Oui nous le sommes. Mais nous ne sommes pas que des enfants. Tu es peut-être plus vieux que nous, Harry, mais nous sommes tous autant que toi capables de nous battre.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il y a avait des élèves qui étaient si jeunes. Un petit garçon, probablement de première année, tremblait dans son hamac.

\- Harry, souffla Hermione. Ceux qui le veulent ont le droit de se battre. Nous mettrons ceux qui sont mineurs en sécurité. Tu as besoin de notre aide, Harry.

\- …D'accord.

\- En attendant que l'Ordre arrive, il faudrait trouver un plan, suggéra Ron.

\- J'en ai un, coupa Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment un plan. Juste un moyen de rendre Voldemort plus vulnérable. Il semblerait qu'il possède un objet…qui le rende invulnérable. Avez-vous connaissance d'un tel objet, qu'il chérirait et protégerait à n'importe quel prix ?

\- Un objet, je ne sais pas, avoua Neville. Mais il y a son serpent, qu'il ne quitte jamais. Il s'appelle Nagini.


	30. Chapter 30 - Always

_Salut tout le monde! Nouveau chapitre en plein coeur de l'action! Comme vous l'avez constaté les évènements prennent une tournure proche de celle de l'oeuvre originale... à quelques petits détails près (et certain(e)s vont me détester pour ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre). Je sais que certains se demandent surement où je veux en venir avec cette fiction. Eh bien je peux vous dire une chose : vous aurez la réponse à toutes vos questions dans le prochain chapitre (oui je suis sadique et je vous aurai fait attendre sacrément longtemps xD). Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews (j'en ai plus beaucoup en ce moment :'()_

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient finalement arrivés par le passage secret derrière le portrait de la salle sur demande. Plusieurs d'entre eux avaient récupéré les élèves mineurs et les avaient ramenés en sécurité. Les autres avaient accompagné Harry et l'armée de Dumbledore et étaient sortis de la salle. Ils avaient trouvé les Carrow, et une quinzaine de sortilège avaient fusé sur chacun des deux mangemorts.

Ils avaient ensuite retrouvé les autres professeurs, et McGonagall avait ordonné à tout le monde de se réunir dans la Grande Salle pour organiser l'évacuation.

Ils étaient en chemin lorsque la cicatrice d'Harry le brûla atrocement. Il tomba à genoux. Tout devint noir autour de lui. Il entendait des gens l'appeler mais leur voix devenait de plus en plus lointaine.

Voldemort était arrivé à Pré-au-Lard. Harry le vit, le serpent enroulé autour de ses épaules. Il était dans un endroit qu'Harry connaissait bien… la cabane hurlante. Là où Remus Lupin le loup-garou venait se cacher une fois par mois…où son père venait le rejoindre.

Harry reprit conscience. Ron et Hermione essayaient de le réveiller.

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui…que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ?

\- Ils sont dans la grande salle. Voldemort est arrivé, Harry. Et il…a demandé que tu te rendes, sinon il attaquerait le château. Les serpentards voulaient te livrer mais on les a enfermés dans les cachots.

\- Quoi ?!

Harry ne pouvait y croire…Serpentard. Il venait de se faire trahir par sa propre maison !

\- Je dois y aller !

\- Non Harry ! On se battra, tous ensemble ! Si tu te livres, nous aurons perdu.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione. Il a son serpent avec lui. Je dois le tuer.

Harry se leva et se précipita en direction de la sortie du château.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'un animal vivant puisse être transformé en horcruxe. Mais il le savait, le serpent en était un. On lui avait raconté que l'animal était particulièrement intelligent, qu'il avait presque un comportement humain des fois. Un simple animal ne pouvait avoir une telle intelligence naturellement. Le basilic était une créature magique, mais ce serpent-là n'avait rien de magique. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'une explication possible : une partie de l'âme de Voldemort vivait en lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry devrait le détruire, comme chacun des autres horcruxes. Il était presque arrivé à la double porte en bois qui lui permettrait d'accéder au parc, mais il vit devant lui une silhouette noire.

L'homme portait une cape, et son capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête. Ca ne pouvait être quelqu'un de leur côté, il paraissait se cacher. C'était probablement un espion de Voldemort. Par chance, il n'avait pas vu Harry arriver, et ce dernier lui lança immédiatement un sort.

\- Stupéfix !

La silhouette tomba raide sur le sol. Harry s'approcha et enleva la capuche. Son cœur fit un bond quand il reconnut Draco Malefoy.

Le Serpentard avait toujours été un sale petit con… mais devenir un mangemort ? Lui aussi l'avait trahi…lui aussi avait choisi le mal. _Tous mes amis me trahissent,_ songea Harry. _Lui aussi m'a abandonné_. Il devait comprendre…

\- Enervatum !

Draco ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il fixa alors Harry avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-H…Harry ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Je crois que tu me dois des explications, Draco…

\- Je…quoi ?

\- Que fichais-tu ici, caché sous une cape, alors que la grande bataille va bientôt avoir lieu ?

\- Je…

\- Montre ton bras !

Draco essaya de cacher son bras mais Harry tira sa manche de force et il vit la marque des Ténèbres.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry. Il m'a obligé… mes parents font partie de ses fidèles. Depuis toujours. Bien avant ma naissance. Je n'avais pas le choix. Il m'aurait tué si j'avais refusé de le servir.

\- Tu aurais pu demander de l'aide !

\- A qui ? Dumbledore est mort à l'instant même où _il_ est revenu. L'Ordre du Phenix est fini, lui aussi. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, Harry.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix est ici et va se battre ! Rien n'est fini, Draco !

\- Il me terrifie Harry…tu ne comprends pas. Il m'a menacé, moi et ma famille…s'ils meurent à cause de moi.

\- Nous sommes tous en danger, Draco.

\- Je veux juste que tout s'arrête, Harry.

\- Il est encore temps, Draco. Je suis là pour arrêter Voldemort. Tu veux te rattraper ? Alors aide-moi ! Sois courageux…

\- Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, Harry.

\- Moi non plus…

Draco baissa les yeux.

\- C'est d'accord. Je vais t'aider. Je viens avec toi.

Ils sortirent alors du château et traversèrent le parc.

\- Où allons-nous, Harry ?

\- Dans la cabane hurlante. C'est là-bas qu'il se trouve.

\- Et quand on sera là-bas ? Tu as un plan ?

\- Pas vraiment…

\- Où va-t-on, Harry ? Pré-au-Lard c'est de l'autre côté !

\- Je connais un passage secret, fais-moi confiance.

Ils arrivèrent près du saule cogneur qui agitait ses branches comme des massues.

\- L'entrée est juste en-dessous…

\- Quoi ?! Harry nous ne pourrons jamais passer !

Mais Harry se souvenait de Peter Pettigrew qui, sous sa forme de rat, allait appuyer sur le petit interrupteur au pied de l'arbre. Il lança un sortilège de lévitation sur une petite pierre qu'il balança au niveau des racines de l'arbre.

Le saule cogneur s'immobilisa, sous le regard incrédule de Draco. Harry lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel. Ils durent avancer en rampant et le chemin parut beaucoup plus long à Harry que les dernières fois où il était venu. Mais en même temps, il redoutait ce qu'il rencontrerait au bout. Il finit par entendre des voix et s'arrêta.

\- Draco, il faut qu'on se cache sous la cape.

Ce dernier acquiesça et Harry les recouvrit les deux. Ils avancèrent mais c'était extrêmement compliqué de ne pas faire tomber la cape.

Et enfin ils arrivèrent à la fin du tunnel, à l'entrée de la cabane hurlante. Voldemort n'était pas seul, il y avait également Rogue. Et Nagini. Mais comment Harry pourrait-il l'atteindre ?

\- Maître, laissez- moi y retourner et retrouver Potter.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit non, Severus.

\- Mais…

Voldemort ne l'écoutait pas. Il regardait sa baguette et Harry remarqua que ce n'était pas celle en bois d'if ! L'avait-il perdue ou cassée ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, Severus. Pourquoi ne fonctionne-t-elle pas pour moi ?

\- Maître, les exploits que vous avez accomplis avec cette baguette…

-… n'étaient dus qu'à mon seul talent. Je n'ai pas vu de différence avec mon ancienne baguette. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi, Severus ?

\- N…non, maître.

\- La baguette de sureau est la plus puissante baguette au monde. Elle est invincible. Mais elle ne peut obéir qu'à un seul maître, tu le sais ça ? Et l'on devient son maître seulement lorsqu'on vainc son ancien propriétaire.

\- Vous avez tué Dumbledore, lorsque vous êtes revenus, après avoir utilisé son sang.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je l'ai tué. Mais c'est toi qui me l'as amené. C'est toi qui l'as désarmé.

\- Je…

\- Cette baguette ne pourra jamais vraiment m'obéir tant que tu vivras.

\- M…aître, je vous en prie.

\- Tu m'as bien servi, Severus. Mais maintenant, tu m'es plus utile mort que vivant. _Nagini ! Attaque,_ siffla-t-il.

Le serpent se mit à onduler sur le sol. Impuissant, Harry le vit passer à quelques mètres de lui et se diriger vers Rogue. Ses crochets venimeux s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge du mangemort. Harry tourna la tête et entendit Draco gémir à côté de lui. Quand les cris de Rogue se furent atténués, le silence revint dans la cabane hurlante. Voldemort était parti, il avait transplané.

Harry enleva la cape et sortit du tunnel, suivit de Draco. Le corps de Rogue avait été abandonné ici. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas mort. Il pressait sa main en tentant vainement d'empêcher le sang de sortir de sa plaie. Harry s'approcha.

« …désolé…si…désolé… comment ais-je pu croire…que tu étais lui… »

Il fixait Harry dans les yeux. Il vit qu'il n'y avait pas que du sang sur le corps mourant de Rogue. Un liquide argenté coulait de ses yeux, ses oreilles et sa bouche.

« Prenez…les…la pensine…dans le bureau… »

Harry fit apparaître une petite fiole et récupéra quelques gouttes du liquide argenté.

« Regardez…moi. »

Et Rogue s'endormit pour toujours.

Harry se releva et vit que Draco était blême.

\- Nous devons partir Draco…c'est fini pour lui.

Le serpentard acquiesça.

\- Que faisons-nous, maintenant Harry ?

\- Si j'ai bien compris les derniers mots de Rogue, il faut qu'on retourne dans son bureau. On doit se servir de ça, expliqua-t-il en montrant la fiole. Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais il faut qu'on cherche.

\- Et le serpent ?

\- Je n'ai plus aucun indice sur sa localisation, désormais. Il faut attendre que Voldemort se manifeste de nouveau. En attendant nous ne pouvons rien faire.

Ils retournèrent dans le parc, et Harry entendit du bruit venant du château. La bataille avait commencé, les mangemorts avaient commencé à attaquer le château. Mort d'inquiétude pour ses amis, il accéléra le pas.

\- Attention Harry !

Harry se retourna et vit le charme du bouclier lancé par Draco. Celui-ci dévia le sortilège lancé qui lui toucha la main, ce qui lui fit lâcher la fiole.

\- Il est ici ! lança une voix grave. On l'a trouvé !

Harry vit trois mangemorts approcher. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir en laissant la fiole. Elle était tombée quelque part dans l'herbe et il devait absolument la retrouver.

\- Harry ! Cherche la fiole ! Je les retiens !

Harry se baissa alors et chercha à la lueur de sa baguette. Il entendit alors une voix pialliarde familière.

-Draco ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ?! Sale petit traître ! Mon propre neveu…tu fais honte à notre famille !

\- La ferme, Bella ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Comme ton maître ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un lâche ! Comme tes parents ! Le maître sera ravi que je me débarrasse d'un traître !

Harry entendit les sortilèges fuser. Il devait lui aussi les esquiver et jetait des sortilèges au hasard derrière lui en même temps qu'il cherchait. Puis il la vit. La fiole, elle était juste là ! Il se hâta de la récupérer puis se redressa pour venir en aide à Draco.

Un éclair de lumière verte passa devant ses yeux, et il vit Draco le recevoir en pleine poitrine. Son ami se figea quelques instants, puis son corps se détendit et tomba lentement au sol. Harry se précipita vers lui, mais il était déjà trop tard. Toute vie avait déjà quitté Draco Malefoy.

Deux de ses adversaires avaient été terrassés, mais Bellatrix Lestrange était toujours là et riait aux éclats.

\- Tu choisis toujours mal tes amis, Harry Potter. Ce froussard est mort pour toi, mais ça ne sert à rien car maintenant je vais te livrer au maître.

Harry posa la main sur sa baguette mais à ce moment-là, il vit la marque des Ténèbres s'assombrir sur le bras de Bellatrix. Cette dernière fit une grimace de douleur et transplana.

\- Harry !

Ron et Hermione se précipitaient vers lui.

\- Harry tu vas bien ? Tu as trouvé le serpent ?

Harry fit non de la tête. Hermione le regarda et parut horrifiée.

\- Est-ce que c'est Draco ?

Harry hocha la tête, de grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Il est revenu de notre côté, mais à cause de moi il a été tué. C'est ma faute, jamais je n'aurais dû lui demander…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Harry. Viens, ramenons-le au château. Voldemort a rappelé ses mangemorts. Il faut que tu souffles un peu…

\- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Occupez-vous de Draco, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire.

La fiole toujours dans sa poche, il se précipita dans le château et prit la direction du bureau directorial. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il savait que si son cerveau se mettait à fonctionner de nouveau il se rendrait compte de l'horrible réalité… Draco était mort. Il était mort, parce qu'Harry l'avait entrainé avec lui. Après tout ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé de faire, Harry ne s'était pas mieux comporté que le mage noire. Il avait même fait pire.

Harry entra dans le bureau. Il fut surpris, il ne se rappelait plus que Rogue et lui avaient à moitié dévasté le bureau lors de leur duel. Il espérait que la Pensine ne faisait pas partie d'un des nombreux instruments fragiles qu'ils avaient détruits.

Les portraits des anciens directeurs étaient revenus. Et Harry réalisa que depuis le début, Dumbledore était là. Il lui adressa un sourire et lui montra de la main une bassine en pierre au fond du bureau. Harry s'approcha. Il vit que la bassine contenait un liquide semblable à celui contenu dans la fiole. Il avait trouvé…mais maintenant, comment cela fonctionnait-il ?

Il ouvrit la fiole et la regarda, puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore. Le vieux sorcier hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, et Harry vida le contenu de la fiole dans la bassine. Il vit alors le liquide tourbillonner et des formes se dessinèrent. Il vit des silhouettes, des couleurs. Il s'approcha pour mieux voir et se sentit aspiré dans la bassine.

Lorsque tout redevint net autour de lui, Harry se trouvait au milieu de nulle part, sur un sommet désert. Il devait se trouver à des kilomètres de Poudlard. Rogue était là, et en face de lui se trouvait Dumbledore. C'était impossible, Dumbledore était mort.

Mais la situation était familière à Harry. Les deux autres ne le voyaient pas et tout autour de lui semblait un peu irréel. C'était comme lorsqu'il voyageait grâce au journal de Tom. Il se trouvait dans un souvenir de Rogue.

\- Ne me tuez pas !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Dumbledore. C'est Voldemort qui t'envoie n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non ! Je suis venu de moi-même ! J'ai besoin de votre aide…

\- De quelle aide aurait besoin un mangemort ?

\- C'est la prophétie, la prophétie de Trelawney…

\- Oui, celle que vous avez rapportée à Voldemort…

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Ils parlaient de la prophétie le concernant. C'était Rogue qui l'avait dévoilée à Voldemort…c'était sa faute si ses parents étaient morts !

\- Il pense que ça concerne Lily Evans !

\- La prophétie concerne un enfant…

\- Ne faites pas l'idiot ! Il va tous les tuer !

\- Tu me dégoûtes, Severus ! Tu ne te soucies même pas de la mort de son fils et de son mari.

\- Pitiez ! Cachez-les. Tous. Mettez-les en lieu sûr !

\- Que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

\- En échange ?!

Tout redevint flou quelques instants, puis Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans le bureau. Il crut d'abord que c'était terminé, mais il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans un souvenir.

\- La marque devient plus foncée, disait Rogue en montrant son avant-bras à Dumbledore. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

\- Etes-vous tenté de le rejoindre ?

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas un lâche ! Plutôt mourir que de le rejoindre de nouveau…

\- Il risque effectivement de vous tuer, s'il vous retrouve…

\- Tant pis…je prends le risque.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, Severus. Vous allez le rejoindre.

\- Q…quoi ?!

\- Il reviendra quoi qu'il arrive. Certains de ses fidèles l'ont déjà rejoint et il est en train de retrouver sa puissance. Trouvez-les et faites en sorte d'assurer la renaissance de Voldemort.

\- Mais, Monsieur…

\- Il faut qu'il ait confiance en vous. Il reviendra, et le fait d'avoir un espion de notre côté pourra faire la différence.

Tout disparut de nouveau quelques instants, mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il se trouvait toujours dans le bureau.

\- Il a trouvé un moyen, monsieur. Un moyen de revenir pour de bon.

\- Très bien, Severus, il est donc temps de faire vos preuves.

\- Mais il a besoin du sang d'un ennemi pour revenir.

\- Je vois.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques instants.

\- Que dois-je faire, Albus ?

\- Vous le savez très bien vous-même.

\- Non il est hors de question ! Nous avons besoin de vous pour la guerre à venir !

\- Tu dois gagner sa confiance !

\- Avec tous les ennemis qu'il a, je pourrais prendre n'importe lequel.

\- Il ne t'a pas demandé de ramener n'importe lequel…

\- Il me punira certainement…mais quelle importance ?

\- Ca a de l'importance, Severus. Nous n'avons pas d'autre option. Vous avez promis de m'obéir quand vous êtes venu demander pardon.

\- Je…

\- Je vous ordonne de me livrer à Voldemort.

Severus ne répondit rien.

\- Et ensuite, Albus ? Qui se chargera d'anéantir le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Vous pensez au garçon n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes décidemment un vieil idiot. Il est parti, parti depuis des années…vous lui avez donné la possibilité d'échapper à tout cela. Il ne reviendra pas ! Pourquoi le ferait-il, alors qu'il sait ce qui l'attend ici ? Qui serait assez fou pour revenir hein ?

\- J'ai confiance en Harry. Je le connais, je sais qu'il reviendra.

\- Vous portez trop d'espoir en ce garçon, Albus. Vous êtes en train de mettre l'avenir du monde sorcier entre les mains…d'un gosse ! D'un gosse que vous avez envoyé dans le passé !

\- Personne ne reste éternellement enfant, Severus. Un jour viendra, où il sera prêt à affronter ce qui l'attend. Mais à ce moment-là, vous devrez lui dire la vérité.

\- La vérité ?

\- La nuit où Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, où Lily a donné sa propre vie pour le sauver, où le sortilège de la mort a rebondi sur Voldemort, un fragment de son âme a été arraché par le meurtre qu'il venait de commettre, et s'est enfermé dans le seul être vivant encore présent dans la pièce. Une partie de Voldemort vit à l'intérieur d'Harry, c'est ce qui lui donne la faculté de parler en Fourchelangue ainsi que ce qui lui donne ce lien si particulier à Voldemort. Tant que le fragment d'âme vivant dans Harry ne sera pas détruit, Voldemort ne pourra pas mourir.

\- Ainsi, le garçon doit mourir ?

\- Voldemort lui-même doit le tuer. C'est essentiel.

\- J'ai pensé, toutes ces années, que nous le protégions pour elle. Pour Lily.

\- Nous l'avons protégé car il était essentiel qu'il survive jusqu'au moment où il accomplirait sa destinée.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous l'avez élevé comme un porc qu'on envoie à l'abattoir ?

\- Commenceriez-vous à éprouver de l'affection pour ce garçon, Severus ?

\- Pour lui ? _Expecto Patronum !_

Une biche argentée sortit de sa baguette magique et fit le tour du bureau en sautant gracieusement, avant de s'évanouir dans une volute de fumée.

\- Lily ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Toujours…

Harry fut alors projeté hors de la pensine, et se retrouva dans le bureau. Seul cette fois, horriblement seul.

Rogue ne les avait pas trahis…il était de leur côté depuis le début. Et il était mort lui aussi, tout comme Draco. Et Dumbledore avait planifié sa propre mort.

Et la mort d'Harry. Il avait fait confiance au vieux sorcier tout ce temps. Et maintenant, il apprenait qu'il devait se sacrifier. Nagini n'était plus le principal problème. Si Voldemort avait survécu à la nuit du 31 octobre, malgré la destruction de ses anciens horcruxes, ce n'était pas grâce au serpent…c'était grâce à Harry.

Et aujourd'hui, Harry devait mourir.


	31. Chapter 31 - Le véritable Tom Jedusor

_Salut tout le monde! Je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui avec une certaine émotion...en effet ma fic touche à sa fin. Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais le prochain sera plus une sorte d'épilogue en réalité. Disons que le dénouement de ma fic se trouve dans le chapitre actuellement sous vos yeux. Ce chapitre je l'ai lu, relu, réecrit, amélioré peut être une bonne centaine de fois. Et chaque fois que je le lis j'ai une petite larme à l'oeil. Ce chapitre est pour moi le moment le plus important de toute ma fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...je sais que ce qu'il va se produire est assez inattendu, et il est possible que ce dénouement ne plaise pas, en fait ce sera du tout ou rien je pense^^_

 _J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre mais également sur ma fic en général (pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début sans forcément commenter). C'est important pour moi d'avoir des retours. Après cette fic, j'en réecrirai surement d'autres, peut etre pas tout de suite, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que je dois améliorer. Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment avec le manque de review je n'ai plus la motivation d'écrire...pourtant ce serait dommage de s'arreter là!_

 _En tout cas je tenais à remercier grandement tous mes viewers, toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivies... je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas a ce que cette fic ait tant de succes (meme si ça reste modeste par rapport à certaines fanfic^^) et que sans vous je n'aurais surement pas écrit cette fic jusqu'à la fin._

 _Et pour finir je voudrais dire que ma fic sera probablement publiée en anglais dans quelques temps puisque j'ai trouvé une traductrice (un grand merci à elle d'ailleurs :)). Si jamais certains d'entre vous aiment lire en anglais ou si vous avez des amis anglophones que ça pourrait intéresser ;)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

Harry traversa le château dans un état de léthargie totale. Son cœur battait fort mais tout lui semblait irréel…comme s'il n'était déjà plus tout à fait vivant. Son esprit était déjà ailleurs, perdu au milieu d'un gouffre de terreur. Savoir qu'il allait mourir était déjà difficile, mais devoir se rendre à sa propre mort de soi-même l'était encore plus.

Il arriva dans le hall d'entrée et il vit Ron et Hermione sortir de la Grande Salle. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui, mais Harry n'avait pas envie de les voir ni de leur parler. Ca rendrait les choses encore plus difficiles.

\- Harry ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Harry ne répondit rien.

\- Je suis désolée pour Draco.

Draco. Oui Draco et tous les autres qui étaient couchés dans la Grande Salle. Mais bientôt il n'y penserait plus, non ? Il n'aurait plus à porter ce chagrin.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Aller où ? questionna Ron.

\- Vers Voldemort.

\- Harry non ! s'indigna Hermione. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de voir…ce qu'il se passe. Mais chacune des personnes ici présente a choisi de se battre, a choisi de prendre le risque de mourir !

\- Non. Draco ne l'avait pas choisi…

\- Harry, je…

\- Je dois y aller, de toute façon. Voldemort ne pourra pas mourir tant que je serai en vie. Nous sommes liés.

\- Mais Harry… ?

\- Oui je sais, je vous ai dit qu'il était lié au serpent. C'est le cas aussi. Je compte sur vous pour le détruire. Tenez, dit-il en leur donnant le crochet de basilic. C'est la seule arme qui pourra le tuer. Je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous n'êtes pas des Gryffondor pour rien.

Harry vit les yeux d'Hermione s'embuer, et sans prévenir elle lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Bonne chance, Harry. Je suis persuadée que tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Pas cette fois… mettez fin à cette guerre. Je sais que vous pouvez le faire.

Et Harry sortit du château. Il pouvait de plus en plus clairement lire dans l'esprit de Tom. Il vit que ce dernier se trouvait dans la forêt interdite. Celle-ci était grande, mais Harry savait qu'il le trouverait. Son instinct le guiderait.

Il avança, tel un automate, entre les arbres sombres. Il n'alluma même pas sa baguette, il continua, encore et toujours à avancer. Comme s'il était parti pour ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais la forêt commença à être moins dense, et Harry arriva dans une grande clairière. Ils étaient tous là. Les mangemorts, par dizaines, centaines, Harry n'aurait pu le dire. Et il était là. Tom. Le monstre qu'il était devenu. Avec horreur, Harry constata que Rubeus était également là, prisonnier.

\- Harry ! Non ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ?!

Un mangemort lui lança un sortilège pour le bâillonner. Puis Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais… Harry Potter.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et un éclair de lumière verte jaillit. Et tout fut fini.

Harry était étendu par terre. Il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Il était seul, ça il en était certain. Mais pourquoi ? Il était probablement mort, mais alors pourquoi était-il couché sur une surface dure ?

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il était nu. Et qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes, ce qui ne l'aiderait probablement pas à savoir où il se trouvait. Même s'il pensait être seul, cette pensée le mit mal à l'aise, mais à peine eût-il pensé qu'il aimerait avoir des vêtements, que ces derniers apparurent. Ses lunettes également.

Reprenant ses esprits, et voyant un peu plus clair, il se leva. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un brouillard épais. Pas moyen de voir quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il entendit cependant un petit bruit étrange, quelque chose qui bougeait, gémissait.

En levant la tête il vit se dessiner un toit en forme de dôme au-dessus de sa tête. Harry se demanda quel pouvait bien être cet endroit… au moment où il se posait cette question, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait trouvé la source de ce bruit étrange.

C'était la chose la plus moche qu'il ait jamais vue. On aurait dit un gros fœtus malformé, nu et roulé en boule sur le sol, la peau ridée et écorchée. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise, il voulait s'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose mais en même temps elle semblait avoir besoin d'aide. Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

\- Tu ne peux pas l'aider.

Harry se retourna, le cœur battant. Tom Jedusor se tenait devant lui. Le Tom Jedusor adolescent, avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jai, ses yeux sombres et ses traits si parfaits.

\- Tom ?

\- Tu as toujours voulu aider les autres, hein ? Mais pas cette fois, Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Tom ? Cette créature ?

\- C'est à la fois ce que tu as chéri et détesté pendant toutes ces années. La part de mon âme vivant en toi. Ce lien que tu as refusé d'abandonner, et que tu as maudit jusqu'à essayer de le détruire.

\- C'est l'horcruxe qui était en moi.

Tom acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est dans ma tête ?

\- Non Harry. Il est en dehors de toi désormais. Et il se meurt.

Il y eut un silence.

\- Est-ce que nous sommes morts ?

\- Morts ? S'esclaffa Tom. Puis-je l'être ?

\- Non…pas avec le serpent.

En disant ce mot, Harry se rendit compte que l'animal était enroulé autour des épaules de Tom. Mais Harry n'eut même pas la force de le détruire. N'était-il pas juste en train de rêver, de toute manière ?

\- Donc je ne suis pas mort non plus ?

\- Non, Harry.

\- Comment peux-tu être là alors ? Tu n'es pas censé être si…

-…jeune ? Je ne le suis pas Harry. Je le parais seulement. Je ne suis que le Tom que tu as connu. Tu le pensais mort mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Si, c'est le cas. Après la création des horcruxes, tous les meurtres et les horreurs que tu as menés… Jamais tu ne pourras effacer ça ! Jamais !

\- Tu n'as pas totalement tort. Je ne pourrai jamais changer ce que j'ai fait.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Tom ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué, qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute !

\- Te tuer ? Pourquoi voudrais-je te tuer ?

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Tu as passé ta vie à essayer de me tuer ! Quand j'avais un an, puis à Poudlard dans le couloir interdit, et enfin aujourd'hui… tu n'as cessé de me demander de me livrer à toi.

\- De te livrer oui. Mais je n'ai rien spécifié de plus. Je n'ai jamais parlé de te tuer.

\- C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait quand je suis arrivé dans la forêt.

\- Et voilà où nous en sommes. Nous sommes ici, tous les deux, sans personne pour venir nous embêter.

\- Tu le savais ? Ce qui allait se passer ? Tu savais que je survivrais ?

\- Evidemment.

Harry resta pensif.

\- Tu as quand même essayé de me tuer les autres fois. Et tu as tué mes parents. Sans parler de tous ces autres crimes que tu as commis. Tu ne seras jamais le même, Tom, même si tu m'as épargné aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne nie pas mes erreurs. Ma quête de l'immortalité m'a conduit à commettre des meurtres… et plus mon âme était mutilée, plus il m'était facile et même jouissif de tuer. C'était un cercle vicieux ! Plus je tuais, plus je ressentais l'envie de tuer !

\- Tu n'avais aucune excuse lorsque tu as tué Mimi. A l'époque, tu étais déjà un monstre, et les horcruxes n'avaient rien à voir là-dedans ! Ne te cherche pas des excuses ! Tu as ouvert la Chambre,…

\- … et ai épargné les nés-moldus ! Je t'ai toujours dit que je voulais les faire quitter Poudlard, je n'ai jamais parlé de les tuer ! Crois-tu que je me serais amusé à te demander de peindre les messages sur le mur sinon ? A quoi bon menacer, si c'était pour les tuer directement ? Un bon meurtrier ne prévient pas ses victimes ! Crois-tu que j'aurais demandé au basilic de toujours regarder ses victimes indirectement malgré la faim qui le tenaillait, afin de ne pas les tuer ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'avais raté mes attaques à chaque fois ? J'ai tout mis en œuvre pour les effrayer et qu'ils ne veuillent plus mettre un pied à Poudlard. Et _toi_ tu as failli tout gâcher ! Quand tu as lancé ce basilic sur le préfet de Serdaigle, quand tu lui as dit de le tuer ! Si je n'étais pas intervenu pour rattraper ta boulette, le garçon serait mort !

\- Mais Mimi…

Tom soupira.

\- Pour Mimi, c'était différent. Quand tu es venu me rejoindre dans la Chambre des Secrets…je m'entrainais à la legilimencie, sur le basilic, mais quand tu es arrivé, j'ai voulu essayer sur un esprit humain, pensant que ce serait plus difficile. En fait ça a été étonnement facile, grâce à ce lien existant entre nous deux. Et là, j'ai vu que tu venais d'avouer toute la vérité à Mimi…

\- Elle m'avait promis de ne rien répéter ! Au lieu de partir sans prévenir et de la tuer tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas, m'en parler par exemple ?

\- J'ai paniqué Harry ! Tu comprends ça ? Paniqué ! Je n'ai jamais voulu tuer personne…mais j'ai été plus effrayé que jamais je ne l'avais été en comprenant que si Mimi venait à tout raconter je serais définitivement renvoyé de Poudlard ! J'ai alors profité de ce meurtre pour créer l'horcruxe journal… ma potion était prête depuis des mois mais je pensais ne jamais réussir à réaliser la dernière étape : le meurtre. Mais là, j'en avais l'occasion, et je me suis dit qu'au moins ce que j'avais commis aurait un sens si je l'utilisais pour devenir immortel.

\- Alors tu veux dire que si le meurtre de Mimi n'avait pas eu lieu, si je ne lui avais rien raconté, tu ne serais probablement pas devenu ce que tu es aujourd'hui ?

\- Probablement pas, non. J'avais énormément de rancœur contre mon père, mais je n'aurais pas trouvé la force de le tuer si le premier horcruxe n'avait pas déjà assombri mon âme. Il a été le grain de sable qu'il me manquait pour commettre ce paricide. Et ensuite, deux horcruxes ont eu un plus gros impact sur moi et j'ai commencé à vraiment changer.

\- Tu avoues donc enfin, Tom, que tu n'es plus le même.

\- J'ai perdu une part de moi-même c'est vrai… je suis devenu Lord Voldemort mais toute cette période n'a pas duré longtemps. Le jour où tu es venu au manoir, et que tu m'as dit que tu partais définitivement…j'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte de mon erreur. Tu me manquais Harry, et savoir que notre amitié était terminée me rendait incroyablement triste, moi qui n'avais jamais été attaché à personne. Et puis un jour est arrivé où je me suis senti mal…comme si une partie de moi se mourait. J'ai su que tu avais détruit un de mes horcruxes. Tu pensais vraiment que je serais incapable de le sentir alors que ces objets sont une partie de moi-même ? Bien entendu que je la sentais, cette sensation comme si tu étais en train de me poignarder ! J'aurais alors pu te retrouver facilement, et t'empêcher de continuer, t'empêcher de détruire les autres. Mais je t'ai laissé continuer, je t'ai laissé les détruire, un par un. Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu serais capable d'aller. Je pensais que tu serais incapable de détruire le journal à cause de ce qu'il représentait, mais tu l'as détruit lui aussi. C'est là que j'ai réalisé à quel point tu m'en voulais, et que j'étais allé trop loin. Que je m'étais trompé de voie…que j'aurais dû t'écouter, te suivre. Mais bien entendu, je savais que si tu étais aussi déterminé à me détruire, tu ne serais certainement pas en mesure de me pardonner.

Ma vie était fichue. Je n'en voulais plus. Je ne voulais plus régner. Mon futur ne pourrait plus avoir de sens, si tu ne me pardonnais pas. Je n'avais plus d'horcruxe et pouvais de nouveau mourir, et j'étais presque prêt à le faire. Mais Severus Rogue est venu me rapporter le contenu d'une prophétie.

Tu la connais depuis bien plus longtemps que moi, évidemment. En l'écoutant, j'ai tout de suite compris que le garçon dont il était question était toi. Pourtant la prophétie pouvait se rapporter à plusieurs enfants, mais jamais je n'ai eu le moindre doute. « _Il le marquera comme son égal »._ J'ai alors résolu tout le mystère qui régnait autour de toi, Harry Potter. Pourquoi avais-tu toujours semblé différent ? Pourquoi t'avais-je toujours trouvé digne alors que les autres enfants me semblaient minables, faibles ? Moldus ou sorciers, aucun n'était comme toi ! J'ai compris que je devais te marquer comme mon égal pour que tu deviennes cet ami dont j'avais besoin, cet ami qui serait comme moi. Je ne pouvais pas sauver mon futur, mais je devais continuer à vivre pour sauver mon passé.

Les années passées à Poudlard ont été les meilleures de ma vie. Les seules où j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de vivre. J'avais une maison, j'avais un ami. C'est en les perdant tous les deux que j'ai compris mes erreurs. Je me suis alors attelé à les retrouver, pas à les retrouver dans mon futur, mais à m'assurer que mon passé ait bien lieu, que l'enfant que j'étais puisse connaître ce bonheur.

Alors, après avoir entendu la prophétie je me suis rendu chez toi. J'ai tué tes parents, car la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés tu m'as dit que tu étais orphelin. Tu m'as dit que tu t'étais enfui de chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je ne voulais pas t'arracher ton bonheur, Harry. Je ne voulais pas que tu grandisses chez tes moldus. Mais je savais que si j'épargnais tes parents, jamais tu ne t'enfuirais de chez toi, jamais tu ne trouverais le retourneur de temps, et jamais nous ne nous rencontrerions. Alors je les ai tués.

Puis je me suis rendu compte de mon erreur. La protection que ta mère t'a laissée en mourant était si puissante qu'elle emplissait la pièce. Et c'était beau Harry, si beau. L'amour, tel que j'aurais aimé pouvoir le connaître. Mais en le voyant, j'ai compris que jamais plus je ne pourrais te faire quoi que ce soit. Mon plan tombait à l'eau, je ne pouvais plus lancer ce sortilège pour te marquer comme mon égal sans subir de graves dommages. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour… si j'abandonnais, ça signifiait que j'annulerais tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble, et je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. J'étais toujours aussi effrayé par la mort, mais là c'était encore pire. Comme j'étais sur le point de te transformer en horcruxe, je savais que je ne serais pas complètement détruit, que je continuerais à exister quelque part. Ni vivant, ni mort. L'existence la plus misérable qu'il soit. Mais je l'ai fait, Harry. J'ai choisi de vivre dix ans cette existence pour sauver notre passé.

J'ai alors utilisé Quirrel pour revenir à Poudlard, dix ans plus tard. Je voulais te retrouver, je savais que celui que tu étais à onze ans ne m'en voulait pas encore. Tu accordais beaucoup d'importance à notre amitié à ce moment-là, n'est-ce pas ? Seulement on t'a raconté toutes les horreurs que j'avais commises, et quand je t'ai tendu la main, quand je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi, tu as également refusé.

J'avais perdu le dernier espoir de te retrouver. Si à onze ans tu ne me pardonnais pas, tu ne serais plus jamais en mesure de le faire. J'ai su alors que tu ne voulais plus de tout ça. C'était ton choix, et j'ai décidé de le respecter. Je me suis arrangé pour revenir, j'avais une chose à faire pour que tout soit enfin terminé. Je devais détruire l'horcruxe qui était en toi. Maintenant que tu ne pourrais plus jamais être de nouveau mon ami, autant t'en débarrasser, c'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses définitivement te détacher de moi et enfin vivre en paix.

\- Tu veux dire que la guerre qui a lieu actuellement, n'est qu'une diversion ?

\- Exactement. Je savais qu'en déclenchant cette guerre, je te ferais revenir dans cette époque. Tous les évènements, depuis mon retour, jusqu'à la mort de Severus Rogue, ont été organisés pour que tu viennes à moi. Tu viendrais forcément porter secours à tes amis. Je te connais trop bien Harry. Je n'ai fait que cela dans le but de t'attirer ici, pour pouvoir ôter l'horcruxe qui était en toi.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, puis demanda :

\- Et maintenant ? Tu as détruit l'horcruxe, et après ? Nous sommes toujours en guerre…

\- Tu es libre, Harry maintenant. Et la guerre est finie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Que je vais mettre fin à tout cela Harry. Je n'ai plus rien à y gagner. J'ai fini, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais à faire. Je vais juste te demander deux conditions avant que je ne stoppe cette guerre.

Harry se raidit. Il n'aimait pas cela.

\- Epargne-moi. Même après toutes ces années, la mort me terrifie toujours autant. Laisse-moi partir avec Nagini. Mon âme a déjà trop souffert de la destruction des autres horcruxes, perdre le dernier serait certainement insoutenable…Plus jamais tu n'entendras parler de moi, ni toi ni personne d'autre. Je disparaitrai pour toujours.

Harry réfléchit. Il en voulait tellement à Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il avait fait…mais après ce que Tom venait de lui révéler… il savait enfin que son vieil ami n'avait jamais complètement disparu…qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible que Harry l'avait longtemps cru.

\- C'est d'accord…mais je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

\- Evidemment. Et une seconde chose. Je veux ton retourneur de temps.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa.

\- NON ! Hors de question ! Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?!

\- Je comprends ta réaction, Harry. Tu as toutes les raisons de ne pas me faire confiance. Le retourneur de temps offre des possibilités incroyables et j'imagine que tu crains que je ne l'utilise pour faire le mal. N'importe qui penserait comme toi, Harry…mais réfléchis. Ne trouves-tu pas que certaines choses ne collent pas ?

\- De quoi parles-tu, Tom ?

\- Tu as toujours cru que la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique était ensorcelée, hein ? Que c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était animée pour te sauver lors de notre duel !

\- Dumbledore m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas…

\- Et pour une fois, ce vieux fou avait raison. T'a-t-il dit autre chose ?

\- Il m'a dit que… les deux seules personnes présentes dans l'atrium à ce moment-là, c'était toi et moi.

\- Exactement. Là encore il avait raison, même tu n'as pas compris sur le moment ce que cela signifiait. Tu comprends maintenant, Harry ? Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de ce retourneur de temps ?

\- Pour me sauver la vie.

\- Et pas seulement à toi. Te rappelles-tu également de ce charme du bouclier mystérieusement apparu entre le basilic et ce préfet de Serdaigle ?

\- C'était toi aussi ?

\- Seulement si tu me le permets.

Harry comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait faire confiance à Tom. A cause de son idiotie, il avait failli tuer le préfet de Serdaigle… il ne valait pas mieux que Tom au final, il était même pire que lui dans un sens. S'il refusait, le meurtre du préfet aurait lieu…S'il ne faisait pas confiance à son ami, il ne pourrait plus non plus se faire confiance à lui-même en toute logique.

Harry sortit le petit sablier de sa poche et le tendit à Tom.

\- Merci Harry.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie Tom. Je me suis trompé. J'ai eu tout faux depuis le début, tu n'as pas à me remercier de t'offrir le retourneur de temps, vu la manière dont tu vas l'utiliser.

\- Je ne te remercie pas pour le retourneur de temps, Harry. Je te remercie pour avoir rendu ma vie meilleure.


	32. Chapter 32 - Epilogue

_Et voilà... c'est la fin. C'est avec beaucoup d'émotion que je publie ce tout dernier chapitre. Même si c'est un épilogue, il reste encore quelques surprises (meme si c'est rien par rapport au chapitre précédent xD). Mais l'aventure n'est pas totalement finie puisque je publie cette fic en anglais désormais (grand merci à ma traductrice d'ailleurs!). Et j'espère pouvoir publier d'autres fics en français, j'ai deja quelques petites idées en tête ;)_  
 _En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont suivie. Ceux qui me laissaient des gros pavés pour les reviews, ceux qui mettaient juste un petit mot gentil et enfin ceux qui se contentaient de lire silencieusement. Car je râle quand on me laisse pas de reviews mais je vous aime quand meme au fond ! :p_

 _Bonne lecture à tous! Moi je vais changer le statut de ma fic en "terminée" ;)_

Harry était allongé dans l'herbe, au milieu de la clairière. Il était revenu. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un rêve ? Il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.  
Il entendait des murmures confus. Il sentit qu'il ne devait pas bouger. Même si les hurlements désespérés de Rubeus résonnant dans la forêt lui brisaient le cœur.  
\- Le maître ! dit une voix aigue familière. Où est-il ?  
\- C'est incroyable ! Il a jeté ce sortilège puis…il a disparu !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il nous a abandonnés ? Bella…  
\- Tais-toi ! Jamais il ne nous abandonnerait ! Cissy ! Va voir si le garçon est bien mort.  
Harry arrêta de respirer. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Tom était bien parti comme il l'avait promis, mais il avait laissé Harry au milieu d'une clairière pleine de mangemorts.  
Il sentit la mangemort s'agenouiller auprès de lui. Harry n'en pouvait plus de retenir son souffle. Elle se pencha contre sa poitrine…elle allait entendre son cœur battre ! Harry était fichu. Mais Harry l'entendit murmurer.  
\- Où est Draco ? Est-il au château ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
Il savait que ça le trahirait, il savait qu'il se condamnait, mais Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il était toujours immobile. Narcissa s'effondra à moitié sur lui et se mit à sangloter.  
\- Narcissa ! A quoi cela rime ? s'écria Bellatrix.  
Mais Narcissa ne l'écoutait pas. Pas plus que les autres mangemorts.  
\- Moi je dis qu'il est parti !  
\- Si c'est vrai, ça veut dire qu'on a perdu ! Ca veut dire que la guerre est terminée.  
\- Je m'en fous, je me barre d'ici. Je veux pas finir à Azkaban !  
\- Ouais je te suis ! J'en ai marre, c'est fini tout ça !  
Bellatrix était encore plus hystérique que d'habitude.  
\- Je vous ordonne de revenir ici ! Tous ! Je vous le ferai payer.  
Mais les mangemorts se dispersaient dans la forêt, pressés de s'enfuir de l'enceinte de Poudlard où ils ne pouvaient transplaner. Bellatrix tenta vainement de les rattraper et disparut également dans la forêt.

Quand il n'y eut plus d'autres bruits que les sanglots d'Hagrid et ceux de Narcissa, Harry se redressa. Ce qui se passa ensuite après fut incroyable. Narcissa serra Harry dans ces bras, de cette étreinte unique, dont Harry n'avait jamais même rêvé. L'étreinte d'une mère.  
Il n'entendit plus les sanglots de Rubeus. Tout était redevenu silencieux. Harry aurait voulu rester là, pour l'éternité, ne plus jamais bouger. Il ne voulait pas affronter ce qui l'attendait. La guerre était finie mais il ne voulait pas rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Voir toutes ces personnes, mortes pour cette guerre sans but, cette guerre qui n'avait servi qu'à le libérer de l'horcruxe en lui.  
Mais le moment arriva où Harry dut se relever. Il vit que le père de Draco était également là. Il ne pleurait pas mais son visage était fermé. Il venait de perdre son fils unique. Rubeus se rua sur Harry et l'écrasa de son étreinte.  
\- Harry…j'ai cru que tu étais…  
\- Tout va bien, Rubeus. Je vais bien.

Ils rentrèrent tous les quatre au château. Le couple Malefoy fit tout pour être discret, mais Harry ne permettrait pas qu'on leur fasse de mal et il gardait un œil sur eux. Mais personne ne semblait même leur prêter attention.  
Les mangemorts avaient été interceptés avant leur fuite, et ils s'étaient tous rendus et devraient passer devant le Magenmagot pour être jugés. Seule Bellatrix Lestrange avait refusé de se rendre, mais on racontait qu'un énorme serpent était sorti de nulle part et l'avait dévorée d'une seule bouchée.  
Hermione, Ron et les autres lui avaient fondu dessus lorsqu'il était revenu. Il avait alors été bombardé de questions.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? Où est Voldemort ?  
\- C'est fini, dit seulement Harry. La guerre est finie.  
\- Mais Harry…le serpent… nous ne l'avons pas trouvé…  
\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui…  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Ron ! C'est nous qui avions le crochet et c'était le seul moyen de le détruire !  
Harry esquiva toutes les questions. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à ses amis qu'il avait épargné Voldemort ? Comment les convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qui était juste, alors que lui-même n'en était pas forcément convaincu.  
Il réussit finalement à leur échapper. Il ne voulait de toute façon pas rester dans la Grande Salle où tant de corps étaient allongés. Il avait presque l'impression que ce serait irrespectueux pour les familles, s'il restait. Il s'échappa alors et se mit à errer dans les couloirs déserts du château. Ses errances le conduisirent machinalement à un endroit en particulier.  
Harry s'arrêta devant la porte des toilettes. Il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. Il poussa la porte et entra.  
Tout était parfaitement calme. Silencieux. Vide. Tout ce que Harry cherchait actuellement. Pas d'inondation, pas de robinet qui coulait. Mimi était partie. Elle avait enfin rejoint l'autre côté, elle avait trouvé le repos.

Il était étrange pour Harry de vivre une vie normale. Même lorsque Voldemort était parti en voyages, et qu'Harry avait vécu une vie simple, jamais il n'avait pu totalement se détacher totalement de certaines choses. A chaque fois, il continuait à penser à Tom, à se rappeler son passé, à s'en vouloir pour Mimi. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était fini. Tom avait disparu et c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.  
Harry voyait souvent Ron, Hermione et Rubeus, il les invitait à dîner et ils passaient de bons moment ensemble. Mais Rubeus était retenu de plus en plus souvent par ses obligations à Poudlard, depuis qu'il était devenu professeur. Et Ron et Hermione attendaient leur premier enfant.  
Tom avait libéré Harry de l'horcruxe, mais malgré tout il y avait des choses irréparables. Jamais Harry ne pourrait récupérer la vie qu'il avait perdue. Jamais il ne vivrait entouré d'une famille. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de se préoccuper d'être en couple, ayant passé son adolescence à surveiller Tom et sa jeunesse à détruire les horcruxes. Et maintenant, il était trop tard, il le savait.  
Il continuait à mener sa petite vie tranquille. Il avait repris son travail à la Ménagerie Magique. Le soir, il restait chez lui en compagnie de Kreattur. L'elfe était d'une compagnie assez agréable. Il préparait de bons petits plats, ce qui était plutôt positif car Harry n'avait jamais été très doué en cuisine.  
Mais ce soir-là, en rentrant du travail, il vit une silhouette noire sur sa pelouse. Il gara sa voiture et observa le chien qui restait là, immobile, à le regarder. Il le reconnaissait. Il l'avait vu tant de fois gambader dans le parc sombre de Poudlard, sous le clair de lune. Harry sortit de la voiture.  
\- Bonjour Patmol.  
Le chien dressa les oreilles, et pencha la tête sur le côté. Harry sourit.  
\- Viens, rentre.  
Harry ouvrit la porte et fit passer le chien. Il la referma derrière lui et il entendit un grand cri.  
Le chien tenait dans sa gueule le pauvre Kreattur, un grondement sourd résonnant au fond de sa gorge.  
\- Lâche le ! Je t'en prie lâche le !  
Le chien obéit, et quelques instants plus tard, à sa place se tenait un homme.  
Sirius Black n'était plus le même homme que celui qu'Harry avait connu à Poudlard. Il était incroyablement maigre, le visage émacié, et ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Sale petit traître !  
\- Calmez-vous ! demanda Harry.  
\- Non, cet elfe a servi la famille Black ! C'est un espion envoyé par des mangemorts !  
\- Non, non, monsieur Sirius, expliqua Kreattur. Mon dernier maître Monsieur Regulus est mort ! Il m'a ordonné d'obéir à Harry maintenant !  
\- Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça hein ? Mon frère était un mangemort !  
\- Vous vous trompez, continua Harry. Il a décidé de changer de camp. Il m'a aidé à faire tomber Voldemort. Il est mort en me sauvant la vie.  
\- Mon frère…a fait ça ?  
\- Oui, je vous promets que c'est la vérité.  
\- Je ne peux le croire.  
Sirius resta silencieux quelques instants puis ajouta.  
\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Comment me connais-tu, Harry ? demanda Sirius.  
\- Dans ma quête contre Voldemort, j'ai été amené à voyager dans le temps. Je n'ai pu me retenir d'aller à Poudlard pendant que mes parents y étaient…je vous ai vus y évoluer, je vous ai vus vous transformer en Animagi.  
\- Tu veux dire que pendant toutes ces années…tu étais là avec nous ?  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- C'est incroyable…cela explique ton grand âge. J'ai cru voir James au début…mais tu dois te demander comment j'ose me montrer devant toi après ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Eh bien, vous êtes un ami de mon père non ? Pourquoi serais-je surpris que vous veniez me voir ?  
\- Comment, tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ? Je n'étais pas présent ces dernières années ! Je voyageais dans le temps !  
\- Je suis recherché par tout le monde sorcier et même les moldus…  
\- Mais …pourquoi ?  
\- Pour avoir livré tes parents à Voldemort.  
Harry manqua de s'étrangler.  
\- V…vous…  
\- Ce n'était pas moi. James a fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais son gardien du secret et que seul moi pouvais révéler l'emplacement de sa maison. Mais c'était une feinte, le vrai gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrew.  
Peter ? emCe petit garçon rondouillard qui était ami avec son père ?  
\- Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?  
\- Il était entré dans les rangs de Voldemort. Il les a trahis ! Il nous a tous trahis !  
\- Et vous… ?  
\- J'ai passé treize années à Azkaban. Je pensais y finir mes jours jusqu'à ce que je voie cet article de journal. Il parlait d'une famille de sorciers qui venait de gagner un paquet d'argent à la loterie. C'est alors que je l'ai vu, posé sur l'épaule d'un des nombreux enfants de cette famille. Le rat. J'ai tout de suite reconnu Peter. Il lui manquait un doigt, il se l'était arraché pour faire croire à sa propre mort. Alors je me suis rendu à Poudlard.  
\- A Poudlard ?  
\- Le garçon faisait ses études. J'ai essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'introduire dans le dortoir des Gryffondor mais sans succès. Et Peter, qui avait senti que j'étais là, a fini par s'échapper.  
Un garçon de la maison Gryffondor, qui étudiait à Poudlard il y a quelques années, et qui avait un rat.  
\- Ron ! C'était le rat de Ron ! Il faut que je le prévienne !  
\- Il ne doit plus avoir son rat depuis longtemps. Peter s'est échappé, et il a rejoint Voldemort… c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que le mage noir revienne.  
Non, songea Harry, em c'est Severus Rogue. Mais il préféra ne rien dire.  
\- Et où est-il maintenant ?  
\- Aucune idée… Il ne fait pas partie de la liste des mangemorts emprisonnés après la bataille de Poudlard. Il a dû s'échapper sous sa forme de rat, et il se cache depuis.  
Le regard d'Harry s'assombrit.  
\- Je suis désolé, Harry…je sais que c'est horrible de savoir le meurtrier de tes parents en liberté. James était également mon meilleur ami.  
\- Mais alors vous vous cachez depuis tout ce temps ? Alors que vous n'êtes même pas coupable !  
\- Je n'ai aucune preuve de mon innocence si on ne retrouve pas Peter.  
Harry soupira.  
\- En tout cas, ajouta Sirius, ça me fait chaud au cœur de t'avoir rencontré. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi, pour avoir mis fin à cette guerre…  
\- Où allez-vous… ?  
\- Je ne peux pas m'attarder, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi…  
\- Attendez ! Ne partez pas…  
Sirius lança un regard étonné à Harry.  
\- Restez ! Je vous en prie, restez… je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner dans la nature, comme un fugitif…  
\- Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte… imagine ce que tu risques si quelqu'un apprenait…  
\- Je m'en fiche ! Vous êtes innocent et vous étiez le meilleur ami de mon père, je ne peux pas vous laisser tomber. Très peu de personnes savent que vous êtes un animagus, n'est-ce pas ? vous resterez la plupart du temps sous la forme d'un chien…personne ne saura jamais.  
\- Harry… je ne sais pas si…  
\- Je ne vous laisserez pas partir.  
\- C'est que, c'est moi qui aurais dû prendre soin de toi, Harry…pas l'inverse !  
\- Bien sûr que non, vous ne me devez rien.  
\- Oh si Harry ! Car je suis ton parrain.

La vie d'Harry devint rapidement plus animée. La présence de Sirius égayait énormément la maison, et Harry se sentait beaucoup moins seul que quand il avait seulement la compagnie de Kreattur. Sirius était… Sirius. Le même Sirius qui faisait les quatre cents coups à Poudlard avec son père. Il avait un humour débordant et ses blagues donnaient souvent des fous rires à Harry, même après une dure journée de travail. Et même sous sa forme de chien, Sirius ne cessait de faire l'idiot. Son jeu préféré était de faire peur à Kreattur en le poursuivant dans toute la maison.  
Harry évitait de trop sortir avec Patmol, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais ce dernier ne tenait pas en place et il était difficile de l'empêcher de mettre le nez dehors. C'était le principal sujet de leurs disputes, qui devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes.  
\- Harry, je suis assez grand pour connaître les risques auxquels je m'expose…  
\- Tu ne te comportes pas en adulte, Sirius… je suis peut-être le fils de James mais je suis aussi âgé que toi, et je ne me comporte pas comme un gosse gâté !  
Trois coups retentirent à la porte. Harry et Sirius se regardèrent. Ils n'attendaient personne. Harry fit un signe de tête et Sirius se transforma en chien.  
\- Allez, au panier !  
Patmol émit un grognement énervé.  
\- Désolé, j'adore tellement te dire ça !  
Puis Harry alla ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se trouvait une silhouette entièrement dissimulée sous une cape noire. Patmol se releva et se mit à grogner l'étranger.  
\- C'est bon, Patmol… ne t'inquiète pas.  
Le chien pencha la tête sur le côté et retourna se coucher, tout en gardant un œil sur le nouveau venu.  
Harry fit entrer l'étranger. Puis après un hochement de tête à Patmol pour le rassurer, ils montèrent à l'étage. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans la chambre et qu'Harry eut refermé la porte, Voldemort enleva sa capuche.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu avais promis, que je ne te reverrais plus jamais.  
\- Je sais, Harry. Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que je revienne.  
\- Que veux-tu Tom ?  
\- De l'aide. Une dernière fois. Harry…je me suis encore trompé. Après toutes ces années, j'ai enfin réalisé…que je n'avais pas fait le bon choix.  
\- De quoi parles-tu ?  
\- L'immortalité. J'en ai toujours rêvé, mais la vivre est toute autre chose. Toute ces années, enfermé dans la solitude. Heureusement que Nagini était là, ajouta-t-il en caressant le serpent, sinon je serais devenu fou. Heureusement, je pouvais lui parler grâce au fourchelangue. Mais ce n'est qu'un serpent… et il n'en peut plus non plus…  
Plus le temps passe, plus il semble se distendre. Au début, chaque jour semble durer des semaines, puis des mois, puis des années…jusqu'à te rendre fou. Plus les années passent, plus la mort te semble chaleureuse.  
\- Tom… ça ne fait qu'un an que je t'ai autorisé à t'exiler.  
\- Non Harry. Pour toi, ça fait un an. Moi j'ai vécu cette vie-là des siècles. L'immortalité m'a permis de ne pas vieillir et de garder le même visage que lorsque tu m'as vu, la dernière fois, dans la forêt interdite. Je ne t'ai retrouvé que grâce au retourneur de temps.  
\- Mais pourquoi être revenu à cette époque ?  
\- Je veux partir Harry. Je suis enfin prêt à accueillir la mort comme une vieille amie. Mais je suis trop lâche pour cela !  
\- Et tu veux que je m'en charge ? C'est ça que tu es venu me demander ?  
Tom hocha la tête.  
\- Tu es vraiment timbré Tom ! Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Je veux dire…tu aurais pu demander ça à n'importe qui ! Mais non ! Il a fallu que ce soit moi !  
\- Je suis désolé, Harry…mais cela doit se passer ainsi.  
Harry resta pensif quelques instants.  
\- La prophétie hein ? emL'un mourra de la main de l'autre.  
\- Les choses finissent toujours par s'accomplir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, expliqua Tom.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Bon, c'est d'accord Tom.  
\- Merci, Harry. Au moins tu seras assuré que je ne te demanderai plus rien, maintenant, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire. Ah au fait, avant tout ça, j'ai amené quelque chose.  
Tom fouilla dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il en sortit une petite cage dans laquelle était enfermé un rat miteux totalement paniqué.  
\- Je pense que ton chien adorera son nouveau jouet.

Harry sortit de la salle d'audience, un sourire aux lèvres et croisa le regard de Sirius. Si ce dernier avait été sous sa forme de chien il aurait probablement remué la queue, songea-t-il avec amusement.  
Il avait été difficile de convaincre son parrain de ne pas dévorer tout cru le rat. Mais il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que vivant, Peter était la clé de sa liberté. Et aujourd'hui, Sirius Black était dans un couloir du ministère et de nombreux inconnus lui seraient la main. Il était de nouveau un homme libre, et Peter serait bientôt derrière les barreaux.  
Harry tapota dans le dos de Sirius pour lui faire signe d'avancer, car Ron et Hermione les attendaient pour le dîner afin de fêter ça. Mais une voix les arrêta.  
\- Content de te revoir, mon cher Patmol.  
En une fraction de seconde, Sirius avait disparu du champ de vision d'Harry et s'était jeté dans les bras de Remus Lupin.  
\- Tu sais toujours autant te tenir en public Patmol…  
\- On ne change pas un Maraudeur comme ça, fit remarquer ce dernier.  
\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous… je ne pouvais croire que c'était toi le coupable pour Lily et James.  
\- Je ne peux moi-même le croire, pour Peter…  
\- L'essentiel est que la justice ait été rétablie… Oh bonjour Harry !  
\- Bonjour, Mr Lupin.  
\- Appelle moi Remus voyons ! Merci d'avoir pris soin de Sirius pendant tout ce temps.  
\- C'est normal voyons…  
\- Tes parents seraient tellement fiers de toi. Tu as réussi à mettre fin à tout cela, à l'horreur de la bataille…oui j'étais là lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Je faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je t'ai vu Harry, même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Remus…  
\- Si, bien sûr que si ! Enfin, bon je dois avouer que sans ce cher Fol'œil, Tonks et moi ne serions surement plus ici en ce moment.  
\- Tonks ?! s'étrangla Sirius. On parle bien de ma cousine ?! Nymphadora ?! Toi ?! Avec ma cousine !  
\- Quelqu'un aurait un calmant ? demanda Remus. Je crois que Patmol va faire une attaque. Oui, je suis marié avec ta cousine. Et nous avons un enfant, Teddy.  
Puis il se tourna vers Harry.  
\- D'ailleurs, Harry voudrais-tu être le parrain ?  
Harry resta bouche bée, puis ajouta :  
\- Oui avec grand plaisir.  
Remus et lui rigolèrent tandis que la crise d'hystérie de Sirius se transformait en crise de jalousie.  
\- Tu as déjà un filleul, Patmol !  
\- Ouais mais c'est un vieux ! Impossible de lui apprendre des bêtises !  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que je n'apprendrais pas les vraies valeurs de la vie à mon propre fils ? La carte est déjà emballée en vue de son onzième anniversaire !  
-La carte ? emLa carte ?  
\- L'avantage d'être professeur à Poudlard, c'est de pouvoir récupérer les objets confisqués.  
\- Toi ? Professeur ?  
\- Ca n'a duré qu'un an, mais oui.  
Le rire de Sirius ressemblait à un aboiement. Visiblement, l'idée d'un professeur-maraudeur lui plaisait.  
\- Dis, Harry, demanda Sirius, tu crois que Ron et Hermione seraient d'accord d'inviter trois personnes supplémentaires ? J'ai terriblement envie de rencontrer ce futur petit monstre !  
Harry savait que ses amis ne pourraient pas refuser. On ne pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit à Sirius de toute façon, il l'avait compris depuis bien longtemps. En sortant du Ministère, Harry sourit en voyant le soleil faire scintiller les rues de Londres. Il avait pensé que sa vie était gâchée, il n'avait jamais eu de famille et n'en aurait jamais. Aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait son parrain, Sirius. Et son filleul, le petit Teddy, qu'il considérerait rapidement comme son fils. C'était eux sa vraie famille.  
Sans oublier son frère de toujours. Tom Jedusor.


End file.
